


Огнем и железом

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Maria Hill, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta James "Bucky" Barnes, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Loki, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энтони не принадлежал себе с рождения. Приходит время, и его отдают под опеку видному капитану ордена. В какой-то момент Старку надоедает быть разменной монетой, и он решается уйти в бега. Но что делать, когда Мидгарду грозят войной сразу два государства? Бежать или драться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).



> Margo_Kim, thank you for "Underground"!
> 
> Беты: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434), [2Y5 ](https://ficbook.net/authors/41911)  
> [Обложка от eugenias](http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/156547914684/%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0-%D0%BA-%D1%87%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%83-%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%83-%D0%BE%D1%82-%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8-%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%B9-%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%83-%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BC)

_С огнем не шути, с водой не спорь, ветру не верь._

Быстрые шаги эхом отдавались в коридоре от каменных стен замка. Пожилой мужчина не ходил так, обычная его походка была бесшумна, но Джарвис спешил. Он надеялся еще успеть что-нибудь сделать, и надежда заставляла старого дворецкого прибавить шагу. Наконец, он встал перед дубовой дверью и постучался, дождавшись разрешения войти.

— Ох, это ты, — сказал Говард, отвлекшись на секунду от макета на большом столе. — Что-то хотел?

— Лорд Старк, я пришёл поговорить с вами об отъезде Энтони, — решительно произнес Джарвис.

— Если ты об этом, то я не желаю говорить, — спокойно сказал Старк.

— Почему вы не посоветовались со мной? Почему я, человек, воспитывавший Энтони с малых лет, узнаю об этом сейчас, потому что мне приказано собрать его вещи? — возмущенно спросил Джарвис, переведя дух.

— Всё уже решено, к чему эти споры? — поморщился Говард, отойдя к огромной карте на стене.

— Помилуйте, Лорд Старк, дитё еще не готово покинуть отцовский дом. Не отбирайте его у меня, моё старое сердце не выдержит разлуки с мальчиком.

— Прекрати. Полно тебе нянчится с ним. Не печалься, лучше посмотри сюда, — ответил Говард, будто не слышал мольбы в его голосе.

Дворецкий вздохнул и подошёл ближе, чтобы разглядеть чертежи в руках Старка.

— Ваша милость решила строить корабль? — удивленно спросил Джарвис. — Но, как же…

— Вчера мне пришла грамота от Ордена Звезды на полное владение эстуарием, что в двенадцати милях к югу, — вдохновлено ответил Старк.

— Лорд Старк, — побледнел Джарвис, — не говорите мне, что Энтони как-то связан с этим...

Говард замолчал и опустил глаза, начав усердно собирать чертежи в тубус, а лицо его приняло холодное и бесстрастное выражение, будто его личность оскорбили самым ухищренным образом.

— Не совсем. Дело не только во мне, — наконец сухо ответил он.

— А в ком же еще?

— Не забывай, с кем говоришь! — возмутился его тону Старк. — Я люблю Энтони. Я оплатил учителей, врачей, ничего не жалел для него. Ты хороший человек, Джарвис, и дал ему хорошее воспитание. Теперь Энтони может помочь и мне. Капитан Пятого Бастиона! Это неслыханное везение.

— Но не для Энтони! — хотел было заступиться Джарвис.

— Я уже сказал, что не желаю это обсуждать! — разгневался Говард.

Не решаясь ничего ответить, Джарвис молча стоял, сжав кулаки.

— Иди, старик, у меня разболелась голова, — сказал Говард, тяжело садясь в кресло.

— Как прикажете, Лорд Старк, — тихо ответил Джарвис и кивнул, уходя вон.

***

Тяжелая дверь в комнату со скрипом приоткрылась. Энтони притих и поднял лицо с подушки, взглянув на дворецкого заплаканными глазами, полными тихой надежды. Тот остановился и опустил взгляд, отрицательно покачав головой. Энтони уткнулся в подушку и зарыдал еще сильнее. Джарвис запер дверь. Тихо присев на край кровати, дворецкий ласково погладил мальчика по спине. Почувствовав прикосновение, Энтони поднялся и прижался к Джарвису, из всех сил обнимая.

— Ти-тиран… деспот… Джарвис, кормилец, не отдавай меня!

Всё нутро у Джарвиса сжалось от боли. Он обнял Энтони в ответ, гладя по волосам и успокаивая, будто беспокойного ребенка, которому приснился кошмар в плохую ночь.

— Не плачь, не надо, — вполголоса сказал дворецкий.

— Я… сбегу! Убегу, сегодня ночью! Живым не дамся, черти!

— Что ты, что ты, мой мальчик, Лорд Старк поставил охрану по всему поместью.

— Что же мне делать, Джарвис? — прорыдал Энтони.

— Не знаю, мой мальчик. Ах, как же быстро пролетело время…

Так они и сидели вместе, долго, молча, уже тоскуя друг по другу. «Отберут, бесцеремонно, то, что взращивал с любовью, что окружал заботой, и всё равно недостаточно, всё равно мало было ласки», — думал старый дворецкий. Столько он еще ему не сказал, не научил, что, казалось, отпустить его от себя равно кинуть в бушующее море. Энтони затих, прилег Джарвису на колени, лишь иногда вздрагивая, отходя от долгих рыданий.

— Я попрошу отправить с тобой доктора Беннера, уж в этом отец не откажет, — сказал Джарвис, надеясь отвлечь Энтони от его мыслей.

— Отец сказал, кому меня продал?

— Не говори так, Энтони, — сухо попросил Джарвис.

— Он _сказал?_ — твердо повторил Старк.

— Капитан Пятого Бастиона, — вздохнул Джарвис.

— Орден Звезды? — грустно усмехнулся Старк, прижавшись к Джарвису сильнее. — Всегда мечтал провести жизнь в окопе со старым солдафоном.

— Может быть, он не так плох… — гладя его по голове, говорил Джарвис. — Если это тот, о ком я думаю. Лорд Старк очень хорошо о нем отзывался после встречи. 

— Вот и шел бы за него замуж сам! — Старк вдруг завернулся в одеяло, чтобы спрятаться. — Ненавижу! Откуда он вообще взялся?!

— Черт его знает, откуда он взялся, — раздраженно ответил Джарвис. — Вроде из простых. Но всё же дойти до таких высот самостоятельно…

— Ненавижу! — голос внутри комка одеяла снова сорвался на плач. 

Ночью сон обошёл стороной всё поместье. Лорд Старк упоённо работал в кабинете в своём крыле замка, и только в окно было видно, как высокая фигура беспокойно ходит по комнате туда-сюда за новой свечой. Джарвис не спал, ему сделалось плохо, и задремал он, только когда выпил настойку из валерьяны. 

Энтони и вовсе не сомкнул глаз, всё думал и проклинал себя за бессилие. И знал, что в эту ночь не было человека несчастнее, чем он. Последняя крупинка надежды умерла с рассветом, Энтони с трудом понимал, что делает, зачем встает с постели.

К этому времени к поместью прибыл доктор Беннер. Человек в очках, прямодушный и мыслящий. Он был врачом младшего Старка с двенадцати лет. Любимым врачом.

— Доктор, вы успели, как раз вовремя! — воскликнул Джарвис, когда тот появился в дверях.

— Бежал со всех ног, — ответил Беннер. — Так это правда?

— К сожалению, да, — вздохнул Джарвис, нервно посматривая на часы в руке. — Спасибо, что не отказали мне в просьбе, доктор. 

— Как можно, — снисходительно улыбнулся Беннер.

— Приглядите за ним, сделайте милость. Мне всегда спокойней, если вы рядом, — сказал Джарвис, положив руку на сердце.

— Будет вам, мистер Джарвис, — сочувственно произнес доктор.

— Брюс! — Энтони заметил его, спускаясь по лестнице. — Ты пришёл! Ты поедешь со мной?

— Разумеется! — весело заявил Беннер. — Мы с тобой еще не сыграли нашу тысячную партию в шахматы. Так просто от меня не отделаешься!

Жизнерадостность Беннера вызвала улыбку у Энтони. Но это было лишь на одну секунду. В зал зашёл человек в доспехах. 

— Мастер Старк? Вы готовы? — спросил он и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

Энтони посмотрел на Джарвиса. Готов ли он? Нет, конечно, нет, но главное внушить ему обратное, и это всё, что дворецкий может сейчас сделать. Они крепко обнялись.

— Доброй дороги. Береги себя, мой мальчик, — сказал Джарвис, поцеловав Энтони в лоб на прощание.

— Я еще вернусь, — ответил Энтони, на что дворецкий лишь грустно улыбнулся.

Солдат старался тактично не смотреть в их сторону, и его как раз отвлек Беннер, который обратился к нему за помощью с багажом. На его удивление, добродушный солдат не отказал, но вышел из зала только тогда, когда Энтони подошёл к доктору, и тот приобнял его, выходя вместе на улицу. Весеннее солнце освещало поместье, день был бы чудесен для прогулки, если бы не начался так кошмарно.

— Ваш дормез уже готов. Я отнесу ваши вещи, доктор, или они нужны вам в пути? — спросил солдат.

— Ох, да, спасибо вам огромное за помощь, я бы сам не дотащил его, — сказал Беннер, забирая важ обратно. — Как вас зовут, кстати?

— Сэр Джеймс Руперт Роудс, — вежливо ответил он, открывая дверцу дормеза перед ними.

— Быть может, мне, наконец, повезет, и когда мы приедем, окажется, что капитана убили, и мы зря приехали? — тихо спросил Энтони, прижавшись к плечу доктора, когда экипаж двинулся с места.

Доктор Беннер лишь утруждено вздохнул, утешающе гладя Энтони по голове.


	2. Chapter 2

— Брюс! Брюс, проснись!

— А? А, что? 

— Ты только посмотри! 

Доктор потер глаза и стал искать очки. Энтони тем временем сидел у окна и улыбался, жадно разглядывая что-то. Сев, доктор отодвинул занавеску от окна и, привыкнув к яркому солнечному свету, увидел, что они едут по мощеной дороге города. На улице гуляли люди, кричали у лавок с овощами, мясом и хлебом. 

— Никогда не видел так много людей, — завороженно сказал Старк.

Домики из светлого камня, красиво обросшие плющом, через пару минут сменились лесом, и Старк почти наполовину вылез в окно. Городок остался далеко позади, экипаж ехал по проселочной дороге, и стоило Энтони посмотреть вперед, как он увидел высокую каменную стену. Еще задолго до того, как копыта лошадей застучали по мосту, начала подниматься вверх огромная герса. И в этот момент восхищение Энтони сменилось на легкий ужас. 

Он тут же залез обратно. Вскоре дормез остановился. Они с Брюсом переглянулись. Спешно надев пиджак, он первым вышел из дормеза и хорошо потянулся. Эти два дня, что они ехали, оказались просто пыткой. Всё тело кошмарно ныло, и ноги требовали разминки. Из экипажа прямо за ними вышел знакомый солдат. 

— Как вы, доктор? — улыбнулся Роудс.

— Лучше не спрашивайте, — хмыкнул Беннер, потерев шею.

— Где мастер Старк? 

— Он еще... Энтони, вылезай, — позвал Брюс, оглянувшись за спину.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Старк, спрыгнув со ступеньки дормеза на землю.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Роудс. — Мне было приказано доставить вас сюда. Я покажу вам ваше жильё и обязательно навещу еще.

Лошади ржали и били копытом, ходили солдаты, шумели, и у Энтони всё поплыло перед глазами от волнения, гула и непривычных разных запахов. Заметив это, Беннер поторопил Роудса, и вскоре они оказались в маленьком домике у самой стены. 

— Если вам что-то нужно... — встревожено начал Роудс.

— Нет, нет, идите, — неожиданно грубо махнул на него Беннер.

Как только он ушёл, Энтони закашлял в полную силу и стал отчаянно хватать ртом воздух. Посадив его в кресло, Брюс сел перед ним на корточки.

— Спокойно. Всё хорошо. Дыши носом. Я здесь, с тобой, не бойся.

Энтони кивнул и уперся руками в колени, продолжая дышать с жуткими хрипами. Осмотревшись, Беннер выругался, не найдя своих вещей.

— Эй! Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

В комнате вдруг появилась молоденькая девушка в запачканном чем-то фартуке.

— Принеси, пожалуйста, ячменный кофе, не очень горячий, — сказал Брюс. — И быстрей!

Девчонка ахнула и убежала куда-то. Старк продолжал задыхаться, и Беннер волновался всё сильнее, слушая его тяжелое дыхание. Наконец, девчонка с маленькой чашечкой в руках подбежала к доктору, стараясь не пролить ни капли. Энтони еле-еле отпил глоток, а потом делал вдохи синхронно с Брюсом и горничной, которая перепугалась, кажется, больше всех. 

Через некоторое время он смог вдохнуть полной грудью и посмотрел на доктора расфокусированным взглядом, ткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Беннер похлопал его по спине и помог встать, благодарно улыбнувшись горничной. Та тоже улыбнулась, чуть покраснев. Доковыляв до спальни, Старк упал на постель, поджав ноги. Беннер присел рядом.

— Три месяца не было приступов, что же ты так, — укоризненно усмехнулся Брюс.

— Прости, — только и смог буркнуть Старк.

Беннер вздохнул и потрепал его по волосам. Посидев немного, уверившись, что ему полегчало, доктор ушел поторопить носильщиков и осмотреться. Энтони пролежал в постели, не думая ни о чем, до самого ужина.

***

На следующий день, как и обещал, Джеймс Роудс пришёл к полудню, застав Беннера и его подопечного за игрой в шахматы.

— Сэр Джеймс, — улыбнулся ему Старк. — Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул Роудс, пожав ему руку, как настоящему товарищу.

— Чем обязаны вашему визиту? — дружелюбно спросил Беннер, повернувшись на стуле.

— Я должен известить, что меня приставили к вам, и если возникнут какие-либо проблемы или просьбы, вам нужно первым делом обратиться ко мне. 

— Считаете, нам нужна вооруженная нянька? — ухмыльнулся Брюс, сложив руки на груди.

— Да, мне и его хватает, — съехидничал Старк, указав бровями на Беннера.

— Не волнуйтесь, докучать вам я не собираюсь, — заверил Роудс, рассмеявшись. — Однако, если соберетесь выбраться в город или еще куда, я обязан вас сопровождать. 

— И долго ваше покровительство будет длиться?

— До следующего распоряжения, — легко, но уверенно произнес Роудс. — Вы, кстати, не хотите прогуляться, мастер Старк?

— Да, — решительно подтвердил Старк, встав со стула. — Вообще-то, хочу.

Дело оставалось за малым: посмотреть на Беннера большущими карими глазами.

— Только возьму пиджак, — вздохнул Брюс, досадливо взмахнув руками. 

Дождавшись Беннера, Роудс и Энтони первыми вышли на свет. Беннер не был рад этому, потому что обоснованно боялся нового приступа у подопечного, ну, а еще солдаты Ордена нервировали его. И что этот сэр Джеймс Роудс подлизывается к Старку ему не нравилось тоже. Шагая позади этих двоих, Брюс смотрел под ноги и даже не пытался уловить суть разговора. 

— Крепость действительно очень большая, мастер Старк, — кивнул Роудс. — Самая большая из всех.

— Никто не пробирался и не убегал отсюда? — спросил Старк, посмотрев на Роудса так трогательно, что тот не смог не улыбнуться.

— Нет, — гордо ответил Роудс, отрицательно покачав головой.

Беннер всё еще шел позади, рассматривая подобранный камушек, когда они подошли к конюшням. Роудс подошёл и постучал по деревянной изгороди, и оттуда на его голос вылезла пегая морда лошади. Как и ожидалось, Энтони пришёл в восторг, а Беннер напрягся еще сильнее. 

— Привет, девочка, — ласково погладил её по морде Роудс. — Извини, сегодня для тебя ничего не принес. Можете погладить её, мастер Старк.

Тони неуверенно коснулся гривы и провел рукой вдоль шеи, почесал её за ухом.

— Хотите прокатиться? — вдруг предложил Роудс.

— Я никогда не ездил верхом, — вполголоса ответил Энтони.

— Как же так? — искренне удивился Джеймс. 

Старк только легко пожал плечами, продолжая гладить лошадиную гриву.

— Эй, — окрикнул молодого парня Роудс, несшего овес в ведре, — оседлай её, будь так добр.

Парень, понимающе кивнув, пошёл за сбруей.

— Энтони, — сурово сказал Беннер, что Старк не решился взглянуть на него. — Джарвис бы не одобрил.

— Его ведь сейчас здесь нет, верно? — негромко ответил на это Старк.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, доктор Беннер, все будет нормально, — заверил его Роудс. — Каждый мужчина должен однажды сесть в седло.

Брюс метнул в него недобрый взгляд. Детство младшего Старка нельзя назвать веселым и беззаботным. Только на глазах у Беннера Энтони успел переболеть всем — от треклятой простуды до пневмонии. Джарвис часто ласково называл его тепличным растением. И, разумеется, ни о каких животных рядом и речи быть не могло. Вот только попробуй сейчас объяснить это мальчишке, впервые увидевшего лошадь вблизи.

— Энтони, умоляю, только осторожней! — воскликнул Беннер, когда Старка, наконец, посадили на лошадь.

Ехать верхом оказалось удивительно и странно. Вцепившись в поводья, Старк улыбался и рассматривал такой непривычный мир с высоты седла. Роудс шёл рядом, иногда направляя лошадь в нужную сторону, но не так часто, чтобы мешать Старку чувствовать безусловный контроль. Тихим шагом они шли вдоль стены.

— Доктор, чем вы так недовольны? Вам неприятно мое общество? — спросил Роудс, шагая с Беннером в одну ногу в метре от Старка.

— Не берите это на свой счет, сэр Джеймс, — ответил Брюс. — Я не люблю солдат вообще.

— Простите моё нахальство, но вам не кажется, что вы немного параноик?

— Кажется, — усмехнулся доктор. — И именно поэтому я до сих пор живой и в относительно здравом уме. 

— Мастер Старк, не подходите так близко, сейчас будут!.. 

Но Роудс не успел. Пушка выстрелила в стену из мешков, ядро пролетело прямо мимо морды лошади, и от неожиданности она встала на дыбы. Старк потянул поводья на себя, забыв упереться в стремена. Лошадь закрутила головой, и он уже готовился падать, как вдруг кобылу кто-то дернул за гриву. Она заржала и встала на четыре ноги, а Старк еле-еле разжал веки, чтобы осмотреться и понять, почему он еще не грохнулся наземь. Тем временем к Энтони уже подбежали Роудс и Беннер.

— Энтони, ты в порядке? — кликушески позвал Брюс. — Энтони!

— Да-да, — отозвался Старк. — Всё в порядке.

— Слезай с этой лошади сию минуту! — потребовал Беннер.

Роудс протянул руки и помог Энтони слезть.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Роудс, кивнув человеку, что держал лошадь за узду.

— Роудс, — с упреком сказал он. — Почему животное здесь, а не в конюшне, и почему...

— Извините! — воскликнул Старк.

— А вы кто? 

— Энтони Старк.

Спаситель поднял брови, услышав имя, и посмотрел на Роудса и Беннера, взглядом спрашивая: «Тот самый Старк?». И они ответили ему: «Тот самый».

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, мастер Старк. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут сэр Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, первый лейтенант пехотного полка Пятого Бастиона.

— Мне тоже приятно, — сглотнул Старк.

— Итак... первый раз?

— Да, — смущенно подтвердил Энтони. 

— У семи нянек дитя без глазу, — усмехнулся Барнс.

— Я думаю, на сегодня хватит прогулки? — натянуто улыбнулся Брюс. — Энтони?

— А? Да, — через пару секунд откликнулся Старк, не переставая смотреть на Барнса. — Пойдемте, доктор. Еще раз извините.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Захотите еще, дайте знать. У меня есть стиплер на примете, вам понравится.

— Было бы здорово, — завороженно ответил Энтони.

Не выдержав, Беннер потянул его за рукав и повел обратно в дом, оставив солдат одних.


	3. Chapter 3

— Да что с тобой? — дернулся Энтони, когда Беннер отпустил его рукав.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — огрызнулся Беннер, задернув шторку на окне. — Это же не я распахся перед этим Барнсом, как соплю́шка какая-то.

— Я? — удивленно уточнил Старк.

— Ты что, ничего не почувствовал?

— Почувствовал. А это было оно? 

Беннер и Старк озадаченно глядели друг на друга с минуту, пока Брюс возмущено не фыркнул. Сев в кресло, он вздохнул и снял очки, зажмурив глаза. Это обычно предвещало долгую лекцию о том, как его что-то разочаровало, и он просто выигрывает время на поиск подходящих слов. Старк всё ждал, но потом сел рядом с ним на пол.

— Прости. Мне не следовало садиться на эту лошадь.

— Да черт бы с этой лошадью… — промямлил Беннер, посмотрев на Старка. — Просто я слишком за тебя боюсь.

Энтони тепло улыбнулся и положил голову на руки, которые сложил в замочек на колене Беннера, будто приготовился слушать сказку.

— Осторожней с этим Барнсом, ладно?

— Почему? Он обещал мне стиплера.

— Он мне не нравится.

— Тебе никто не нравится, — иронично заметил Старк.

— Ты не контролировал себя рядом с чужим, а он только бета. Надо быть осторожней. Ты засватанный. Слухов еще не хватало. Теперь все по-другому, дорогой, это серьезно.

Услышав это, Энтони медленно отвернулся и сел на полу, обняв колени руками. Со стороны он выглядел задумавшимся и подавленным. Брюсу показалось, что именно в этот момент до него наконец дошло всё, что произошло за последние дни. Наверное, если бы он не обнял его сейчас, нового приступа было бы не избежать.

***

Целое лето Энтони только и бегал к Роудсу, чтобы покататься за стеной. На день рождения ему подарили стригуна, и с тех пор в их с Брюсом жилище нельзя было найти хоть одно яблоко или морковку на рагу, на что горничная не раз жаловалась Беннеру. К сентябрю Энтони уже неплохо держался в седле. 

— Брюс, пошли с нами, и ты увидишь, что нет ничего страшного. Это здорово, — канючил Энтони, стоя рядом со своей уже оседланной лошадью.

Доктор скривил губы, взглянув на двухметровый рыжий подарок, норовивший стянуть и пожевать его очки. Воспоминания о прошлом приступе у Энтони были еще слишком яркими. 

— Будет вам, доктор, пойдемте с нами. Вы бледны, как смерть, неужто не хотите проветриться? — подстегнул его Барнс, усмехнувшись. 

— Ладно, — неуверенно выдохнул Беннер. 

Не дождавшись, пока доктору приведут лошадь, Энтони вместе с Роудсом ускакали первыми. Барнс привел ему лошадь и подал руку, чтобы помочь на неё забраться, но Брюс язвительно фыркнул и в один миг прыгнул в седло. Барнс лишь виновато улыбнулся. Доктор напоминал ему ежа, который по случайности проснулся из спячки раньше срока и теперь брюзжал на весь свет от недосыпа.

За бастионом было отдыхающее поле, на котором сеяли пшено. Не привыкший к яркому свету, Брюс щурился, будто забыл надеть очки. Голова кружилась от чистого воздуха, и западный ветер приносил далекие отголоски запаха соленого моря. Роудс и Старк были впереди. Они над чем-то смеялись, вероятно, над очередной военной байкой, которые постоянно травил Роудс и которые Старк обожал.

— Доктор, откуда вы родом? — спросил Барнс, нарушив сложившуюся тишину между ними.

— Из деревеньки, о которой вы вряд ли слышали, — неохотно ответил Беннер.

— Вы давно знаете Мастера Старка? 

— Давно, — ответил Беннер. — Зачем спрашиваете?

— Хотелось бы узнать о его состоянии.

— Он относительно здоров сейчас.

— Признаюсь, не тот ответ, который я хотел услышать, — сказал Барнс, почесав бровь.

— Хотите что-то узнать, узнайте сами, ежели мой ответ неудовлетворителен для вас.

— Не уверен, что такое уместно спрашивать.

— Так не спрашивайте, — твердо ответил Беннер, сурово взглянув.

Барнс прикрыл глаза и устремил взор вперед. Беннер был собой доволен.

***

Хоть Брюс не был солдатом, за время, проведенное в бастионе, он ни разу не поднялся с постели позже звуков утреннего горна. Сегодня его разбудили свистящие хрипы Старка, которые он узнавал, как птицы узнают чириканье своих птенцов.

— Всё хорошо, успокойся, я тут, — приговаривал Брюс, накрывая Энтони одеялом. 

Старк закивал, кашляя. Горничная как раз принесла тазик с латунными медными ручками, полный горячей воды. Опустив ноги в воду, Энтони зажмурился и хрипло вдохнул. Приступ начал сходить на нет, и Брюс подошёл к окну, немного отдернув занавеску. На улице только-только начало светать, и солдаты выбежали на утреннюю тренировку. 

Брюс мог только предполагать, сколько к нему втихую забежит парней, чтобы взять мазь или попросить сделать компресс на отбитый товарищем бок. Синяки, расползающиеся от поясницы до ребер, здесь были обыкновенной вещью, а в местный лазарет обращались при серьезный увечьях, как тогда, когда одному солдату случайно отхватили мечом палец. Солдаты, отслужившие первые четыре года с обязательными, почти что круглосуточными тренировками, с дрожью вспоминали эти деньки.

Впрочем, после рекрутов тренироваться шли более профессиональные солдаты, и Брюс, бывало, засматривался на некоторые тренировочные бои. Ему самому всегда хотелось научиться драться хотя бы на шпаге, что уж говорить о таких здоровых мечах, как у них.

— Мастер Старк опять уснул.

— Спасибо вам. Вы мне очень помогаете, Элизабет, — поблагодарил девушку Беннер, потерев сонные глаза.

— Зовите меня Бетти, пожалуйста, — уже в который раз попросила она.

— Простите, но я не могу. Обращаться к такой красивой незамужней девушке настолько… лично. Нас неправильно поймут. 

— Перестаньте, — улыбнулась Бетти, присаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Меня все зовут Бетти, кроме вас.

— А вы давно здесь? 

— В бастионе? Я тут, можно сказать, выросла, доктор.

— В вас же, верно, влюблен каждый, находящийся здесь.

— Вы смущаете меня, доктор.

— Простите меня, — извинился Беннер, усмехнувшись. — Позвольте, почему вы тогда здесь, помогаете нам, дочь полка?

— Можешь – должен, должен – сможешь. Вот мой девиз.

— Интересный девиз.

— К тому же, я… привязалась к вам. Мне так жаль Мастера Старка, так жаль. А еще я мечтаю научиться… тоже стать доктором, как вы. Я видела столько изувеченных, вернувшихся домой солдат… А ведь если бы им кто помог сразу же, после боя, они могли сохранить руку или ногу. Я хочу помогать в лазарете, зашивать раны. Быть полезной. 

— Боюсь, что тогда солдаты начнут калечить себя нарочно, — улыбнулся Брюс.

Бетти тихонько рассмеялась, и Беннер, поймав на секунду взгляд её прекрасных глаз, цвета неба после грозы, понял, что если он и не был влюблен раньше, то влюбился сейчас, целиком и полностью.

Когда рассвело и бастион окончательно проснулся, Бетти убежала в город, выпросив в помощь какого-то везучего юношу. Энтони еще спал, поэтому Беннер пошёл будить его.

Аккуратно приоткрыв дверь, он тихой сапой вошёл в комнату, где на неудобной армейской кровати спал Старк. Во сне он выглядел еще моложе. Болезненность не дала ему еще расцвести по-настоящему, и Брюс не знал, разумно ли за это благодарить. 

Духу разбудить его у Беннера не хватило, и он стал расхаживать по спальне, осматривая мебель и стены. Старк, уезжая, забрал с собой свои любимые книги и всегда держал их в порядке. Поэтому, точно запомнив, какой по счету была книга, Брюс взял одну с полки и сел, открыв. Альманах лекарственных растений Брюс знал наизусть, так что давно пожертвовал в пополняющуюся коллекцию Энтони. С очередной перелистанной страницей из книги вдруг выпал свернутый пополам листочек.

— Брюс? — сонно спросил Старк, потянувшись. — Который час?

— Что это? — жестко спросил Беннер, показав листок.

— Где ты это взял? — опешил Старк.

— Энтони, я спрашиваю, что это значит? — яростно повторил Беннер, встав со стула. — Ты что, хотел сбежать?

Взяв листочек в руки, будто эта записка всё ещё была тайной, Энтони сел на кровати и смотрел на неё. 

— Отвечай! — потребовал Беннер.

— Да! — выкрикнул Старк, резко встав на кровать ногами. — Да, хотел, и хочу, и сделаю это!

— Как? — взревел Беннер. — Куда ты собрался идти? Ты подумал, где, на что будешь жить? Обо мне подумал, наконец, или об отце? 

— Еще я должен думать о нем! — закричал Старк. — Он всю жизнь держал взаперти, чтобы продать подороже, как какую-то вещь! Я сменил одну тюрьму на другую!

— И давно ты это задумал? 

— С первого дня.

— Ты… это просто безумие. Как ты собирался это провернуть, когда? — воскликнул Беннер.

— На днях, — ответил Старк, сглотнув. — Роуди обещал мне помочь.

— Ты еще и его в это собрался впутать? Ты с ума сошёл?! Если это не выгорит, ты представляешь, что с ним сделают?

— А что мне остаётся?! — завопил Энтони. — Я не хочу сидеть и ждать, когда этот капитан, кем бы он ни был, пришёл и просто надругался надо мной. Брюс, я не хочу быть чей-то подстилкой, не хочу, Брюс, не хочу…

Не выдержав, Энтони расплакался, закрыв лицо руками. Он ненавидел это и чувствовал, как все стены, которые он воздвигал, рушились, наконец открывая всему свету, как ему на самом деле страшно, обидно и горько быть ни за что несчастным. И первый раз Беннер не нашёл, чем его утешить.

— Доктор Беннер! Мастер Старк! — вдруг послышался голос Роудса.

Брюс выбежал из комнаты, чтобы выгнать его, потому что он был зол, зол на самого себя и на весь этот несправедливый мир, казавшийся в эту секунду просто отвратительным.

— Что вам нужно?! — выпалил Беннер, увидев в гостиной Роудса.

— Простите, если помешал, — тут же отреагировал Роудс. — Никто не открывал, а мне нужно доложить вам кое-что. 

Беннер продолжал требовательно и грозно на него смотреть.

— Этим утром флот Капитана Роджерса прибыл в гавань, и к вечеру он будет здесь.


	4. Chapter 4

Волны неспешно льнули к берегу, в воздухе чувствовалась непередаваемая соленая свежесть. Шум моря успокаивал, клонил в сон, будто колыбельная, и Барнс закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к нему. Моряки внизу кричали и ругались, кто-то разбивал палатки и начинал торговлю. Парень, что смотрел в трубу, не стесняясь, зевнул. Весь отряд хотел спать и, в принципе, это и делал, дремав друг у друга на плечах. Но ему не повезло, он должен мало того что стоять, так еще и не отрываясь смотреть в трубу, чтобы не пропустить нужный корабль. С этого холма весь порт был виден как на ладони.

— Сэр Джеймс, — вдруг позвал парень, — кажется, это он.

Барнс встал на ноги, забрав у него трубу, и навел на приближающийся корабль. Узнав брейд-вымпел, он радостно улыбнулся и всучил трубу обратно.

— Наш капитан вернулся, парни! — возгласил он перед тем, как ринуться с холма.

Ступая по деревянным доскам, Барнс быстро различил среди людей высокую мощную фигуру. Капитан спустился первым и, отдав последние указания, остановился напротив него.

— Сэр Джеймс, — почтительно поприветствовал он.

— Капитан Роджерс, — вежливо поклонился в ответ Барнс.

Синхронно рассмеявшись, они крепко обнялись.

— Я скучал по тебе, друг.

— И я тоже, Баки.

— Рассказывай, что и как, я хочу всё знать.

— Да погоди ты. Я четыре месяца был в море, как думаешь, что я хочу больше всего?

— Ох, капитан…

— В баню, дурень.

Он всегда одергивал себя, когда хотел назвать бастион домом. Возможно, потому что чувствовал себя защищенным, среди военных — в своей тарелке. В бастионе всё было как в обычном хозяйстве: что-то требовалось починить, что-то купить, кого-то наругать, кого-то похвалить, а главное, следить, чтобы везде была дисциплина и порядок. Он никогда не предавал и не разочаровывал тех, кто за ним следовал.

— Так вам попадались пираты? — с любопытством спросил Барнс.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Роджерс, следуя за ним. — Поболтать, правда, не удавалось. Они либо сматывались как можно быстрей, либо начинали палить из пушек. Потопили мы кораблей десять.

Поздним вечером, оказавшись в тепле дома, Стивен сразу же направился к сундуку, который только притащили с корабля, достал оттуда длинный сверток и раскрыл его, как скатерть, покрыв весь стол. Баки нагнулся над картой с другой стороны и стал с интересом рассматривать её.

— Мы были здесь, — воодушевленно сказал капитан, показывая пальцем. — Это где-то миль двести от берега. Видели рыбу, Баки, она была как… больше нашего корабля в два раза. А в следующий раз я пойду дальше.

— Еще дальше? Ты собрался до края света доплыть? — усмехнулся Барнс.

— Баки, я думаю… Мне кажется, там что-то есть, — вдохновлено прошептал Роджерс, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Что? — хмыкнул Барнс. — Крайний океан на то и крайний, что за ним ничего нет.

— Я собираюсь плыть и плыть, пока не доберусь и не узнаю.

— А если не доберешься? Откуда тебе знать, сколько плыть? Если заблудишься?

— Тогда, — неопределенно вздохнул Роджерс, сворачивая карту, — капитаном будут величать тебя.

— Скажешь тоже, — откашлялся Барнс.

— Ты ведь и так это знал, верно? — улыбнулся Стивен, положив карту на место.

— Давай-ка не будем об этом, — отрезал Барнс, — ты живой и здоровый, и только вернулся.

— И то верно! — потянулся Роджерс. — Давай, твоя очередь рассказывать.

Цокнув языком, Барнс направился к столу и достал какие-то бумаги.

— Нам приходило письмо из Первого, там нехватка продовольствия, случился пожар летом. Попросили денег, чтобы закупить пшено, так что придется как-то повременить с укреплением фаса. В принципе, дальше по мелочи. Еще приходили письма от Старка.

Роджерс взял бумагу и стал задумчиво рассматривать чертежи.

— Я так почитал, но понял только, что эта штука должна помочь… вроде на звезды смотреть. — Баки с трепетом передал прилагавшееся к чертежу письмо. — Говорит, придумал это, когда первый раз вышел в море, и решил поделиться задумкой, за твоё, гм, великодушие. Штука в море пригодится.

— Это… — буркнул Стив, — мы можем это построить?

— С его инструкциями, в принципе, да, — прикинул Барнс, прищурив глаз.

— Здорово. Очень здорово. Это мне точно пригодится, — кивнул Роджерс, собрав все бумаги и сложив их в небольшую шкатулку.

— Думаешь, это сработает?

— С канализацией сработало, — пожал плечами Роджерс.

— Тут еще, кстати, о Старке, — кашлянул Барнс, сложив руки на груди. — Его сын. Он здесь.

— Ох, — нахмурив брови, вспомнил Стив. — И давно?

— Да почти полгода, — иронично произнес Баки.

— Ты его видел? — спросил из-за плеча Стив, разбирая документы.

— Ну да. Немного сдружился, если можно так сказать.

— И каков он? — развернулся к нему Роджерс, подняв бровь.

— Он, ну… маленький, но хороший.

— Совсем зеленый? — хмуро спросил Роджерс.

— Нет, нет, я бы так не сказал, — облизнув пересохшие губы, быстро ответил Баки. — Я пытался что-то узнать насчет этого у его доктора, он приехал с ним, но тот очень вежливо дал понять, что в гробу он видал меня с моими вопросами. Так что, я бы сказал, что он еще… In statu nascendi.

— То есть стоит побриться, да?

— Думаю, да.

Досадно вздохнув и кивнув головой, Стив поискал в карманах обмылки в платочке, сложил их в блюдце и нагрел над огнем в камине. Повисла тишина. В бастионе был объявлен отбой, и на улице не было видно ничего, кроме огоньков фонарей, зажженных на стенах казарм. Обмылки вскоре расплавились и, разбавив теплую смесь водой, Стивен нанес пену на лицо.

— Капитан, разрешите обратиться к вам, как к другу? — спросил Барнс, рассматривая на свету клинковую бритву.

— Разрешаю, — спокойно ответил Роджерс, снимая рубашку и присаживаясь на стул.

— Я совершенно уважаю твоё желание иметь теплую постель, — осторожно начал Баки, поставив канделябр на стол, чтобы было больше света. — И вполне понимаю, что тебе не меня бы хотелось видеть на берегу по возвращению.

Стив рассмеялся и закинул голову, подставляя подбородок и шею.

— И, конечно, мальчишка-омега это что-то с чем-то, кто спорит, — продолжил Джеймс, осторожно проведя лезвием по его правой щеке, — но почему… Старк? Почему он? С чего ты вдруг решился остепениться?

Капитан хотел что-то ответить, но Барнс дошёл до горла. Проведя лезвием снизу от кадыка, он остановился на секунду, задержав дыхание, и одним легким, уверенным движением сбрил светлую бороду до подбородка. Когда Барнс закончил совсем, то вытер лезвие и положил рядом с умывальником.

— Знаешь, Баки, — через некоторое время заговорил Роджерс, вытеревшись полотенцем, — когда я впервые встретился с Говардом Старком, то был удивлен. Он говорил о кораблях без парусов, о колясках без лошадей… И что он всегда хотел сплавать до островов, чтобы отдохнуть от людей, поработать спокойно. Я понял, к чему он ведет. Говард говорил, чего он хочет, и намекал, что может сделать взамен. Мне даже стало интересно, до чего это всё дойдет, и тут он между строк добавил, что у него растет единственный сын, и, мол, старается только ради него, но держать при себе вечно не может. Я подумал о мальчишке. Что с ним будет? Кому еще Говард вот так намекал? И мне стало так жаль сына его. Он ведь может попасть к кому-нибудь похуже. В смысле, ну, ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, Бак. И я подумал, почему бы не взять его? Кто, в конце концов, от такого отказывается?

— Считаешь, ты его спас? — уточнил Барнс.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Роджерс, сев за дубовый стол. — Возможно, так и есть.

— Чтобы стать добром, недостаточно быть просто меньшим из зол, Стив, — скептически проговорил Барнс. — И, должен предупредить, что он едва ли тебя поблагодарит.

— Можешь за ним послать, Бак?

— Конечно, капитан, — кивнул Барнс.

***

Когда в дверь постучали, у Брюса сердце замерло. Старк, задремавший у него на плече, тут же всполошился и со страхом уставился на дверь. В дом вошёл один из дежуривших, и по глазам можно было прочитать, зачем он здесь.

— Дайте минутку, пожалуйста, — попросил Беннер, и солдат, кивнув, вышел.

— Брюс?..

— Послушай, — собрался с духом Беннер, посмотрев ему в глаза, — всё будет хорошо. Я уверен. Ты только не груби и не делай глупостей, ладно? И всё будет хорошо.

— Ладно, — храбро кивнул Энтони.

Дорога в темноте казалась вечностью, дорогой в пропасть, но когда солдат остановился у главного дома, Энтони пожелал, чтобы она не прекращалась. Дежурный заходить не стал, только выпрямился у двери. Задержав дыхание, Старк толкнул её рукой. За ней был переход, и Энтони, отдернув занавесь, очутился в большой комнате с горящим камином, в котором потрескивали дрова. На полу были постелены ковры, посередине стоял массивный круглый стол, на котором лежали бумаги и чертежи, вскрытые письма и стоял канделябр с двумя горящими свечами.

Сундуки и ящики стояли друг на друге у стены, рядом с умывальником и небольшим походным зеркалом. Над письменным столом, опираясь на руки, склонился капитан. Он был в длинных сапогах до колен и прилегающих штанах, повязанных красным кушаком. Широкая, сильная спина была вся украшена шрамами. Энтони молчал, рассматривая её, и капитан обратил на него внимание не сразу.

— Оу, — сказал он, — здравствуй. Ну, проходи, чего стоишь на пороге.

Старк не поднял глаза. Не от страха, скорее из вредности. Капитан стал спешно собирать залежавшиеся письма, Энтони подошёл, как ему показалось, на приемлемое расстояние.

— Тебя зовут Энтони, правильно? — безмятежно спросил капитан.

— Энтони Эдвард де Старк, — отчеканил тот.

— Угу, — вздохнул капитан, задержавшись на какой-то маленькой записке. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Этой весной исполнилось восемнадцать, сэр, — бесстрастно ответил Старк.

— Хочешь вина?

— Я не пью, сэр.

Капитан повел плечом, одобрительно кивнув, и развернулся. Энтони представился вид на мускулистую грудь, и он опустил глаза в пол.

— Почему ты не смотришь на меня? — шутливо спросил капитан.

Энтони нашёл в себе силы поднять взгляд, но этого хватило только для того, чтобы видеть перед глазами его губы. Поэтому ему пришлось посмотреть чуть вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядами. У капитана были светлые волосы и пронзительные голубые глаза. Старк смотрел и смотрел в них, стараясь, раз уж так получилось, не прервать зрительный контакт первым, будто он его боится. Капитан вдруг медленно сел на стул, изучающее рассматривая черты его лица.

— Какой же ты красивый, — тихо сказал он, взяв Энтони за руку.

От этого комплимента ему стало тошно, и кисти, до которой капитан касался, он старался не чувствовать.

— У тебя еще не было течек, верно? — вкрадчиво задал вопрос капитан.

— Нет, сэр, — через сжатые зубы ответил Старк.

Капитан смотрел на него еще мучительные две секунды и, наконец, перестал держать за кисть. Потом взял со стола кружку с водой и отпил, смотря в другую сторону, и, кажется, задумался о чём-то, потому что лишь через некоторое время сказал:

— Можешь идти, уже поздно.

Почти через мгновение Старка уже не было.


	5. Chapter 5

Брюс ходил по комнате взад и вперед, как зверь в клетке. Зверь внутри него рычал и желал драться, найти Энтони, защитить это создание любыми средствами. Беннер уже не мог строить из себя добродушного бету, сил не было, как ему хотелось всё здесь разнести. Бетти давно спала, и только поэтому доктор не стал крушить мебель и посуду. Когда его Энтони пришёл обратно, на нем не было лица, и Брюс подумал самое плохое. В эти несколько секунд, пока Старк молчал, «плохое» в его мыслях становилось всё ужасней и ужасней. 

— Ну говори же! — воскликнул доктор, взяв Старка за плечи. — Энтони, не молчи, умоляю! Клянусь всеми богами, если он что-то...

— Всё нормально, — холодно ответил Старк, убрав его руки со своих плеч. — Успокойся, Брюс, уже поздно, не кричи.

— Не... — опешил Беннер. — Энтони, что с тобой? Как всё прошло? Ты его видел?

— Видел.

— И? Что он сказал?

— Что я красивый, — просто ответил Энтони, зашагав по комнате. — Спросил, не было ли еще течек. Товар... его устроил, — легко пожав плечами, заключил он и, помолчав, отвернулся. — Спокойной ночи, Брюс. Я устал. Не буди меня завтра.

На следующий день Капитан уехал. Брюс не знал куда и знать не хотел, он не привык спрашивать, откуда счастье пожаловало. И вроде можно было вздохнуть спокойно, отдохнуть, хотя бы немного, но с той ночи Энтони как подменили. Он не выходил гулять, много спал, а его взгляд потух, пропал тот светящийся огонь, будто жажда к жизни в нем растворилась. И, возможно, Беннер забил тревогу слишком поздно, когда Старк начал отказываться от еды.

— Энтони! Открой дверь, прошу тебя. Элизабет приготовила обед.

— Я не голоден, — послышался знакомый отстраненный голос.

— Энтони, ты уже три дня ничего не ел. Выйди, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя видеть.

— Всё нормально, Брюс. Уходи. 

Доктор был готов сломать эту дверь, и Энтони, чтоб его, знал, что играет с огнем. Выдохнув через зубы, Брюс уперся в неё лбом. Вдруг раздался звук, будто кто-то пинал дерево ногой. Брюс направился в главную комнату. Оказывается, кто-то стучался в дом. Беннер отворил дверь и, увидев на пороге парнишку с большим букетом, тут же захлопнул её, выйдя на улицу.

— Кто вы?! Что это?! — гаркнул он.

— Это для... мастера Старка, мистер. Простите, я ошибся домом? — весело ответил курьер.

— От кого? — напряженно спросил Беннер.

— От Капитана Роджерса, — улыбнулся парнишка, намереваясь войти в дом.

— Слушай сюда, — остановил его Беннер, — бери этот букет и уходи.

— Простите, мистер, не могу, — уже фальшиво и напряженно улыбнулся курьер. — Мне сказано доставить, и я доставлю. Что я тогда скажу Капитану Роджерсу?

— Передай Капитану Роджерсу, — завелся Беннер, — что у мастера Старка случаются приступы удушья, и от этого букета он может умереть. Понял?

— Оу... — протянул парень, и Брюс уже хотел уходить. — Постойте, мистер.

— Что тебе еще?

— Скажите, может быть у мастера Старка есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Прошу, мистер, я ведь не могу вернуться вот так, ни с чем.

Беннеру хотелось, ой, как хотелось послать его куда подальше, оторваться, наконец, за все эти месяцы постоянного напряжения и последние три дня в особенности.

— Знаешь, вообще-то, есть кое-что, — кивнул Брюс. — Принеси яблок, самых дорогих и свежих, желательно красных. Булочки медовые, их купи, разумеется, в последнюю очередь, чтоб горячие были. Потом, значит, книги, в лавку зайди. Запомнил?

— Запомнил, поди не дурак, — важно ответил тот. — А к какому дню?

— Сегодня.

— Хорошо, я вас не подведу, мистер!

— Ступай уже!

А парень действительно оказался смышленый. Хороший парень. Бетти с большим удовольствием скушала булочки. Дураком малолетним себя почувствовал Брюс, когда она его чмокнула в щеку, а он покраснел. А потом покраснел еще больше, когда Бетти это заметила. Покраснел из-за того, что покраснел. Ну чем не дурак?

— Энтони, можно войти? — вежливо попросил Брюс.

— Дверь открыта, — вдруг послышалось в ответ.

В комнате было темно, Старк лежал на кровати спиной к двери. Брюс присел рядом.

— Ты голоден? 

— Нет.

— Зря. Очень вкусно.

— Что?

— Это. Яблоки в карамели. Печеные яблоки в карамели. Неплохо получились. Еще горяченькие.

Энтони картинно отвернулся, но у него на всю комнату заурчал живот, и Брюс улыбнулся, первый раз за долгое время. 

— Я принес тебе парочку книг. Раз уж ты решил провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в этой комнате, я подумал, что тебе может быть скучно. 

На этот раз Старк потратил больше двух секунд, рассматривая, что там в руках у Беннера. Сев на кровати, он быстро пролистал их. Философские рассуждения и записки какого-то путешественника. Прелестно.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Старк, отложив книги на прикроватную тумбочку, и замолчал, обняв колени руками.

Доктору было плохо видеть подопечного таким. Просто удивительно, как сильно у Энтони осунулось лицо за три дня. 

— Что с тобой? Почему ты ничего не ешь? Что-то болит?

— Всё нормально.

— Милый, пожалуйста, поешь. Чтобы отсюда сбежать, потребуются силы.

Старк поднял на него удивленный взгляд, и в глазах наконец заискрились огоньки, по которым Беннер так скучал.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Если ты, конечно, сам не передумал.

— Нет, — отчаянно замотал головой Энтони, — конечно, нет!

— Докажи, — невозмутимо парировал Беннер. 

Когда Энтони проглотил дольку яблока в карамели, Беннер счастливо улыбнулся и с облегчением на душе лег на кровать.

— Брюс, ты же не наврал мне, чтобы я поел? — вдруг с подозрением спросил Старк, толкнув доктора в плечо.

— Когда я тебе врал, мальчишка? — оскорбленно нахмурился Брюс. — Конечно же нет. Мы с тобой отсюда сбежим, обещаю. Я тебе клянусь.

— Ты уже знаешь, как? — завороженно смотря, спросил Старк.

— Мысли есть, но... — утруждено вздохнул доктор, — нужно переждать. Дождаться, точнее, пока Роджерс не уйдет куда-нибудь надолго. Когда он рядом, здесь все работают, будто заведенные, как части механизма. При Барнсе такого нет. И мы найдем лазейку, чтобы сбежать.

— А если... — навис над ним Старк, — если мы не успеем до того момента, как у меня начнется...

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, дорогой, — улыбнулся Брюс, убрав темный локон с его лица за ухо. — Меньше об этом думай, пожалуйста.

— Брюс.

— Что?

— Спасибо.

***

— Так, значит, он был доволен?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо, можешь идти.

— Есть, сэр.

Стивен довольно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Перед ним, будто наяву, стоял образ младшего Старка, который сейчас смотрит на букет и думает о нем. Его худая фигура, взгляд больших карих глаз сводили капитана с ума.

— Стив... ты спишь? — осторожно спросил вошедший Барнс.

— Нет! — весело ответил Роджерс. — Но я как будто во сне!

— Предвкушение путешествия так на тебя влияет? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Нет, друг мой, — счастливо ответил капитан, шутливо закружив Баки в танце, — любовь!

— У голодного лишь хлеб на уме, — пробурчал себе под нос Баки. — Ты бы лучше подумал о том, сколько человек с собой возьмешь!

— Да я тут подумал, — Стив заговорил странным, легким голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, — а может и не плыть никуда? Или отправить кого-нибудь другого?

— Стив, с тобой всё в порядке? — напугано спросил Барнс, замерев.

— Я просто... можно отложить это. Ненадолго. Год-два. А там видно будет.

— Чем дольше будешь откладывать, тем сложнее будет решиться.

Сев в кресло, Стив подпер подбородок рукой и задумался. Энтони Старк – вторая в его жизни влюбленность. Первая – море. 

— Капитан, послушайте. Плавание не должно занять больше года, — начал Барнс уговаривающим тоном. — К тому времени, как вы вернетесь, ваш фаворит повзрослеет умом и телом, и всё будет хорошо. Вы ничего не потеряете. Потеряете, если не поплывете.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — поднял на него глаза Роджерс. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Баки. — Лучше знать, чем предполагать, так к чему разговоры?

— Тогда решено. Я плыву!

Барнс был отчего-то рад, но в поводе себе самому не признался.


	6. Chapter 6

_«Мы с тобой отсюда сбежим, обещаю. Я тебе клянусь.»_

Он выполнил обещание. Наполовину.

Капитан ушёл в плавание в середине зимы. Каждый день и час Энтони боялся, что этого не произойдет, что он не успеет. Но это случилось. Беннер всё подготовил, Роудс помог, и у них всё получилось, если бы на шум открывшейся герсы не пришёл охранник. Его нужно было отвлечь, и Брюс сказал идти без него, сказал, что догонит. Энтони нужно было идти как можно быстрее, иначе бы его заметили. И всё бы пропало. 

Старк ждал его. Целый день на улице, пока в город не пришли солдаты, разыскивая его. Он не знал, куда идти, у него не было друзей, а о родных и речи не шло. Брюс говорил, что хочет, чтобы Старк увидел его родину, что там их никто не найдет, но Энтони не знал, как туда добраться. И он просто скакал, не считая расстояния, взяв с собой только немного денег, хлеба и свою честь.

Старк был в дороге три дня. Почти не спал, старался растянуть еду. Как-то увидел знакомых крестьян и вдруг понял, что находится рядом с родовым поместьем, но не стал останавливаться. Колючий холодный ветер кружил вокруг, залезал под одежду, и холод убаюкивал, всё уговаривал остановиться, отдохнуть. Но Энтони шёл вперед, ведя лошадь в поводу, не оглядываясь. Она уже не выдерживала, просила еды и отдыха. 

Вдруг на пути оказалась река, и Энтони понял, что долина Старк осталась позади. Лошадь нервно заржала, когда они подошли слишком близко к берегу. Осторожно наступив на лед, Энтони немного надавил на него ногой. Он показался ему крепким, и расстояние до другого берега было футов тридцать. Желание перейти, оказаться там, где еще не был, преодолеть эту воображаемую границу будоражило ум, и Энтони смело шагнул вперед, привязав себя веревкой к лошади. Он ступал аккуратно, почти скользя сапогами по темному льду, под которым быстро текла вода, а сердце стучало в груди от волнения и сладкого чувства полустраха. 

Веревка дернулась, и лошадь тоже ступила на лед, когда Энтони прошёл уже половину. Неожиданно послышался хруст, лед под копытами треснул, и лошадь провалилась, громко и отчаянно заржав. Энтони обернулся и побежал к берегу, но лошадь поплыла к другому, веревка всё не рвалась, и Старку пришлось отвязать её, но было поздно, ноги его вдруг провалились под лед. Вдохнуть стало невозможно, ноги окутал страшный холод, но Старк забрался на лед и дополз до берега, не успев провалиться полностью. На другом берегу лошадь вылезла из воды, отряхнулась и заржала громко, то ли обвиняя, то ли оправдываясь. 

Ноги у Старка промокли, и он не мог отдышаться, лежал на снегу и смотрел на лошадь, до которой теперь не добраться. Ветер вновь запел свою колыбельную, но Старк заставил себя подняться и шагать через силу, хоть стало больно и страшно. Ведь если есть река, значит где-то есть деревня, но если нет, то небеса, определенно, прокляли его.

Деревня, верно, оказалась недалеко, но для Энтони дорога показалась непостижимо длинной. Он двигался, заставлял коченевшие ноги шагать через боль, и думал, что если не сможет идти, будет ползти, потому что, зайдя так далеко, он не хотел умирать от холода на улице. Сгущались скорые зимние сумерки. Старк дрожал, не чувствовал ног, и в какой-то момент они отказались двигаться. Прежде чем упасть, он успел лишь один раз стукнуть в дверь первого попавшегося дома.

Хо Инсен, услышав странный звук, пошёл посмотреть в окно. Сначала он решил, что это просто ветер. Метель как раз расходилась. В темноте он разглядел чью-то фигуру, прижавшуюся к его двери. Это оказался молодой парень, он весь дрожал, и, посмотрев на Инсена сонным взглядом, смог лишь хрипло выдохнуть: «Помогите...».

Сразу же втащив в дом, Хо посадил его у огня и побежал куда-то, вернувшись с одеялом. Парень стал засыпать, и Инсен, сняв с него сапоги, укутал его в одеяло.

— Молодой человек, — позвал Хо, присев на корточки, — выпейте. Так быстрее.

С трудом борясь с ознобом, Энтони глотнул немного из кружки и тут же закашлялся, почувствовав во рту обжигающую, ужасную на вкус сивуху. Инсен улыбнулся, увидев реакцию, но всё же заставил выпить глоток.

Дрожать гость всё не переставал, ноги у него оставались синими и, по словам парня, пальцев он не чувствовал. Побоясь, что он может отморозить их совсем, Инсен отвел его в кузницу и разжег горн. Тут же стало жарко, жар от печи обдавал с ног до головы, и Энтони почувствовал, что ноги начало покалывать. Согреваясь, они стали невыносимо болеть, отек распространился выше коленей. Инсен всю ночь не давал огню в горне потухнуть.

***

Проснувшись, Энтони долго лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь. Потом он приподнялся, чтобы осмотреться, и увидел рядом наковальню. На стенах висели инструменты, а тлеющие угли в печи еще отдавали теплом. В углу сидя спал человек в очках, худой, с лысиной, начинающейся ото лба. Вспомнив о вчерашнем, Энтони со страхом одернул одеяло и посмотрел на ноги, долго собирался духом, чтобы попробовать шевельнуть правой, потом левой ногой.

— Двигаются?

Старк вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Да.

— А пальцы?

Сосредоточившись, Энтони шевельнул сначала большими, потом всеми пальцами на ногах и радостно улыбнулся. Хозяин усмехнулся, понаблюдав за этим.

— Ты голоден?

— Очень, — не стал врать Старк.

Подняв парня с пола, Инсен дал ему опереться на своё плечо, и они медленно дошли вместе во вторую маленькую комнату, в которой он жил. Инсен посадил гостя в единственное кресло и принес хлебную лепешку, которая оказалась пресной, но Энтони быстро зажевал, сощурившись от удовольствия.

— Кто вы? — спросил он наконец.

— Зови меня Инсен, — ответил спаситель, отпивая что-то из деревянной кружки. — А как тебя звать?

— Энтони.

— Тони, — усмехнулся Инсен, а Старк странно на него посмотрел. Его так ни разу еще не называли. — Откуда ты? 

— Издалека. Я путешествовал, — сказал Старк, с трудом проглотив сухой кусок хлеба. — Инсен, вы меня спасли?

— Просто занес тебя в дом, — пожал плечами тот.

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Старк. — Если бы не вы, я бы мог умереть. Вы очень хороший человек, Инсен.

— Или может быть ты просто очень везучий малый? — улыбнулся Хо, посмотрев на его ноги, которыми Старк не переставал шевелить.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Старк. — Как мне отблагодарить вас, Инсен?

— Отблагодарить? — хмыкнул хозяин дома, протирая очки об одежду. — Знаешь, вчера я первый раз за десять лет раздул кузнечный горн. И сейчас не могу в это поверить. Возможно, это какой-то знак. Скажи мне, ты направляешься куда-то? Хочешь вернуться домой?

— У меня нет дома, — сглотнув, хмуро выдал Старк.

— Тогда, может, ты хотел бы остаться у меня, Энтони? Стать моим учеником. И ты бы отдал мне долг.

— Тони.

— Что?

— Зовите меня Тони. Просто Тони.


	7. Chapter 7

Зима выдалась бесснежная. Стены и пол всегда были холодные, потому что все сбережения уходили на уголь и скудную еду, состоящую, в общем-то, из пресных лепешек, но порой им удавалось сварить ухи или выторговать маленький кусочек сильно засоленного мяса.

Домик был на отшибе, и к Хо Инсену редко заходили, но когда в деревушке узнали, что он вновь принимает работу, уже на третий день к нему пришла одна крупная дама, попросив переплавить заднюю стенку камина. Инсен решил, что для первого урока это будет прекрасно. Слабых здоровьем мальчишек нередко отдавали в подмастерья кузнецам, поэтому особого интереса у жителей Старк не вызвал, с легкой руки Инсена став его племянником через пятое колено. 

— Кем хочешь, тем и будешь, — говорил Инсен, занятый работой, пока Старк сидел в кузнице, наблюдая за каждым его движением. — Шлемником, кольчужником, щитником, замочником, монетчиком…

— Я хочу делать оружие, — не раздумывая, ответил Старк.

— О, как, — усмехнулся Инсен, мотнув головой. — Все хотят. Ты бы сначала попробовал хоть подкову выковать. 

— Так дай мне попробовать!

— Нет, жди, — твердо ответил Инсен. — Я уже начал. Не садись на наковальню, не плюй в огонь и никогда не берись доделывать чужую работу, Тони.

Приступы не пропали, и порой Старк быстро убегал, чтобы дождаться, пока не сможет опять свободно дышать. Ох, если бы его видел Джарвис! Если б узнал, что в эти страшные мгновения его бедный маленький Энтони совсем один, что он спит ночами на холодном полу и ест не досыта, его бы хватил удар. 

Но Тони – так он стал называть себя всё чаще и чаще – каждый день думал о том, как же ему, наконец-то, повезло. И он не жаловался, таская снег в ведрах, просыпаясь от болей в спине и конечностях, и когда что-то в голове шептало ему попробовать украсть свежую булочку с прилавка, Тони прикладывал руку к урчащему животу и закрывал глаза, пока это шептание не прекращалось. 

В Экáстенде – так называлась деревня, как узнал Тони через несколько дней пребывания, – люди были не то, чтобы злые, но неприветливые. А к чужакам они относились, как следовало догадаться, еще хуже, воспринимая как еще один лишний рот. Но было такое ощущение, что они всё равно будут стоять друг за друга горой, потому что роднее своих неприятных соседей у них не было никого. Лорда Старка они не любили: он не жалел для себя ничего, и поэтому самые лучшие участки сумел выкупить, так что люди, которые не захотели на него работать, довольствовались скудным урожаем в садиках у дома.

Еще здесь было много женщин, чьи мужья ушли работать в долину, и оттого немного вредные, недолюбленные, и им вечно требовалось что-нибудь починить или чем-нибудь помочь, и Тони на этом частенько подрабатывал. Экастенд вообще не отличался живописностью, и каждый день был похож на другой. Будто всё вокруг замерло и чего-то смиренно ждало. Оказалось, что весну.

Запасы еды у людей кончались, но природа вокруг оживала, лед давно тронулся, и с крыши падали маленькие капельки с сосулек, которые Тони от нечего делать грыз. За эту зиму он подрос: раньше Тони не дотянулся бы до них. А еще на лице стали, наконец, расти волосы, чему Старк не переставал радоваться и решил оставить бородку с усами.

Утром Тони вышел прогуляться и, обойдя стороной местный бордель, купил на завтрак куриных яиц. Птички где-то весело пели, солнце медленно вставало, приступов у Тони не было уже месяц, и почему-то он был уверен, что больше не будет. Возможно, кузница действительно была каким-то волшебным местом, как утверждали жители, приписывая Хо почти что волшебные силы. Да, он немного врачевал, прижигал и зашивал раны, но колдуном всё-таки не был.

Тони научился жить одним днем. Потому что каждый день, прошедший хорошо, увеличивал вероятность того, что весна завтра скажется на нем больше, чем он бы желал.

Ничего не предвещало беды, но в душе что-то странно скреблось, будто предупреждая, и Тони пошёл обратно не по тропинке, а в обход. И, видно, кто-то свыше ему помог, потому что на пороге их с Инсеном дома стояли двое в кошмарно знакомых доспехах со звездой на груди. Старк спрятался и притих.

Когда открылась дверь, на крыльцо вышел Инсен, немного заспанный и сердитый, и, выслушав солдат, покачал головой, нахмурившись. Тех, похоже, он не убедил, и солдаты зашли внутрь. Через пару минут, покинув дом, они о чём-то попросили Хо, но тот ни кивать, ни отказывать не стал. Дождавшись, пока они уедут, Хо только тогда запер дверь.

Он долго прислушивался к стуку своего сердца, прежде чем подняться с земли, решившись, наконец, войти в дом. Тони был уверен, что приходили по его душу. Инсен, однако, не сказал ни слова о том, что только что произошло, и повесил кастрюльку с водой над огнем, чтобы сварить яйца вкрутую.

— Инсен, я видел их. Что они хотели?

— Кого их?

— Солдат.

— А. Искали кого-то, насколько я понял.

— Кого?

— Какого-то омегу по имени Энтони.

— И что ты ответил?

— Что у меня нет знакомых, по имени Энтони, — посмотрев на него, ответил Хо. — Ведь так, Тони?

***

Первым заказом Тони, как ни странно, оказались именно подковы. Нужно было сделать всего восемь, но Инсен заставил сделать двенадцать, потому что то, что сначала выходило у Тони, совершенно не напоминало подковы.

Когда у подмастерья рука набилась, Инсен стал пускать его в кузню не только смотреть и приносить воду, но и работать. И вдвоем у них получалось делать заказы быстрее срока. Они были самые разные: от чайников до молотков. Но как назло ни одной домохозяйке не понадобился ни бацинет, ни хотя бы шпага. И Тони часто переживал, что не отольёт в своей жизни ни один клинок.

— Не волнуйся, когда-нибудь тебе закажут оружие. Ты уже многое умеешь.

— Я не хочу всю жизнь делать гвозди! — воскликнул Старк, шагая туда-сюда по комнате, запрокинув голову назад.

— А кто же, если не ты?

— Ты, Инсен.

— А когда меня не станет? Кто позаботиться обо всех этих людях?

— Не говори глупостей.

— Нет, Тони, ответь мне. Когда тебя спросят, можешь ли ты подковать лошадь, ты ответишь, что не хочешь, вот вам лучше меч?

— Ты планируешь оставить мне кузницу?

— А как ты думал?

— Я ничего не думал.

Инсен стукнул кулаком по столу, раздраженный тем, что Тони продолжал от дури маяться. Раньше за ним такой несдержанности не наблюдалось. А это всегда так: любимая работа старого молодит, а юного – мужает.

— Пока у тебя есть возможность, старайся сделать заказ как можешь лучше, потому, поверь мне, однажды это пригодится. Совершенствуйся в том, в чём можешь в данный момент.

Своенравный подмастерье ничего не сказал, и хлопок двери был Хо вместо ответа. На улице уже были сумерки, и Тони вдохнул пряный запах темноты полной грудью. Он зашагал по дороге мимо борделя, задержавшись, чтобы посмотреть на него внимательнее. В окнах было светло, рядом стояли привязанные лошади, слышалось, как гости, решившие здесь переночевать, стукаются кружками, звучал девичий смех. 

Оттуда вдруг вышла девушка с веснушками на щеках и шее. Волосы её были цвета утренней зари, слегка отливая рыжим. Она улыбнулась и помахала Тони, словно они были знакомы, но Старк быстро смутился и отвел взгляд. Он успел дойти до травника, который уже сворачивал лавку, собираясь отправиться дальше по долине.

— Подождите! — крикнул Тони, подбежав к нему. — Стойте!

— Да? — ответил худой мужчина, обернувшись.

— Мне нужно… кое-что. Это срочно, — ответил тише Тони.

— Что именно?

— У вас есть птичья омела?

— Должна, — осмотрев его с ног до головы, ответил продавец.

Тони кивнул, заплатив, и, сунув мешочек за пазуху, быстро ушёл. Травник проводил его сочувственным, тоскливым взглядом.

Дойдя до колодца, Старк вытащил ведро холодной воды и запил ею лекарство. Потом присел рядом с ним на землю и дышал глубоко и ровно, закрыв глаза. В висках вдруг застучало, голова разболелась, и Тони промычал, зачерпнув воды и умывшись, чтобы отвлечься.

Совершенствуйся. Именно это, думал Тони, он и делал. Ведь тем, что может испортить ему жизнь, является он сам. И он уничтожит в себе это, если есть хоть маленькая вероятность, что весна разбудит в нём омегу.


	8. Chapter 8

Летом в Экастенд приехал тот, кого Тони ждал с большим нетерпением. Кто-то, кому могло понадобиться оружие. Но, осмотрев Тони с ног до головы и, видно, посчитав, что для такой работенки у него кишка тонка, иноплеменник попросил только подковать его лошадь. Старку хотелось завыть от досады. Заплатив вперед, заказчик ушел, сказав, что вернется завтра к полудню, и отправился в Дикую ягоду, то бишь местный бордель, как настоящий рыцарь.

Тони сидел в кузнице и смотрел на сложенную в углу амуницию и мирно стоящий у стенки меч в ножнах. Он ходил возле него вокруг да около и не удержался. Широкий клинок сужался к острию, он не блестел и был тяжелый, заточенный с одной стороны. Тони попытался замахнуться им и чуть не уронил, потому что его невозможно было держать в одной руке. Меч был уродливый и большой, и Тони махнул на всё, положив его в горн и завалив углем, решив действовать по обстоятельствам.

Инсен вернулся домой с железными и стальными заготовками для работы. Он начал разгружать телегу, но взял, должно быть, слишком много, уронил ношу, взявшись за спину. Вспомнив, что годы уже не те, он крикнул своего подмастерье, но Тони не вышел его встречать. Забеспокоившись, Хо быстро осмотрел двор, потом зашёл внутрь и только в кузнице обнаружил посапывающего в углу Тони, а на наковальне наметанный глаз кузнеца заметил недавно отлитый клинок.

— Тони, проснись, — присев рядом, Хо потрепал подмастерье за плечо, и тот резко открыл глаза.

— Инсен, ты вернулся, — буркнул Тони, потерев глаза грязными руками.

— Почему ты здесь спал? — тяжело выпрямившись, спросил Инсен.

— Я работал, — гордо оправдался Старк.

— Над этим? — взяв в руки меч, осматривая его, уточнил Инсен. — Интересно. А зачем ты сделал эти вкрапления? — имея в виду желобки с обеих сторон во всю длину клинка, спросил Хо.

— Чтобы легче был. И прочнее, — ответил Старк, любуясь работой со стороны.

— Я ведь тебя этому не учил.

— А я сам догадался.

Мастер рассмеялся, покачав головой, а потом спросил:

— А лошадь-то ты подковал?

— Ох, — ударив себя по лбу, опомнился Старк.

В итоге сам заказ сделал Инсен, а Старк за непослушание лишился гостинца в виде пряника, который Хо ему купил в городе.

***

Порой Инсен насильно выпроваживал Тони из дома, чтобы тот прогулялся. И Тони, вздыхая перед запертой дверью, шёл вниз по склону. Он боялся гулять дальше колодца, а ведь рядом находился лесок, в котором, говорят, водились тетерева.

От чистого воздуха, по сравнению с тем, что был в их доме, немного кружилась голова. Светило солнце – Старк его любил, по-настоящему, но больше всего ему нравился ветерок. Мир здесь и сейчас казался ему необыкновенно спокойным, и Тони зачем-то вспомнил о Джарвисе. Как там его старик? 

Шагая по знакомой тропинке, по которой еще зимой он пришёл в Экастенд, Тони задумался и, когда дошёл до реки, удивился, насколько здесь всё поменялось. Вода бежала на запад; Тони закрыл глаза, прислушавшись к шуму, представляя, что стоит на берегу моря, которого не видел, и ему оставалось спуститься совсем немного, чтобы искупаться в летний зной и смыть с тела угольную пыль. Тут вдруг послышались странные звуки.

— А ну, отдай сюда! — приказал грозный мужской голос.

Тони побежал в сторону, сойдя с тропинки, и вскоре увидел, как громила и миниатюрная девушка перетягивают на себя что-то. Она упиралась ногами в землю, тянув изо всех сил, кажется, кошелёчек. Её лица не было видно за копной рыжих волос, не таких светлых, как у той, другой, а красных как кровь или как огонь, если кинуть в горн что-нибудь из меди. 

Когда мужчина упал носом вниз, ушибленный толстой деревянной палкой, которую Старк нашёл неподалёку, девушка тоже упала наземь и, смахнув с лица прядь, озадаченно уставилась на спасителя. Тони кинул палку, поднял кошелёчек и хотел было отдать ей, как вдруг та вскочила и, толкнув его, убежала в лес. Тони быстро поднялся и ринулся вслед за ней. Она петляла и уворачивалась, пока Тони не потерял её из виду.

— Хэй! — крикнул он. — Стой! Не бойся меня, я просто хочу вернуть тебе это!

— Вернуть?

Старк резко поднял голову и обнаружил девушку на дереве, облокотившуюся на ствол.

— Да, — сказал он и в подтверждение своих слов поднял руку с кошельком-мешочком в воздух.

— Ну, давай, — подозрительным тоном произнесла она, подняв бровь.

Потоптавшись на месте, Старк всё-таки кинул ей кошелёчек и не прогадал. Выложив себе на руку содержимое, незнакомка взяла один серебряник и кинула ему, а остальное положила в декольте своего зеленого платья с корсетом и длинной юбкой.

— За пособничество, — сказала напоследок она, пока Тони рассматривал монетку на ладони. 

Он поднял голову, а девушки уже не было, и где-то вдалеке слышались шаги того бандита. Тони рванул обратно к дороге.

— Быстро ты нагулялся, — нахмурился Хо, протерев очки, когда Тони ворвался домой и быстро запер за собой дверь.

***

Лето прошло так же быстро, как и наступило. Подмастерье впитывал знания как губка, и Инсен разрешал Тони работать в кузнице самому, а вскоре и вовсе только руководил и давал команды, как лучше сделать. Старк всё-таки сходил к речке и даже научился плавать, дремал в замедрине, вот только ту самую девушку с огненными волосами так и не встретил.

— Нет, нет, сильнее, Тони, ну! — прикрикнул Инсен.

Тони замахнулся сильнее, ударив молотом о то, что вскоре будет щитом. Инсен вдруг сильно закашлялся и схватился за горло, постучал по груди и вышел из кузницы, опираясь на стены. Тони бросил всё, чтобы помочь ему, но Инсен отмахнулся от помощи и велел закончить. Старк постарался сделать это быстрей и работал так, что потом тряслись руки.

Это произошло снова ночью. Поднявшись с постели, Инсен закашлял, прикрывая рот кулаком, и Тони соскочил тоже, подбежав к нему. Держа под руку, Старк помог ему выйти на улицу. Тони стало по-настоящему страшно.

Набрав в ладони воды из бочки, Инсен прополоскал рот водой и выплюнул её в траву, грязную от крови. Месяц на небе ярко светил, было тихо, и только слышалось где-то стрекотание сверчков. Инсен пытался отдышаться, уперевшись руками о края бочки, и смотрел на своё отражение, не говоря ни слова.

— Как давно? — прошептал за спиной Тони.

— Как давно что? — выпрямившись, спросил Инсен.

— Это, — поведя плечом, с неприязнью произнес Старк.

— Давно, не беспокойся об этом.

— Не беспокоиться, — повторил Тони. — Ты кашляешь кровью, а мне не беспокоиться.

— Это скоро пройдет, Тони, — стараясь не смотреть на подмастерье, Инсен развернулся, чтобы зайти в дом.

— Ты обращался к докторам в городе?

— Старость не лечится.

— Ты больше не подойдёшь к горну, слышал? — твердо сказал Старк.

— Поэтому я тебе и не говорил, — стоя в проёме двери, высказался Хо. — Я чувствовал себя живым за работой, Тони.

Мастер ушел, и Тони сел на порог, схватившись за голову, а руки всё тряслись, тряслись от усталости...


	9. Chapter 9

Ветер выл за окном, осеннее небо сделалось черным. Тони сидел на полу у камина и ворошил кочергой угольки. Язычки пламени отражались у него в глазах. Инсен лежал на кровати. Он не вставал уже несколько дней. Кашлял даже во сне. Тони привык к этому звуку, и ему не было страшно, но, хоть внешне этого не было видно, сердце сжималось каждый раз.

Три дня назад выпадал снег. Несколько месяцев Тони бросал хмурый, полный задумчивости взгляд на долину Старк. Хотел вернуться, увидеть Джарвиса, вымолить, чтобы он помог Инсену. Несмотря ни на что, у Тони в душе сохранилось то детское убеждение, что Джарвис всесилен.

Смерть оказалась не такой, какой Тони её привык представлять. Нет, это не старуха с косой. Это нечто, что пробирается в дом через щели, заполняет собой пространство, завладевает мыслями и ждет чего-то. Может, оставаться хладнокровным – единственное, что можно сделать, чтобы не дать ей свести себя с ума. Нет ничего хуже, чем ждать и догонять.

— Тони, — вдруг хрипло позвал Хо.

Поднявшись, Старк быстро подошёл к кровати и, взяв Хо за руку, вопрошающе посмотрел на него. Хо был бледен, и его лихорадило, голова была горячая. Ночью он бредил, говорил о странных вещах, которые пришли бы на ум только умирающему: извинялся за себя, за свою слабость, а у Тони мороз по коже пробегал. Инсен взглянул на Тони вяло, почти ласково.

— Мне жарко. Принеси воды.

Тони не в силах был вымолвить ни слова. Он только кивнул и постарался быстро вернуться с ковшиком воды из колодца. Хо выпил, много пролив на постель. Старк вновь крепко сжал его ладонь и присел на краешек. Ему было так больно смотреть на него, Тони мучился вместе с ним. Нет слов, которые могли выразить его любовь к человеку, просто так приютившего его, подарившего дом и вернувшего ему веру в то, что в этом мире осталась доброта, когда он искренне считал, что жизнь – абсолютно несправедливая дрянная вещь.

Инсен не увидел рассвет этим утром.

***

Самым ужасным оказалась тишина. Тони сидел один в домике на отшибе и пытался не думать. Он сидел так подолгу в кресле, не в силах заставить себя сообразить, что теперь делать и как жить. Все воспоминания разом нахлынули: вспомнился отец, Джарвис, Барнс, Роуди, Брюс... где же он сейчас? Сердце размеренно стучало, и Тони слышал, как в его ушах бежит кровь.

Потом к нему вдруг пришли, чтобы попросить починить чугунный чайник. И Старк принялся за работу. В этом было успокоение. Он работал, даже когда не было заказов, и жители удивлялись, почему из дома кузнеца круглыми сутками идет дым. Слух о мастере из деревушки Экастенд разнесся среди путешественников и странствующих чёрных рыцарей. Старк проживал так месяцы, не выходя на солнце, не замечая времени, мало ел и почти не спал, днем ковал подковы, ночью – мечи. 

Домик тем временем всё больше напоминал заброшенный. И однажды оглянувшись по сторонам, заметив, в какую помойку превратился дом, что пыль лежала повсюду, толщиной с палец, а во рту у Тони давным-давно не было ни крошки по-настоящему вкусной еды, он понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

Темным вечером, схватив со стены плащ, Тони накинул его на плечи и вышел из дому. Глаза болели от долгого пребывания в помещении. Под ногами тонким покрывалом лежал подтаявший снег. Неужели зима кончается?

Никто в деревушке не гулял, люди готовились ко сну, и Тони направился к единственному дому, в котором ночью было шумнее, чем днем. Подойдя к двери Дикой ягоды, Тони узнал на ней кованые веточки, сделанные его руками. Внутри было светло, душно, отовсюду слышался гул и смех.

— Добрый вечер. Добро пожаловать.

Старк вздрогнул и увидел рядом с собой грузного хозяина с грудью как бочка. Они были знакомы, его звали Грэм.

— Добрый, — кивнул Тони, продолжив беспокойно осматриваться по сторонам. 

— Желаете выпить или сыграть в карты?

— Нет, я пришёл не за этим, — нахмурился Старк, вздохнув. — Сейчас есть свободные девушки?

— Выбирайте любую, — обведя большую комнату рукой, улыбнулся хозяин.

— Мне неважно. Просто смышленую какую-нибудь с руками.

Грэм хмыкнул, повернул голову и подозвал к себе кого-то. К ним быстро подбежала рыжая девушка, приглаживая передник на юбке. Худенькая, почти тощая, с веселыми глазками и хорошеньким носиком, она напоминала маленькую певчую лесную птичку.

— Покажи руки, — усмехнувшись, обратился к ней Грэм.

Та удивленно посмотрела на них обоих и подняла руки, покрутив в воздухе кистями.

— Да, просто миниатюрные, — рассмеялся Старк. — Сколько? До завтра?

— Десять. Но для тебя шесть.

— Идет.

Достав деньги, Тони расплатился и пошёл на выход, а девушка поспешила за ним вслед. Тони шёл быстро, большими шагами, и она немного не поспевала за ним.

Она верила еще сказкам и песням, и дом, где жил кузнец, ей всегда казался местом таинственным, запретным. Да и сам Тони, дичащийся разговоров и новых людей, был, по её мнению, очень загадочным человеком. Они пришли, Тони снял плащ и повесил его на место. Вернувшись с шалью для гостьи, он увидел, что та тихонечко сидела на кровати, выпрямив спинку, с некоторым потрясением оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец спросил Тони.

— Пеппер, — милым голоском отозвалась она.

— Почему?

— Из-за веснушек, — по-детски улыбнулась Пеппер, положив голову на плечо. — А как мне тебя называть?

— Тони. Просто Тони.

— Хорошо.

Тони положил на кресло шаль и достал себе старенький кожух.

— Что умеешь? — спросил он.

— Много всего, — хитро улыбнулась Пеппер.

— Читать умеешь? 

— Я... — изумилась гостья, — знаю несколько букв.

Покачав головой, Тони похлопал себя по карманам и ушёл во вторую комнату, что-то вспомнив.

— Я еще считать умею до двенадцати! — взволнованно крикнула ему вслед Пеппер.

— Ну надо же, — рассмеялся Тони.

— Некоторые даже до шести не умеют, — обидно буркнула Пеппер. — А зачем это?

— Я вернусь завтра. Хочу, чтобы к моему возвращению в доме было чисто, — сказал Тони, вручив ей в руки веник. — Подмети и помой полы, убери пыль, вынеси мусор и сходи на рынок. Еще почини и постирай одежду, можешь купить дров, если понадобятся, я оставлю тебе деньги. Приготовь что-нибудь горячее. Всё понятно?

— Но... — удивленно вякнула Пеппер. — Как же это?

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Я не домохозяйка. Мы так не договаривались.

— Я готов был потратить на тебя десять монет. Хочешь получить четыре себе?

— Ну, да.

— Тогда до завтра.

— Подожди. Я не понимаю. Если тебе так лень заниматься домом, зачем было брать меня? Завел бы себе подмастерье или женился, что ли. Это ведь дешевле, в конце концов.

— С каких это пор жена дешевле?

Пока Пеппер думала, что на это возразить, Тони усмехнулся и ушёл, оставив озадаченную девушку одну с веником в руках.


	10. Chapter 10

«О, нет. Только не снова», — мысленно взмолилась Пеппер, увидев в дверях Тони.

Старк тем временем подошёл к Грэму, который сидел за столом вместе с друзьями. Он посмотрел на него лукаво, а потом привычным жестом подозвал Пеппер, сделав для постоянного клиента скидку. Уже два месяца Старк приходил сюда за ней каждую неделю, и Пеппер упахивалась в его доме как никогда. 

У Тони вечно рвались рукава, потому что он натягивал их, работая, слишком сильно. Он не любил репчатый лук в еде, а еще, когда Старк засиживался в кузнице, перед этим нарекая вытаскивать его оттуда к вечеру, если только не было важного заказа накануне, начинал ругаться, когда Пеппер пыталась выполнить его просьбу. Порой Пеппер думала, что быть шлюхой намного легче, чем пытаться угодить ему. 

Подруги, когда она рассказывала, зачем её нанимают, удивленно спрашивали: «И что, неужели он тебя только стирать гоняет?». Через некоторое время ей перестали верить и завистливо глядели, когда Старк появлялся на пороге. Другие шептались, что это любовь, и хихикали, пуская сплетни о том, как нелюдимый кузнец прикипел душой к тощей девке из борделя.

— Нет, — хныкала Пеппер, пока Тони тащил её за руку к себе. — Ну, пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу.

— Не ной, — закатил глаза Старк.

— У меня болят руки. Болит спина. И ноги.

— А рот у тебя не болит? — глянул на неё Старк, продолжая вести за руку. — Может быть помолчишь?

Пеппер бессильно подняла глаза к небу и позволила вести себя за руку. Сегодня ей предстояло наготовить еды до следующего раза и еще раз прибрать дом, а еще ей почему-то захотелось что-нибудь посадить в саду, но это точно в другой раз.

— Все думают, что ты трудолюбивый, уважающий себя мастер, а на самом деле просто свинья! — ругалась Пеппер, подбирая с пола грязную одежду.

— Мрачный антураж – часть образа. Чтобы боялись и не торговались, — пробурчал Старк, накрываясь с головой одеялом.

— Заведи. Жену.

— Зачем, когда есть ты?

Пеппер подкралась к Старку на цыпочках, но вспомнила, что он заплатил только половину, а где лежали деньги, она не знала, и сдержалась от убийства.

***

— Эй, просыпайся. Скоро закат, будет голова болеть, — толкая Тони в плечо, говорила Пеппер.

Тони сонно, но вполне уверенно замахнулся наугад рукой. Пеппер ахнула, потом надулась и как заехала ему кухонным полотенцем по уху.

— Ты что?! — гаркнул Старк.

— Вставай! — громко выкрикнула Пеппер. — Ужин остынет! 

— Почему ты такая... — прошипел под нос Старк, поднявшись, и учуял запах грибного супа.

Налив в мисочку половник, Пеппер поставила суп перед Старком. Тот шмыгнул носом и устало посмотрел на неё.

— Что? — развела руки Пеппер. — Ешь уже, что дают. Ночью буду пироги стряпать.

Вздохнув, Тони взял полотенчико, положил на колени, выпрямился и принялся есть. На вкус было неплохо, вот только запах не очень. Пеппер же начала заправлять постель.

— Не обижайся на меня, — жуя, сказал Тони. Пеппер ничего не ответила. — Я тебе подарок купил.

— Какой еще подарок, — пробурчала Пеппер, взбивая подушку. — Жирное пятно на штанах?

— Нет, — легко ответил Старк. — Посмотри в том ящике под кроватью.

Осторожно вытащив ящик ногой, Пеппер достала оттуда тряпочку и развернула на ладони. В платочке оказался завернут кулончик с овальным малахитом.

— Подойдет к твоим глазам, — улыбнулся Старк, доедая суп. 

Хоть Тони и выглядел сейчас как вахлак, в сердце у девушки проснулось странное, теплое чувство, будто к родному. Глядя на кулон трогательно, Пеппер думала, может ли она такой подарок принять, а Тони тем временем подошёл и опять лег на кровать, положив под голову руку, и довольно закрыл глаза. Эти минуты тишины определенно стояли денег за кулончик.

— У меня никогда не было украшений, — тихо проговорила Пеппер.

— Теперь есть, — добродушно улыбнулся Старк. — Так тебе нравится?

— Да, — не отрывая глаз от подарка, кивнула Пеппер.

Вдруг Тони почувствовал рядом с собой тепло: Пеппер прилегла рядом, рассматривая кулон на весу перед лицом. Старк немного опешил от близости и не двигался. Они помолчали, валяясь на кровати, соприкасаясь плечами.

— Знаешь, я так хочу... — задержав дыхание, неожиданно повернулась к нему Пеппер.

— Я тоже... — лелейно произнес Старк, — чтобы ты пошла и испекла пирог с капустой и яйцом. Я не наелся этим твоим супом.

***

Вскоре Пеппер стала ночевать в доме Старка, а Тони только ходил к Грэму и доплачивал. Грэм уже раздражался всей ситуацией, и приходилось доплачивать всё больше и больше.

— Тони?

Старк обернулся и увидел Пеппер, которая стояла в проходе, сложив руки в замочек на фартуке.

— Что?

— Я всё сделала. Мне идти назад?

— Нет, — буркнул Тони. — Ты мне еще нужна.

— Зачем?

— Посиди здесь. Мне может понадобиться помощь.

Вздохнув, Пеппер присела за стол, где Старк считал, сколько ему нужно материалов и выручку за последнее время. То, что они привязались друг к другу, было очевидным для всех. Жить с Пеппер было здорово. Тони любил быть в одиночестве, но не любил быть одиноким, и Пеппер понимала это. Сидела, порой, вместе с ним, когда он работал, болтала, не заставляя отвечать. Нужно-то было лишь, чтобы Старк знал, что не один.

— Тони.

— Что?

— Я красивая?

— Красивая, — ответил Старк удивленно. 

— А почему тогда... — набрала воздуха в легкие Пеппер, — почему тогда я только убираюсь? Я совсем не нравлюсь тебе?

— Не в этом дело, — хмуро сказал Тони.

— А в чем же?

— Ни в чем.

Пеппер надулась и, взяв со стола перо, стала чистить им ногти. Тони отчего-то стало душно, он принялся смотреть на бумагу, держа перо в правой руке, но через некоторое время почувствовал на себе взгляд. Пеппер смотрела на него в упор, чуть прищурившись, и улыбалась уголком губ. Тони, грубо говоря, немного заволновался.

— Чего? — сглотнул он.

— Да ничего, — хмыкнула Пеппер, пожав плечиками, и продолжила заниматься ногтями.

— Что? — нервно повторил Тони, отложив перо.

— Ну, ты, наверное, просто боишься меня, потому что ты невинен.

— Я? — вякнул Старк.

— Ну не я же, — рассмеялась Пеппер. — Ты, скорее всего, даже целоваться не умеешь.

Тони замолчал, опустив глаза на бумагу.

— Ох, нет, — засмеялась вновь Пеппер, заметив, как Старк покраснел. — Не говори мне, что я угадала. Серьезно? Нецелованный девственник? Как такое вообще возможно?

— Может быть, хватит? — жестко сказал Тони.

— Прости, — притихла она, — просто это такая редкость.

— А целоваться – это приятно? — вдруг спросил Тони.

— С любимым, наверное, да, — усмехнулась Пеппер. — Научить тебя?

— Я... — замялся Тони, — не знаю.

— Да брось, — пододвинув к нему стул, Пеппер села напротив. — Хочешь?

Тони слегка кивнул.

— Сначала – целомудренный поцелуй. Вот такой, — на этих словах Пеппер чмокнула Тони в щеку.

— Это просто, — улыбнулся Старк.

— Еще бывает поцелуй желания. 

— Покажи.

Положив ладонь Тони на щеку, чтобы он не дернулся, Пеппер неуверенно, отчего-то сама волнуясь, прикоснулась к его губам, закрыв глаза. Губы его были сухие, и усы кололи, но было так хорошо...

— Вот, — сказала Пеппер, отстранившись.

— Странно, — выдал наконец Старк. — Мягко. Тепло.

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Дальше?

— Наверное, не стоит, — промямлил Тони, и ему хватило ума не благодарить.

***

Весна приближалась вновь. Тони шёл всё дальше на юг, но в городках не встречались лекари, которые держали бы у себя ядовитую омелу. Конечно, присутствие Пеппер и прошлый спокойный год не давали повода для подозрений к Тони, но орден еще выслеживал его, и любой проходящий мимо любопытный или нехороший взгляд могли погубить Старка.

Тони не знал, что ему делать, и чувствовал, что происходит что-то не то. Работать сегодня не удавалось, но он всё же закончил – ему не нравилось, придется переделывать эту броню – и лег на постель, потому что кружилась голова. 

Пеппер не было и, впрочем, Тони не хотел её сегодня видеть, хотел побыть один. После того случая между ними появилось странное напряжение. Будто оба что-то умалчивали, и каждый думал, что другой этот секрет знает и не говорит. Его знобило, и Старку, честно говоря, стало страшно, потому что голова кружилась, и всё было так резко...

— Привет, — Пеппер вошла в дом, громко закрыв дверь. — Ух, ты не представляешь, что вчера было. У Грэма был день рождения, и он решил нас всех угостить. Я объелась, как щенок на помойке, и...

Она замолкла, увидев, что Тони спит. Лицо его было странно напряжено для спящего, и поза непривычная. Обычно он накрывался одеялом с головой и сворачивался калачиком, а сейчас руки были по обе стороны от головы, и одна нога свисала на пол, будто он уснул до того, как упал на кровать. И, по всей видимости, ему снилось нечто... приятное. 

Старк не слышал, как Пеппер подкралась, но почувствовал сквозь сон знакомое, то странное и теплое ощущение на губах. Пеппер прилегла сбоку, стала гладить и ласкаться, и Тони замычал, нахмурившись, и нашел силы встать.

— Нет, — сказал он, опираясь на стол. — Не нужно.

— Но почему? — жалостливо и тихо спросила Пеппер. — Я люблю тебя.

Тони сжал зубы, будто от удара под дых.

— Нет, Пеппер, — почти прорычал Старк, выпрямившись. — А если ты забеременеешь, что тогда?

— Для меня это была бы радость, — всхлипнула Пеппер.

— А для меня нет! — выпалил Тони, всё внутри него кипело от несправедливости. Пеппер не заслуживает ничего из того, что ему нужно сказать. — Семьи у нас с тобой не будет никогда. Я не хочу брать в жены бывшую шлюху.

— Вот как, — хмыкнула Пеппер, завязывая шнуровку на платье, а из глаз всё-таки полились слезы. — Просто шлюха. 

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Тони не стал сдерживать стон, зарождавшийся в горле. Боги, неужели все, кто ему дорог, обречены на страдания? 

Очень скоро Старк не выдержал того, что его тело приготовило на вечер. Первая в жизни, оттянутая до последнего, несвоевременная течка отыгрывалась на Старке как бешеная. Лекарство, еще остававшаеся в крови, лишь ухудшало состояние, и, наверное, потому что Тони не имел возможности с чем-то сравнить, ему казалось, что он сейчас умрет. Тони хотел увидеть Пеппер. 

В кости будто налили свинца, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Голова уже не кружилась, но было так жарко, что хотелось рвать на себе одежду, и капельки пота текли по вискам. Грэм стоял за длинным столом и делал вид, что чистит стаканы. Тони тяжело подошёл, стараясь не выдать своего состояния, и незавязанный плащ еле-еле держался, чтобы не свалиться с плеч.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Грэм, сурово взглянув.

— Я выкупаю её, — заявил Старк.

— Кого?

— Пеппер. Я выкупаю. Хватит. Говори, сколько тебе нужно.

— Сто, — легко ответил Грэм. Тони знал, что это чистый грабеж, но не собирался торговаться из-за его хорошей, милой Пеппер. — Но она сейчас плачет, и я почти уверен, что из-за тебя, полудурок, так что сто двадцать.

— Хорошо, — сглотнул Старк, дрожащими пальцами доставая из-за пазухи кошелёк со всеми деньгами.

Пока он пересчитывал, его плечо двигалось, и Тони не успел поймать плащ. Он в момент обернулся, чтобы взять его, но проходящий мимо высокий мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами взялся за ткань первым. Тони заметил, как у него подозрительно сощурились глаза, когда они почти столкнулись лбами. 

Дыхание участилось. Отдав все деньги, даже единственный нажитый золотой дукат, Тони вылетел из Дикой ягоды прочь. Но что-то подсказывало, что домой идти нельзя, и он свернул в другую сторону. Хотелось бежать далеко, пропасть совсем, чтобы никто не узнал, но Тони выдохся на окраине, а дальше тропинка вела к реке, в которой можно было разве что утопиться. Припав к дереву у начинающегося отсюда леса, Тони глубоко вдохнул еще морозный воздух, и было не так мучительно жарко. 

Позади вдруг послышались шаги, хрустнула ветка, и Тони обернулся. В паре футов от него стоял тот самый тип, держа в руках его плащ. Старк не сводил с него глаз, а он – с него. И, как бы это смешно ни звучало, Тони был готов кусаться и царапаться, если понадобится. Вытянув плащ на расстояние руки, бета маленькими шажками подходил всё ближе, что-то успокаивающе приговаривал, боясь спугнуть. Тони оцепенел. 

— Не бойся, — улыбнулся незнакомец.

Тони прижался к дереву спиной, и когда мужчина подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и припасть губами к шее, понял, какой же он дурак. Когда Тони почувствовал, как его шею целуют, он замычал слезливо и замахнулся, чтобы ударить наглеца по спине, но вместо этого вцепился в его жилетку из кожи.

— Расслабься, всё будет хорошо, — шептал он, — ты ведь сам хочешь, я тебе помогу, всё будет нормально.

Его руки скользнули вдоль тела, взяли под коленями, и Тони вдруг не почувствовал под ногами земли. Его держали на весу, прижимая к стволу дерева, и было непростительно приятно от ласк.

Одна часть Старка, которая проснулась сегодня, упрашивала согласиться, отпустить себя, ведь он заслуживает чего-то хорошего, наконец. А другая, которой было противно от понимания, что этот бета, которого Старк даже не знает, воспользовался возможностью заявить на Тони права, отчего на душе было горько и больно, приказывала сопротивляться. Обычно, она побеждала. 

— Нет, — хрипло подал голос Старк и оттолкнул бету от себя, еле удержавшись на ногах.

— Чего?

— Ни ты, ни я не хотим этого на самом деле. Оставь меня в покое.

— Ну и иди ты к черту.

В эту ясную ночь Тони долго сидел один, смотря в небо на звезды, и ему не хотелось, чтобы поднималось солнце.

***

Прошло так много времени, что Баки сбился со счета. Пошёл второй год как он был капитаном. Ему нравилось. Однажды глухой ночью, когда в его дверь неистово принялись стучать, Барнс со сна даже зачем-то взялся за походный нож. От того, что ему доложил всклоченный караульщик, нож выпал из руки, а сам Барнс тут же проснулся, ринувшись на улицу.

Месяц ярко светил на небе. Весь бастион проснулся, солдаты, не одевшись, выбегали из казарм к горже, радостные и взволнованные. Баки вышел вперед, его пропускали, и он увидел, как Стив – его Баки узнает в толпе всегда – тяжело шагает навстречу, а за ним идут человек десять. Слишком мало для двух кораблей...

Стивен был грязный, заросший, но Баки подошёл к нему, не замечая ничего, и обхватил его голову руками, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. В глазах появились слезы, и Баки понял, как же он дико соскучился по нему. Поняв, кто перед ним, Роджерс улыбнулся, хотя в свете факелов это больше напоминало оскал:

— Нам нужно придумать другое название для Крайнего океана.


	11. Chapter 11

По правде говоря, Барнс в жизни так не нервничал. С чего бы, собственно: он свои обязанности выполнил вполне нормально. Без сучка́ да с задоринкой. Осторожно зайдя, Баки остановился на пороге и увидел, что Стив сидел на кровати, сгорбившись, потирая глаза. Повернувшись на шум, он поднял голову и, сонно прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Сколько я спал? 

— Уже вечер, — вздохнул Барнс, подходя к нему. — Хочешь есть или пить?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, пытаясь сфокусироваться на какой-то одной вещи. — Пить.

Баки хотел уже подойти к кувшину, но капитан сам встал и, не теряя времени, выпил прямо из него.

— Почему не спрашиваешь ничего? — спросил он, поставив кувшин на стол.

— Мне рассказали, — пожал плечом Барнс, — в общих чертах.

— Я потерял целый корабль, — не веря себе, сказал Стив.

— Корабль – не такая большая плата за то, что ты открыл Новый Свет, — шагая к нему, усмехнулся Барнс. — Море одно забирает, другое дарует.

— Пятнадцать жизней, нет, Баки, они на моей совести. Чертовы пираты. Я добьюсь разрешения на охоту за этими подонками, — разматывая с рук повязки, которые до некоторых пор служили перчатками, гневно выговорил Стив.

Старый корабль был дорог капитану, и Баки понимал, что Стив чувствует. Он никогда не любил терять людей просто так, но те парни знали, на что шли, и после шторма не смогли быстро сориентироваться и отбиться от нападения. Море не возвращает жертвы.

— Что я пропустил? — наконец спросил Стив, ища глазами, во что бы одеться.

— Слишком много и одновременно слишком мало, чтобы рассказывать, — улыбнулся Барнс, смотря на него. 

Надо же, прошло столько времени, а капитан не изменился ни на одну черточку, разве что добавилось пару царапин и густая борода, но всё же это был тот самый Капитан Роджерс, который жил по своему внутреннему нравственному компасу, не изменяющий ни одному своему принципу.

— Я так голоден.

— Прикажу приготовить цыпленка, как ты любишь.

— И… — остановился Роджерс. — Баки, как… как Энтони? Энтони Старк.

Баки открыл рот… и закрыл.

— Ладно, не говори ничего, просто приведи сюда, я хочу его увидеть.

— Я… не могу, — сглотнул Барнс.

— Почему? — нахмурился Стив. — Баки? Что-то не так?

— Я… я не знаю, где он сейчас.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина, а потом Роджерс добродушно рассмеялся.

— То есть как это «не знаешь»? — напряженно улыбаясь, спросил Роджерс.

— О-он пропал на следующий день, как ты отплыл, — еле выговорил Барнс, смотря куда-то перед собой.

— Просто взял и пропал, — повторил Стив и подошёл ближе, а Баки не двигался с места и никак не решался посмотреть ему в глаза.

Стив был добр, благороден, честен, но еще и необычайно силен и страшен в гневе, и такого альфу, как он, не то чтобы не хотелось, _физически_ было невозможно ослушаться. И запах распаленного, раздраженного, опасного альфы заставлял цепенеть. Баки кивнул.

— Как?! — опешил Роджерс. 

— Думаю, ему помог…

— Как, как можно?! — взревел Стив. — Как можно было во всей крепости не уберечь самое драгоценное?! О, горе мне, я командую бастионом слепых дураков!

— Стив…

— Сколько отрядов его ищут?

— Один, — нерешительно ответил Баки.

— Один? — прошипел Роджерс. — Один! Уже как год, да, всё ищут? Кого ты послал? Скажи, что не послал новичков, прошу тебя.

— Они хорошие ребята.

— Да они же только рады были убраться! Им еще семя в голову бьёт, неудивительно, что Энтони так и не нашли! Ох, Энтони! А Говард…

— Он ничего не знает. Никто ничего не знает, — заверил Барнс.

— Я сам пойду его искать, черт бы вас всех побрал! — зарычал Стив, ринувшись к двери.

— Не горячись, прошу тебя! — у Баки хватило смелости и дурости встать на пути. — Послушай меня, Стив, пожалуйста. Пойми, посылать за твоим омегой гарнизон просто смешно. Его ищут, правда, я соберу еще людей, и мы усилим поиски, но ты нужен здесь, сейчас.

— Баки, он же… — осекся Стив, сжав губы, — совсем юный. Беззащитный. Вдруг его обижают или унижают, а если его похитили и увезли на юг, будь он неладен…

— Я уверен, это не так, — сжав плечи Роджерса, Барнс заглянул ему в глаза. — Я не мог объявить о нем во всеуслышание, это бы скомпрометировало его, пойми. Но омега – это тебе не иголка в стоге сена, найдется, скоро уже.

Глаза Стива блеснули гневом.

— Утроить поиски.

***

В голове творился кавардак: «Всё пропало, всё пропало!». Натянув длинные сапоги, Тони собрал все пожитки подчистую и накинул капюшон плаща, вылетев из дома. Он уже не надеялся увидеть Пеппер, вообще ни на что не надеялся. Последние три дня он провел в одиночестве, наглухо заперевшись, и сейчас, когда чувствовал себя лучше, осознал всю шаткость своего положения. То, что на него накляузничают, было ясно. Такая экзотика как омеги не могут просто оставаться незамеченными долго.

На большой дороге новые сапоги покрылись пылью. Тони решил идти к истоку реки и шёл вдоль неё. Позади вдруг крикнули его имя. Это была Пеппер, и Тони только прибавил шагу, но девушка не отличалась кротостью характера и всё же догнала его. И первое, что она сделала, настигнув Тони, это дала звонкую пощечину, да так, что Старк чуть не упал.

— Ты, — свирепо воскликнула Пеппер, замахав кулачками, — ты, ты! Как ты мог!

— Ну что, что я сделал?! — отбивался Старк.

— Как ты мог отдать такие деньги и уйти? Зачем? Тебе весело меня мучить? За что? Свинья!

Если подумать, она была права. Выкупить и уйти, не попрощавшись. Куда же теперь бедняжке идти? Верно, обратно к Грэму! Старк и правда свинья.

— Прости, — негромко произнес Тони, держа её за запястья. — Мне жаль. Но я должен уйти. 

— Почему? — непонимающе прищурилась Пеппер, глубоко дыша.

Прежде, чем Старк успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, далеко впереди послышался топот копыт, и Тони ринулся в кусты, утащив Пеппер с собой.

— Не трогай меня... — прошипела Пеппер, и Тони быстро закрыл ей рот ладонью, прижав к земле.

Пять солдат проскакали по дороге, и Тони в эту минуту даже не дышал. Когда опасность миновала, Тони приподнялся и прежде, чем Пеппер сообразила возмутиться, заговорил первым.

— Слушай внимательно, — прошептал Тони, взяв её за руку и посмотрев в светлые умные глазки. — За рекой начнется долина Старк. Иди на северо-запад, там будут крестьянские хозяйства, а потом увидишь большой замок. В нём будет человек, его зовут Джарвис. Он хороший. Скажи, что ты от меня. Он научит тебя читать и считать до двадцати.

— А так можно? — разинула рот Пеппер.

— Да, конечно. И до тридцати, и до пятидесяти, и ста, — задушевно заверил Старк. — Он о тебе позаботится. И не забудь передать привет от Энтони. Запомнила?

— Кто такой Энтони?

— Просто сделай, как я сказал, — поднимаясь на ноги, наказал Тони, — вот, купишь лошадь. Иди, только не этой дорогой, ступай в обход сейчас. Домой не заходи. И если что, ты меня не знала никогда.

— Но…

— Я навещу тебя, как только смогу.

Пеппер замерла, смотря на него растерянно.

— Ну! — выпалил Тони.

Он сидел в кустах, пока Пеппер не пропала из виду, и вдруг ринулся на дорогу, не заметив едущую повозку.

— Эй! Тебе что, жить надоело?! — крикнул ему извозчик, остановив лошадь.

Тони, кряхтя, поднялся, принявшись отряхивать себя от пыли.

— Что стряслось, Клинт? — спросил кто-то легким голоском. — О, вот так встреча!

Встав на ноги, Старк узнал ту самую девушку с огненными волосами. Она выглянула из повозки и улыбнулась.

— Ты? — удивился Тони.

— Ты знаешь его? — спросил извозчик, покосившись на неё.

— Да, — хитро усмехнулась она, блеснув глазками. — Это мастер из Экастенда. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе, как он гонялся за мной, чтобы отдать чужой кошелёк. Кузнецы и воины чтят его.

— Погоди, — моргнул Старк. — Так ты его _украла_?

Эти двое переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись.

— Запрыгивай, удалец, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, протянув Тони руку.


	12. Chapter 12

Солнышко ярко светило, и Наташа улыбнулась ему, потянувшись. Небольшую передышку, пока Клинт поил лошадь, она думала потратить на собирание одуванчиков, чтобы сплести в дороге веночек. Собрав букет, она взяла из тележки большую широкополую соломенную шляпу и, подкравшись, напялила её Клинту на голову. Тот не обратил внимания на неё и продолжил поправлять хомут.

— Она тебе идет, — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Действительно? — хмыкнул Клинт.

— Да. Такой загорелый фермер. Красавец.

— Не заговаривай-ка мне зубы. Лучше скажи, что мы будем с этим парнем делать?

— Ну, даже не знаю. У него в сапоге и правом кармашке есть деньги. Поправляет их постоянно, баламошка.

— Хочешь его обуть?

— Тебя хотела спросить.

— Да больно морда у него слащавая.

Тони не слушал, о чем эти двое перешептываются, но сидел напряженный, готовый к атаке с любой стороны, и это было так смешно.

— Так, что ты думаешь? — перекатывая на языке слова, спросила Наташа.

— А я-то что? — шикнув, возмутился Клинт. — Пущай вон лошадь думает, у ней башка большая.

Укоризненный взгляд почему-то совершенно не повлиял на её хорошее настроение, а Клинт не мог долго дуться, видя, как лучики солнца играют в её рыжих волосах, и зеленые глазки смотрят по-детски открыто.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Клинт, вылив из ведра остатки воды на траву. — Спроси, куда ему надо, а если никуда не надо, то во Флорише оставим, и пусть хоть на все четыре стороны.

Закончив, Клинт запрыгнул в повозку, за ним прыгнула и Наташа. Тони в это время тихо сидел, обняв колени, и боролся с полуденной сонливостью.

— Хэй, парень, — добродушно улыбнулась Наташа, присев на ящик напротив и разложив одуванчики на коленях. — Тебя куда подвезти-то?

— А вы куда едете? — хмуро спросил он.

— Во Флориш.

Спрашивать зачем Тони не стал, потому что и дураку было ясно, что в этих ящиках контрабанда.

— Этот город большой?

— Да, довольно большой, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Никогда не был там?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тони, потерев глаза.

— Ты бы поспал.

— Чтобы очнуться обчищенным на дороге? — хмыкнул Тони. — Нет, спасибо.

Наташа смущенно улыбнулась, и на несколько минут повисла тишина, если не считать легкий скрип колеса и щебетания птичек. Клинт вдруг закашлялся, намекая, и Наташа повторила вопрос.

— Я не знаю, куда мне нужно.

Дорога всё-таки его уморила, и Тони очнулся, когда уже смеркалось. Повозка стояла, ящиков уже не было, как и той милой парочки. Осторожно выглянув наружу, Тони увидел в футах десяти группу людей. Они все негромко разговаривали и наигранно смеялись. Среди них Тони узнал Клинта с луком на спине, Наташу с длинными черными волосами и большой родинкой на скуле. Честно говоря, Тони вряд ли бы её узнал, если бы не знакомое зеленое платье. Он обещал себе не впутываться, но любопытство пересилило.

— А это еще кто? — спросил худой усатый мужчина, заметив Тони.

— Это? — усмехнулась Наташа, мельком посмотрев на попутчика. — Кузен мой. К делу приобщаю.

— Похожи, — хмыкнул он в ответ, открывая один из ящиков.

В них оказались замотанные в тряпочку бутылки, и, судя по золотистой, красиво переливающийся в лучах заката жидкости, это был персиковый бренди. Еще двое мужчин, увидя, заулыбались.

— Две дюжины. Как договаривались.

Покупатель положил бутылку, любовно поглядел на второй ящик и улыбнулся уголком губ, кивнув своему другу. Тот второй стал вытаскивать небольшие мешочки, складывая их по два на втором закрытом ящике. Клинт взял один и улыбнулся, положив дукат на ладонь.

— Пятьсот. Как и договаривались.

— Что ж, думаю, на этом...

— Стой, — перебил Наташу Старк. Все вокруг напряглись. Тони забрал у Клинта монету и, посмотрев на неё недолго, отдал. — Они поддельные.

— С чего ты взял? — безмятежно спросил усатый. Клинт с Наташей с тем же вопросом в глазах уставились на него. 

— Это начищенная медь, — коротко ответил Старк, смотря на монету на ящике. — Мне пытались такими заплатить. И на королевской монете у дерева пять веток, а не четыре.

Наташа покрутила несчастную монету в пальцах, заглянула в мешочек и, удостоверившись, подняла глаза на покупателя, изогнув бровь.

— Они настоящие. Твой кузен что-то перепутал, — грозно взглянув на Тони, сказал контрабандист, потоптавшись с ноги на ногу.

— По-моему это ты что-то перепутал, Мэтт, — ответила Наташа, уперев руки в бока.

Несколько мгновений тишины прошли мучительно медленно.

— Я не знал, — безмятежно заявил Мэтт, поведя плечом. — Слушайте, давайте пятьсот за один ящик. Я донесу остальное.

— Нет, принесёшь завтра шестьсот золотыми, иначе ничего не получишь, — отрезала Наташа.

— Да брось, — фыркнул Мэтт, потянувшись рукой к ящику.

В этот момент Тони моргнул, а в следующую секунду между указательным и средним пальцами Мэтта в деревяшку врезался небольшой, но наточенный нож, ручку которого крепко держали Наташины длинные пальчики. Двое позади достали свои, но Клинт, в момент вытащив из колчана стрелу, предупреждающе поцокал языком. Тони тоже постарался выглядеть угрожающе.

— Убери-ка свои шаловливые ручонки от товара, — напрягшись, будто струна, спокойно проговорила Наташа. — Он денег стоит.

— Хорошо, тогда приду завтра, — примирительно подняв руки, улыбнулся Мэтт.

— Ага. Только нас уже не будет, — съязвил Клинт.

Когда они остались одни, Клинт поощрительно потрепал Тони по волосам, будто мальчишку, и это почему-то было обидно. Наташа же начала причитать, вдруг став опять рыжей, стащив с головы парик.

— Два месяца работы коту под хвост! Да что ж это такое! — пнув камень со злости, Наташа села на ящик рядом с Клинтом. — Вот что теперь с этим со всем делать?

— Можно продать поштучно, — предложил невзначай Старк, вырывая из земли травинки.

— Да он разбавленный на две трети! — вырвалось у Наташи. — Если только какому-нибудь лободырному.

— Да многие его в глаза не видели, не то что нюхали. Зайдем в трактир, глядишь и попадется кто.

Их лошадь ушла вместе с повозкой на полянку, щипала травку, и откуда-то из-за кустов послышался сверчок. Солнце село.

— Хэй, ты с нами? — небрежно спросил Клинт, положив в колчан стрелу, которую всё это время вертел в руках.

Старк поднял голову и посмотрел на них смущенно, кивнув. Взглянув на Наташу, Клинт ткнул её в бок, и она, утруждено вдохнув, бросила Тони в руки его кошелёк.

***

Эти двое совершенно не вязались у Тони в голове с его понятием «бандит». На людях у них отлично получалось играть не очень счастливых в браке супругов. А сам Тони как нельзя удачно походил на дальнего нежданного родственника: почти испуганно рассматривал всё вокруг и не отходил от них дальше четырех шагов.

Договорившись с хозяином о комнате на втором этаже на троих, ребята спустились вниз на ужин. Когда они только сели есть, Тони по привычке хотел положить на колени полотенчико, но на столе стояла только огромная тарелка с жареными куриными крыльями и ложка, зачем-то... А когда эти двое начали есть руками – ужас! – у Старка пропал аппетит. Поэтому он мирно попивал свою кружку кваса, который тоже был так себе, и старался не смотреть на них.

Вокруг было так шумно. Так людно. Казалось, что все смотрят в спину. Сердце отчего-то забилось быстрее. Почему эти двое не чувствовали себя в опасности? Справа вдруг подошла девчушка в фартуке, чтобы забрать быстро опустевшее блюдо, и Старк не выдержал и вышел подышать на воздух. Или выбежал. Небо уже покрылось блестящими точками, месяц то и дело выглядывал из-за туч. Руки тряслись, и хотелось спрятаться. Тони не понимал, что с ним происходит.

— Хэй.

Наташа стояла рядом, смотря сверху вниз. Тони не захотел поднимать на нее голову, и поэтому она присела к нему на порог трактира. Повернула за колючий подбородок к себе и осмотрела лицо: оно осунулось в момент, и синяки под глазами выделяли и так большие потускневшие глаза.

— Надо бы с тебя испуг слить, — вдруг сказала она, поднявшись.

— Чего? — нахмурился Старк.

— Подожди тут.

Тони, может быть, и заснул бы прямо на пороге, слушая стрекотание сверчков и наслаждаясь легким теплым ветерком, но Наташа вернулась быстрее, чем Тони успел об этом подумать. Вернулась она, кстати, с глубокой миской, полной воды, и другой, поменьше, в которой, если судить по запаху, был растопленный воск.

Наташа всучила Старку булочку с сахаром, велев сидеть спокойно. От усталости ничего не возразив, Тони принялся жевать булочку, смотря куда-то вперед. Он чувствовал, что Наташа водит миской с водой у него над головой и, на удивление, ему было наплевать. Думать о чем-то кроме булочки уже не было сил.

Что бы там она ни делала, это продлилось минуты три. Вылив воду на цветы, Наташа опять присела рядышком, наслаждаясь такой волшебной ночной тишиной. Слышно было только, как кто-то храпел на первом этаже, и девчонка собирала посуду со столов. Повернувшись, Тони увидел в её руках застывший в довольно уродливую форму воск.

— Ну и? — спросил он наконец. — Что это значит?

— Это, — Наташа подняла воск повыше, — то, что в твоей голове.

Эта штука напоминала Старку какой-то орган или нарост, и он поморщился.

— Фу. Я-то думал, сейчас скажешь, что на мне проклятие или порча, или еще чего интересное.

— Нет ни порчи, ни проклятия, — спокойно ответила Наташа, рассматривая отливку с другой стороны. — Лишь волнение. Предубеждения. Кошмары. И, — остановилась она, показав пальцем на группу маленьких складочек, — испуг. Теперь иди закопай это куда-нибудь.

— Куда?

— Не знаю, — хмыкнула Наташа, отряхивая юбку платья. — Где никто не найдет. И ты не вспомнишь.

Сделав, как велено, Старк вернулся в трактир и упал на свою кровать без сил и мыслей. Он проснулся один, когда солнце уже близилось к закату. И, грубо говоря, не удивился. Наверняка эти прохвосты по-тихому собрали вещички и убрались, оставив Тони одного расплачиваться за ночь и вчерашний ужин, к которому он, собственно, не притронулся. Но сейчас, спросонья, Старк был критически не в состоянии злиться, ведь он наконец _выспался_.

И только Тони начал привыкать к абсолютному своему гордому одиночеству, как в комнату вошли эти двое, над чем-то смеясь. Наташа прошла по комнате, снимая белые волосы и шаль, вновь став молодой и красивой, а Клинт высыпал деньги на кровать.

— Сколько у нас осталось? Еще нужно заплатить здесь за ночь.

— Думаю, здесь хватит, — ответил ей Клинт, отложив небольшую кучку монет в сторону, — наверное.

— Мы здесь проживем пять дней?

— Да не знаю я. Иди посчитай, раз такая умная.

— Я могу посчитать, — подал голос Старк, садясь на кровати.

— Ты умеешь?

— Да. Только бы мне бумагу и чернила. Хотя, ладно...

— Тут должны быть, не зря же столько дерут с постояльцев, — обведя глазами комнату, сказала Наташа.

Отыскав письменные принадлежности, Старк принялся за работу. Оказалось, что эти двое так торопились избавиться от разбавленного бренди, что продали его почти в три раза дешевле. И при всех деньгах, что они получили, если учитывать уход за лошадью и горячие ужины, задержаться они тут могут максимум дня на три. Наташа с Клинтом странно переглянулись, и Тони насторожился. Они стали перешептываться на языке, которого Тони, хоть убей, не мог разобрать.

— Эй.

— Меня зовут Тони, а не «эй».

— Тони, — поправился Клинт. — Ты всё еще не знаешь, куда тебе надо?

— Не знаю, — моргнул Старк.

— Ты вроде головастый. С нами не хочешь?

— Хочу.

Они опять переглянулись. Внутри у Тони всё сжалось от предвкушения, будто его зовут с собой играть взрослые дети.

— Тогда собирайся, мы идем в лес.

***

Это лесное озеро было самым волшебным местом, которое Тони видел. В ровной глади воды, будто в зеркале, отражались деревья, от чистого пряного воздуха, полного аромата трав, было легко дышать, и от красоты природы хотелось петь.

Сняв с лошади хомут и привязав её к дереву недалеко, Наташа принялась копаться в повозке, Клинт почти сразу пропал, и Тони тоже решил заняться чем-нибудь, чтобы не сойти за лентяя.

— О, вот ты где, — усмехнулась Наташа, сидя около маленького лагеря на троих. — А я думала, ты в кустиках.

— Ты два раза напоминала, чтобы мы сходили «на дорожку», мамочка, — съязвил Старк в ответ, раскладывая на траве хворост.

— Ну не зря же, — ответила она, добродушно посмотрев на Тони, и сложила веточки в ямку, подготовленную под костер.

— Мне что-нибудь еще нужно сделать?

— Нет, — легко ответила Наташа, пожав плечиками.

Постояв немного, Тони всё же присел напротив, а когда Наташа развела костер огнивом, невольно улыбнулся. Язычки пламени быстро объяли ветки, и Наташа принялась разламывать оставшиеся и подкидывать в костер. Последние оранжевые лучики солнца пробегали по озеру.

— Как вы с Клинтом познакомились? — решил спросить Тони, прислушиваясь к треску веток.

— Просто. Решили обчистить одного и того же человека. В итоге попались оба. Он смог открыть замок. Мог сбежать из тюрьмы один, — Наташа смущенно улыбнулась. — Но поступил по-другому.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, и в этот момент появился Клинт.

— Когда меня прокляли, ты тоже могла поступить по-другому, — ухмыльнувшись, он ласково взглянул и положил ей на колени мертвую утку.

— Кто тебя проклял? — удивленно спросил Старк, подняв на него глаза.

— Это долгая история, — укладываясь на подстилку, вздохнул Клинт и тут же продолжил, — мы были молоды. До нас дошли слухи, что далеко на юге у диких людей водятся драгоценные камни размером с яблоко.

Наташа хихикнула, ощипывая утку, а Тони сел у костра удобней, приготовившись слушать.

— Один такой камушек – и мы бы жили сейчас припеваючи. Я так хотел своё хозяйство, чтобы всё и сразу, — продолжил Клинт, положив руку под голову. — Вот мы и отправились испытывать судьбу. Сели на корабль, переплыли Внутреннее море, высадились.

— Там красиво? Ну, на юге?

— Ну как тебе сказать, — притворившись, что задумался, ответил Клинт. — У берега красота. Деревья высокие и странные, орехи вот такие здоровые, даже больше, чем твоя голова. Живности там много всякой разной и зубастой. А потом... Там солнце палит не как здесь, там почти пустыня, горизонт расплывается перед глазами, на юдоль кустика два. Идёшь и будто на сковородке медленно поджариваешься. Ночью там только _почти_ можно жить.

— Еще говорят, что жар костей не ломит, — добавила Наташа.

— Дошли мы до людей наконец-то. Эх, как вспомню, так вздрогну, — рассмеялся Клинт, взяв в зубы травинку. — Мало того, что босые, почти нагие, шарахаются и орут чуть что. Живут в хижинах хлипких, про хлеб даже не слышали, кожа у них как у боевых быков, черная, и вода в том краю дороже всего. Не знаю, то ли мы им понравились, то ли они нас хотели как зверушек в клетку посадить, чтоб любоваться, черт их разберет, но попали мы-таки к ним в селение. Костер здоровый разожгли, мы уж испугались, а они петь, плясать стали, а танцы дикие, как бред, что и смех продирает, и мороз по коже. Женщины Наташу стали цветами какими-то увешивать, она им пела, а они ей на своём как затянут. В общем, я под шумок-то и смылся. Залез в самую большую хижину, там, оказалось, жил их главный, шаман одноглазый. У него палка была, типа посоха, а на верхнем конце изумруд с те орехи, которые еще с твою голову. Красота неписанная. Я долго думать не стал, да и взял. А шаман-то, чтоб ему пусто было, не дурак, заговорил свой посох. Тогда-то мы еле ноги унесли. А то, что я проклят, я уже дома понял.

— А как? — затаив дыхание, спросил Тони.

— Да никак, — буркнул Клинт. — Проклятие вечной дорогой, слышал о таком?

— Да разве ж это проклятие? — пробурчал Тони, подкинув в костер ветку. — Путешествовать. Быть свободным. 

— А вот, — сказал Клинт, перевернувшись на бок. — Не можешь ни дом, ни хозяйство, ни семью заиметь, даже остановиться где-нибудь надолго. Что-нибудь обязательно случается, нехорошее, пожар, например. В наш последний дом ударила молния, представляешь себе? Вечно ходить по свету как неприкаянному каково, а?

— И всё же, — тихо произнес Тони.

— На-ка, — вдруг нарушила сказочную тишину Наташа, кинув тушку утки прямо в руки Старку. 

— Что мне с ней делать? — опешил Старк, испугавшись от неожиданности.

— Клинт поймал, я ощипала, а ты теперь потроши, — рассудила Наташа, достав откуда-то нож. Тони всё не мог запомнить, что она вооружена до зубов. — Не работая, сыт не будешь, о таком слышал?

— Но я не умею! — выпалил Старк, боязливо смотря на голую тушку утки.

— Так я тебе помогу, — всучив ему нож, ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Давай, ну, сначала голову.

— Нет, о, нет, сделай сама, — проскулил Тони.

— Ну же, а то голодными спать ляжем. Кушать-то небось хочется?

— Да что-то уже нет, — зажмурившись и скривив губы, пролепетал Старк. — Какая же гадость.

— Давай-давай.

Однажды Брюс предлагал ему разрезать лягушку. Ради эксперимента. Они даже поймали одну. Брюс всучил ему небольшой ножик. А Старк, двенадцатилетний мальчишка, смотря в лягушачьи глазищи, чуть не разрыдался. Лягушка тогда осталась жива и в небольшом шоке вернулась в прудик. А тут мертвая утка! Ощипанная мертвая утка! Небеса, неужели Пеппер проделывала это каждую неделю с цыплятами?

Клинт, пока Старк бегал с тушкой утки без головы, из которой стекала кровь, занимался раскладыванием перьев. А когда дошло собственно до потрошения, началось настоящее представление, и Клинт почти задохнулся от смеха.

— Фу, тут всё такое мокрое!

— Давай, ну, да вынимай же, руками прямо, да!

— О, боги, какая гадость, фу! Фу! Куда это деть?

— Да выкинь куда-нибудь. Нет, не всё, печень-то!.. А, ладно.

— Что теперь?

— Теперь есть её.

— Прям так?!

— Ага, без соли щас как сожрем! — крикнул Клинт.

В общем, когда тушка оказалась разделанная и на вертеле, было уже за полночь.

— Слышь, Нат, мне кажется, с него опять надо будет испуг сливать, — рассмеялся Клинт, покрутив вертел.

Тони, держа голову на подогнутых к груди коленях, обижено поскреб заросшую щеку, продолжая пялиться на огонь.

— Не волнуйся, душенька моя, у всех бывает первый раз, — издевательски-мило сказала Наташа, улыбаясь.

— Поди еще призвал кого-нибудь. А что, очень похоже. Бегал тут возле костра, залил всю поляну кровищей, сам перемазался. Перья бы еще в волосы, и всё как у тех, диких, — заржал Клинт.

— Эй, Тони, услышишь шорох маракасов – беги.

Эти двое громко рассмеялись, а Тони и ухом не повел. Знать бы еще, что такое эти маракасы...

Когда они всё-таки решили поесть, в лесу проснулось ночное зверье. Сова ухала где-то за спиной, а до потрохов утки добрался хорек. А когда откуда-то кто-то громко завыл, Старк чуть не подавился.

— Учуял всё-таки, — прошептала Наташа, шевеля палкой угли.

— Кто? — спросил Тони, оглядев глазами вокруг, не поворачивая головы.

— Волколак, — выдохнула Наташа, бросив палку в костер, и он вспыхнул сильнее, выбросив над собой искры.

— Кто? — переспросил Тони, сощурившись.

— Человек в волчьей шкуре, — прошептала Наташа, чуть повернув голову, и Тони разглядел в её глазах отражение язычков пламени. — Может, это несчастный, кого превратили в зверя не по его воле, и он рыскает по лесу, не в силах побороть чужую горячую кровь, что течет сейчас в нём. А может это колдун, обратившийся зверем нарочно, и он ищет сейчас потерявшихся. Он любит невинных девушек и молодых вдов.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я его видела, — оскалилась в улыбке она. — Давно. Была зима. Родители ушли на праздник. Мне было тринадцать, я осталась одна. Свечей было мало, и я зажигала по одной, чтобы не остаться в темноте. Было тихо, и вдруг кто-то завыл за окном. Я сначала перепугалась, но потом подумала, что метель. Свечу погасила. Прошло несколько минут. И в дверь вдруг забились, заскреблись. Я тут же под кровать, душа в пятки ушла, вся трясусь.

Чертова сова опять ухнула, Тони сглотнул, треск от костра стал громче, а Клинт продолжал мирно жевать.

— И вдруг всё стихло, — продолжила Наташа ровным таинственным шепотом. — Я вылезла из-под кровати и зажгла свечу. В окнах ничего было не видать. Я обвязалась платком, отворила дверь, закрывая ладошкой огонек. Ветер тут же скинул с моей головы платок, и я увидела на снегу следы человеческие, а у околицы они вдруг сменились волчьими, да такими огромными, что мои валенки пропадали в них. А потом я узнала, что той ночью пропала овдовевшая месяц назад соседка, и её так и не нашли.

У Тони по спине пробежали мурашки, когда волк завыл опять. Клинт бросил кости в огонь, вытер руки о листы лопуха и лег, закрыв глаза сгибом локтя. Наташа с Тони посидела еще, потом она проверила лошадь, прибралась немного и тоже легла. Старк остался наедине с собой, а от этой глупой истории было не по себе. Он все-таки лег, кое-как потушив костер, и уставился в небо, не зная, как лучше лечь. Спиной к лесу страшно, а лицом еще страшней.

Тони, кажется, провалился в неспокойный сон, снилась ему какая-то нехорошая чушь, и вдруг проклятый волк завыл снова, и Старк резко очнулся от дремы. Угли в костре тлели, ночь была всё такая же теплая, но Клинта с Наташей рядом не было. И это напугало Тони так сильно, что поджилки затряслись.

Но он, как и Наташа, набрался смелости и пошёл к озеру, откуда доносились странные звуки. Небеса, это же не могли быть те самые маракасы?..

Раздвинув ветки куста, Тони неуверенно оглядел озеро. На берегу оказались вещи Клинта с Наташей, а они сами сейчас плавали в воде. Когда Наташа доплыла до Клинта и обняла за шею, поцеловав, а тот обнял в ответ, придерживая её на весу за спину, Тони смущенно отвел взгляд и вернулся в лагерь.

Они свободны, и все же влюблены. Неужели такое возможно? Разве любовь не означает ужасный долг, который хомутом висит на шее? Если бы любовь для Тони не означала потерю свободы, может, всё бы сложилось по-другому. А пока он лежал на земле, смотря на звездное небо, и пытался вспомнить, какому же богу молиться, чтобы в этом мире для него нашлось место.


	13. Chapter 13

Так Тони не будила даже Пеппер. Но всё же стоит признать – ведро воды на голову очень бодрит. Соскочив спросонья, Старк глубоко задышал, как рыба, которую выбросило на берег. Наташа нагнулась к нему и доброжелательно улыбнулась.

— Ты сумасшедшая?! — тряхнув мокрой головой, воскликнул Старк. 

— Я не могла тебя добудиться, — оправдалась Наташа. — Плохо спал?

— Сказка на ночь не удалась, — огрызнулся он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Чего ты так орешь? — размеренно проговорил Клинт, подойдя.

— Скажи своей женщине, чтобы она больше не обливала меня водой, — удержавшись, чтобы не показать пальцем на Наташу, сказал Тони.

— Можно подумать, меня так не поливали. Зато умылся, — невозмутимо ответил на это Клинт. — Идем за мной, надо спешить.

Ступая за Клинтом, Тони обернулся на секунду, чтобы показать Наташе язык. А Наташа в ответ послала издевательский воздушный поцелуй. 

— Может ты наконец объяснишь мне, что мы забыли на этом проклятом дереве?

Взор Клинта полностью был сосредоточен на дороге, он весь превратился в слух, его пальцы крепко держали лук. Тони еще раз вздохнул, пытаясь усесться на толстой ветке. Внизу перед ними тянулась дорога, через которую то и дело перебегали лесные зверьки.

— Ничего необычного, — соизволил ответить Клинт. — С минуты на минуту будет проезжать коляска. Пассажир богатый и скупой, так что охрану не взял. Наташа отвлечет извозчика, а потом я подтянусь. Расправимся минуты за три.

— Откуда вы знали, что он проедет сегодня утром?

— Местные поговаривали. 

— Погоди, а я-то зачем?

— А ты побудешь на шухере и потом скажешь, сколько его барахло стоит на самом деле.

Вдруг послышались звуки едущего экипажа, и Клинт весь напрягся, свистнул Наташе для сигнала, и та тоже свистнула в ответ.

Экипаж с тремя лошадями неспешно ехал по дороге, покачиваясь и подпрыгивая на кочках. Тони вдруг задумался о том, насколько бывают наивными люди. Наверняка ведь тот, кого сейчас Наташа с Клинтом собираются лишить фамильных драгоценностей, предполагал, что его попытаются ограбить. Будто подстрекал, проезжая по такой широкой лесной дороге...

— Стой! — шикнул Тони, дернув Клинта за рукав, но было уже поздно, и лучник в момент спрыгнул с дерева.

Лошадь громко заржала, экипаж остановился, Наташа прикидывалась, что вывихнула ногу.

— Ты чего тут носишься? — воскликнул извозчик, подойдя к ревущей Наташе.

— Я не ношу-у-усь! — проскулила она, держась за лодыжку. — Я я-ягоды собра-а-ала!

— А бросаться-то на дорогу зачем? — отчитал её извозчик, наклонившись и протянув руки, чтобы помочь ей встать. — Вот бабы нелепый народ!

— Ну это ты зря, — вдруг обычным голосом ответила Наташа, скривив губы.

От легкого свиста и звука натянутой тетивы извозчик замер, а потом медленно встал, подняв руки.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил он.

— Позови господина в экипаже на свет небесный, и не вздумай чудить, а то мой напарник выстрелит тебе меж лопаток. Слышала, что жуть как больно.

В ответ он тяжело вздохнул и, взглянув из-за плеча на Клинта, пошёл к дверям коляски. Тони тем временем не находил себе места, потому что отчетливо слышал шуршание в листве.

Когда извозчик открыл перед ними дверь в пустую коляску, Тони уже слез с дерева и орал: «Нет!». Это всполошило, кажется, весь лес: птицы поднялись в воздух, белка с недовольным трекотом шустро забралась на дерево, из кустов выбежали люди, извозчик тут же схватил Наташу, и Клинт не мог выстрелить, потому что тот прикрывался ей. Их было человек восемь, в одежде, которую Тони видел у солдат еще в бастионе. Она использовалась как поддоспешник и носилась в теплую погоду. 

Наташа не растерялась и укусила обидчика, почти вывихнула ему плечо, ножом прибив к коляске за рукав; Клинт отбросил троих, попал стрелой одному в бедро, одному в колено, чтобы не бегали. Поднялась пыль, на Тони стал надвигаться один здоровяк, и он замахнулся наугад, естественно, неудачно: получил под дых так, что звездочки перед глазами посыпались. Но они бы справились, если бы не подошла дюжина парней подкрепления.

Голова жутко кружилась, на землю из носа капала кровь, не успевая запечься на губах, а перед глазами всё плыло. Руки уже были связаны, стоять на коленях было больно, но не так неприятно, как вкус неудачной драки во рту. Клинт и Наташа, отведенная подальше, тоже были связаны. Командир забрал у Клинта лук и, сломав о колено, бросил перед ним, вытирая с губы кровь и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Надеюсь, ты не заплачешь сейчас, — ухмыльнулся он, — а то говорят, что лучники привязаны к оружию, как к детям.

— А еще говорят, что твоя мамка всю столицу лю́эсом заразила, — сплюнул Клинт.

В следующее мгновение за это Клинт поплатился перегородкой носа.

— А ну не тронь его! — завизжала Наташа, вырвавшись и подбежав к Клинту. — Милый, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста!

— Обоих связать и под стражу, — кинул командир, и все солдаты вокруг оживились. — А этой рот закройте. Кусается, зараза.

— Нет, — хрипло подал голос Старк.

— Что ты там вякнул?

— Я не вякнул, — сквозь зубы огрызнулся Тони. — Я приказал тебе их не трогать.

— А ты кто такой-то, чтобы мне тут приказывать? — ухмыльнулся командир, велев раненым солдатам заканчивать отдых.

— Кто я? — злорадно рассмеялся Тони, тяжело поднимаясь и выпрямляясь во весь рост. — Я Энтони Эдвард де Старк, сын Говарда Энтони Уолтера де Старка, лорда великого камерге́ра в отставке, владельца поместья и всех земель долины Старк, омега Сэра Стивена Гранта Роджерса, главного командующего Пятого Бастиона Ордена Звезды, капитана всей королевской флотилии Крайнего океана! _Не смей. Разговаривать. Со мной. Так._

От злобы прояснилось в голове, и Тони понял, что рычит как зверь, которого загнали в угол. Все вокруг ошеломленно смотрели на него, забыв о Наташе и Клинте, чей взгляд был непонимающий и злой. 

— Мастер... Старк?

— Что ты там вякнул?

— Мастер Старк, я... Простите, я вас не признал. Но разве вы не должны быть в Пятом?

— Я стою прямо перед тобой, дубина, или ты ослеп? — рявкнул Старк. — Да развяжите же меня, остолопы!

— Выполнять, — кивнул сомневающимся солдатам командир. — Мастер Старк, для меня будет честью сопроводить вас в Пятый к Капитану Роджерсу.

— Их тоже, — сказал Старк, кивнув в сторону Наташи и Клинта.

— Простите, это не в моей власти. У нас был приказ поймать их.

— Это в моей власти, ясно тебе? — прикрикнул Тони. — Они свидетели того, что вы тут устроили, и они поедут со мной, а еще мне наплевать на твои возражения, запомнил? Или что, хочешь сказать, Пятый хуже Третьего?

— Никак нет.

Наташа смотрела на него неверящим взглядом, и Тони долго не выдержал – отвернулся стыдливо. И хотя под арестом были они, Старк чувствовал, что это его сейчас связали по рукам и ногам.

***

Говорят, красному утру не верь. И это правда, прежде чем обозвать день каким-нибудь словом, нужно сначала дождаться вечера. И как раз сейчас, вечером – да какой там, уже ночь – можно получить самую необыкновенную новость. 

Стивен шёл скорым шагом, стараясь не бежать, но не получалось. Солдаты расступались, давая дорогу, и он этого не замечал, твердо ступая по земле и лужам. Одно слово – Старк, – и сердце забилось быстрее. 

Он распахнул дверь лазарета, врываясь в хорошо освещенную комнату. Один взгляд карих знакомых блестящих глаз – и внутри всё закипело от злости. Старк сидел на худой кровати, но когда Стив вошёл, встал, странно посмотрел на него и опять опустил глаза. В три шага Роджерс преодолел расстояние между ними и тут же обнял, прижимая его голову к себе и гладя по затылку, по растрепанным отросшим волосам. Тони не двигался от удивления. 

И когда он только хотел возмутиться, Стив отпрянул, взял за руки и посмотрел в лицо. Ужаса в его глазах было не скрыть: на Старке были синяки, на скуле ссадина, разбитая губа, а руки погрубели – о ужас! – от тяжелой работы. И он стал целовать их, и еще лоб и щеки, не в силах удержаться, от понимания, что нашёлся, живой, _почти_ невредимый...

— Мой хороший, мой маленький, прости, умоляю, прости меня! — приговаривал Роджерс и заглянул в такие прекрасные глаза. — Я больше никогда тебя не брошу, никому не дам в обиду, Баки мне всё рассказал, они поплатятся, я клянусь тебе.

Старк был бы и рад огрызнуться на подобную нежность, только вот слишком устал с дороги, да еще и без сна, и поэтому он просто тихонько, безразлично кивнул.

— Кто-нибудь еще? Энтони, если тебя кто-нибудь хоть пальцем тронул, скажи мне, сейчас же, одно имя, и я...

Тони прикрыл глаза и спешно замотал головой.

— Энтони, ну молви мне хотя бы словечко, — жалобно попросил Роджерс, — или я не заслужил слышать голоса твоего?

— Доктор... ждет, — сухо выдал Старк, первый раз взглянув на капитана сам.

Стив повернул голову и увидел в дверях худого доктора, смущенно отвернувшегося спиной.

Ночью гроза прошла стороной.


	14. Chapter 14

Проклятые знакомые звуки, которые снились в кошмарах, раздались вновь. Счет, ходьба, крик командующего – всё это Тони ненавидел. Будто вернулся на два года назад. Рассвело, и доктор сказал, что он может быть свободен, но прикладывать мазь время от времени всё-таки стоит. Поблагодарив его, Тони помылся и облачился в то, что ему прислали взамен его грязной порванной одежды. Сапоги оказались по размеру, очень удобные, чистая рубашка приятно прилегала к телу, и штаны, боги, без единой заплатки, качественно сшитые! Старк понял, как же он скучал по таким мелочам, как теплая вода и мыло, хорошая одежда, сытный, с десертом, завтрак. 

Накинув на себя новый плащ, опасаясь туч, мрачно затянувших небо, Тони вышел из лазарета. Первое, что ему нужно, просто необходимо было сделать, так это найти Наташу и Клинта. Солдаты несколько минут назад закончили разминку, после которой сам Старк не вставал бы целый день с постели, и он подошёл к одному, чтобы узнать, в какой из свободных казарм их поселили. Но когда ему ответили, что свободных домиков не осталось, и никаких новых постояльцев не видели, Тони не знал, что делать. Они разминулись сразу же, как Тони вышел из экипажа, и сейчас понял, каким дураком был, не проконтролировав их. Тут Тони вдруг услышал знакомый голос, и, обернувшись, он узнал среди молодых парней резко выделяющегося рослого Барнса.

— Джеймс, — позвал он, зашагав к нему, — сэр Джеймс!

— Мастер Старк! — узнал его Барнс. — Доброе утро.

— Джеймс, мне нужна твоя помощь, — сразу начал Тони, обернувшись, заговорил тише. — Двое людей прибыли со мной. Где их поселили?

— Я не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь, — покачал головой Джеймс, внимательно смотря на него.

— Ну как же. Мужчина, чуть выше меня, и женщина с рыжими волосами.

— Ах, ты про тех двоих разбойников, — оживился Баки, — так они в тюрьме. Мужчина, по крайней мере, про женщину я не знаю.

— Как? — ахнул Тони.

— Приказ капитана Роджерса.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — покачал головой Старк и вдруг зло посмотрел на Баки, вспомнив вчерашний разговор с капитаном. — Что ты ему наболтал о них?!

На его крик обернулась проходящая с завтрака группа солдат, и Барнс неожиданно схватил Тони за руку, втащив в маленький закуточек между домиками-спальнями. Тони опешил, Барнс держал крепко, но не больно.

— Чего ты разорался? — шикнул Баки.

— Они не виноваты ни в чем! — прошипел в ответ Старк. — Я обещался, чтобы их не взяли под стражу, и тем более не делали заключенными.

— Они тебя похитили и хотели потребовать выкуп.

— Что?! — опешил Старк. — Неправда! Они даже не знали, кто я.

— Да какая разница, — сквозь зубы проговорил Баки. — Они разбойники, в любом случае попали бы туда. А командир того отряда мой друг.

— Ты решил его выгородить?! — догадался Тони. — Как так можно?!

— Прекрати орать, — размеренно выговаривая слова, пригрозил Барнс.

— Я еще не орал, — угрожающе ответил Тони, вырвав руку из захвата. — Я сейчас же пойду и расскажу всё Кэпу.

— Нет, — остановил его Баки, преградив выход рукой, уперевшись ей в стену у его головы. — Слушай, Старк, думаешь, ты такой умный, что Орден тебя за всё это время не нашёл? Я _знал_ , что ты и где ты. Это я дал тебе возможность потеряться.

— Почему? — прошептал Тони, щурясь.

— Потому что я знаю, по какой причине ты сбежал, — просто ответил Баки, вздохнув.

— И что? — спросил Старк, не сводя с него глаз.

— Я хотел тебе помочь.

— Чушь собачья, — глядя прямо ему в глаза, опроверг Тони. — Даже не пытайся меня заболтать. Я всё равно расскажу обо всём Роджерсу. А еще раз меня тронешь – пожалеешь.

Проговорив это спокойно, но твердо, Тони вышел из закоулка один, удивляясь себе, как это он смог так уверенно идти, не пошатываясь от шока? Он не слышал, как Баки выругался, ударив кулаком стену.

***

Перед знакомой до дрожи большой дверью Тони стоял, не решаясь войти, может, минуту или больше. Собравшись, он всё же пересилил себя, ведь это всё ради друзей. Войдя через переход в комнату, в которой всё осталось по-прежнему, Старк остановился и увидел Стива, сидящего за столом.

— Энтони? — заметив его, Стив поднялся, взглянув обеспокоенно.

Старка от этого коробило. Нет больше никакого Энтони! Энтони – слабый, неумелый, болезненный мальчишка, каким он раньше был. Он теперь Тони. Честный, еще несколько дней назад свободный мастер.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стив взволнованно, обойдя стол.

— Я насчет Наташи с Клинтом, — с ходу заговорил Тони. — Это ошибка, что они в тюрьме.

— Нет, всё нормально, не волнуйся за это, — снисходительно улыбнулся Стив, легко прикоснувшись к его руке. — Я ведь тебе пообещал, что они ответят...

— Нет! — тихо, отчаянно сказал Старк. — Стивен, они... Меня никто не похищал. Никогда. Эти люди не идеальны, но они никогда не хотели мне ничего плохого.

Нахмурив брови, Стив смотрел на него, пытаясь, видимо, разобрать эти сказанные взахлеб слова. Тони прикрыл глаза на секунду, собрав последние силы, потому что причинять боль влюбленному, обманутому человеку очень тяжело, но лучше уж правда, какая бы она ни была.

— Я не просто пропал, — посмотрев в обескураженные голубые глаза, сказал Тони. — Я сбежал. И скрывался.

— Но почему? — тихо спросил капитан. Тони хмыкнул грустно, покачав головой.

— Потому что мне тошно тут.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но дар речи вдруг пропал, и Стив, опустив глаза, заморгал, нахмурился, соображая. Пытаться дотронуться и взять Тони за руку он прекратил, отошел к столу, чтобы опереться на него.

— Так значит я тебе противен, — сказал он, смотря в пустоту перед собой.

— Нет, — выдохнул Старк. — Уже нет.

Как ни странно, от этого лучше на душе не стало. Ни любви, ни ненависти — лишь одно безразличие, и от него больнее.

— Стивен, — горько позвал Тони, шагнув к нему, и схватился за рукав, а тот, будто деревянный, даже не шелохнулся. — Стивен, пожалуйста, они мне дороги. Неужели нет никакого способа?

— Я... попробую что-нибудь сделать, — негромко ответил Стив, отмерев, и вдруг посмотрел на Старка холодно, страшно, — если ты никогда больше не сбежишь.

Тони отступил на шаг испуганно, смотря ему в глаза, и, поняв, что капитан всерьез, опустил плечи, приняв неизбежное.

— Клянусь.

***

Говорят, можно вечно смотреть на три вещи: как горит огонь, как течет вода, ну а третье человек решает для себя сам. Но эти чертовы капли, падающие с потолка после дождя, похоже, скоро сведут Клинта с ума. Капля за каплей утекало сознание, Клинт пытался здесь заснуть, но всё никак не получалось. В каземате было прохладно и сыро, как и во всех, наверное, но Клинту пока не довелось сравнивать. А еще безумно скучно. И хоть он был немного глух на одно ухо, чьи-то шаги по коридору услышал сразу. Большая дверь отворилась, и к нему зашёл статный светловолосый мужчина, а замок вдруг защелкнулся снова.

— Добрый... не знаю, что, — нарушил тишину Клинт, сев на этом выступе стены, которая была, по-видимому, вместо кровати. — И не имею радости знать, кто.

— Вечер, — ответили ему, и собеседник, заметив в углу табуретку, вытащил её оттуда и сел. — А я капитан Стивен Роджерс.

— Чем обязан вашему визиту? — с вежливой враждебностью поинтересовался Клинт.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Клинтон, — ссутулившись, Стив осмотрел всё помещение и сцепил руки в замок, пронзая взглядом.

— Уже говорим.

— Расскажи мне, как ты стал тем, кем являешься.

— А кем я являюсь? — саркастично задал вопрос Клинт.

— Преступником, — вскинул бровями капитан.

— А я и не знал. Всю жизнь, вообще-то, думал, что я не такой уж ужасный человек, — вздохнул Клинт, покачав головой. — Кстати, когда меня отведут на площадь и повесят, а то мне надоело сидеть взаперти.

— Если ты дашь мне хорошую причину, этого может и не случиться.

— Капитан... — утруждено посмотрел на него Клинт. — Девушка с рыжими волосами. Ради этого стоит жить.

— Рад за тебя, но это не причина.

— На кой вам вообще какая-то причина? Веревок нынче мало?

— Почему ты так уверен, что тебя повесят?

— Обвинение, которое мне предъявили, когда скрутили, было достаточно серьезным, чтобы я мог сделать этот вывод, — быстро объяснил Клинт, ссутулившись.

— Энтони мне рассказал, как всё было. Сказал, что вы очень помогли ему.

— Великодушно с его стороны, — хмыкнул лучник.

— Послушай, Клинтон, я попросил тебя рассказать мне о себе, не думай, что я буду сидеть здесь с тобой до ночи.

— Что мне рассказывать, капитан? Как стал преступником? Очень просто: есть хотелось.

— А заработать честным трудом пробовал? — спросил Стив, продолжая тяжело на него смотреть.

— Я пытался, капитан. Но фермер из меня не вышел. Знаете, когда сам хочешь есть, то это ничего, раз на раз не приходится. А вот когда надо кого-то кормить – это уже совсем другое дело. Я теперь понимаю отца.

— Кем он был?

— У нас была небольшая ферма, вельможами не слыли. Он, кстати говоря, служил в Ордене, — усмехнулся Клинт, вспомнив, и подтянул к себе ногу, прижавшись спиной к стене.

— Когда он умер?

— Лет тридцать назад, кажется. Да, мне было двенадцать.

— То есть до отмены наследственного права?

— Да. Но я к вам не пошёл, вы уж извините.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас можешь присягнуть и вступить в Орден? — серьезно спросил Роджерс.

— Капитан, поверьте мне сейчас на слово: мне нельзя сидеть на месте. Это плохо обернется, не накликайте на себя беду. Всё, что я прошу, так это молока, крендель с маком и увидеть мою Наташу в последний раз.

— Если ты это сделаешь, ты получишь право на полноправный суд, — гнул свою линию капитан. — Чтобы всё было по-цивилизованному.

— Ци... — нахмурился Клинт.

— По совести, — поправился Стив. — Которой у тебя вроде как не должно быть.

— Хорошо. Допустим, я соглашаюсь, что тогда?

— Я проведу суд, люди выступят с обвинениями, — покачал головой Роджерс, жестикулируя руками. — Я хочу просто отправить тебя куда-нибудь на рудники. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит прозорливости потеряться, а искать мне тебя будет незачем.

— Я не уйду без Наташи.

— Выиграть у тебя вряд ли получится.

— А вдруг? — усмехнулся Клинт.

— Тогда ты пройдешь ускоренный курс подготовки за год и хоть на все четыре стороны. Но, конечно, будешь обязан в случае войны. Наташу куда-нибудь пристроим на это время. Энтони питает к вам двоим слабость. Скажи спасибо ему, что я здесь.

От стен камеры эхом отразился странный, неприятный смех, и не понять было, смеялся Клинт на капитаном или над ситуацией в целом.

— Ну так что? Или ты так жаждешь попасть на эшафот?

— Что вы, жить всё еще хочется, _мой капитан._


	15. Chapter 15

На самом деле, чтобы не замечать толкучку охраны, ушло не так много сил. Они ходили по пятам, слушались, молчали, и Тони говорил за это спасибо. Теперь его контролировали постоянно, и прогулка из крепости не была исключением. Впрочем, какая там прогулка. Спасательная операция, разведка, но не прогулка. Если бы это была настоящая прогулка, Тони бы ходил по улицам улыбаясь, купил свежего хлеба, даже нашёл бы минутку поболтать с пекарем и сел бы жевать еще горячий сладкий хлеб у большого фонтана на главной площади. А не пошёл бы маленькими улочками, чтобы добраться до местной тюрьмы в надежде найти там Наташу. 

Длинный домик в один этаж тюрьму совсем не напоминал. Охранников было двое: один толстый, грудь бочкой, а другой вроде обычный, но на его фоне казался тощим. Когда Тони спросил, не было ли тут Наташи, те начали болтать ни о чем, и Тони, слушая их треп несколько минут, не выдержал, и со злости швырнул стул в стену.

— Стул-то в чём виноват? — досадно вздохнув, сказал тощий, посмотрев в сторону действительно ни в чём не повинного стула. — Господин хороший, пойдемте, раз не верите на слово.

— Тим, только аккуратней, камеры полные.  
— Да какие полные, тебе память отшибло, что ли? Позавчера троих выпустили. Один сегодня утром пришёл и этот, умник остался.

— Умник? А, в очках. Что-то я запамятовал.

— Память девичья, иль влюбился?

— Вчера Марию встретил.

— Какую Марию?

— Да дочку соседа моего, забыл что ли?

— Ах, да. И что?

— Хватит! — рявкнул Старк на всю комнату.

— Господин хороший, не гневайтесь вы так, стульями не богаты, — проговорил Тим. — Пойдемте, пойдемте же, чего стоите.

Тони правда захотелось придушить их обоих. На минуточку. Кивнув двоим стражникам, чтобы оставались на месте, Тони последовал за охранником. Сердце стучало с каждым шагом всё сильнее от странного волнения, подозрения из-за трепа про умника в очках. Но ведь быть такого не может!

Длинный коридор из светлого дерева в двадцать шесть футов казался длиннее, чем был. По бокам шли большие камеры, действительно пустые. Тони шёл вперед, проверяя каждую, и вдруг, после четырех пустых, в одной маленькой камере прямо на полу сидел Брюс. Грязный и с бородой, но Брюс. Его заботливые руки, которые кутали Старка в одеяло, кормили лекарствами, когда он болел, и его квадратные очки без острых углов Тони узнает всегда. Он подошёл ближе к железным вертикальным прутам решетки, присев на корточки.

— Что? — грозно спросил Брюс, заметив его. — Вы кто?

— Ты не узнаёшь меня? — счастливо улыбнулся Тони, с нежностью смотря на него и, кажется, этим пугая. — Я тот, кому ты еще должен тысячную партию в шахматы.

Суровая складочка пропала, брови удивленно поднялись, полный неверия взгляд в ответ – это было так забавно, что Старк улыбнулся еще шире. Беннер смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог связать мысли. Конечно, его образ маленького Энтони не вязался с тем, кто стоял перед ним. Хорошо одетый, поджарый, красивый, с крепкими руками, уже выше него будет, так еще с бородкой и усами!

— Энтони? — шепнул он, и Тони подтверждающе закивал. — Энтони!

— Я, — улыбался ему Старк, крепко взяв его за руку, а другой держась за прутья, и так заставил подняться на ноги.

— Ох, небеса, это правда ты? — всё еще не веря, тоскливо спросил Беннер.

— Я. Это я, Брюс, поверь, это я, — заверял его Старк.

Они кое-как обнялись сквозь эту проклятую решетку, и Беннер, кажется, действительно заплакал, потому что когда Тони взглянул на него, он поспешил протереть глаза под очками. 

— Ох, Брюс, Брюс, — вдруг поцокал языком Старк, покачав головой. — И тебе не стыдно? Ты, образованный, умный, вежливый, порядочный человек, и сидишь здесь, средь воров, убийц и насильников.

— Эй! Как ты меня назвал?! — вдруг послышался чей-то возмущенный возглас из камеры дальше.

— Ты вообще заткнись, коровокрад проклятый! — прикрикнул на него Тим, стоящий недалеко, о котором Старк уже успел забыть.

Брюс и Старк синхронно закатили глаза, и черт побери, как же Тони по этому скучал!

— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, обеспокоенно сжав его родные теплые руки. — Почему ты тут?

— Долгая история, — неожиданно рассмеялся Беннер, почесав затылок. — После того, как ты ушёл, меня еще подержали, а потом вдруг отпустили. Ну я и пошёл в свой прежний дом, куда мы и планировали. Но тебя нигде не было.

— Прости, — смущенно улыбнулся Тони, — я забыл, в какой он стороне.

— В общем, я шёл, но потом вдруг понял, что за мной следят. Они меня отпустили, потому что думали, что я приведу их к тебе. И я начал петлять, как мог.

— Бедный мой Брюс, — вздохнул Тони, грустно погладив его по плечу.

— Но я так и не понял, как обратно попал, честное слово, — усмехнулся Беннер.

— А в тюрьме-то ты за что? — нахмурился Старк.

— Меньше кулаками махать будет! — сказал охранник.

— Что? — выгнул бровь Тони, удивленно посмотрев на друга. — Доктор Роберт Брюс Беннер, ты дерешься?

— Попрошу не вмешиваться! — вытянув шею, раздраженно потребовал у охранника Беннер.

— Говори уже, что случилось!

— Я нашёл здесь работу, — продолжил Брюс, вздохнув, — мальчишку тоже грамоте учил. Ну, то есть опять за еду работал, грубо говоря. Не смейся, что умел, то и делал! А потом я увидел в городе Бетти. Мы разговорились, стали встречаться время от времени, и...

— И-и-и? — подогнал его Тони.

— И я сделал ей предложение, — закрыв глаза рукой, выдал Беннер.

— Ты? Что? Ты и Бетти, серьезно? Брюс!

— Я знаю, я знаю, это было опрометчиво, но... — виновато пролепетал Беннер. — Её отец оказался генералом. И когда я пошёл просить руки его дочери, он был, мягко говоря, не очень рад. Мы разговаривали как взрослые люди, всё шло не очень хорошо, он закричал, мол я какой-то там докторишка и не достоин Бетти, и...

— И?! — громко воскликнул Тони.

— И зуб ему сломал! — закончил за него Тим. — Говорят, щас с золотым ходит. А с виду приличный, еще очки носит, ишь чё!

— Да, спасибо большое, — сжав зубы, улыбнулся ему Брюс.

— Ты сломал зуб генералу Россу, потому что он не дал благословения на вашу свадьбу? — для уточнения спросил Тони, четко выговаривая слова.

— Да, — немного повременив с ответом, кивнул Брюс. — И я здесь уже недели три.

— Тебя вообще нельзя оставлять одного, вечно попадаешь в какие-нибудь передряги, — Тони продолжал пичкать Брюса его же высказываниями с нескрываемым удовольствием.

— Да, пожалуй, — смущенно улыбнулся Беннер.

— Прошу прощения, — вдруг раздался голос второго охранника. — Господа, которые пришли с вами, спрашивают о вас, сэр.

— Я сейчас подойду, — ответил ему Старк.

— Что случилось? — тут же завелся Брюс. — Энтони?

— Мне нужно идти, я приду скоро.

— Нет! Подожди! Что происходит? — дернул его за одежду доктор.

— Брюс, всеми богами клянусь, я вытащу тебя отсюда, чего бы мне это ни стоило, — подойдя близко, как это можно, прошептал ему Тони. — И всё расскажу.

***

Это просто возмутительно. Невозможно. Ну почему всё через, через...

Через Капитана Чертова Роджерса!

Тони был действительно взбешен, когда ему сказали, что просто так Брюса не отпустят. Особое распоряжение Росса. А эти двое идиотов проблем не хотят, видите ли. Ну неужели слово Старка ничегошеньки не решает? Идти к капитану было опасно, но Старк почему-то не боялся. До сих пор ему всё сходило с рук, может и сейчас обойдется. Но больше он никогда и ни за что у него ничего не попросит!

У двери стоял караульщик, но Тони прошёл мимо него, даже не взглянув. У него было твердое намерение добиться свободы для Брюса. Он только хотел открыть рот, зайдя в большую комнату, как увидел капитана, беседующего с кем-то, по-видимому, тоже военным.

— Стивен... — начал Тони, поймав его взгляд.

— Энтони, ты не видишь, что я занят? Подожди немного, — непринужденно перебил его Стив.

Другой, сидя в кресле перед столом, за которым Стив и сидел, осмотрел Тони неодобрительным взглядом. Старк, моргнув пару раз, всё же вышел обратно на улицу, пытаясь сообразить, что сейчас было. Он его только что... выгнал? Наверное, капитан недоволен. Возможно, даже зол. Тони уже третью ночь ночует в лазарете, хотя никаких серьезных травм у него нет, да и ссадина на губе почти зажила от мази.

Тони ждал минут сорок, время от времени слыша смех, и раздражался сильнее. Потом военный вышел, поклонился, улыбнулся, надел шляпу и, забрав караульщика, ушел. Проводив его критичным взглядом, Тони всё же зашёл обратно, застав Роджерса за чтением какого-то письма. Не встал, не заговорил первым. Да, точно, он злится, вон как старается сделать вид, что ему всё равно.

— Стив, — вздохнул Старк. 

— Слушаю, — спокойно отозвался капитан, посмотрев на него ясными глазами.

И Тони больше не знал, что сказать, как продолжить. Просить открыто не хотелось, но Стив ждал.

— У меня к тебе разговор, — выдохнул Старк.

Капитан ничего не ответил, а лишь пригласил сесть в кресло перед ним. Ну нет, еще чего. Старк не рядовой боец, и вообще, он везде должен быть без очереди!

— Я ненадолго, — покачал головой Тони.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — сохраняя всё то же безмерное хладнокровие, наконец сказал Роджерс.

— Да, — пристыжено кивнул Тони. — Я сегодня был в городской тюрьме. Там оказался доктор Беннер, он сопровождал меня с самого начала. Мне сказали, что нужен приказ, а кроме как к тебе мне не к кому обратиться. 

— Не кажется ли тебе странным, что все твои «друзья» в тюрьме? — издеваясь, беззлобно спросил Роджерс.

— Три недели за драку это слишком, что тебе стоит написать приказ? — нахмурился Тони, скривив губы.

В этот момент Стив открыл чернильницу, макнул в неё перо, быстро написал пару строк на чистом листе и даже поставил капитанскую печать.

— Это всё? — закончив, уточнил Стив, держа сложенный пополам листочек в руке.

— Да. Да, спасибо, — уже обрадовался Старк, потянувшись к приказу.

— Хотя... — вдруг нахмурился Роджерс, не дав забрать его из руки. — А зачем мне это?

Тони даже распахнул глаза от удивления и этого намекающего тона.

— Что тебе нужно? — уязвлено спросил Старк.

Он только и ждал момента, чтобы показать ему, что он совершенно не собирается его слушаться. Чтобы он в полной мере узнал, что будет, если он попытается вести себя с ним как с собственностью. Но сейчас было не время, абсолютно не время.

— Поужинаешь сегодня со мной, — ухмыльнувшись, Стив хитро посмотрел на него, — нарядный и улыбчивый.

Старк даже фыркнул от возмущения. Стив улыбнулся шире, еще больше напоминая шкодливого мальчишку, и протянул руку с приказом чуть ближе, дразня. Переводя взгляд с него на Роджерса, Тони всё же оскорбленно выхватил бумажку из его руки.

— Ты любишь кролика?

— Пойдет, — буркнул Тони.

Он поспешил уйти, чтобы вдруг не покраснеть от этого дерзостного взгляда. Впрочем, всё не важно, Брюс спасен.

***

— Вот, — хлопнув по столу рукой с приказом, сказал Старк.

— Воу, — приподнял руки Тим, убрав ноги со стола.

— Это приказ, — поднял брови Тони, угрожающе посмотрев на него, — выпускайте Брюса.

— Подождите, господин хороший, не я тут всё решаю.

— Вас тут всего двое!

— Вот именно, — кивнул Тим, — мне нужно посоветоваться с моим напарником. Эй, Вилф!

— Чего тебе? — проорал в ответ второй охранник.

— Поди сюды, прочитать надо кой-чего!

— Да что тут читать? — раздражался Старк. — Вот же, печать, не видишь?

— Да мало ли какая печать, — тип посмотрел на него с видом оскорбленной невинности. — Может вы её подделали где?

— Я её не подделывал, — просто удивительно, с какой терпеливостью Тони это сказал.

— Усами клянётесь? — подозрительно сощурившись, Тим облокотился на стол.

— Да, — сквозь зубы ответил Старк, и, кажется, его глаз начал дергаться.

Тим выждал пару секунд, продолжая изучающе смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ну смотрите, господин, коль обманули, усы расти больше не будут, — быстро проговорил Тим и качнулся на стуле опять, — Вилф!

— Да ты дашь мне пожрать сегодня или нет?!

— А, вот они, — заметив ключи на гвозде сбоку стола, улыбнулся Тим. — Пойдемте, господин хороший.

Беннер, услышав шаги, тут же встал с койки и взялся за решетку, чтобы больше рассмотреть, и счастливо улыбнулся, увидев Старка. А когда замок щелкнул, и Брюс вышел из камеры, они снова обнялись, только крепче.

— Ох, Брюс, мой дорогой Брюс, — приговаривал Тони, гладя его по спине. — Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас мы тебя умоем, расчешем, оденем. Пойдем, я тебя накормлю. Хочешь, я куплю желе?

— Вишневое? — тихо спросил Беннер.

— Ну конечно, Брюс, конечно! — похлопал его по плечу Тони и взял под локоть.

Стражники странно посмотрели, насупившись на грязного человека рядом со Старком, но тот лишь шикнул на них и повел Беннера прочь из этого места. Один стражник шел впереди, два — позади. Брюс поэтому еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не ринуться в переулок, утащив Тони, но тот крепко держал его под локоть. Потом, когда они сидели в трактире, и Тони умильно наблюдал за тем, как Брюс ест, он рассказал всё, абсолютно всё, с самого их расставания.

— Так значит... всё? — смятенно спросил Брюс, внимательно глядя на него. — Ты остаёшься здесь?

— Мне придется, — тихо ответил Старк, косясь в сторону своих уставших и, должно быть, голодных охранников.

— Это просто кошмар, — ужаснулся Беннер, покачав головой.

— Пока выносимо, — грустно усмехнулся Старк, почесав бровь. — Но когда меня выгонят из лазарета, не знаю, что делать. Впрочем, буду разбираться со всем по очереди.

— Тони, если что, ты можешь в любой момент прийти ко мне.

— Я знаю. И ты тоже. Но пообещай мне, что отдохнешь здесь хотя бы пару дней, потому что я уже заплатил вперед за комнату.

— Хорошо, — смирившись, вздохнул Беннер.

Когда они прощались, Тони совершенно неосновательно, смехотворно вовремя вспомнил, что скоро ужин, а ему ведь абсолютно нечего надеть. Оказалось, что это была наименьшая из его проблем: фрак дожидался его прихода на кровати. Заметив его, Тони фыркнул, подняв нос, но, походив вокруг да около, решился померить. Ну, а на втором часу кручения перед зеркалом Тони наконец одернул себя. Время поджимало, и только поэтому он не переоделся. А еще, ну так, к слову, красный ему шёл.

Главная же проблема заключалась во втором условии, где говорилось про улыбку. Столовая была довольно уютной, с прямоугольным столом посередине, свободная от бумаг и старых писем, светлая от зажженных канделябров на стенах. Сам стол был накрыт со всей возможной в данной ситуации помпезностью, и посередине красовался обещанный кролик. Стив при параде выглядел довольным победителем. Ну и как здесь улыбаться?

Они ужинали сначала молча, обменявшись лишь приветствиями, на разных концах стола друг напротив друга. Пока всё шло нормально, еда оказалась вкусная, хоть Тони и поклевал чуть-чуть просто для вида. Вытерев губы салфеткой, которую взял с колен, Роджерс расслабился в кресле. С ним было странно и мучительно-легко, Тони весь вечер пытался зацепиться хоть за что-то, какую-нибудь его плохую черту, но вскоре накрутил себя так, что началась мигрень. 

Проглотив кусочек мяса, Тони поднял голову, встретившись с внимательными глазами небесного цвета, следящими за его движениями, и он отложил приборы, вытер губы салфеткой и, вспомнив, пакостно, назло улыбнулся. Было здорово, если бы всё прекратилось на этом, ведь ужин закончен, кролик съеден, но нет, капитану приспичило поговорить, конечно же.

— Как прошёл твой день? — спросил он любезно, облокотившись на левую сторону кресла. — Как поживает Доктор Беннер?

— Хорошо, спасибо. Я оставил его в гостинице, — вто́ря его тону, Тони улыбнулся такой улыбкой, которая ясно говорила: «Да, я трачу твои деньги, попробуй что-нибудь возразить». — А как поживает сэр Джеймс? Я давно его не видел.

— Он на специальном задании, — ответил Стив с таким видом, будто Тони пнул его любимого щенка, — мы утрясли всю ситуацию.

— Замечательно, — безразлично выдохнул Старк, потянувшись к кувшину с носиком, первый раз за жизнь решив налить себе вина.

— В нашу последнюю встречу ты не пил, — заметил Стив непринужденно, мусоля салфеткой по столу.

— С нашей последней встречи много что изменилось, — легко ответил Старк и выпил добрую половину, ему потребовались немыслимые усилия, чтобы не скривиться с непривычки. — И то, о чём ты подумал, тоже.

— С чего ты взял, что я подумал об этом? — повернув голову на бок, Стивен побарабанил по столу пальцами.

— Вы, альфы, только об этом и думаете, — смотря в точку на столе, Тони допил вино из бокала.

— А ты видел много альф? — сложив руки в замок, поинтересовался Роджерс.

— Да, — громко поставив бокал на стол, легко соврал Старк, наливая себе еще, и продолжил, прежде чем подумал, какого черта творит. — Настойчивости вам не занимать, конечно, как и нахальства. Боюсь представить, что было бы, попади я к тебе в руки на год позже.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сдвинув оскорбленно брови, спросил Стив. — Хочешь сказать, ответь ты тогда на мой вопрос положительно, я бы непременно вывел тебя на улицу, поставил на колени и повязал бы прилюдно? Кто же я по-твоему?

Тони даже ошарашено откинулся на спинку кресла от этих слов и, подозрительно сощурившись, принялся пить. В этом и была проблема: он понять не мог! Голова вдруг начала тяжелеть, а внутри наоборот – пустеть. Хотелось либо лечь спать, либо сделать что-нибудь эдакое. Но пока Тони лишь понял, что недостатков у капитана нет, а за идеальность его уже можно с чистой совестью ненавидеть. Роджерс тем временем напрягся как-то внутренне, еще держа себя в руках. Еще сладкий яд не заполнил комнату, и он понять не мог, что же происходит, за что такой тон, а Старк пах, пах всё сильней, кажется, даже не замечая.

— Ничего не было бы и не будет против твоей воли, — высказался капитан, когда понял, что Старк не собирается отвечать на его вопрос.

— По-твоему, то, что происходит, по моей воле? — грубо отозвался Старк.

— Ты пришёл сам, — развел руками Роджерс, сохраняя невозмутимое спокойствие в голосе.

— Какая же гнусность эта иллюзия выбора, — оскалился Старк, опять пригубив вина.

— Выбор всегда есть, — уверенно произнес Стив. — При любых обстоятельствах. Всегда.

Этот смех был страшный, такой отчаянный, что Стиву стало не по себе. Тони осушил бокал, кинул его на стол и вдруг встал, а от того, что резко, немножко пошатнулся, и Стивен тут же поднялся тоже, его кресло отъехало со скрипом.

— Никогда у меня не было этого гребаного выбора, — скалясь, проговорил Старк, подойдя к нему вплотную.

Капитана обожгло: близостью, виной, запахом. Тони был совсем рядом, смотрел затуманенным, печальным взглядом, горячо дыша прямо в губы. Внутри всё сжалось, и Стив собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы контролировать себя.

— Я знаю, что тебе хочется, — прошептал Тони у его уха, дожидаясь, когда капитан сорвется, — хочешь, чтобы я тебя слушался, покажи, кто главный, _капитан._

Это было слишком, слишком мучительно. Рука сама потянулась, и Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжал немного, заставляя беззащитно открыть шею. Прямо у кожи, сладость, непередаваемое искушение, и Роджерс дотронулся губами и носом. Охнув, Старк схватился за его одежду, закрыв глаза. А Стив, добравшись до уха, коснулся кромки губами и разъяренно шепнул:

— Пошёл вон с глаз моих.

Осознав слова не сразу, Тони моргнул. Капитан больше никак его не касался, и он выпрямился, с трудом отвернулся, чтобы уйти, но походка его была далека от уверенной.

Он не смотрел ему вслед, а когда Старк ушёл, Стив скомкал в пальцах скатерть и, взревев со злобы, дернул её. Всё, что было на столе, с диким грохотом упало на пол, но он ушёл к себе в спальню, даже не обернувшись.


	16. Chapter 16

Как бы смешно ни звучало, сегодня утром Тони проснулся от тишины. Привычного гудения армейского горна не было, и Тони поднялся с постели ни свет, ни заря, потому что подумал, что проспал. Выглянув в окошко, он никого не заметил снаружи. Быстро умывшись и одевшись, Старк вышёл из лазарета и огляделся еще раз, услышав, наконец, топот отряда на пробежке. Успокоившись немного, Тони пошёл на этот звук и обнаружил тех, кого здесь называли «молодняк».

Двадцать четыре парня шеренгой по двое еле поспевали за Стивом, который вывел их на тренировку сам, потому что Барнса до сих пор нет. Обернувшись, он продолжил бежать спиной и отсчитал до трех. Отряд остановился, все тяжело дышали, а кто-то даже чуть не упал в обморок. Роджерс восстанавливал дыхание меньше минуты и скомандовал идти на площадку для тренировок, а мальчишки поплелись за ним, с трудом двигая ногами.

Старк не мог знать, сколько они пробежали кругов вдоль стены крепости, но ясно было, что намного больше, чем при Барнсе. Стив что-то сказал, и на ринг вышли два парня примерно равные по росту. Он дал им по деревянному тренировочному мечу, за который любой мальчишка из глуши отдал бы всё на свете, и отошёл в сторону. По команде противники встали в стойку, и это было так забавно, что Тони не сдержал смешок, наблюдая за всем, сидя на низком толстом заборе конюшни.

— Какие виды мечей вы знаете? — спросил Роджерс, обратившись ко всем мальчишкам.

— Одноручный.

— Двуручный.

— А еще?

— Полутора́ручный?

— Да, — рассмеялся Стив и посмотрел на одного из будущих бойцов. — Какого вида меч ты держишь?

— Двуручный, — сомневаясь, выговорил тот.

— Так почему ты держишь его одной рукой?

— Но он легкий.

— Потому что деревянный, — усмехнулся Роджерс.

Подойдя, капитан расставил им ноги шире и хлопнул по спине, чтобы не сутулились. По команде они начали бой, и их товарищи смотрели на это со странным волнением. Разумеется, показаться в плохом свете перед капитаном не хотелось никому, и им оставалось лишь беспокоиться, ведь эти двое сейчас отдувались за весь отряд. Наконец, один из учеников сбил другого с ног, и Стив сказал стоп. Тони фыркнул от негодования.

— Он подставил мне подножку! — воскликнул проигравший.

— А почему же ты сразу запаниковал, солдат? — подавая ему руку, спросил Стив.

Тот опустил взгляд и принялся отряхиваться от пыли.

— Любезность осталась в прошлом, это не соревнования фехтовальщиков, — громко заявил Роджерс, — ваш противник может быть сильнее, выше или больше, порой приходится проявлять изобретательность.

Он взял в руки щит и встал вместо проигравшего. Мальчик, еще только что обрадованный победой, сглотнул, крепко сжав в руках двуручный меч. Тони напрягся и не заметил, как к нему подошла лошадь и стала жевать плащ. Не прикрываясь щитом, Стив кивнул, его маленький противник кивнул в ответ, и они приготовились оба. Весь отряд затаил дыхание.

Так как командовать было некому, все наблюдающие вздрогнули, когда парень сделал выпад первым. Стив закрылся щитом и отошёл в сторону, уверенно ступая ногами по земле, чуть пригнув колени. Еще три попытки нападения не увенчались успехом, и Роджерс пошёл в наступление сам. Он выпадал со щитом наперевес, и в один из тех раз, когда парень высоко замахнулся, увильнул чуть в сторону и сбил его с ног.

— И мне остается сломать тебе колено краем щита и забрать меч, ведь я по какой-то причине остался без него в бою, — проговорил Стив, улыбаясь, и помог противнику подняться. — Ищите себе напарника и начинайте. И, пожалуйста, не ломайте деревяшки. Ищите центр удара. Где он, кстати говоря, находится, кто скажет?

— Одна треть длины клинка, считая от острия, — зачем-то ответил Старк, хоть и знал, что его никто не услышит.

— По-разному для каждого, — ответил кто-то из отряда.

— Да, потому что это зависит от длины, — кивнул капитан, — но вообще, если условно: делите клинок на три части от острия, и конец первой должен быть нужной точкой.

Они еще тренировались в парах около часа, и Тони с интересом наблюдал за тем, как капитан учит детишек держать стойку. Когда объявили завтрак, мальчишки продолжали ходить за Стивом, словно котята за матерью, и всё что-то расспрашивали у него, кажется, о плавании. Тони же еле успел скрыться за тем несчастным забором, чтобы его случайно не поймали за подглядыванием.

***

Вечерело. Нужно было срочно что-то решать с ночлегом. Старку сегодня открытым текстом сказали, что пора бы освободить койку, и он только сейчас осознал, что ему попросту некуда идти. Поселяться в казарму он ни за что не станет, а отдельного домика сейчас не предоставит ему никто. И Тони ходил по крепости, осматривая каждый уголок, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Он не видел Роджерса с самого утра, и самое противное было то, что он не мог перестать думать о нём.

Тут вдруг поднялся шум. Тони ринулся с места, подумав, что сегодняшняя утренняя тишина была как раз затишьем перед бурей. Солдаты побежали к выходу, послышались звуки трубы, и Тони ходил среди толпы как тень. Роджерс прибежал тоже, вид у него был собранный и взволнованный одновременно, он был в парадной темно-синей форме с нашивками на груди. Всё было так странно, все построились шеренгой и выпрямились, и Тони стоял позади них, не успев выскользнуть в первый ряд.

В крепость заезжали люди на лошадях, и Тони приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то, но вскоре ему это не понадобилось. На белоснежной, без единого пятнышка лошади въехал широкоплечий мужчина, его волосы были длинные, цвета пшеницы, а взгляд ясный, будто солнце в его голубых глазах сохранилось, и сам он был светел и горд, как солнце. Тони смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляд. Тот спешился, прыгнув на землю, и подошёл к капитану. Роджерс оказался ниже его почти на полголовы. 

— Добро пожаловать, ваше высочество, — отдал честь Стивен. — Для меня большая честь, что вы здесь.

— Дело важное, капитан, — улыбнулся в ответ тот.

Стив быстро отдал приказы, чтобы людей и лошадей его высочества накормили и нашли ночлег. Его высочество быстро ступал по земле широкими шагами, красный плащ развевался за ним. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он шёл за капитаном, и когда они остановились у главного дома Роджерса, прошёл внутрь первым.

***

— Ты уверен, что не спутал это с Ледяной землей?

— Нет, ваше высочество, — покачал головой Роджерс, — берег был очень изрезан, к тому же, климат там благоприятен для земледелия.

Распрямившись и погладив бороду, Тор еще раз окинул взглядом карту на круглом столе. Роджерс поднял на него глаза и прикусил щеку изнутри, нервничая.

— Ты клянешься, что это правда? — тихо, но серьезно спросил Тор.

— Всем, чем угодно, — ответил Стив, глядя ему в глаза, — спросите у моих людей.

— Когда твой лейтенант пришёл ко мне с посланием, я, признаться, не поверил. Но, Роджерс, — проговорил Тор и подошёл к нему, положив руку на плечо, — я верю тебе. Я обещаю, что ты войдёшь в историю и будешь награжден. 

— Благодарю, — тихонько улыбнулся Стив.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

— Я хотел бы возглавить следующее плавание, — сказал Стив, и Тор весело рассмеялся, похлопав его по плечу.

— А кто же, если не ты? — смеялся он. — Я спросил, чего твоя душа желает?

— Ничего, мой принц. Это единственное, чего я желаю, — ответил Стив.

— Эх, Роджерс, Роджерс, — вздохнул Тор. — А вот я хочу отпраздновать. Эй, там, подайте мне торбу с моей лошади!

Крикнув это своему человеку, стоявшему в переходе, скрытом тканью, Тор снял с себя кирасу. Стив немного успокоился, ведь пока всё шло гладко. Вскоре принцу принесли его торбу, и он вынул оттуда небольшую, закрытую тканью вместо пробки бутылку со светло-коричневым содержимым. Быстро сообразив, Стив принес большую кружку.

— А тебе? — увидев её, нахмурил брови Тор.

— Мне завтра нужна трезвая голова, ваше высочество, — коротко объяснился Роджерс.

— Какое пьянство? — громозвучно задал вопрос Тор. — Медовуха. Чтобы спать было лучше. Давай, капитан, это приказ.

Делать было нечего, и Стив принес вторую кружку. Сев в кресло перед своим письменным столом, потому что принц занял его, Стив наблюдал, как Тор разливал золотистую на свету медовуху. Закончив, принц поднял одну кружку для тоста.

— Выпьем же за тебя, гордость королевского флота, — сказал он воодушевленно, — пусть боги помогут нам в твоём плане, а ветер на море пусть всегда будет попутным.

Чокнувшись кружкой, Стив нерешительно отпил немного и облизнулся.

— Ну, и? — добродушно улыбнулся Тор.

— Вкусно, — заключил Роджерс, усмехнувшись.

— А то! — возгласил Тор, откинувшись в маленьком для него капитанском кресле. — От Асгардской медовухи нос не воротят! А голова завтра болеть не будет, раз у тебя какие-то важные дела.

— Завтра состоится суд, и я буду судьей.

— Над кем суд? — заинтересовался Тор, облокотившись на стол.

— Ничего особенного, ваше высочество. Разбойник, который утверждает, что не виновен.

— С каких пор капитан занимается делами разбойников?

— Этот разбойник член ордена. Мне придется, — утруждено ответил Стив, пожав плечами. — Всё быстро закончится.

— А мне его можно провести?

Подавившись медовухой, Стив растерянно на него посмотрел.

— Зачем, ваше высочество?

— А что? — удивленно посмотрел на него Тор. — Вершить суд не достоин я?

— Что вы… — опустил взгляд Роджерс, — просто я не думаю, что вашему высочеству будет интересно в таком участвовать.

— Я буду царем, так почему бы не потренироваться? — усмехнулся Тор, вскинув над столом руками. — К тому же, ты говоришь, дело плёвое.

— Как пожелаете, ваше высочество, — промямлил Стив, отпив чуть-чуть медовухи.

— Вот и хорошо! — довольно улыбнулся Тор и допил остатки в своей кружке. 

На некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Чего ты такой мрачный, как хмара? — спросил вдруг Тор. — Что тебе не по нраву?

— Простите, мой принц, я не хотел вас обидеть.

— Вижу я, что на сердце у тебя тяжело.

— Всё хорошо, ваше высочество, не беспокойтесь обо мне.

— Эка секретник! — хлопнул по столу Тор, и Стив чуть было не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Знаю я, что за беда у тебя, капитан, рассказали мне. Обещанный твой оказался характером дурен.

— При всём уважении, принц, но вам действительно не стоит тревожиться об этом, — отодвинув кружку, сказал Роджерс.

— Беда эта серьезная, капитан, помочь лишь советом хотел, — вкрадчиво оправдался Тор. — Дела сердечные — это тебе не военная сумятица. Расскажи мне, чего с милым не поделили?

— Я ему… не мил, — грустно улыбнулся Стив.

— Это поначалу, омеги все упрямые, — уверенно проговорил Тор, — неужель не смог укротить за столько времени? Аль не знаешь, что с омегами по весне делается?

— Не хочу принуждать, — уклончиво ответил Роджерс.

— Щедроты душевной в тебе много, мой друг, да только заездка так не удастся, — утруждено вздохнул Тор. — Где твой желанный, покажи его мне.

— Он… сейчас не тут.

— Что за беспорядок, — проурчал себе под нос Тор. — Так пошли за ним. Скажи, пусть передадут, что, мол, Принц Тор желает познакомиться.

Старк в это время околачивался возле кухни, проголодавшись, и когда за ним пришли два караульных, выронил из рук сырную лепешку, что сумел утащить. Небеса, да он меньше всего хотел попасться Стиву на глаза! После их ужина они так и не разговаривали, и Тони прекрасно понимал, что вел себя отвратительно, но подходить и извиняться не стал, потому что думал, что здесь извинения ничем не помогут. Но тут, как ни хотелось, отказать было нельзя.

Его заставили войти в комнату, и Тони растерялся, выглядя, как испуганный мальчишка. Стив смотрел на него обеспокоенно, как-то холодно, прося лишь не позорить его. Тор медленно поднялся, улыбнулся широко, разведя руками.

— Ну, здравствуй, — приветливо начал он, и Тони хотел поздороваться в ответ, но не успел что-то сказать, как Тор продолжил, — наслышан я о тебе.

Тони продолжал стоять на месте, разволновавшись в край, когда Тор подошёл к нему, оглядывая с ног до головы.

— Ай, повезло тебе, Стивен! — улыбаясь Тони, говорил Тор. — Гармония линий! Ликом прекрасен, губами червлён, бровями сурьмян, фигурой статен! Одежа справная, любо-дорого посмотреть. А очи-то горячие, как у лани лесной, не смотрят – заколдовывают, ах, сердцу рана!

Распахнув от удивления глаза, Тони не мог выговорить ни слова, как вдруг Тор очень мягко поднял его руку на своей широкой ладони. Он улыбнулся светлей, и Тони понял, что распахся и раскраснелся от таких комплиментов. Роджерс насупился.

— Ну улыбнись же мне, прекрасное создание!

Первый испуг прошёл, и Тони не мог сопротивляться такой искренней, заразительной улыбке.

— Ох, — вздохнул Тор, положив вторую руку на сердце, и усмехнулся, взглянув на Стива, — будто солнышко красное просияло!

Тор вдруг аккуратно, бережно накрыл ладонь Старка своей, и из этого маленького капкана теплых рук совсем не хотелось выбраться.

— Слышал я, что ты с супругом своим нелюдим, — печально сказал принц. — Нехорошо это, он в тебе души не чает, а ты ему пакости деяти.

Тони моргнул и глянул на Стива, и тот смотрел прямо на него удивленными глазами, похоже, тоже немного смутившись. 

— Будь с ним поласковей, поприветливей, — продолжал Тор елейным голосом, — пусть всё полюбовно меж вами будет. Мне капитан счастливый нужен, а ты смотри, ходит мрачный от переживаний. _Я_ тебя прошу. Можешь мне обещаться?

— Да, — посмотрев на него, на Стива, кивнул Старк, и, может быть, Тони показалось, но прозвучало это так, будто ему опять стало десять.

— «Да», — весело повторил принц, довольный тем, что наконец услышал его голос. — Какое чудо тебе досталось, Стивен!

Позже, когда на небе появились звезды, и все, кроме караульных, спали, а принца уложили в спальне капитана, Тони всё же набрался смелости и попросил остаться. Стив подумал немного и привел его во вторую комнату с кроватью. Тони был готов к тому, что он может прийти, старался не думать о том, что ждал его, но капитан ночью к нему так и не посмел зайти, а ночь прошла быстро.


	17. Chapter 17

В назначенное время рано утром Тони был уже готов. Он пришёл в зал один, когда еще через солнечные лучи были видны крохотные пылинки в воздухе. Сев на скамью, Тони вздохнул и стал ждать. В следующий час стали подходить люди, дело не было закрытым, и некоторые пришли сюда, по-видимому, от скуки. Однако когда зал наполнился народом, в десять часов до полудня суд так и не начался. Поэтому и без того волновавшийся Тони не мог успокоиться, нервно стуча пяткой по полу.

Наконец, в половину двенадцатого пришли Стив и Тор. Увидев их, все тут же встали, а они, тихо переговариваясь, сели за большой длинный стол. Тор устроился в кресло посередине с высокой спинкой, справа тут же присел нескладный парень в круглых очках, разложив на столе бумаги, что держал до этого в руках, прижимая к груди, а слева сел Стив. Пока Тор разговаривал со своим помощником, он оглянул вмиг притихший зал. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Тони непонимающе нахмурился, и Стив в ответ лишь коротко вздохнул. Видно было, что ему и самому это всё не нравилось.

— Утро доброе всем собравшимся, — встав, улыбнулся людям Тор. Помощник со Стивом в панике покосились друг на друга, из чего капитан понял, что опыта у принца до этого момента совершенно не было. — Думаю, вы знаете, как меня величают, поэтому представляться не буду. Вчера вечером Капитан Роджерс поведал мне, что сегодня ему сулит судействовать. Он любезно разрешил мне подсобить ему в этом нелегком деле. Как я вижу, все здесь, поэтому начнем. Приведите обвиняемого!

— Ваше высочество... — шепнул помощник, желая, видимо, сказать, что так не делается, но Тор поднял правую руку, не повернувшись, и тот затих. Роджерс же даже не попытался, потому что знал, что указывать принцу на ошибки себе дороже.

Двери открылись, и Клинт, с некоторой помощью пинка по ноге, зашагал вперед. Позади него шли два охранника и, когда Клинт встал перед столом на расстоянии трех шагов, кивнув, сели к остальным. Оглядев его быстро, Тони не заметил на нем никаких следов побоев, только наручники на руках.

— Представься, — сидя в кресле, сказал Тор, взмахнув над столом рукой.

— Моё имя Клинтон Френсис Бартон.

— Клинтон, ты знаешь, почему ты тут?

— Ваше высочество, — опять прошептал на ухо помощник.

— Цыц! — недовольно перебил его Тор.

— Да, я знаю, почему я здесь, выше высочество, — спокойно проговорил Клинт.

— И каково твоё мнение? — продолжая внимательно на него смотреть, спросил Тор.

— Я не виновен, — твердо ответил Клинт.

— Тебя обвиняют в похищении с целью выкупа, — посмотрев на подсунутый помощником листок, прочитал принц и добавил удивленно и недобро, — Энтони Старка. Расскажи мне, как всё было.

Пока Клинт рассказывал, Тони места себе не находил, смотря то на принца, то на капитана. Бартон говорил сухо, простыми предложениями и по делу с совершенно серьезным лицом. 

— Позже меня связали и привезли сюда, — закончил Бартон.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тор. — Я хочу знать, здесь ли тот командир и его разночтения.

Из сидящей толпы встал старый знакомый, и Тони хмурым взглядом проводил его до места, где стоял Клинт, которого посадили на короткую скамейку недалеко от стола.

— Меня зовут Сэр Курт Беорегард Тэрри, — представился он, уважительно кивнув всем судьям.

— Вы командовали тем отрядом, напавшим на обвиняемого? — спросил Роджерс, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

— Да, — кивнул Тэрри, — нам было приказано поймать их.

— Вы говорите «их», — заметил Тор. — Кого еще вы имеете в виду?

— С ним была еще женщина, — взглянув на Клинта, сказал Курт и, получив в ответ полный ненависти взгляд, продолжил, — у них было что-то вроде преступного дуэта.

— Так, погодите маленько, — усмехнулся Тор, обратившись к Курту. — Целый отряд отправили ловить двух людей? Помилуйте, к чему такие опасения?

Шум за дверью больше невозможно было игнорировать, и все сидящие в зале повернулись назад. Отбрыкиваясь от двоих охранников, Наташа влетела в зал. Увидев Клинта, она тут же ринулась к нему, и тот встал, но его удержали на месте. Несколько человек из отряда Тэрри поднялись, чтобы её поймать, но та ускользнула, заломив одному руку и сбив другого с ног.

— Ладненько, вопрос снимается, — отложив лист в сторону, прокашлялся Тор, пока трое солдат поднимались с пола.

— Порядок! — рявкнул Стив, резко поднявшись. Наступила тишина, Наташа успела подойти к Клинту, и тот пытался её успокоить, прижимая к себе, чувствуя, как быстро у неё бьётся сердечко.

— Хэй, цветочек аленький, поди сюда, — позвал Наташу Тор, и та, утерев слезы, подошла, — тебя как зовут?

— Я Наталья, дочь Дрейкова из рода Романовых, — ответила она грозно, — и я должна тут быть, а меня не пускали. За всё, за что судят Клинта, судите и меня!

Стив резко сел назад от удивления, смотря на неё круглыми глазами.

— Капитан, негоже девке в мужские дела вмешиваться, — шепнул Тор, нахмурившись.

— То, что она женщина, не делает её невиновной, — задумчиво прошептал в ответ Стив и добавил, взглянув на поднимающихся с пола солдат, — и безобидной. Пусть сидит тут.

Когда солдаты, сердясь, уселись поодаль, один приложил к глазу холодный шлем. Клинт с Наташей сидели вместе на маленькой скамеечке, и все более-менее успокоились.

— Что ж, я выслушал Клинтона Бартона и Курта Тэрри, — громогласно произнес Тор. — И насколько я понял, пострадавшей стороной являетесь здесь вы, капитан.

Тор повернулся влево и посмотрел на Роджерса, ненавязчивым жестом указав на место посередине зала. Кивнув, Роджерс поднялся и вышел. Тони решительно ничего не понимал. 

— То, что Энтони Старка похитили и хотели выкуп, оказалось дезинформацией. Я узнал это от самого Энтони.

— А откуда ему вообще это было знать? — поинтересовался принц, подперев голову рукой. — Может, дело втайне от него ладилось.

— Он сбежал из крепости больше года назад, — покачал головой Стив и пожал плечами, — в этом нет смысла.

— Сбежал? — уточнил Тор, подняв бровь.

— Да. То, что он пропал, тоже было дезинформацией, — ровным голосом продолжал отвечать Роджерс. — Человек, который её преподнес, уже получил наказание. Таким образом, я не имею претензий к этим двум.

— А как насчет командира Тэрри?

— Был приказ, он оборонялся. Думаю, это всё было большое недоразумение. В любом случае, они солдаты Третьего и не в моей компетенции.

То, как принц смотрел на Стива с укором, заставило Тони почувствовать укол вины. Капитан же сохранял нечитабельное выражение лица, стойко вынося этот взгляд. Винили теперь ни Клинта, ни Наташу, ни даже Тэрри, винили его, и он мужественно принимал это. Тони – его честь, и Старк громко его опозорил. Возможно, Тор даже осуждал капитана. В Асгарде публичные дуэли не были запрещены, и если бы дело было там, то Роджерс имел бы право не то что Тэрри или Клинта, весь тот отряд покалечить за оскорбление. Погладив бороду, принц кивнул, с некоторым разочарованием опустив взгляд, и Стив сел на своё место.

— Что ж, я выслушал вас всех, и скажу в оконцовке, — посерьезнел Тор, посмотрев на Клинта. — Клинтон Френсис Бартон, пожалуйста, встань. Ты знаешь, всегда есть три стороны в делах: моя, твоя и правда. Но здесь очевидно то, что в предъявленном тебе обвинении твоей вины нет. И я, Тор Одинсон, законный принц Асгарда дарую тебе жизнь, но твоя свобода будет зависеть от решения Капитана Стивена Роджерса, и далее я передаю твою судьбу и судьбу твоей женщины ему в руки. Сэр Курт Тэрри и его отряд понесут должное наказание от командующего Третьего Бастиона, и я думаю, что Капитан Роджерс тоже примет в этом участие. Вы обязаны принести официальные извинения Энтони Старку, и молитесь богам, в которых верите, чтобы он вас простил. Ну и, думаю, на сегодня всё, все свободны.

Люди быстро поднялись со своих мест, явно разочарованные, как вдруг помощник тактично покашлял.

— Ваше высочество...

— Что тебе надобно от меня, Уильям? — тихо прикрикнул на него Тор.

— Дело в том, что это не всё, — пролепетал помощник, поправив очки. — У меня на столе еще обвинения в адрес этих людей.

— Сколько их? — упав опять в кресло, тяжело и устало вздохнул Тор. 

— Четыре, ваше высочество, — ответил Уильям.

— Ваше высочество, я могу разобраться с этим, вы и так устали, — оживился Стив, дотронувшись до его плеча.

— Нет, капитан, — решительно ответил Тор, хлопнув рукой по столу. — Кто в кони пошел, тот и воду вози! Давайте по-быстрому.

В зале остались только они, Клинт, Наташа и Тони. Посмотрев на него, Стив увидел просьбу в глазах, кивнул в уголок, и Старк тихонечко присел туда, чтобы не мешать. Через минуту тот солдат, что снимал с Клинта наручники, пригласил в зал невысокую женщину с выразительными бровями и очень красивыми длинными волосами, собранными в конский хвост. Пройдя несколько шагов вперед, она встала перед столом судей и, нерешительно их оглядев, поздоровалась.

— Вас зовут Кэйтилин Хейг? — спросил Стив, взглянув сначала на лист, потом на женщину.

— Можно Кэт, — кивнула она. Парочка разбойников сделалась тише воды, ниже травы.

— Расскажете сами, или мне зачитать обвинение? — внимательно посмотрел на неё Роджерс.

— Могу и сама, — хмыкнула Хейг, уперев руки в боки, и глянула на Клинта с Наташей, — эти двое продали мне персиковое бренди.

Все трое сидящих за столом удивленно подняли брови.

— И он был разбавлен на две трети.

Охнув, Тор сурово зыркнул на обвиняемых, мол, ничего святого у людей.

— Я содержу таверну уже много лет и хорошо справляюсь, а теперь моя репутация подпорчена. Я требую либо бренди, либо возмещения убытков, потому что денег я заплатила много.

Все это время Тони нервно покусывал губы, а Наташа сжала руку Клинту сильней. Переглянувшись с Тором, Стив сказал:

— Мэм, вы осознаёте, что, купив у них контрабандное бренди, вы тоже нарушили закон?

— Только мастера Асгарда делают персиковое бренди на островах Внутреннего моря.

— Если я поставлю подпись, вы будете должны заплатить штраф, — добавил Роджерс.

Опустив руки, Кэйтилин удивленно заморгала, смотря на них, потом перевела взгляд на Наташу и зло прищурилась.

— Так что? — повторил Роджерс. — Мне ставить подпись? Или же вы, не знаю, ошиблись и приняли бренди за какой-то другой напиток?

— Возможно, так и есть, — пробурчала Кэт. — Извините.

Когда она скрылась в дверях, все изумленно уставились на Стива, а тот, закрыв лицо руками, приказал привести следующего. Принц порвал листок на четыре части, и в зал вошёл высокий мужчина с длинными усами и взъерошенными волосами. Лично Тони он напоминал глухаря.

— Цецилий Э... Эузебиро Блумфилд, — прочитал Тор и усмехнулся, пробурчав под нос, — вот-те имечко! Язык сломаешь!

— С чем вы, собственно... — начал Роджерс.

— Я пришёл, потому что узнал, что вы наконец поймали эту злодейку, — проговорил Блумфилд с акцентом и указал пальцем на Наташу. — Она украла у меня фамильный перстень...

— Неправда! — перебила его Наташа. — Ты сам мне его отдал!

— Конечно, ты меня заколдовала, еще бы я тебе его не отдал!

— Вы пришли сюда, чтобы обвинит эту женщину в колдовстве? — уточнил Роджерс, нахмурившись.

— Ты в своем уме? — спросил Тор, облокотившись на стол.

— Нет же! — оскорбился Блумфилд. — В воровстве!

— Нет, я клянусь, он сам отдал мне его! — возразила Романова. — Это был подарок!

— Ты ведьма! Это же очевидно! — показав на неё руками, сказал тот, посмотрев на всех присутствующих как на полных глупцов. — Зеленоглазая и рыжая, красивая, сразу же понятно! Таких, как ты, в моих краях долго не терпят!

— То-то у вас в деревне красивых девок раз и обчёлся! — ехидно произнесла Наташа, сложив руки на груди.

Расхохотавшись, Тор забрал листок с обвинением и тоже разорвал его, подмигнув Наташе. Смотря на это, Тони улыбнулся, у него будто камень с души упал, а Блумфилд, возмущенно охнув, ушел сам без прощания. Следующим на очереди оказался крупный мужчина, не по погоде тепло одетый.

— Ричард Сонден, — представил его помощник. — Обвинение в поджоге и разбойничестве.

— Ах ты лживый кусок... — зарычал Клинт, но Наташа вовремя одернула его.

— Ничуть не изменился, щенок, — брезгливо покосился на него Сонден, не шелохнувшись.

— Расскажите поподробней, — попросил Стив.

— Он поджег мой сарай и вместе с ним почти сгорел и дом.

— Вы были там?

— Нет, — басом ответил Сонден.

— Что ты скажешь? — обратился к Клинту Одинсон.

— Это было почти двадцать три года назад, — сказал Бартон, свирепо глядя на Ричарда. — Я жил и работал на одного господина, который содержал соколиный двор. Они с этим были врагами-соседями. Он пустил охотничьих собак, и они убили половину птиц, даже недавно родившихся птенцов. И я ненавижу его. Но я не поджигал чертов сарай.

— Ты мастер соколиной охоты? Княжеское занятие, — одобрительно усмехнулся Тор.

— Какие у вас доказательства или свидетели? — спросил Роджерс.

— Я знаю, что это он, — не двигаясь с места, уверенно произнес Сонден.

— Этого недостаточно. Всё это было слишком давно, чтобы начинать расследование. Простите, без доказательств ваше обвинение в любом случае просто пачканье бумаги.

Клинтон проводил Ричарда ненавистным взглядом. Закинув голову, Тор простонал устало.

— Последний, ваше высочество, — подсовывая листок, вздохнул Уильям.

Обвинение Брука Финча оказалось простым: домушничество.

— Оу, — сказал Бартон. — Да, я... это было. Признаюсь. Но, мистер, я помню, как ваши люди поймали и выпороли меня.

— И что? — изогнул бровь Финч.

— А то, что за одно дважды не судят! — громоподобно ответил Тор и разорвал листок с обвинением пополам. — Свободны, мистер Финч!

По одному голосу было понятно, как принцу это всё надоело, и Брук очень, очень быстро ушёл. 

— Уильям, напомни мне, чтобы я больше никогда в это не ввязывался! Боги, как же я голоден, быка бы съел! Айда за мной! — проговорил Тор бегущему за ним помощнику, выходя из зала. 

Помощник почти вышел, но вдруг остановился, чтобы поклониться, потом поправил очки и побежал вслед за Тором. Наташа, выдохнув, уткнулась Клинту в плечо, и тот поцеловал её в макушку. Потерев лоб, Тони посмотрел на Стива, и тот ответил на его восхищенный благодарный взгляд легкой улыбкой.

***

— Значит, ты теперь Френсис? — усмехнувшись, спросила Романова.

— Не я выбирал, — рассмеялся с ней Клинт. — А что, «Беорегард» лучше?

— Упаси боги.

В пустом зале их смех отозвался от стен эхом. Скамейки были пусты, судейский стол тоже. Клинт сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, а Наташа сидела рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, и тот гладил её по волосам, обнимая. Кажется, никакого мира не было, были только он и она. И больше, вообще-то, ничего было не нужно.

— Сэр Клинтон Френсис Бартон, — важно произнесла Романова, как будто пробуя на вкус слова.

— Без «сэр», — вторгнувшийся в тишину голос капитана казался холодным мистралем. — Ты теперь служишь в Ордене, но без права на чин, звание или землю.

— Мне это ничего не нужно, — обняв Наташу сильнее, спокойно ответил Клинт.

Подойдя, капитан встал недалеко от них и сложил руки на груди, но они не поднялись с пола.

— Ну что, капитан? Я-таки «человек-вдруг», — усмехнувшись, колко заметил Бартон.

— Да уж, — недобро произнес Роджерс и, выждав паузу, продолжил. — Вы двое застряли здесь на год. Хоть сейчас и оправданы кое-как, но это лишь капля в море вашего прошлого, и я вам не доверяю. Меня будут осуждать за то, что вы здесь. Поэтому не делайте мне больше проблем. И если один из вас вытворит что-нибудь, пострадает другой.

— Да, мой капитан, — счастливо посмотрев на него, ответил Клинт. Роджерс развернулся, чтобы уйти, и он добавил ему в спину, — и спасибо вам. Большое.

— Еще раз: благодари Энтони, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Стив.

— Принц мне понравился больше, чем этот, — сказала Наташа, когда шаги капитана стихли.

— Так мне не показалось, он тебе подмигнул?!

— Не ревнуй, соколик мой ясный.


	18. Chapter 18

Лошадь неслась вперед сквозь сумерки, и гонец поднялся над седлом, уперевшись в стремена. Места были знакомы, оставалось уже недалеко, как вдруг позади, нарастая, послышались звуки еще одного наездника. Топот копыт сливался воедино со стуком сердца. Обернувшись, гонец увидел нагоняющего его всадника на вороной лошади, но лица было не разглядеть: капюшон плаща скрывал его. 

Поняв, что его преследуют, на́рочный припустил что есть духу. Но это будто и не помогало. Всадник скакал позади, пока морды их скакунов не поравнялись. Он стал прижимать его в сторону, и гонец уворачивался от него левее, как вдруг всадник попытался выбить его из седла. Но когда он потянулся за оружием, преследователь, не страшась, дернул вожжи влево, и их лошади столкнулись, а они оба оказались на земле. 

Успев одернуть ногу, прежде чем её бы прижало лошадью, нарочный выхватил шпагу из ножен, как вдруг всадник ударил его по запястью носком сапога, и она упала в траву. Борясь уже на земле, пытаясь высвободиться, он потянулся к ней и почти схватил, но человек в плаще ухватил это мгновение, чтобы достать из сапога клинок. Перестав душить, всадник резким движением вспорол чужое горло. 

Морщась от булькающих звуков, которые издавал гонец, он поднялся на ноги и отдышался. Когда все стихло, он удостоверился, что тот мертв, и сунул руку ему за пазуху, нащупав свиток. Осмотрев письмо, он улыбнулся, узнав королевскую печать, и положил к себе. Чужая лошадь стояла с его неподалёку, и всадник, вытерев свой нож об одежду убитого, сел на неё, поскакав вперед. Через полчаса он уже был у бастиона.

— Кто там? — крикнул караульный, увидев приближающегося к стенам всадника.

— Послание для принца Тора, — ответили ему.

Караульный кивнул товарищу в сторону лестницы. Спустившись с парой человек за спиной вниз, он взял в руки письмо и, узнав королевскую печать, подозрительно взглянул на всадника. Тот забрал его почти сразу же, сославшись на важность и приказ отдать лично в руки. Покосившись на товарищей, второй караульный приказал поднять герсу. Посланец спешился и стянул с головы капюшон, последовав за дежурившими.

Войдя в большую светлую комнату главного дома, он осмотрел её пренебрежительно, достал из-за пазухи письмо и поддел печать ногтем. Всадник успел прочесть его, медленно шагая к горящему камину мимо стола с разложенной картой, на которой стояли маленькие фигурки кораблей и прочего. Ах, Один всё же решил отдать Скалистые берега ётунам, как мило с его стороны.

От огня веяло жаром. Присев на корточки, мужчина поднял письмо над пламенем и позволил ему достать до краёв бумаги, которые тут же начали чернеть. Он опускал его всё ниже и ниже, пока до его пальцев не добрались язычки пламени. Бумага быстро сгорала, но худые пальцы огонь не трогал. Кожа, которую он пытался обжечь, вместо этого стала синеть, будто индеветь от холода.

— Вы кто?

Он тут же одернул руку, спрятав в ткани плаща, и заслонил им камин. В проёме арки Тони смотрел на него враждебно.

— Я Локи. Из Асгарда, — улыбнулся гость, выпрямившись.

— Принц Тор уехал в гавань, должен вернуться уже скоро, — всё еще с опаской поглядывая на него, сказал Тони.

— Да, меня известили, — кивнул Локи, — я просто зашёл погреться, простите. Ночь сегодня достаточно холодная, советую надеть что-нибудь потеплее.

Сон совершенно не шёл, Тони не мог заснуть уже битый час. Полбутылки вина не помогли уснуть, и он собрался пойти к Брюсу, потому что ему жизненно важно было с кем-то поговорить, ведь Стив, уехавший в Третий, не выходил у него из головы. И плевать, спят ли его охранники, был ли комендантский час, Тони оказался полон решимости и оделся, возможно, действительно слишком легко. Впрочем, ему не хотелось брать ничего из тех вещей, что были в этом доме.

— Вы как-то напряжены, — вдруг с интересом произнес Локи, — я вас напугал?

— Стоит мне крикнуть, и сюда ворвутся пятьсот вооруженных солдат. Нет, я вас не боюсь, — хмыкнул Тони, и это самого его успокоило больше, чем можно подумать.

— Вы омега здешнего капитана, верно? Он здесь? — спросил Локи, но Старк, почувствовав что-то странное, сродни угрозе, не поспешил с ответом. Асгардец рассмеялся тихонько: — Не доверяете мне.

— Я едва вас знаю, — непритязательно пожав плечом, усмехнулся Старк.

— Справедливо, — вздохнул тот, переведя взгляд на огонь, в котором уже нельзя было увидеть сгоревшее письмо, — но вы знаете моё имя. Я вот даже не имею чести знать, с кем веду разговор.

— Энтони Старк.

— Громкая фамилия.

— Еще бы.

Неловкое молчание повисло в воздухе, разбавляемое потрескивающими дровами и шумом на улице. По правде говоря, Тони никогда не приходилось одному принимать гостей, особенно в... нет, это не его дом.

— Может, вы желаете...

— Ох, прошу, не нужно этого вычурного тона, — закатил глаза Локи.

Он развернулся, сделав несколько шагов к нему. С каждым его шагом Тони напрягался сильнее. Волосы асгардца были густые, черные, и они оттеняли, спадая на скулы, белую кожу. Зеленые глаза хитро блеснули, Локи аккуратно сложил руки на груди. Тони заметил его длинные худые пальцы. Они напоминали ему женские, которые ни дня в своей жизни не работали, но Старк отчего-то застыдился своих, что уже узнали ожоги и порезы. 

— Чем ты встревожен, Энтони Старк?

Локи распахся совершенно бесстыдно. К нему хотелось прикоснуться, им хотелось обладать, боги свидетели, он прекрасен в своих черно-зеленых одеждах. Тони нужно было идти, но, возможно, Брюс не поймет и малой доли того, что гложет сердце.

— У вас есть альфа? — подняв глаза, спросил Тони.

— Неправильно.

— Что?

— У _альфы_ есть ты, — усмехнулся Локи.

— Он... хороший?

— Он, что называется, достойное дитя глупого дома, — вздохнул Локи, поведя плечом.

— Вы любите его?

— Надо полагать.

— А как вы это поняли?

— Когда осознал, что больше всего на свете хочу его убить.

***

Звуки прибывшего отряда послышались в полночь. Довольный, но изрядно утомленный, Тор вернулся в крепость, сразу направившись к дому отбывшего капитана. Старк, вероятно, давно уже спал. Однако огонь в камине все еще горел, и комнату ничего кроме него не освещало. Не став зажигать свечей, принц сел в кресло и сложил руки в замок, облокотившись на стол с картой. Фигурки стояли на своих местах. Взяв еще пять фигурок кораблей, он выстроил их в гавани, в которой только что был. На плечи вдруг опустились холодные руки.

— Локи?! — опешил Тор, дернувшись. — Боги небесные, я чуть заикой не стал! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не вытерпел разлуки, — мягко улыбнулся Локи, посмотрев на Тора сверху вниз.

— Нет... Что? Тебя впустили? — чувствуя, как знакомые пальцы разминают плечи, спросил Тор.

— Сказал, что несу письмо, — тихонько рассмеялся Локи, нагнувшись так, чтобы носом касаться виска.

Хмыкнув, Тор положил ладонь на скрещенные на его груди руки, погладив. Они помолчали, рассматривая карту.

— Похоже, в Мидгарде достаточно большой запас сил, — заметил Локи.

— Да, мир их крепчает после войны, — поглаживая его руку, согласился Тор.

— Как раз достаточно для переворота.

— Локи... — рассмеялся Одинсон.

— Что? Ты слеп, раз этого не видишь. У этого Роджерса слишком много власти.

— Он преданный мне друг, душа-человек. Ты с ним удовольствия знакомиться не имел. Он не способен на такое. А силы этим людям нужны, как ни юли.

— Просто говорю, что пора бы усмирить эти военные замашки в мирное время.

— У злых коров кривые рога, — взяв в руки фигурку Второго Бастиона, сказал Тор.

— Ладно. Как угодно, — фыркнул Локи, дотронувшись губами до мощной шеи.

— Локи... — зажмурился Тор, схватив его за кисть, — не надо.

— Роджерской сучки здесь нет, — с придыханием ответил Локи. — Никто не зайдет.

— Я помолвлен.

— Ну и что с того? — вздохнул Локи, продолжая.

— Брат, так нельзя.

Вдруг остановившись, Локи резко обошёл кресло и присел на корточки у его ног, смотря с гневом, грустью. А потом приподнялся снова к лицу Тора, опираясь на его бедро, и поцеловал напропалую.

— Я тебе не брат, — отстранившись, пылко прошептал он. — И никогда им не был.

— Тебе давно нужно было найти альфу, — закрыв глаза, Тор сжал пальцами подлокотник кресла.

— _Ты_ мой альфа, — шепотом крикнул Локи и принялся целовать его губы и шею. — Мой принц. Моё солнце. Народ встречает тебя с ликованием. Почему же мне, на тебя глядючи, плакать хочется, оттого что не мой денно и нощно? Кому ты меня отдашь, Тор? Кому ты хочешь отдать меня?

— Нет... — тихо прорычал Тор, — никому. Ты только мой. Только мой...

Они целовались жадно, далеко от дома, почти на краю света, разделяя нежность на двоих. Жарко обнимая плечи и спину, Тор говорил что-то бессвязное, ласковое, и Локи только слушал его голос, лишь охнув, когда он поднял и посадил его на стол.

Огонь все так же горел в камине. Фигуры всех крепостей и кораблей рассыпались, и Локи лениво собирал оставшиеся, лежа на боку, расставляя конницу и военные корабли вокруг Скалистых берегов.


	19. Chapter 19

— Капитан!

Оглянувшись, сидя в седле, Роджерс увидел, как к нему на своей лошади подъезжает Барнс. Позади него верхом скакали еще четыре человека, которые были с ним в Асгарде. Они присоединились позади к троим, что следовали за капитаном из Третьего. Всё дело там удалось замять достаточно быстро, к большому счастью, но у Роджерса остался неприятный осадок, и даже встреча с Баки не очень порадовала.

— Стив, — позвал Барнс тише, оказавшись рядом.

— Здравствуй, — продолжая вести коня тихим шагом, ответил Роджерс.

— «Здравствуй». Отлично, — выдохнул Баки, отвернувшись на секунду в сторону. — И тебе здравствуй. 

— А что не так со «здравствуй»?

— Стив, пожалуйста, хватит говорить со мной так, будто я кого-то убил, — посмотрев на него одновременно с просьбой и осуждением, сказал Барнс.

Стив ничего не ответил, отпил воды из фляги. Семь человек позади болтали, медленно увеличивая расстояние между капитаном и лейтенантом.

— Я правда сожалею, — вновь заговорил Баки. — Я не хотел ничего дурного ни для тебя, ни для него. Ты всё еще злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — покачал головой Стив, повернувшись к нему. — Я принял твои извинения давно. Но сам факт того, что ты мне солгал, не укладывается у меня в голове. Я надеюсь лишь, что это был первый и последний раз.

— Стив, мы с тобой знакомы вечность. И я с тобой до конца. И мне правда жаль. Это была большая ошибка. Знаю, ты без понятия, что это значит, ведь наш капитан никогда не ошибается. 

— Это неправда, — уже не так напряженно себя чувствуя, усмехнулся Роджерс.

— В любом случае, отправить меня в Асгард – самое ужасное, что ты мог придумать в наказание.

— Это было не наказание, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Ну да, конечно, я так и понял, — закатил глаза Баки. — Ненавижу это место. Ты знаешь, как это было кошмарно? Сидеть там целых две недели, прежде чем прошение об аудиенции рассмотрят, и узнать, мол, так и так, принц Тор сам поехал разбираться, так что хрен вам собачий, а не аудиенция.

Услышав смех от этих двоих, солдаты переглянулись друг с другом, ухмыляясь. Смех капитана вообще был волшебным звуком, который мог успокоить расшатанные нервы в момент.

— Кстати, он там еще? Принц, то есть, — поправился Баки.

— Скорее всего, нет, он собирался посмотреть флот и уехать рано утром, — улыбнулся ему Стив достаточно устало и довольно. Всё-таки гости сильно выматывают, особенно принцы.

— Отлично, значит, вечеровать у камина будем вдвоём, — хмыкнул Барнс. Они ехали, распустив поводья. — Я, кстати, купил немного асгардских сладостей. Выглядит чертовски странно, но сказали, что вкусно.

— Эм, насчет этого, — вздохнул Стив. — Энтони теперь тоже живет там и... надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

— Что надо собирать свои манатки и сваливать, — услышав это, повесил голову Барнс и повернулся, улыбнувшись, чтобы дать понять, что не обиделся.

— Кроватей не хватает, так что не забудь забрать свою. Я уже заказал новые. Сегодня привезут пятнадцать и завтра еще двадцать.

— Понял вас, капитан.

По пути эту тему они больше не затрагивали. Добравшись до Пятого, у Баки сразу же нашлись дела: случилась какая-то передряга среди «молодняка». Проворчав что-то про уехавшего кота и пляшущих мышей, он кивнул Стиву и пошёл разбираться. Спешившись, Роджерс обратился к парню, который хотел было взять его коня за узду, чтобы отвести в стойло.

— Принц еще здесь?

— Нет, сэр, его высочество изволил уехать на рассвете, — улыбнувшись и пожав плечом, ответил парень.

— Энтони Старк?

— Мастер Старк с ночи еще не возвращался.

— То есть? — нахмурился Стив.

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, не в смысле... — парень запнулся. — Он ушёл поздно вечером к доктору Беннеру.

— С охраной?

— Конечно.

— В пределах города?

— Разумеется. Он до сих пор у него, охрана сменилась час назад, сэр. Всё под контролем.

— Хорошо, — сказав это, Роджерс выдохнул через нос и задумался. — Отправить за ним. Сейчас же.

— Есть, сэр.

Кивая приветствующим его людям, капитан дошёл до главного дома. Закрыв за собой дверь, он выдохнул и потер лицо руками. Обстановка вокруг почти не изменилась, только карта и фигуры были убраны со стола. Но стало чище, чем когда Стив уезжал. Шагая осторожно, прислушиваясь к звукам, Стив пошёл по коридорчику и резко открыл дверь комнаты, в которой спал Тони эти пару дней и которая стала бывшей для Баки. Над кроватью склонилась знакомая женская фигура.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сурово спросил Роджерс, закрыв дверь.

— О, — сказала Наташа совсем не удивленно, — вы вернулись, капитан.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — жестче повторил Стив.

— Собиралась забрать бельё для стирки, — ответила Романова, обернувшись. Она чуть-чуть приоткрыла рот, из-за чего губы смотрелись еще пухлее, а выражение лица саркастичнее. — Кстати, кто здесь спит?

— Какая разница? — поднял бровь Роджерс.

— Да никакой, — пожала плечами Наташа, — просто я нашла под подушкой вот это.

Между большим и указательным пальцем она держала швейную иголку.

— Кто-то вас здесь очень не любит, капитан, — держа иголку перед собой, покосилась на него Романова. 

Потом она стянула простынь и наволочку, заколов иголку на видное место юбки. Стив всё это время подозрительно наблюдал за ней, не сводя глаз с её немного медленных движений.

— Советую проверить порог и одежду, — взяв бельё одной рукой, Наташа осмотрела Стива странным оценивающим взглядом. — Такая порча достаточно сильная. И подлая, раз под подушку.

— Порча? Так ты ведьма? — фыркнул Роджерс.

— Ворожить не колдовать, — проходя мимо, усмехнулась она, стрельнув глазками.

Не то чтобы Стив был суеверным. Вовсе нет. Но когда эта фурия ушла, он всё-таки пошёл к себе в спальню. Никаких иголок не было. Впрочем, с его кровати бельё Наташа уже сняла, может, забрала тоже? Или вообще всё не так, и она решила его одурачить? Нет, вообще-то, эта женщина действительно пугала.

Сев на кровать, вдруг почувствовав тяжелую усталость на плечах, Роджерс осмотрел свою полупустую комнату. Он прилег на постель, свесив ноги, и закрыл глаза рукой. Он бы ни за что не повторил последние дни еще раз. Все эти взгляды, которыми на него смотрели командующие из Третьего Бастиона, он долго не забудет. В них так и читалось: «Когда ты стал таким мягкотелым?».

Стив так много думал, как бы всё сложилось, если бы он, например, не уплывал. Но это было уже неважно. Еще он думал, что ему дальше делать. Можно отправить Старка с позором обратно отцу, но лишь помыслив об этом, Стив сам себе сказал нет. Во-первых, если на то пошло, это следовало сделать, когда Старк только вернулся. А во-вторых, он был еще не покрыт и представлял из себя козырь в рукаве для Говарда. А ведь еще три четверти века назад Стива осмеяли и назвали бы словом похуже, чем «мягкотелый», узнав, что Тони до сих пор ходит без метки. Но он всегда считал, что клеймить людей совершенная дикость. К тому же, это весьма болезненно. 

Когда капитан открыл глаза, видеть у него еще не сразу получалось. Возможно, он задремал немного, что неудивительно, ведь спал Стив за последние дни часов шесть от силы. Поднявшись, он услышал странные звуки в большой комнате. Если это опять она, Роджерс сейчас всё выскажет насчет этих колдовских глупостей. Но там его ждал Старк.

Он стоял спиной к арке двери и не заметил его, рассматривая большую ракушку с полки. Стив наблюдал, почти любовался, не торопясь выдавать своё присутствие. Как можно кому-то отдать такое сокровище? Небеса его за что-то наказывали, послав именно Энтони Старка попортить ему кровь. Старк тем временем обратил внимание на сундук у стены и чуть-чуть приподнял крышку, как Стив вышел из своего убежища. Увидев его, Тони тут же одернул руку, и в комнате раздался неприятный резкий хлопок. Тони смотрел испуганными глазами, будто его поймали на чём-то предосудительном.

— Там просто старый хлам, — подойдя, сказал Стив и открыл сундук, достав оттуда подобие маленького полена и осмотрев. — Кажется, это какой-то росток. Так и не посадил его. Где-то у Южного океана я его срубил.

— А это? — указав на ракушку, спросил Тони.

— Её я привез с какого-то необитаемого острова, — посмотрев на неё, ответил Роджерс. — Меня там чуть не лишил пальца здоровенный краб.

— Краб?

— Ну, такие... — начал капитан и понял, что такое существо сложно будет с чем-то сравнить. — Знаешь, надо было поймать и засушить зверюгу. Такое надо видеть.

— А что это? — достав небольшую коробочку, напоминавшую собой фонарик, Тони потряс её. Там что-то было.

— Домик для сверчка... лучше не открывать.

Тони медленно положил находку обратно, улыбаясь. В сундуке оказалось еще много всего, и Тони доставал оттуда вещи и безделушки, а Стив рассказывал, откуда это, просматривая старые карты и бумаги. Шкатулки с монетами разных форм и размеров, неудобный, с гравированной камнями ручкой изогнутый кинжал, какие-то странные насекомые в янтаре, жук скарабей из бирюзы, красочные платки, но поразили Тони бусы из клыков дикой кошки. На дне сундука лежало верблюжье одеяло, и в попытке объяснить, как выглядит сам верблюд, Стив схватился за уголек и старую карту, изобразив его на рисунке. А краб вышел не очень, больше напугав Тони, чем восхитив. Убрав все обратно, они сидели на полу. Тони крутил в руках ракушку с полки.

— Вообще, если приложить её к уху, то можно услышать шум моря. 

Посмотрев на Стив неверяще, Тони приложил её к уху и замер. Через несколько секунд, нахмурившись, осмотрел её еще раз и прислушался опять. Роджерс слегка рассмеялся.

— Море правда шумит так? Ты _уверен?_

— А что?

— А вдруг ты меня обманываешь.

— Ты никогда не слышал, как шумит море?

— Я и не видел его, по правде говоря, — пожал плечами Тони и положил ракушку на полку, где она стояла. — Ну, хоть услышал.

— Кошмар! — ужаснулся Роджерс. — Я капитан целого флота, а ты никогда не видел море. Скандал! Мы на следующей же неделе отправимся на корабле куда-нибудь.

— Куда? — взявшись за руку, которую Стив протянул, чтобы помочь подняться, Тони усмехнулся.

— Да хоть на тот же необитаемый остров.

— Увидеть крабов? Нет, спасибо.

Они вместе рассмеялись, встав на ноги. Не став отпускать его ладонь, Роджерс решился погладить кисть большим пальцем, не со зла, получилось как-то рефлекторно, и тут же пожалел – Тони ненавязчиво её одернул, не позволяя продлить касание. Стив вздохнул:

— Ты что-то искал, или мне показалось?

— На самом деле я искал бумагу, чтобы написать письмо.

— Куда?

— Домой.

Он в момент помрачнел, странно дернув уголком губ. Конечно, его чувства были понятны, и Стив не злился, он и сам не назвал бы это место уютным домом, но все же стало ужасно неприятно. И, пожалуй, он сказал бы, что ощутил себя виновато.

— Я ничего не замышляю. Просто хочу отправить весточку, — усмехнулся Старк, хотя было совсем не смешно. — Я ведь тебе обещал.

Выдохнув, Роджерс подошёл к столу, вытащив ящик с чистыми листами, достал перо и чернила. Когда Тони проходил мимо, чтобы сесть в кресло, Стив опять зажмурился. На нем, точнее, на одежде, а еще точнее – левом плече, чувствовался чужой запах. Пахло бетой, скорее всего, это Беннер. Это раздражало. 

— Ты не собираешься мне ничего сказать, кстати говоря? — сложив руки на груди, спросил капитан.

— Например? — умащиваясь в кресло, осторожно спросил Тони.

— Ты ушёл вчера поздно ночью.

— Не один же, — нахмурился Старк, — и разве это было запрещено?

— Я не думал, что такое нужно именно обговаривать. Не знаю, кто тебе позволил, но ты не можешь уходить и приходить, когда тебе вздумается, особенно, если меня нет, и я об этом не информирован. Знакомо понятие комендантский час?

Не ответив, Тони взял перо, хотя и делал вид, что слушает, смотря на него.

— Так вот, если ты не знал: тебе запрещено уходить куда бы то ни было ночью.

— Понял.

Старк кивнул, покрутив перо в руке, и через несколько мгновений принялся писать. Не похоже было, чтобы он напугался сурового тона. Скорее, наоборот, был доволен, что этот запрет уже успел нарушить.

***

Старк заметил пропажу кровати, только когда день подходил к концу. Он не запаниковал, больше озадачился, ссылаясь на какое-то простое недоразумение. Но после слов капитана «сегодня ты спишь в моей спальне» он почувствовал, будто земля пропала под ногами.

Страх был, но Тони и не думал о нем, потому что почти что яростная решительность не давала об этом задуматься. Стив, в общем-то, вытерпел дольше, чем можно было подумать. Его кровать была больше, чем та, на которой Тони раньше приходилось спать. В смысле, на ней бы поместилось два Тони, или полтора капитана, если на глаз. 

И Тони волновался. Пальцы словно стали деревянные, когда он надевал свободные штаны, затягивающиеся на шнурок вокруг талии. Взглянув на ночную рубашку, он задумался. Сегодня был банный день и стирки, волосы еще не до конца высохли, и в доме воздух прохладный, так что Тони надел и её тоже. 

Укладываясь на свежей постели, Старк прикрыл ноги одеялом и выдохнул, посмотрев на свои ладони, ужасно некрасивые, как он теперь думал. Он ощущал что-то сродни чувствам приговоренного: ожидание мучило. Возможно, это всё быстро закончится. И Стив не походил на истязателя, домашнего тирана или какого угодно тирана. Тони собирался не только пережить это, но и сохранить лицо.

Каждый шорох заставлял на мгновение замереть, поэтому час казался тремя. Сидя на кровати спиной к изголовью, Тони гипнотизировал дверь, раздражаясь. За окном уже были сумерки, но глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте. Под щелью двери можно было заметить еле заметный свет. Наконец, через два часа, не выдержав и разозлившись, Тони соскочил с постели и, накинув халат, вышел из спальни.

Свет полз по полу от горевшего камина, рядом с которым на ковре мирно спал Роджерс, положив под голову, кажется, зимний кафтан. Не было похоже, что он заснул здесь случайно. Во сне капитан казался моложе, таким расслабленным. Тони будто растаял, обманувшись в своих ожиданиях.

Тихонько достав то самое верблюжье одеяло, Тони аккуратно накрыл Стива им и ушёл в спальню, но вернулся с подушкой и прилег возле него. Потому что если его альфа спит на полу, то и он должен быть рядом.


	20. Chapter 20

Домик, куда её поселили на время, использовался для хранения запасного белья и, в общем-то, представлял собой просто очень большую кладовку, в которую уместили кровать и освободили немного пространства для ходьбы. Свет попадал через маленькие пыльные окошки у потолка, стены были обложены башнями из подушек и одеял. Можно было валяться и не бояться, что кто-то зайдет. Как и странная уверенность, что одеяло спасет от чудовища под кроватью темной ночью, подушки вокруг создавали ощущение безопасности и защищенности.

Было время завтрака, и Наташа облизала ложку, которой только что съела миску манной каши. В дверь вдруг постучали, и когда она тихонько отворилась, на пороге появился Клинт с виноватым лицом. Оглядев его, Наташа спросила, что он натворил, и тот пристыжено повернулся боком, продемонстрировав порванный по шву рукав рубашки. Цокнув языком, Романова отложила посуду и позвала к себе. Клинт развязал по пути шнурок кожаного жилета и послушно присел рядом. Выудив из фартука катушку с приколотой иглой, Наташа вставила в неё нитку.

— Давай я сам, — потянувшись за иглой, предложил Бартон.

— Ну тебя, — незлобно возразила Наташа. — Знаю я, как ты сам. Потом ходишь как дурачок с кривыми швами.

День на улице был солнечный, ветреный, по небу плыли кучевые облака, и в комнате становилось то ярче, то темней, когда они закрывали солнце. Пока Наташа делала быстрые ровные стежки, Клинт прислушивался к странной, какой-то волшебной тишине. Он молчал, и Наташа слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы не обратить внимание на понурый задумчивый вид. Когда она закончила, то оторвала нитку и спрятала её вместе с катушкой обратно в карман фартука. Убрав волосы с лица за ухо, Наташа положила ладонь на его щеку, и Клинт повернул голову, заглянув ей в глаза.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — вполголоса задала вопрос Наташа.

— Я люблю тебя больше жизни, — выдохнул Клинт, дотронувшись до её руки на своём лице. — Не хочу, чтобы моя девочка была здесь. Я как плохая примета.

— Ты не виноват ни в чем, — поцеловав его и обняв за шею, сказала Наташа. — Не век же нам так жить. А я с тобой хоть на край света, ты же знаешь.

Они теснились вместе на маленькой кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу, делясь теплом губ. Дыхание на шее, ласковые поцелуи, его сильные родные руки, вены на запястьях, мышцы под загорелой кожей – её пьянили его прикосновения. Вытянувшись, Наташа забралась сверху, положив голову на подушку, и Клинт продолжил её целовать, оглаживая спину. Погрубевшими от тетивы кончиками пальцев он гладил её бедра под толстой тканью юбки. А тому, что Бартона не было видно на завтраке, никто не придал большого значения.

***

Сначала Тони подумал, что это обычные тетради. Какая-нибудь ерунда типа учетных книг. Но, взяв одну, развязав и открыв кожаную обложку, Тони понял, что это дневники. Он узнал небрежные капитанские, не соединенные между собой линиями буквы (признак аналитической предрасположенности ума). Все книги, которые были здесь, Старк уже прочел, поэтому забрался на кровать и принялся листать находку. Наверное, это было не очень хорошо – читать чужой дневник путешествий. Но они не были заперты или спрятаны, лежали в прикроватной тумбочке стопкой. К тому же, Тони было скучно, и занятий, кроме как немножечко покопаться в спальне капитана, в которой ему довелось побыть, он не нашёл. А политики «запрещено всё, что не разрешено» Старк никогда не думал придерживаться. 

Тони встал сегодня раньше и успел уйти обратно в комнату до того, как Стив проснулся. Кажется, он ничего не понял, ну, по крайней мере, Тони на это от всей души надеялся. Не то чтобы он был на него зол, – верблюжье одеяло тому доказательство – но потраченные вчера вечером нервы Тони едва ли планировал спустить ему с рук. Когда Тони лежал рядом с ним, еще не уснув, ему хотелось пододвинуться ближе к широкой спине, дотронуться совсем чуть-чуть. Но он одернул себя, чтобы, упаси боги, не показаться излишне нежным.

Стив записывал дату в дневнике, а под ней пару-тройку строк о самом главном. Порой просто: «Закончилась мука. Нашёл чью-то колоду карт. Выбросил к чертовой матери». И так три-четыре дня, а потом он, видимо, причаливал куда-то. Писал Роджерс черным мелом и рисовал тоже им. Просматривая один толстый лист за другим, Тони задерживался, когда попадались чертежи, быстрые наброски, очертания берегов, кораблей, растений и животных. Каждый из них занимал целый лист, и вокруг лишь бывали подписи со стрелочками. Редко попадались рисунки бессмысленные, вроде бурунов, растушеванных по краям. Тони не осуждал его – скука бывает и в море. 

 

_«Подлатали корабль, пополнили запасы... выправленное плечо ноет... Нужно возвращаться домой! Обычно неделя на суше – и хоть на стены лезь, как хочется в море, а сейчас... Вот птица перелетная зачем-то же возвращается в родные края? Так и я, инстинкт, просто знаем мы, что нужно домой. А дом – это не здание. Это люди. Наверное, поэтому я как никогда хочу вернуться – есть, ради кого»._

На обратной стороне тетрадного листа был портрет, и Тони узнал себя. Без усов и бородки, но это был он. Губы были плотно сжаты, волосы еще спадали на лоб, а глаза нарисованы с особой детальностью, будто стоило хоть чуть-чуть здесь напортачить, то всё пошло бы прахом. Рассмотрев рисунок, Тони аккуратно перевернул странницу, стараясь не придавать этому значения. Он вроде как обижен, хотя, если по правде, находить поводы для этого всё сложнее и сложнее. Да и сама причина тоже не очень: чтобы обидеться на предупредительность, нужно сильно захотеть.

Исписано было еще страницы четыре, но Тони на этом закрыл дневник и положил на место. Сев на кровати, он устало выдохнул, будто задерживал дыхание, взъерошил короткие волосы на голове. Он слышал, как открылась входная дверь, шаги по коридору. Стив заглянул в комнату осторожно, но, увидев, что Старк не спит, вошёл в комнату, не боясь шуметь. Тони состроил кислое выражение лица, осмотрев его с ног до головы, подпирая голову рукой. 

— Чего? — злопыхательски произнес Старк. — Сидеть тоже нельзя? Я не знал. Огласи, пожалуйста, весь перечень, чтобы я был в курсе.

Роджерс не был удивлен, но всё же не ожидал, что его с порога да с утра пораньше встретят в штыки. Он хотел спросить, что Тони хочет на завтрак, а вообще пытался заставить себя предложить ему прогулку верхом, чтобы всё обсудить с глазу на глаз, но выражение лица, которым его встретили, напрочь убило надежду на положительный ответ. Старк сложил руки на груди, когда ему не ответили, и продолжал сверлить его нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Я пропущу это мимо ушей, предполагая, что тебе плохо спалось на новом месте, — подойдя, Стив нагнулся ближе к его лицу. — Но я никому не позволю с собой так разговаривать. Так что следи за своим языком.

 _«Интересно, кто меня заставит?»_ , — хотел было огрызнуться Старк.

Вдруг послышался взволнованный оклик, и непроизнесенные слова повисли в воздухе. Повернувшись одновременно с Тони в сторону дверного проёма, Стив тут же направился туда. Тони прислушался, но никаких скандалов не раздалось. В гостиной стоял взвинченный солдат и смотрел на капитана, с серьезным видом читающего послание в руках. Выглядывая из коридора, Тони пытался понять, что случилось, и сердце тревожно кольнуло, когда Роджерс опустил свиток и решительно произнес:

— Найди лейтенанта Барнса, объявляйте общую тревогу, выдвигаемся сейчас же.

Посланник кивнул и убежал прочь. Кинув свиток на стол, капитан быстро прошёл в другую комнату, и Тони отмер, последовав за ним. Он отворил большой шкаф, в котором оказалась амуниция.

— Что случилось? — растерянно спросил Тони.

— Ётуны пересекли границу около Скалистых берегов, — надевая нагрудник, быстро ответил Стив. — Принц Тор просит помощи.

Он быстро облачался в доспехи. Звук, когда Роджерс вложил меч в ножны, и отрезвлял, и вселял страх. Закрепив щит со звездой посередине на спине, он проскользнул в проёме мимо Старка. Только когда тот ушёл на улицу, Тони рванул с места.

— Стой! — крикнул он, успев догнать его. — Ты-ты не можешь просто... Хочешь сказать, что сейчас просто уйдёшь, а мне сидеть здесь и...

 _«... волноваться за тебя»._

— Ты всегда был волен уйти! — воскликнул Стив, и добавил спокойней. — Я лишь просил тебя не сбегать.

Вокруг поднялась шумиха, солдаты одевались на ходу, всех лошадей выводили из стойла. Поднялась пыль, откуда-то слышались приказы Барнса, ржание лошадей, переклички. Тони смотрел на капитана перед собой, в горле отчего-то пересохло.

— Ты не будешь моим, — сказал Стив, не в состоянии больше ждать, — но ты ничьим быть не сможешь. Так пусть же это будет мне утешением. Ты можешь уйти. Надеюсь, не видя меня, ты будешь счастливее.

С той же горькой отчаянной честностью в глазах Стивен сделал шаг и, обхватив его лицо руками, поцеловал. Это было не то теплое ощущение, не такое нежное, губы у капитана полные, твердые, прекрасные; Тони закрыл глаза, поднял руки, но ладони упали со скользких наплечников. Это был поцелуй-обетование, поцелуй-прощание.

Позади подвели капитанскую лошадь, та заржала, и Роджерс отстранился, а Тони хотелось потянуться обратно к его губам, но, взглянув в последний раз, Стив прыгнул в седло. На его боевой клич выстроились только что собранные всадники, и они поскакали к открывшейся герсе. 

Тони смотрел ему вслед, и хоть все вокруг продолжали собираться, быстро скакали мимо него вслед за капитаном, мир вокруг будто потускнел. Краем глаза он видел, как Наташа пыталась удержать Клинта за руку, как тот что-то сказал ей, но она запротестовала, замотав головой. Схватив колчан и лук, Клинт поцеловал её и побежал в ту сторону, где садили на лошадей, а она заплакала, прикрывая рот ладонью.

В суматохе никто не обратил внимания, что Тони вывел лошадь, ту самую, которую ему дарили на восемнадцатилетие. 

Он мчался прочь так быстро, что ветер высушивал слезы, выступившие почему-то в уголках глаз.


	21. Chapter 21

_На краю земли, где Мидгард встречается с Ётунхеймом, а суша с океаном, бушевал ветер. Волны со звериным ревом бились о скалы, и, стоя на краю пропасти, все равно можно было почувствовать на своём лице брызги соленой воды. Дальше – земли льда и вечного холода. Корабли редко ходят в этих водах. Туда можно попасть лишь через каменный перешеек, змеёй протянувшейся от одного берега до другого. Обитатели того края – ётуны, ледяные великаны, отличавшиеся силой и ростом, испокон веков живущие там, промышляли рыбалкой и охотой. Им был не страшен холод._

 

День в разгаре. В нос ударял запах морской соли, пота, крови. Звон стали, ржание и топот лошадей, крики и стоны в приливах ярости – всё смешалось. Стив был верхом. Лошадью он не управлял, та сама скакала, объезжая союзников и противников. 

Проносясь мимо кого-то, Стив замахнулся мечом и неожиданно упал на землю. Лошадь рядом поднялась на ноги и ускакала, оставив его один на один с великаном. В руках он крепко держал боевой тесак. Взмах, выпад – раздался лязг от скрещенного оружия. 

Победить такого непросто: синяя кожа плотная, как шкура морского зверя. Клинок оставлял на ней глубокие порезы. Отпрыгнув, чуть не лишившись головы, Роджерс нанёс удар по ноге и добил ётуна, когда тот упал на колено. 

Другому, подскочившему неожиданно, смертельный удар пришёлся в живот. Пнув нанизанного на оружие врага, Стив с размаху убил напавшего со спины. Кровь брызнула у того из шеи. Капитан не думал ни о чём. Всё это – чистые рефлексы. 

Стоило оглядеться, встретиться с красными глазами, а дальше лишь выбор – победить или умереть. Край сознания улавливал громоподобный боевой рёв Тора, непонятная ругань Бартона: «Говорил же, говорил, сукины дети, лучше б вы меня отпустили!». 

Заметив отбивавшегося Баки, Стив ринулся к нему. Запрыгнув на спину ётуну, он схватился за другой конец меча. Клинок наполовину вошёл в горло, будто удавка. Острый конец также порезал его ладонь, и теперь меч придется держать только в одной руке. 

Они переглянулись с Баки, и тот бросил Стиву его щит. Он чувствовал, что их притесняют снова. На узком перешейке численность не была важна, но и кони тоже ни к черту. На порезанной руке Стив закрепил щит. Тут же им пришлось закрыться, боевой топор ётуна чудом не сломал его. 

Острая боль от вывихнутой лодыжки заставила сжать зубы. Ётун пал от удара Тора. Зубы у него были обнажены, лицо покраснело. Стив благодарно кивнул ему, и они оба развернулись спинами, чтобы отразить нападение. 

Мимо их голов летели стрелы Клинта, попадая великанам прямиком во лбы. Баки умел убивать голыми руками. За Тора тоже не приходилось беспокоиться. Но ётунов будто меньше не становилось. Они наступали с новыми силами. 

Стив стоял в первом ряду. Лишний шаг в сторону – почти тысяча футов вниз прямо на скалы. Но он больше не даст отбросить себя на берег. Последние силы. Второе дыхание. Алый плащ Тора мелькал на краю зрения.

— Кто это?! — в исступлении крикнул Тор.

Отвлекшись, Стив пропустил удар и на секунду потерял равновесие. К ним подплывал корабль, всё ближе и ближе, и ,наконец, развернувшись боком, встал. На Стива напали вдвоём, он отбивался, лежа на лопатках. Тесак промахнулся мимо его головы на дюйм, когда земля вдруг затряслась. 

Все, кто находился на каменном перевале, замерли. Раздались еще шесть выстрелов из пушек. Снаряды попали в несущие каменные столпы. Огромный валун свалился в воду, и перевал затрясло сильней. Глаза расширились от ужаса понимания, и Роджерс заорал в отишие сражения: 

— Все назад!

Шесть снарядов вновь попали в те же слабые места. Стив оказался позади и подгонял руганью отстающих солдат. Несколько ётунов в приливе ярости погнались за ними. Щит улетел вниз. Капитану пришлось задержаться, чтобы отбиться от одного, и эта заминка стоила ему драгоценных секунд. 

Его ударили в нагрудник, и на мгновение показалось, что сердце пропустило удар, так сильно он отдался в тело. Приходилось бежать с разрушающимся перевалом наперегонки. Роджерс несся вперед, дыша через стиснутые от боли зубы. 

Он прыгнул, приземлившись на бок, но ётун тоже успел за ним. Прижав его к земле, он занёс топор, и Стив приготовился. Когда он открыл глаза, у ётуна в шее торчала ручка кортика. Барнс выбил у великана из руки оружие, и тот упал навзничь. 

Стив выдохнул. Сглотнув и переведя дух, Баки подал руку. Когда с помощью плеча Баки Стив поднялся, он посмотрел на другой берег и разрушенный природный мост. На другой стороне стояли ётуны, и один из них долго смотрел в ответ.

***

Широкая самодовольная улыбка Говарда выводила капитана из себя. Он не спеша спустился на берег, где его ждали капитан с принцем. У Тора не было серьезных ранений, лишь грязное лицо от пота и пыли. Ладонь Стив наскоро перевязал, на больную ногу старался не наступать, но в общем и целом всё было в порядке. Тяжелораненым сейчас оказывали помощь люди со старковского корабля.

— Ваше высочество, — вежливо кивнул Говард, потом перевел взгляд на Стива. — Капитан Роджерс.

— Старк, — в единственное произнесенное им слово Тор вложил приветствие, восхищение и негодование одновременно.

— Ты в своём уме? — спросил Стив. Он слишком вымотался за последние пару часов для злости.

— Прошу прощения? — нахмурился Старк.

— Твоя выходка.

— Вам нужна была помощь.

— Ты чуть нас не угробил! — воскликнул Роджерс.

— Ну, знаете ли, — фыркнул Говард, отвернувшись.

— Мы обсудим всё позже, — сказал Стив, больше для вида, перед Тором. — Я сейчас хочу понять, как ты узнал?

Лорд Старк быстро перевел тревожный взгляд со Стивена на Тора и обратно. 

— Энтони.

***

Глубокий вечер. С каждым днем темнеет всё раньше и раньше, видать, дело к осени. В свете канделябра можно рассмотреть на лице Баки ссадины. Стив всё смотрел и не мог наглядеться. Верно говорят: не красива улыбка, а любима. Всё было как раньше. Он, Баки и бинты.

— Как рука? — негромко спросил Барнс.

— Так себе, — посмотрев на перевязанную ладонь, ответил Роджерс. — Как ребра?

— Ночь обещает быть долгой, — выдохнул Баки.

— Китона уже увезли в город?

— Да, минут десять назад. Но он ни разу не отключился, только ругался насчет тебя и твоего сухого закона. Но, я думаю, все обойдется, сыворотку быстро ввели, — хмыкнул Баки, ухмыльнувшись, и подпер голову рукой. — Я бы на твоём месте лучше побеспокоился о том, чтобы не подхватить столбняк. Что на тебя нашло? Ты всегда нас учил, что вместе мы сильней, а сам лез на рожон.

— Лидеры не командуют, лидеры ведут за собой.

— Да, и тебе чуть не размозжили череп, идиот. Серьёзно, я всю жизнь буду за тобой присматривать? Ты же у нас альфа. 

— А еще я идиот, — улыбнулся Роджерс.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ и потер глаза. Комендантский час сегодня не был объявлен, но в это время он уже спал, и какая-то возбужденность от событий сегодняшнего дня вперемешку с болью треснувших ребер прогоняла сон, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза. Стив встал из-за стола, стараясь не тревожить перевязанную ногу.

— Молодняк отправить на десять дней домой. Парням в лазарете, если не уснут, разрешаю по сто грамм. Завтра проведем инвентаризацию. Сегодня пусть все отдохнут, включая тебя, Бак, ясно?

— Если ты не спишь, я тоже не смогу.

— Я попытаюсь, — ответил Роджерс и поднял здоровую руку в воздух, — честное капитанское.

— Ловлю на слове, — приподнимаясь, буркнул Баки, мотнув головой.

Стив взял его под руку, помогая подняться, и не удержался от того, чтобы обнять, стараясь не навредить.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо произнес Стив.

— За что?

— За то, что спас мне жизнь. Опять.

— Ну, ты идиот, но ты же мой идиот, — похлопав здоровяка по спине, усмехнулся Барнс.

***

Постель казалась холодной и слишком мягкой. Но Стив, переговорив с Баки еще час, отключился вскоре, постаравшись расслабить тело. Ох, завтра всё будет ныть похуже, чем после хорошей пьянки.

Он привычно спал на боку, но проснулся от чувства взгляда на себе. Разлепив веки, Стив резко сел на кровати, уставившись на открытую дверь и стоящего возле человека. И когда он узнал его, когда только сделал вдох, чтобы что-то сказать, Тони поднял глаза и бросился к нему, неудобно сел на ногу, крепко обнимая за шею. Роджерс облегченно выдохнул, закрыв глаза, и обхватил его руками.

_«Он в порядке, он в порядке, он в порядке…»_

Тони всё не расцеплял руки, и Стив еле сумел уложить его на кровать, чтобы накрыть одеялом. Тони как был лег рядом, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и капитан нашёптывал успокаивающие ласковые слова в темноту, прижимал и целовал в висок, до которого мог дотянуться. Боги, если это сон, пусть утро не наступает подольше.

Позже Тони лег капитану на предплечье, мусоля в пальцах ткань его ночной рубашки. Он чувствовал тупое спокойствие, ни о чем не думал. Нарушивший ночную тишину шепот Стива показался хриплым.

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Потому что ты отпустил.


	22. Chapter 22

Тони стоял на крылечке на улице. От дыхания шёл легкий пар. Потерев еще раз предплечье, он всё же зашёл внутрь и сел у камина, принявшись читать новую книгу. В такие моменты одиночества и скуки душа скучала по работе. Он тосковал по Инсену. Переживал, что ответ на письмо не приходил, ведь встретиться с Джарвисом ему так и не удалось. Тони только увидел родное поместье вдалеке, когда узнал, что Говард сейчас не там.

Три последних дня Стив пропадал целыми днями где-то, и он ждал его вечерами. Спать с кем-то в одной постели оказалось сложно. Тони чувствовал себя несколько виноватым, но не мог наговориться с ним, так что они оба толком не высыпались. После ночных разговоров и признаний, мыслей вслух Тони было неловко смотреть капитану в глаза, но днем они забывались. А по утрам, смотря на еще спавшего капитана, лежа под его приятно-тяжелой рукой, он знал, что всё это останется между ними двумя, как самая святая на свете тайна.

Наконец послышались знакомые звуки, и Тони, оторвавшись от книги, поднялся с пола. Стив вошёл, тихо закрыв дверь. Увидев его, Старк подошёл, улыбаясь, и обнял за шею. Хоть он и прижал его к себе в ответ, Тони почувствовал напряжение, и когда хотел поцеловать, встретился с тоскливым взглядом голубых глаз. От молчания, будто капитан мучился, не решаясь что-то сказать, он заволновался.

— Что случилось? — спросил он встревожено.

Капитан набрал в легкие воздуха, но не ответил, отведя глаза. Наконец он, крепко взяв за руку, толкнул незапертую дверь, и к ним зашёл седой мужчина, смиренно ждавший приглашения на улице. Тони знал его. Этот крестьянин привозил продукты в поместье и мимолетом здоровался с Тони, ходившим за Джарвисом хвостиком, пока тот проверял, всё ли на месте и свежее. Тони был удивлен, увидев его, и печальное выражение лица как у Стива сбивало с толку и пугало.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал гость. — Вы, должно быть, меня не помните. Меня зовут Диггори.

— Вы крестьянин из деревни в долине Старк, — подозрительно глядя, ответил Тони. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Сначала Стив пытался усадить его, но Тони не дался. Когда Диггори заходил, Старк по-хозяйски рассердился из-за грязи, оставшейся от сапог гостя на ковре, а сейчас начинал злиться от того, что не мог ничего понять. Позади него Стив отпустил его руку, позволив шагнуть ближе к гостю, но его присутствие он ощущал, и это тоже поддерживало.

— Ваш отец, лорд Старк, мертв. Его нашли в кабинете, — тяжко проговорил Диггори.

Все внутри похолодело. На его плечо тут же легла теплая ладонь Стива, и он схватился за неё.

— Тем вечером скончался его дворецкий, лорд Старк слишком много выпил и пошел работать, и, кто знает, может сердце не выдержало, — сочувственно проговорил Диггори.

— Джарвис… — жалобно сорвалось с губ Тони. — А с Пеппер все хорошо?

— Простите?

— Девушка, молодая, рыжая, на лице веснушки, кожа как молоко, — разгневанно перечислил Старк.

— Ах, Вирджиния. С ней всё в порядке, она только очень просила вас приехать. Меня послал ваш дядюшка Стейн. Он прибыл в поместье, как только узнал о случившемся, и просил, чтобы вы приехали тоже, но поймет, если…

Шмыгнув носом, Тони кивнул, но больше не поднял на гостя глаз. Стив подошёл ближе, прижал к себе, и Тони обессилено положил голову ему на плечо.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти сейчас. Спасибо, капитан Роджерс, — вздохнул Диггори и, дождавшись от Стива короткого кивка, направился к выходу. — Доброй ночи… _лорд Старк._

***

— Я должен ехать, — прошептал Тони.

— Я знаю, — шепнул в ответ Стив.

***

Зажмурившись, Тони поправил на шее шарф, который ему передала Наташа через Клинта. То, как он при этом сморщил нос, вызвало у Стива улыбку, и он подошёл ближе. На их глазах готовили экипаж, и пару последних минут они стояли вместе. На сердце было очень тяжело, но капитан старался не показывать этого.

— Ты уверен насчет… — поглядывая на одного солдата, начал Старк, а тот вдруг чуть не уронил поклажу. — Он выглядит так, будто от него больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Внешность бывает обманчива, — завуалировано ответил Роджерс, вздохнув. — Хоган – верный человек. Воспринял всё очень серьёзно.

— Но я всё же прошу Джеймса Роудса, — напомнил Старк, подняв на него глаза.

— Когда он прибудет из Третьего, я ему сообщу, что его ждут в поместье Старк, — тепло улыбнулся капитан. — Я бы отправил с тобой больше охраны, но…

— Всё нормально, я понимаю, — успокоил его Тони, улыбнувшись в ответ. — Как окажусь там, найму больше людей.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Старк. — А ты обещай, что не бросишь Брюса. Он хороший человек и талантливый врач. Дай ему шанс. Только не предлагай открыто, а то откажется.

— Хорошо.

Тони положил ладонь на его обветренную щеку и поцеловал, закрыв глаза, вложив в поцелуй всю нежность, которую хранил в себе. Открыв глаза, Стив прикоснулся напоследок губами к его замерзшим пальцам. Тони грустно улыбнулся и пошёл к запряженному тремя лошадьми экипажу. Хэппи Хоган важно кивнул капитану и сел тоже, закрывая дверцу.

Так было правильно, но не значит, что Стив не поступил бы по-другому. На самом деле, Тони, как он был убежден, был в безопасности только рядом с ним. Капитану хотелось отправить Старка подальше и от бастиона, и от поместья, туда, где его не потревожили и не стали бы искать, но кто он такой, чтобы мешать Тони попрощаться с отцом, его давним и верном другом?

Лошади с коляской тронулись с места, и Стив еще смотрел ей вслед, пока она не выехала с мощеной дороги. Он вернулся в крепость, задумчивый и уже тосковавший, но, завидев своих солдат, взял себя в руки. В доме его дожидался Баки. Подперев голову рукой, облокотившись на стол, он смотрел на большой лист, исписанный буквами со слишком большим количеством ненужных завитушек. Стив сразу узнал качественную асгардскую бумагу.

— Что там? — с замиранием сердца спросил он.

— Ты не хочешь знать, — вздохнул Барнс и почесал бровь, откинувшись на стуле.

Стив тут же подскочил и принялся читать, и через минуту Баки зажмурился, приготовившись, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда Стив пнул стул, а тот грохнулся на пол у стены. Несколько секунд они оба дожидались, пока гнев немного поугаснет. Проведя по лицу ладонями, Роджерс тяжело выдохнул.

— Черт подери. Черт подери, черт подери!

— Стив...

— Нейтралитет! — рявкнул капитан. — Да какой к чертям нейтралитет, это же Тор, он сам… м-мать твою!

— Успокойся, ты решил здесь всё разнести? — не оборачиваясь к нему, спросил Баки.

— Ты же сам видел, — уперевшись руками в стол, зловеще-тихо произнес Стив. — Ты видел, как всё было! Это не я, это он…

— Я знаю, и ты ни в чём не виноват! — как можно спокойней проговорил Барнс.

— Небеса, они оставляют нас один на один с ледяными великанами? — нервно рассмеялся Роджерс, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Зачем тогда нужно было впутывать мидгардцев, если это было не вторжение?!

— Я в точно таком же недоумении.

— И что теперь делать? — выдохнул капитан.

— Ждать.

— Ждать?!

— А что остаётся? — развел руками Баки. — Если Асгард и правда хотел впутать нас в войну, то мы не можем позволить себе открытый старт с флагами и песнями. Не на ётунов, боги!

— Я боюсь набегов. Там портовые города, деревни, черт, люди! — сев в своё кресло, Роджерс уставился на порванное брошенное асгардское письмо со всей ненавистью, на которую был способен.

— Капитан, — через некоторое время молчания позвал Баки.

— Что?

— Ты понимаешь, что придется перебросить силы во Второй Бастион.

— О, боги.

— Он ближе к Северному морю. А против ледяных великанов, ты знаешь прекрасно, одни мы не справимся, будь здесь все хоть вполовину такими же, как ты.

Конечно, Стив понимал. Эта мысль пришла к нему только что, когда он представил ётунов в Мидгарде. Еще одно подтверждение, что Баки его бета: думают они на одной волне и часто понимают друг друга с полуслова.

— Что здесь забавного? — спросил Роджерс, услышав от Баки смешок.

— Если увидим какого-нибудь тощего мальчишку, нашедшего твой щит, — откинувшись на спинку деревянного стула, Баки усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди, — хватит у тебя жестокости его отнять?

***

У входа в семейный склеп летом росли желтые лилейники. И дикие яблони. После похорон Марии Говард с нежностью хранил воспоминания о ней. Тони же попросту не помнил её, ведь когда мамы не стало, он был совсем маленьким. Сколько он себя помнит, с ним нянчился Джарвис.

Его смех, его теплые руки, смешные круглые очки, которые он надевал, когда читал маленькому Старку заграничные книги – всё это он вспоминал со светлой тоской. Сказки Тони не любил, да и читать научился рано, поэтому приходилось заставлять дворецкого читать слишком заумные даже для него книги, чтобы послушать родной голос перед тем как уснуть.

Воспоминания о Говарде же у него смутные. Нет, конечно, его внешность Тони помнил. Куда бы он ни смотрел сейчас, перед глазами стояла картина: отцовское лицо с резко выделяющимися усами на фоне бледной кожи. Хватило пары секунд, чтобы воспоминание запечаталось в памяти. В детстве Тони казалось, что отец его не любит. И сейчас мнение об этом не изменилось, но всё же, кажется, зла Говард ему не желал.

В тридцати футах от входа стоял надгробный камень. Красивый, большой, холодный. Совсем скоро на него упадет первый жёлтый лист. Тони присел прямо на землю рядом, дотронулся рукой до выгравированных букв.

— Я же говорил, что еще вернусь, — с полными слез глазами улыбнулся Тони.

Он сел рядом на свой утепленный плащ и принялся читать письмо, которое Джарвис не успел отправить.


	23. Chapter 23

Дни пролетали быстро. В пустом поместье Тони чувствовал себя приведением, не спеша прогуливаясь по коридорам, скользя пальцами по шершавым стенам. Он не мог еще пересилить себя и зайти в кабинет Говарда. Всю жизнь ему запрещали ходить туда и беспокоить отца, когда он работал. Глупо, конечно. Но с другой стороны, а какая разница? Пусть скелеты спят там спокойно, а у Тони найдутся дела и важнее.

Прислуги было действительно мало. Говард с годами становился подозрительнее, а после того, как одну из служанок поймали на горячем, он и вовсе разогнал всех, по его мнению, лишних людей. Разумеется, поместье с тех пор держалось на Джарвисе, и ведь старик справлялся, никогда не жалуясь. Теперь же дела свалились на хрупкие плечи бедняжки Пеппер.

Они вместе разбирали старый хлам во множестве разных служебных и вроде как жилых комнат. В комнате Джарвиса убирать было нечего, правда, уж у него-то там и пылинки не нашлось. Что не сказать, например, о библиотеке, которую они перерывали третий день подряд. После того, как Тони уехал, копаться на полках стало некому.

— «Сто и один способ избавиться от бессонницы», — громко прочла Пеппер с обложки, крепко держась за полку, чтобы не упасть с лестницы на колесиках.

— Даже не знаю, — вздохнул Тони, стоя рядом, — оставь, пусть будет.

— Ты не помогаешь, — протирая книгу от пыли, проворчала Пеппер. — Ты что, действительно будешь это читать?

— Кто вообще сказал, что я здесь, чтобы помогать? — поинтересовался Старк, подпирая собой книжный стеллаж, сложив руки на груди. — Может, я здесь просто чтобы заглянуть тебе под юбку.

В этот момент ему на голову упала книга, и, слава богам, это не был четвертый том энциклопедии о насекомых, ведь тот-то бы точно мог убить.

— Упс, — послышалось саркастичное сверху.

— Эй, я мог дурачком остаться! — возмутился Тони, потирая макушку, и поднял упавший сборник поэм.

— Разве ты уже не? — спускаясь по лестнице, спросила Пеппер.

— Знаешь, я передумал, давай снова поставим всё в алфавитном порядке.

— Вот сам и ставь, — ответила Пеппер, забрав из рук сборник и прижав его к груди. — И, между прочим, я ношу панталоны.

— С каких это пор? — фыркнул Тони.

— С тех пор как читать научилась, — кокетливо произнесла Пеппер, усмехнувшись.

Тони тоже расплылся в улыбке от ее хитрого самодовольного прищура. Волосы у Пеппер отрасли, она стала убирать их в пучок, но локоны всё равно выбивались, и она поправляла их за уши. Светлые глазки, слегка побледневшие веснушки выдавали в ней ту девчонку, с которой Тони когда-то познакомился. Она умничка, она всё схватывала быстро.

— Мисс Поттс, вы… — появившийся Хэппи вдруг отчего-то смутился.

— Здравствуйте! — обернувшись, улыбнулась Пеппер. — Что хотели?

— Эм, простите, я хотел спросить, где лорд Старк, — переводя глаза с неё на Тони, быстро ответил Хэппи.

— Я отошёл на пять минут, — закатил глаза Старк.

— На двенадцать, — упрекнул Хоган. 

— Зануда, — через улыбку сказал Тони, покосившись на Пеппер.

— Там у ворот экипаж, — перебил Хэппи, указав себе за спину.

— Кто? — удивился Старк.

— Кажется, ваш дядюшка, снова.

— Что ему понадобилось? — проворчал Тони, а потом обратился к Пеппер нарочито любезно, — мисс Поттс, будете так добры приготовить чай?

— Конечно, лорд Старк, — также растягивая обращение, ответил Пеппер.

Обменявшись с ней затейливыми улыбками, Тони направился с покрасневшим Хэппи из библиотеки. С последней встречи Обадайя, конечно, не изменился: борода, золотые часы в кармашке на груди, добродушный вид и дорогая одежда выдавала в нём представителя бомонда. Они с Говардом дружили и сотрудничали много лет, а для Тони он всегда был добрым дядюшкой Стейном, который никогда не приезжал без гостинца для него. Сейчас он выглядел не так мрачно, как на похоронах Говарда. 

— Ух, ну и ветер, — сказал он просто, зайдя в открытую для него Хэппи дверь. — Здравствуй, Энтони!

— Здравствуй, Оби, — ответил Старк приветливо, на что Стейн легонько рассмеялся, приобняв его. — Проходи. Чем обязан твоему визиту?

— Проверить решил, как ты тут, — похлопав его напоследок по плечу, Стейн уселся на свободную софу. — Так и не набрал прислуги?

— Двое, чтобы обслуживать одного. Мне хватает, — пожал плечами Старк, сев в ближайшее кресло напротив.

— Чай? — вдруг раздался голосок Пеппер.

— О, да, — вспомнил Тони.

Протиснувшись с подносом мимо Хэппи, Поттс разлила горячий чай, поставив его на низенький столик.

— Спасибо, Вирджиния, — отхлебнув, улыбнулся Стейн.

Тони тоже улыбнулся, провожая Поттс взглядом. Хэппи закрыл за ней дверь в гостиную и встал у стены как часть интерьера. Закатив глаза, Старк положил ногу на ногу и снова перевел взгляд на Стейна. Тот поставил фарфоровую чашку и вздохнул.

— Как ты? — голос Обадайи стал мрачный, встревоженный, что сразу можно было догадаться, о чём он.

— Отец не был моим обожателем, и мы не были близки, так что... В общем, я справляюсь. Жизнь продолжается.

— Не тоскливо здесь?

— Не то слово, — покачал головой Тони. — От каждой вещи воспоминания. Затеял здесь небольшую перестановку, как видишь. Несколько комнат освободил полностью.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Стейн, — я вот смотрю на тебя, и будто Говард тридцать лет назад передо мной.

На самом деле, для Тони это был сомнительный комплимент. В ответ он усмехнулся, взяв наконец чашку с чаем.

— Ты подумал над моим предложением?

— Каким? — поспешно спросил Тони.

— Перебраться в зимний дом у Внутреннего моря.

— Я сказал тогда и скажу еще раз: нет.

— Ну, что ж, твоё, конечно, дело, — вдохнул Стейн, кивнув. — Тогда, выходит, застанешь приём.

— Прости? — нахмурился Старк.

— Ну, официальный приём, — добавил Обадайя, отхлебнув чай. — Только самые близкие, человек сто, может, сто двадцать. Помянем Говарда, тебя представим. Да и мне надо взяться за дела.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Энтони, в долине работают люди, за хозяйством нужно следить. К тому же, в порту стоят три корабля, их тоже нужно как-то применять. Ты молод, я лучше возьму всё это на себя.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты заправлял в долине последние года, — осторожно сказал Старк, усмехнувшись, — но всё нормально. Я справлюсь сам.

— Энтони, ты, правда этого хочешь? — замялся Стейн, погладив бороду на подбородке.

— Да, — смело ответил Тони, пожав плечами. — Почему нет?

— Я не знаю, — разведя руками, хмыкнул Стейн.

— Ты считаешь, что я не справлюсь, потому что я...

— Нет, — подняв ладонь, остановил его Стейн. — Я не имел это в виду. Просто... ты нашёл альфу, я на твоём месте занялся бы семьёй и вообще.

— У капитана сейчас есть дела, — спокойно ответил Старк. — И у меня не меньше планов.

— Поделишься? — напрягся Стейн.

— Впрочем, я уже отправил распоряжение... — умащиваясь в кресле лучше, пробубнил Тони. — Я больше не собираю деньги с крестьян.

— Что? — поперхнулся чаем Обадайя.

— Это неправильно, что они платят мне за то, что обрабатывают мою землю. _Я_ должен им платить за это.

— Я не очень понимаю...

— Я собираюсь платить им, но забирать выращенное, чтобы продать дороже. У нас есть корабли теперь, можно будет экспортировать на них, если договоримся с Асгардом на этот счет.

— Вот именно: если!

— Это же нелогично, — поднялся с кресла Старк, заговорив возмущенно. — Почему мы должны платить за какие-то листочки непомерную сумму? Может, и у нас где-то чай приживется. Юсальфхейму позволено торговать им, мы чем хуже? Мидгард должен... развиваться. Я только дам толчок.

— Это потребует больших растрат и сил, Энтони, подумай хорошо, что ты затеваешь, — предостерег Стейн, сверкнув глазами.

— Своя рука – владыка, — усмехнулся Старк.

***

Ночью тоска сменялась тревогой. Тони всё еще приучал себя к тому, что в поместье всегда будут шорохи и какие-то звуки. В детстве он, конечно, боялся, пока однажды Джарвис не объяснил ему, что чудовище в шкафу не опасно, ему просто нравится запах свежих наволочек, а тот, который скребется за окном, охраняет их погреб от воров по ночам. А сейчас страха не было. Это его дом, его крепость, и монстры, если они и есть, будут слушаться!

Хотя этот звук заставил Тони насторожиться. Открыв глаза, он затаил дыхание и прислушался. В коридоре кто-то был. Одернув с себя одеяло, Старк выбрался из постели и приоткрыл дверь, но никого не увидел в темноте. Ощущение, что здесь кто-то прошёл, не оставляло его, когда он вышёл в коридор. Звуки доносились со стороны отцовского кабинета. Дверь в него была приоткрыта. Холодок прошёл по спине.

Сначала Тони подумал, что это ему чудится. Или он спит. Кабинет был закрыт, черт побери, был закрыт на ключ! Пеппер и Хэппи наверняка сейчас спали, и Старку не хотелось их будить, поэтому он мужественно зашагал по холодному полу босиком. Говард решил навестить? Напугать? Черта с два Тони отступит. Когда он взялся за ручку, сердце бешено колотилось. Ночью скрип двери оказался в сто раз пугающе и громче.

— Лучше, если бы ты остался в постели, — негромко сказал Стейн.

— Что ты делаешь? — ошарашенно спросил Тони. Стейн не поднял голову и продолжил смотреть документы, поднимая их, чтобы рассмотреть в лунном свете.

— Твой отец не унаследовал всё это, — отложив нужную ему бумагу в сторону, он убрал остальные в стол. — Он заслужил. Я тоже вложил в это жизнь. А ты хочешь всё разрушить, и я тебе не позволю.

— Кто ты такой, что посмел произнести подобное? — устрашающе задал вопрос Старк.

— Я не самонадеянный юнец, который возомнил себя большим, чем постельной игрушкой, — сложив бумаги, Стейн спрятал их за пазуху, приблизившись, — Говард оставил тебя наследником за неимением другого выбора, потому что мнительный дурак что-то заподозрил. Не надейся, что он вдруг проникся к тебе уважением, щенок.

Он прошёл мимо, будто Тони здесь и не было. Тони вышел за ним из кабинета.

— Значит, это ты, — сглотнул он. — Ты его убил. Джарвис был его сомелье и тоже отравился, да?

Стейн остановился, глубоко выдохнул. Цокнув языком, он резко развернулся и ударил Тони в нос. Прикрыв лицо рукой, Старк пошатнулся, увидев темные пятнышки крови на пальцах. Пару раз сжав и разжав кулак, Стейн стал приближаться. И первая мысль была, конечно же, бежать. Ускользнув, Тони вцепился в балясы и только хотел позвать на помощь, как вдруг Стейн схватил его сзади и закрыл рот ладонью. 

Старк замычал, старался вырваться, чувствуя, что его пытаются оттащить куда-то, и он понял, что или сейчас, или никогда. Со всей силы сжимая ограждение закругляющейся лестницы, Старк подался вперед, укусил и ударил ногой, и Стейн слетел со спины через перила, кубарем покатившись вниз. Когда наступила тишина, грохот стих, а Обадайя лежал на полу у ступенек в вестибюле, у Тони вырвалось лишь одно паническое и незамысловатое «черт».

Вмиг пробежав по ступенькам вниз, быстро дыша, Тони не решился подойти и встал у стенки, запустив руку в волосы от нашедшей паники. Через несколько секунд сюда прибежал Хэппи со шпагой наперевес и первое, что он увидел, это сверкающие испуганные глаза молодого лорда.

— Что здесь произошло? — заметив лежащего лицом вниз человека, спросил он.

— Я не хотел! Честное слово! — залепетал Тони.

— Сэр, сэр, — Хэппи убрал шпагу и заглянул в глаза, успокаивающе схватив Старка за плечи. — Что произошло?

— Он упал с лестницы.

— Сам?

— Я… я не хотел. Я случайно! Он напал на меня! — вспомнив о крови, Старк показал испачканную ладонь.

Уставившуюся на них Пеппер парни заметили не сразу. В руках она крепко держала канделябр без свеч. 

— Только не кричите, — медленно произнес Хоган.

— Что случилось?! — громко прошептала Поттс, скривившись.

— Я спустил своего дядю с лестницы, — на выдохе нервно ответил Старк.

— О боги. Он жив? — ахнула она.

— После полёта по ступенькам сорок футов? — саркастично уточнил Тони, покосившись на Обадайю. — Кто его знает.

— Подойди к нему и посмотри.

— Нет. Хэппи, иди ты посмотри.

— Еще чего! Я не хочу в тюрьму за соучастие в убийстве.

— Это случайность! Я оборонялся!

И неожиданно наступила тишина. Они стояли втроём рядом и смотрели вниз на Стейна. В голове хаотично метались безотчетные мысли.

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Тони.

— Можно разрубить его топором, подождать пару дней и бросать свиньям по частям, — не сморгнув глазом проговорила Пеппер. Хэппи и Тони робко покосились на неё. — Что? Мысли вслух.

И тут Обадайя шевельнулся, прокряхтел что-то, и даже Хоган вздрогнул, выругавшись.

Когда через полчаса прибыли три человека из Ордена, Тони и Пеппер стояли на пороге, наблюдая, как Хэппи разговаривает с ними. Стейна арестовали с последующими выяснениями. Поттс выглядела расстроенной, встревоженной, гладя свой кулон на шее в раздумьях.

— Не могу поверить. Он был таким… вежливым, — сказала она.

— Внешность бывает обманчива, — с неприязнью ответил Старк.

***

— Я даже не знаю. Не думал, что мне придется делать что-то подобное. Я солдат, а не мальчик на побегушках, — выговорился Роудс, скрестив руки на груди.

Тони еще раз вздохнул и провел руками по волосам, оперевшись на стол двумя руками.

— Пожалуйста, Роуди. У меня кроме вас троих здесь никого нет.

— Правильно Роудс, сэр, — прошептал ему на ухо Хэппи.

— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Джеймс, — пусть лорд Старк называет меня так, если ему нравится.

Тепло улыбнувшись в ответ, Тони посмотрел просяще, подняв на него глаза. Из-за этого прозвища всплыли воспоминания двухгодичной давности, и Джеймс не мог противиться больше.

— Ладно, — сказал он.

— У тебя получится, — умиленно хмыкнул Старк. — Всего-то ездить по долине с моими поручениями людям. Три корабля весной будут под твоим командованием. Не вороти нос.

— Да, действительно, плевое дело, — фыркнул Роудс.

Собрав карту со стола, Тони завязал её и отдал ему.

— Эм, Хэппи, можешь оставить нас наедине? — попросил он вдруг.

Обиженно нахмурившись, Хоган вышел из кабинета. Роудс молчал, пока Старк копался в ящиках.

— Что это? — поднял бровь Роуди, когда Старк положил на стол перед ним странный на вид камень.

— Небесное железо, — сокровенно ответил Тони. — Роуди, я хочу, чтобы ты принёс всё, которое тебе встретится. Не торгуйся. Переплавленное или нет – неважно. Всё до последнего кусочка.

— Зачем оно тебе?

— Я расскажу, когда соберем достаточно.


	24. Chapter 24

С улицы тянуло гниющими листьями, было уже не по-осеннему свежо. Дарси Льюис поёжилась с накинутой на плечах шалью, выпустив изо рта небольшой клубок пара. Она была недовольна, потому что её отправили прибрать в сарае и покормить наконец барашка, которого и оставили-то только из-за её упрашиваний. Ей тогда предлагали котенка, но та настояла на своём, и вот уже год барашек Артур живет там и вполне счастлив.

Но все же на улице холодно, и выходить из дома совсем не хотелось. Дарси быстро шагала в утепленных сапожках по тропинке, ведущей со двора прямо к сарайчику. Взяв грабли, стоявшие у стены, она открыла скрипучую дверь и вошла внутрь. Не сказать, что здесь было теплее: ветер дул из щели у пола. Как и во всех деревенских пристройках, здесь царил высокоупорядоченный бардак.

Начав собирать разлетевшуюся по полу солому, Дарси улыбнулась, когда, увидев её, Артур приветливо проблеял. Она отвлеклась, чтобы выпустить его из загончика, а тот почему-то быстро пустился на улицу. Дарси пожала плечами и продолжила сгребать солому в одну кучу. Артур любил растаскивать и валяться в ней.

Потихоньку собирая её, Дарси заметила в ворохе сена сапог. А потом поняла, что в сене кто-то лежит. Мужчина с виду выглядел спящим, если бы не кровь на виске и полу. Светлые пряди закрывали его лицо. Выронив из рук грабли, Дарси пустилась из сарая домой, пару раз запнувшись второпях.

— Там… там… — задыхаясь, лепетала она, вбежав в комнату.

— Что случилось? — испугалась её вида Джейн.

Даже не попытавшись объяснить, Дарси схватила её за руку и потащила наружу. Фостер что-то пыталась расспросить, не успевая за ней, но когда они забежали в сарай, Джейн охнула и закрыла ладонью рот. Незнакомец оказался неподъемный, так что пришлось нести все примочки и повязки в сарай, чтобы оказать первую помощь. Серьезных ранений у мужчины они не нашли, но он был изрядно побитый. Некоторое время спустя незнакомец промычал что-то и медленно открыл глаза.

— Вы как? — обеспокоенно шепнула Джейн.

— Уф, — ответил тот, зажмурив голубые глаза и снова открыв. Он сел, взявшись за перевязанную голову, осмотрелся по сторонам. — Вы кто такие?

— Ну ты и нахалюга, — фыркнула Дарси, гладя Артура, которого держала на руках.

— Мы нашли вас здесь, в нашем сарае, так что это вы скажите, кто такой и что здесь делали, — настороженно сказала Фостер.

— Тор меня звать, — ответил на это он.

— Что у тебя с головой? — отпустив Артура, задала вопрос Дарси.

— На меня кто-то напал? — тихо спросил у себя Тор, ощупывая голову.

Артур тем временем подскочил к нему, долго смотрел и вдруг громко проблеял. В голове всплыли воспоминания, как вчера ночью он завалился сюда, и Тор резко вскочил на ноги, рассеянно заходив по сараю.

— Мне нужно идти. Идти. Срочно идти, — говорил он. — Я куда-то зачем-то шёл!

Дарси покрутила у виска пальцем, переглянувшись с Джейн. Та поджала губы в раздумьях. Тор остановился, пытаясь, видимо, вспомнить цель своего нахождения здесь.

— Тебе лучше немного отдохнуть, я думаю, — поднявшись, сказала Джейн. — А то мало ли. Глядишь, вспомнишь, куда ты там должен идти.

Прежде чем последовать за ними в дом, Дарси ударила себя по лбу.

— Хороша светлица, — сказал Тор, осмотревшись по сторонам.

На окошках висели красиво вышитые занавески, полочки, шкафчики на стенах, умывальник, квадратный стол был накрыт скатертью, а в центре красовалась полная миска яблок. Больше всего места занимала печка и кровати, было прибрано, но не богато. Дарси сразу плюхнулась на сундук у стены, подложив под себя подушечку, чтобы наблюдать со стороны за сидящими за столом Джейн и Тором. Полностью осмотревшись, Тор повернул голову к Фостер, которая всё это время глядела на него, не отрывая глаз.

— Одни здесь живете? — звучно подал голос Тор.

— Э, да, ну, то есть, — засмущалась Джейн, — мы и Эрик тут… живем. Вместе.

— Ваш брат? — с серьезным лицом кивнул Тор.

— Нет, мы не, — улыбнулась Фостер, на секунду переведя глаза на Дарси. — Это несколько сложней.

— А, — смекнул Тор, — не предположил я, что у вас здесь многоженство принято.

— Оу, нет-нет, — смахивая со скатерти несуществующие пылинки, быстро ответила Джейн, — Селвиг нам как отец, но, в общем, не бери в голову, о боги.

— А где ж он сам?

— Он местный доктор, — ответила она почти гордо, — он меня давно в помощницы взял, так что я, как бы, тоже, вот, — промямлила Джейн, но вдруг замолчала, поняв, как глупо выглядит.

— А не рано тебе повитухой быть?

Пока Джейн думала с открытым ртом, что на это ответить, Дарси не прекращала пакостно хихикать.

— Я голоден, — вдруг выдал Тор, погладив живот.

— Думаю, можно что-нибудь сообразить по-быстрому, — негромко проговорила Джейн, собираясь подняться со стула.

— Ягненок, что по двору бегает, с яблоками будет вкусен.

— Чего-о-о? — запротестовала Льюис.

— Почто животинку держать, если на зиму не заколоть? — удивленно нахмурившись, вопросил Тор.

— Да я тебя быстрее заколю!

— Не будем никого закалывать, — примирительно сказала Джейн. — Как насчет пирожков с грибами, или вон, с яблоками?

— Добре, — поощрительно кивнул Тор.

— Вот только у нас дрова закончились…

— Ясно. Дарси, голубка, пойди наруби дров! — возгласил Тор радушно.

— Тебе надо, ты и иди!

— Не царское это дело – дрова рубить.

— Да на тебе пахать надо!

— Ишь ты, свербигузка! — неодобрительно сказал Тор, хлопнув ладонью по столу, и обернулся к Джейн. — Распустилась девка у вас. Таких замуж не берут!

— Да её не заставишь и воды натаскать, — махнула рукой Джейн.

— Стало быть, некому дровами заняться, — цокнул языком Тор.

— Может, ты нарубишь? — мило улыбнулась Джейн. — А я пока тесто сделаю. Если здоровье позволяет, или голова сильно болит?

— Позволяет, — уязвлено фыркнул Тор, показательно расправив широкие плечи, — ан не сморчок какой-нибудь.

— Топор на пеньке во дворе! — крикнула Джейн уходящему Тору вслед.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Джейн выдохнула с улыбкой и взглянула на Дарси, обижено сложившую руки на груди.

— Чего, чего надулась? — упрекнула её Джейн. — Не умеешь мужиками вертеть, так молчи. Иди вот давай покажи ему, куда дрова складывать.

Сморщившись и показав язык, Дарси сползла с сундука и тоже вышла. Из-за туч показалось солнышко, и пар изо рта больше не шёл. Она села на крыльцо, закутавшись во вторую шаль. Тор тем временем нашёл пенек и топор, поставил полено, но оно всё не хотело стоять ровно, заставляя Тора злиться. Увидев его, Артур вдруг стал скакать вокруг, крутить головой и с разбегу бодаться ему в ногу. Пару раз Тор отмахивался и прикрикивал на него, но что там барану до его угроз. Но на пятый раз он выдержал:

— Да сгинь ты, окаянный! — крикнул на него Тор, замахнувшись топором. — Пну – улетишь за бугор, не найдут!

Всё это время Дарси хихикала в ладонь, думая, что эти двое чем-то всё-таки похожи.

***

— Вкусно? — умиленно спросила Джейн, подпирая голову двумя руками.

— Угум, — ответил ей Тор, жуя. — Еще хочу!

— Бери-бери, — Джейн придвинула тарелку поближе.

Чувство было приятное. Ну, когда все жуют с довольными моськами. Дарси всегда пищала, чтобы на неё не смотрели, когда она ест, а вот Тора, похоже, ничего вообще не смущало. За день он успел нарубить все дрова, починить бочку для воды, заделать щель в полу и натаскать воды. Учиться пришлось на ходу, потому что Тор никогда подобным не занимался, но признать, что он чего-то не может, Тор не желал. Голова иногда болела, однако то, куда он всё же направлялся, Тор никак не мог вспомнить.

— Сделать завтра с вареньем? — счастливая от чего-то, предложила Фостер.

— Да! — пылко отозвался Тор.

— Всё варенье в подполе, — напомнила Дарси, попивая отвар шиповника рядышком.

— Ох, — помрачнела Джейн, — точно.

— Что такое? — выпрямился Тор.

— В последний раз, когда я туда спускалась, видела крысу. Даже не крысу, это был какой-то бобёр! — добавила Джейн и поёжилась.

— Эх, девки, трусихи вы, — сказал Тор, отряхнув руки, и поднялся. — Говори где, достану.

Оттащив коврик на полу в сторону, Дарси подняла дверцу подпола за крючок. Кое-как залезши, Тор начал спускаться по лестнице вниз. Внизу было темно, но глаза потихоньку привыкали, и свет попадал сверху, так что он не стал брать свечу с огнивом. Полки у стен были заставлены соленьями и закрутками.

— Направо, вторая полка, прямо перед тобой, выбери сам, вишневое или малиновое, — проговорила Джейн и посмотрела на Дарси, довольно усмехнувшись.

— Ась? — донеслось в ответ.

И вдруг они услышали звук, как открывается входная дверь. Замерев в панике на мгновение, девушки переглянулись, и первой отмерла Дарси. Закрыв дверцу обратно, она вернула коврик на место, и когда Селвиг зашел, Джейн уже сидела за столом, а Дарси стояла посреди комнаты, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Привет. Как день? — добродушно поинтересовалась Фостер.

— Да как обычно. А вы чего тут делали? — так же загадочно заулыбался Эрик, переводя взгляд с одной на вторую.

— Ничего, — пожала плечами Джейн. — Садись кушать. Тебе молоко или шиповника?

— Шиповника, — усаживаясь за стол, ответил Селвиг, несколько удивленный.

— Рассказывай, что сегодня делал.

— А. Ко мне сегодня зашёл Йен. Опять про тебя спрашивал, — усмехнулся Эрик, глянув на Дарси. — Надо бы уже приданое Дарси приготовить, а, Джейн, как думаешь?

— Хэ-эй! — капризно протянула та, засмущавшись.

Пол под ней вдруг приподнялся. Селвиг перестал жевать и прислушался.

— Что это?

— Ты о чём? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила Дарси и опять подскочила вместе с полом. На третий раз она изо всех сил топнула ногой.

Послышался шум и неприличный возглас. Молча поднявшись, Селвиг подошёл к Дарси, заставил отойти и открыл дверцу подпола. Тор внизу немного слетел вниз по приставной лестнице, и когда в подпол вновь стал попадать свет, зажмурился, пытаясь разглядеть человека наверху. Фостер, закрыв лицо, скатилась под стол, Дарси как обычно наблюдала со стороны, а Селвиг молча моргал, уставившись на мужчину в своём подполе.

— Вот тебе и бобёр… — проворчал он.

***

Конец дня Селвиг встретил с какой-то внутренней встревоженностью. Джейн и Дарси, после того как он выгнал того незнакомца и накричал на них, с ним больше не разговаривали. Ему не приходилось обычно ругаться, но это была просто неприемлемая выходка. Эрик успокаивал себя тем, что всё это было для их блага. В конце концов, что бы о них подумали, если узнали? И всё бы ничего, не такое переживали. Сам Эрик был несколько сердобольным, особенно по отношению к страждущим.

Закрывая комнатку, в которой он принимал больных, Селвиг попрощался с престарелой женщиной, что останется здесь на ночь за главную, и вышел на улицу. В это вечернее время все лавки закрывались, и он хотел успеть купить новую лопату для уборки снега. Та лавка была не далеко, Селвиг подбежал к окну. Свет горел, и он зашёл внутрь, дернувшись от перемены температур. Здесь было тепло и пахло еле уловимым металлическим запахом.

— Ну, ты успел, я как раз закрываюсь, — с улыбкой поприветствовал его продавец.

— Вечер добрый, — ответил тем же Эрик, подойдя к прилавку. — Мне бы лопату. Деревянную.

— Сейчас посмотрю, — кивнул продавец и ушёл в какую-то каморку за прилавком.

Селвиг покачался с пятки на носок и огляделся по сторонам, дожидаясь.

— А ты эту штуку всё еще продаёшь или решил оставить как талисман? — громко спросил он с ехидцей в голосе, заметив на полу здоровый молот.

— Продаю, отдаю, обменяю хоть на черта лысого, — донеслось недовольное в ответ, и продавец вернулся в комнату. — Так хоть бы кто поднять смог!

— Кто ж такую дуру поднимет? — вздохнул Селвиг.

— Прости, мой друг, сейчас нет у меня для тебя ничего. Приходи через пару дней, я тебе сделаю лопату за это время, хорошо?

— Жаль, но ладно, — улыбнулся Эрик и кивнул, уже развернувшись.

— Ты не переживай, дневной снег не лежит всё равно.

Вновь оказавшись на улице, Эрик посмотрел в небо вопрошающе-печально. Падающие звезды были такой редкостью. Кто-то где-то в этот момент умирал, и его звезда, что родилась вместе с человеком, спешила упасть на землю, чтобы погаснуть с ним. В Асгарде говорили, что это спасенная душа отправляется на небо. Другие говорили, что звезды эти исполняют желания, а кто-то еще утверждал, что это к большой беде. Селвиг не верил ни во что из этого.

Но он переживал за того незнакомца, которого выгнал вчера, черт подери его мягкотелость. Невозможно помогать людям и оставаться кремнем. Поэтому Эрик не пошёл домой, а повернул в другую сторону, не надеясь найти вчерашнего гостя. И всё же, вот невезение, тип оказался на пути через пару минут поисков. Он сидел на пороге местной гостиницы, и Селвиг мог бы поспорить, что его только что выгнали. Но парень не выглядел расстроенным, скорее потерянным, он напряженно думал, смотря в точку перед собой.

— Ну, как голова? — с недовольством в голосе спросил Селвиг, подойдя.

— Так же, — шмыгнул носом Тор, поёжившись и даже не взглянув на него.

— Пошли, обалдуй, поговорить надо.

— То есть опять на меня накричать?

В такое время из открытых заведений выбирать не приходится. Они зашли и сели за стол посреди полного народом трактира. Селвигу было не по себе, будто все вокруг смотрят ему в спину. Тору, как можно было заметить, напротив, было абсолютно всё равно. Что-то в этом парне было странное. Может, дело в его походке, похвальном бесстыдстве, странном диалекте или высоком росте? Вот у всех девчонки как девчонки, а у Селвига то барашков подберут, то...

— Если ты хотел что-то от меня узнать, то дело это гиблое, — вдруг начал Тор, подняв глаза. — Я сам кругом запутался.

— Не знать все ответы не страшно, — устраиваясь на стуле, сказал Селвиг устало. — Начнешь, наконец, задавать вопросы.

— О, это вы, — брезгливо произнесла подошедшая девушка с подносом. — Только не устраивайте снова мне лекцию на ночь о том, что земля, на которой я стою, круглая.

— Слушай, лучше принеси нам два ёрша, — устало кинул Эрик.

— Одну минуту, — хмыкнула та.

— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Тор.

— Не благодари. Не пить же мне в одиночку. И это всё ради Джейн, а не из-за твоих красивых глаз. Это она по тебе прохныкала весь вечер.

— Я не помышлял ничего дурного, — повторил Тор уверенно, — и никогда не причинил бы ей вреда. Ни ей, ни Дарси. Хоть одной из них в детстве вы ремня не додали.

— Я не растил Дарси, — ответил Селвиг угрюмо. — Её привела Джейн, когда той было десять, уставшую и напуганную. А я был знаком с отцом Джейн всю жизнь. Хороший он был. Но никого не слушал.

— Ты добрый человек, и у них это от тебя, — кивнул Тор. Девушка принесла две большие кружки и поставила на стол вместе с рюмками.

— А, Джейн всегда таскала в дом котят, щенков, птичек, характер у неё такой, — небрежно проговорил Эрик, вылив водку в пиво. — Но ты – другое. Не знаю, правду ли ты говоришь, или затеял аферу, но держись от неё подальше. Так что, давай-ка мы с тобой выпьем, и ты уедешь из города.

— Да будет так, — смирившись, сказал Тор в ответ, невольно сделав это тостом.

***

Проснувшись от легкого постукивания в окно, Джейн резко открыла глаза. Дарси под боком продолжала сладко спать, отвернувшись к стенке. Закутавшись в одеяло, Фостер встала с кровати и на цыпочках, дрожа от волнения, подошла к окну. Там было темно, и она никого не увидела. Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Сглотнув, она посмотрела на Дарси, всё еще спящую, но будить её не стала. Она успокаивала себя, что это просто Селвиг. Хотя он бы не пришёл так поздно. Но на крыльце она повесила фонарь. Стоя у двери, Джейн приложила ухо к дереву и прислушалась, дожидаясь нового постукивания.

— Джейн, это я, — послышалось за ней.

Сразу же отворив все замки, Джейн открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Тор, и на плече он держал Эрика.

— О, Небеса, он живой? — испуганно шепнула она.

— Да живой. Цел и невредим.

— Что случилось?

— Выпили, подрались, — усмехнулся Тор.

— Клади его на кровать.

Честно стараясь ступать бесшумно, Тор подошёл ко второй свободной кровати и аккуратно опустил Эрика на неё. Тот проворчал что-то, смутно глядя, осмотрелся, пьяно улыбнулся Тору и Джейн, а потом вновь закрыл глаза и через несколько секунд уснул. Джейн, успокоившись, только заметила, в каком она виде, и укуталась в одеяло, чтобы не было видно ночнушку. Набрав воздуха, готовясь что-то сказать, Тор оглянулся назад на Дарси и пошёл к двери. Поняв это, Джейн вышла на крыльцо вместе с ним.

— Прости, что поздно.

— Нет-нет-нет, — прошептала Джейн, — ты что, спасибо, ты его принес назад. Мы тут распереживались, но не выдержали и легли.

— Я хочу выразить благодарность вам и вашему дому, — уважительно кивнул Тор, поцеловав её руку, — но особенно тебе, Джейн Фостер.

— Ты… вспомнил, куда тебе нужно? — обескуражено, расстроено спросила Джейн.

— Не совсем, — поднял глаза Тор, — я отправляюсь в Асгард. Там, думаю, я пойму всё.

— Ты же не дойдешь туда пешком. Останься хотя бы до утра. Пожалуйста.

Её губы Тор запомнил нежными и горячими, а подобного умного взгляда он не встречал ни у кого в жизни.

***

Раньше всех в городке просыпался пекарь, и все выходили на улицу за хлебом, приманенные запахом. Каждый закоулочек освещало солнце. Шагая вперед, Тор встречал на пути людей. На улице будто зима, а только снега всё не было. Остановившись у большого окна одной из торговых лавок, он не узнал своё отражение. Все утренние звуки вдруг стихли.

Тяжелые шаги совсем рядом.

Земля, кажется, тряслась под ногами. Послышался свирепый рёв. Медленно обернувшись, Тор увидел в конце улицы ледяного великана, больше него на две головы. Он грозно шёл прямо на какого-то человека, наверное, это фонарщик. Ни о чём не задумываясь, Тор окликнул его, обращая на себя внимания обоих. Великан повернул голову на бок, оглядев его, и бросил фонарщика на землю, начав приближаться к нему.

— О-дин-сон, — прорычал великан.

— Искал меня? — идя навстречу, беспритязательно спросил Тор. — Вот я. Не трогай никого.

Красные глаза великана смотрели сверху вниз уничижительно. Чем больше шло времени, тем больше росла надежда Тора, что всё закончится хорошо. Но, агрессивно фыркнув носом, великан наотмашь ударил его по лицу так, что Тор влетел в витрину. Кровь потекла по лицу, рукам, осколки врезались в спину, голова…

_— Я заключил перемирие с царем ётунов!  
— Лафей первым его нарушил!_

_— Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Что ты начал?  
— Я защищал свой дом!_

_— Тщеславный гордец, а не мудрый предводитель!  
— Асгард падет во главе с твоими «мудрыми» решениями!_

_— Ты тщеславный, жадный, жестокий мальчишка!  
— Старый дурак с больной головой!_

Он задохнулся на первом вдохе.

Тор взял первое, что попалось под руку.

Великан сделал пять тяжелых шагов вперед, чтобы заглянуть в разбитую лавку. Поднявшись, Тор поднял молот, что лежал здесь прямо на полу, и взгляд заставил ётуна застыть на месте. Издав боевой клич, он бросился в атаку, и когда пробил им его висок, вспомнил, что ётунская кровь темно-фиолетового цвета.

***

Глухой звук того, как нож врезается в деревянную цель, раздавался по комнате через равные промежутки времени. Первый, второй, третий – Баки идет к мишени, выдергивает их и опять отходит на пять шагов. Сидя спиной к нему, Стив смотрел на цифры, выведенные на бумаге, не отводя глаз. С помощью Баки, метающего ножи, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, он отсчитал уже три минуты. Цифры, по правде, не утешительные.

Командующий Второго Бастиона не был особо рад и его приезду, и цели визита. Почти пять тысяч человек ютились в одной крепости и делали то, что Стив не любил – выжидали. Это сводило с ума, делало нервным. Метание ножей, четвертый полный пересчет всех ресурсов – это всё вариации беспокойства. Третий день здесь казался длиннее предыдущих. Тишина. Единичные случаи появления ётунов. Весь Мидгард, кажется, напрягся, затаив дыхание. Мало было зимы и подготовки к холодам! Мысли о том, что ледяные великаны дожидаются морозов, чтобы напасть, устрашала еще больше.

Стив как-то слышал, что ётуны умеют строить лодки прямо из кусков льда, и когда-то давно они высекли корабль прямо из айсберга, но тот потерялся в Ледяном море давным-давно. Как опытный капитан, Роджерс от всей души считал, что это мифы. Местные принимали ётунов за монстров, пугая ими детей. Напряженный слух быстро уловил непривычный шум и крики снаружи, и Стив с Баки тут же выбежали на улицу, похватав оружие.

Морозный воздух сразу обжег лицо. Толпа солдат пыталась остановить какого-то высокого человека, пробивающего себе путь прямо к ним, и когда Стив узнал его, скомандовал прекратить. Выпрямившись, Тор отдышался, посмотрев на него, а солдаты отошли на пару шагов, обступив его кругом. Стив от удивления сначала не знал, что сказать, глядя на темные пятна крови у Тора на одежде. Косясь по сторонам, Тор ждал, когда он пригласит его поговорить, и следующие слова капитана оказались болезненными для него.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — не дрогнувшим голосом сурово сказал Роджерс.

— Я пришёл объяснить… — обессиленный, начал Тор.

— Нет, — перебил Стив, — для объяснений время прошло.

— Я виноват перед тобой, — он глубоко дышал холодным воздухом, режущим легкие, — без вины виноват. А ты виноват, что поступил правильно, выполняя клятву преданности, которую дал мне когда-то.

На лице капитана заходили желваки, и в горле встал ком. Стив мысленно возвращался в тот день снова и снова, думая, мог ли бы он всё сделать по-другому? И приходил к выводу, что нет. Он был обречен послушаться сердца и совершить ошибку.

— Ни я, ни Пятый Бастион больше не подчиняется приказам Асгарда, — наконец заговорил Роджерс, подняв голову.

— Перед тобой стоит не асгардский принц. Больше нет, — сокрушенно ответил Тор. — Я лишь прошу выслушать меня. Я прошу тебя как сердечного друга, которым ты был мне и, надеюсь, остался.

— После того, как я по твоей милости подставил весь Мидгард под угрозу, когда клялся защищать его ценой своей жизни?! — поднял голос Стив. — Нет. Уходи.

Взглядом дав разрешение применить силу, но вывести Тора из крепости, Роджерс уже развернулся.

— Тогда, — громко произнес Тор, — я прошу тебя как своего капитана.

Когда он опустился на колено, Роджерс, кажется, потерял дар речи. Он глядел шокировано, как и все солдаты вокруг. Одинсон никогда не отличался покладистостью, терпеливостью, а о приверженности, боги, нет, никогда и мыслей не было. Но в глазах Тора читалась отчаянная, хотя и бескрамольная решительность.

— Поверь, капитан, — выдохнул Тор. — Мне есть, кого защищать.


	25. Chapter 25

Очень осторожно, делая маленькие шажки, Пеппер несла на подносе полную тарелку овсянки. Она шла по коридору, оставляя за собой струйку пара, направляясь в восточное крыло поместья, где находилась мастерская Старка. От цветных лучиков солнца на полу, попадающих через оконные витражи, становилось хорошо, как-то весело и легко на душе. Каждый день рассвет наступал на минутку раньше, и это не могло не радовать. Наконец перед ней оказалась нужная дверь, и Пеппер остановилась, нерешительно смотря то на неё, то на горячую кашу. Ногой открыть дверь не получилось, и Пеппер повернулась бочком, чтобы войти. 

Окна в мастерской были зашторены, и на узенькой полоске света становились видны утренние пылинки. Вокруг валялись какие-то чертежи, записи, устройства с множеством шестеренок и трубок. Сам хозяин спал прямо на рабочем месте. Переступая через вещи и мусор на полу, Пеппер подошла к верстаку и неодобрительно цыкнула, когда заметила, что Тони напустил слюней на свои же бумаги. Поставив подносик на свободное место на столе, Поттс коротко выдохнула и пригладила фартучек. Тони спал, посапывая.

— Лорд Старк, — положив ручку на его плечо, ласково позвала Пеппер. — Тони. 

Вздрогнув, Старк поднял голову и повернулся с закрытыми глазами на источник шума, то бишь Пеппер, и наморщил лоб.

— Что? — хрипло выдал он, изо всех сил стараясь открыть глаза.

Вместо ответа Поттс поставила перед ним тарелку с овсянкой и ложку. Вяло поковыряв ей кашу, Тони бросил ложку, так, что та громко стукнула о край тарелки, и поднял красные глаза на Пеппер, которая стояла рядом и наблюдала, сложив руки в замочек.

— А джем?

— Я масло положила. И изюма добавила.

Тони потер глаза кулаками и глубоко выдохнул, осмотрелся, будто решил удостовериться, где он, и не сон ли это. 

— Что за черт? Который вообще час?

— Семь двадцать.

— Что? Боги, почто ты будишь меня в такую сучью рань?!

— Но ты сам попросил…

— Я не мог такое попросить! — прорычал Тони, брезгливо сморщив лицо.

— Может, если бы ты меньше наведывался в погреб за вином, то помнил бы.

— Ты как со мной разговариваешь?! — раскричался Старк. — И где чертов джем?

— Так мне принести тебе джем?

— Я непонятно объясняю, или ты отупела за ночь?

— Хорошо! — выкрикнула разозленная Поттс.

Больше не заботясь о сохранности вещей на полу, она вышла из мастерской и захлопнула за собой дверь. Пеппер прислонилась к ней спиной и уже хотела выдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, как вдруг увидела перед собой Хэппи.

— Это, черт возьми, невероятно! Ох, простите за мои выражения, мисс Поттс.

— Всё нормально, Хэппи.

— Нет. Никто не имеет права так разговаривать с вами, это неприемлемо! — нахохлился Хоган. — Пусть хоть сто раз лорд, такое отношение возмутительно, просто возмутительно! И он даже вашего имени не помнит!

— Пеппер – это моё прозвище, — успокаивала его Поттс. — Еще из прошлой жизни. Он считает, что мне идет это больше, чем Вирджиния. 

— Ваше имя замечательно, — удивленно возразил Хэппи.

— Приятно слышать, — улыбнулась она. — Но всё нормально, правда. Старк вчера изрядно выпил и страшно устал. Он вообще в последнее время не в духе.

— С чего бы? Не лучше ли вызвать врача? — немного успокоившись, скептично произнес Хоган.

— Не ищите тайны, которой нет, — махнула рукой Пеппер.

На пару секунд повисла смущенная тишина. Их общение проходило как-то стихийно. Они то говорили целый день, то могли обойтись парой фраз. А еще Хэппи имел удивительную способность краснеть за две секунды, и Пеппер находила это забавным. 

— Пеппер, шевели своими панталонами! — послышался вдруг приглушенный голос Старка.

— Клянусь, я сейчас его… — ринулся к двери Хэппи.

— Спокойно! — вновь остановила его Поттс.

***

Посмотрев, как Старк чуть не уснул, пока жевал овсянку, Пеппер не выдержала и отправила его в кровать. Проспал Тони почти до двух часов дня. Когда она пришла, чтобы не дать проваляться Старку целый день, оказалось, что тот уже встал. За ширмой для переодевания слышалось недовольное бормотание, иногда вверх взлетали неугодившие рубашки. Поттс пошла заправить кровать. Приходилось вести себя тише, чтобы не разозлить Старка почем зря. Хотя, если по правде, Поттс съедало изнутри любопытство.

— Тони, что ты тут делал? — разматывая скомканное одеяло, удивленно спросила Пеппер.

— Я накрылся, мне стало жарко, я открылся, мне стало холодно, я закутался в простынь, мне стало неудобно… — донесся бубнеж Тони.

— Почему? — остановилась Пеппер, нахмурившись.

— Не знаю, — вздохнув, ответил Старк. — Кожу так всё натирало.

— У тебя горячка?

— По сравнению с тем, что было в прошлый раз, сейчас я в полном порядке, — невесело усмехнулся Старк.

Когда Тони оделся, Пеппер сидела на полностью застеленной кровати и смотрела, ожидая просьб или указаний. Тони даже захотелось присесть рядом. Ему не было особо стыдно за это утро, он просто не отдавал отчет своим действиям и не знал, как за такое вообще попросить прощения, поэтому решил, что на днях наведается к портному с заказом на платье и на том загладит вину. Забрав висевшую на стене шпагу, Старк спустился вниз на улицу, а Пеппер не спеша следовала за ним.

После истории с Обадайей Старк заставил Хэппи тренировать его, и они каждый день занимались фехтованием. За несколько месяцев рука у Тони набилась, и теперь, чтобы победить, Хоган тратил намного больше времени. Сев на ступеньку, Пеппер смотрела на их тренировку со стороны. Они на неё не обращали внимания. Погода была хорошая, всё цвело, зарождалось вновь. Поттс сняла башмачки и опустила ножки на молоденькую траву, закрыла глаза, подставив лицо припекающему солнышку, и плевать на веснушки, ей хотелось погреться. Но мимо неудачно пролетало облачко, и на минутку стало холоднее. Дожидаясь, пока оно уйдёт, она смотрела вперед, вдаль, и вдруг заметила какую-то движущуюся точку. Пеппер щурилась, точка приближалась, и, уже догадываясь, она встала на ноги. 

— Смотрите! — крикнула она.

Занятый Старк не сразу понял, о чём она, но как только Хэппи оказался поражен круглым концом тренировочной шпаги, оглянулся туда, куда показывала Пеппер. И он замер, смотря и не веря глазам, выронив шпагу из рук, побежал вперед. Это был _он._

Радость душила обоих. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и Стив сам спешился с лошади. Издалека было видно, как Тони прыгнул ему на шею, а тот без труда поднял его, крепко обняв в ответ, закружив. Они упали в обнимку на траву, и что там происходило, стало уже не понять.

***

— Т-ты должен это увидеть! Я столько всего…

Последний раз здесь было разве что чуть более темно. Оказавшись в мастерской теперь уже Старка-младшего, Стив стоял посреди бардака и с круглыми глазами наблюдал, как Тони наворачивает круги вокруг него. Сначала он всучил ему какой-то прозрачный треугольник, который делал радугу. Потом огромный чертеж странной штуки, наполненной паром, которая, по словам Старка, должна была поднять любого человека в воздух. Еще он чуть было не потащил его на улицу, чтобы запустить махолёт, но тут бросился в угол и стал рыться в хламе.

Достав бумажный кулечек, Тони вынул из него кусочек чего-то серого. Поставил кружку с водой посередине мастерской и вместе со Стивом спрятался за верстаком. Роджерс не пытался ничего расспрашивать, наблюдая, слушая быструю непонятную болтовню Тони, находившегося в каком-то ученом экстазе. Прицелившись, он бросил серый кусочек в кружку, попал со второго раза, и вдруг раздался хлопок, вспыхнули искры и с молочно-белым паром поднялись в воздух. Не ожидав такого, Стив инстинктивно прижал Тони к себе, зажмурившись, но через секунду после взрыва натрия тот хохотал как ребенок.

Роджерс бросился тушить ногой загоревшуюся бумагу на полу, а Старк уже успел добежать до шкафа и выдвинуть ящик. Предотвратив пожар, Стив обернулся и увидел в его руках устройство, напоминавшее трубку, наполовину из дерева, наполовину из железа, с ручкой, и к ней было приделано что-то вроде замка. Но не успел он сказать хоть слово, как Тони вытянул руку, прищурил глаз, и в следующее мгновение раздался взрыв, звон стекла. Улыбнувшись зияющей дыре в шторе, за которой уже не было окна, Тони повернулся, но Стив уже стоял за ним. С испуганной, брезгливой гримасой на лице он забрал оружие у Тони и, держа его двумя пальцами, осторожно положил на стол подальше. Старк охнул, неожиданно что-то вспомнив, и бросился в другой угол.

— Так, это тоже стреляет?! — вытянув вперед руку, крикнул Роджерс.

— Нет, — посмотрев на трость в руке, удивленно ответил Старк.

Когда он начал откручивать рукоятку, капитан готов был искать укрытие. Хитро улыбаясь, Тони подошёл ближе.

— Понюхай, — засмеялся он. Роджерс опасливо принюхался к концу, от которого была откручена рукоятка.

— Коньяк? — нахмурился капитан.

— Ага, — закусив губу, ответил Старк, а потом сделал глоток прямо из трости. Потом зажмурился, чмокнул губами и накрепко закрутил рукоять на место. — Отец всё грозился сделать это, а я вот на досуге…

Он поднял взгляд, улыбаясь, и вдруг замолк, встретившись с глазами цвета синего льда. Взволнованный, чуть растерянный взгляд заронил в душу искру, и Тони стал сомневаться, что это счастье взаправду. Он зажмурился, когда Роджерс приложил ладонь к его щеке, прижал её своей, продлевая ласку любимых рук. Трость легко опустилась на заваленный бумагами пол, а Тони подался вперед, обхватив Стива руками, и прижался, будто боялся отпустить хоть на миг, ведь когда осознаёшь, что во сне, тут же просыпаешься.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сокровенно произнес Тони, чувствуя, как его прижимают в ответ, гладят по голове. — У меня сердце сжималось, так боялся не увидеть в письме твой почерк. А когда доходили новости о новом бое, я…

— Ни дня не проходило, чтобы я не подумал о тебе, — тихонько улыбнулся Стив, поцеловав его в висок. — Я просто не выдержал бы дольше. Не мог не заехать.

— Ты устал с дороги! — вдруг встрепенулся Старк. — Надо сказать Пеппер, чтобы приготовила новую постель. И горячую воду. И обед, ты ведь голодный, о боги!

— Энтони… — рассмеялся Стив, когда Старк вновь потащил его за руку куда-то.

***

— Ай! Аккуратней!

— Пришёл бы пораньше, ванна бы не остыла!

Они обменялись вредными взглядами. Тони всё же поджал ноги, и Поттс продолжила подливать кипяток из кувшина.

— Хватит, — сказал Старк. Обойдя ванну, Пеппер пододвинула табуретку и села, а Тони нырнул в воду с головой.

— Пеппер, дай мне это, ну ты поняла, — протирая глаза от воды, попросил Старк. Выдохнув через зубы, успокаиваясь, Пеппер подала ему новый квадратный кусок мыла. — Нет, нет! У меня от этого волосы жесткие! Что-нибудь еще есть?

— Ну, я мою отваром крапивы и мыльного корня. 

От детского взгляда снизу вверх у Пеппер ёкнуло сердце. Жесткие волосы? Нет, ну правда?

— Налета от него не будет? — взволнованно спросил Тони, в раздумьях проведя рукой по мокрой шевелюре.

— Да чтоб мне сдохнуть, — бесстрастно ответила Поттс, видимо, просто уже устав. Старк удивленно моргнул.

— Не вздумай такое ляпнуть в приличном обществе, — отвернувшись, буркнул он.

— А что, тебе за меня стыдно? — поехидничала она, роясь в тумбочке.

— Мне? Да никогда, — шмыгнул носом Старк.

Как только Пеппер дотронулась пальцами, вылив немного отвара Старку на голову, плечи того опустились, спина скруглилась. Он расслабился прямо на глазах. Пеппер, кажется, не верила своему счастью.

— Ты можешь продолжать делать это следующие лет двенадцать, пожалуйста? — проурчал Тони.

— Я буду брать почасовую оплату, — хихикнула Поттс, не растерявшись.

— Стив еще спит?

— Кажется, капитан Роджерс проснулся недавно. Я слышала, как он разговаривал с Хэппи, и тот вышел из его спальни очень серьезный.

Что-то ответить Тони не успел – на голову вдруг вылили оставшуюся воду, чтобы смыть с волос отвар. Охнув, он протер глаза, потом взялся за края ванной и поднялся. Когда он вылез, встав на постеленную на пол тряпку, Пеппер уже протягивала ему полотенце с закрытыми глазами, потом дала надеть халат. Завязав его, Тони высушил волосы, сунул ноги в тапочки и пошёл на второй этаж.

Стив был у себя, сидел на корточках, вороша киркой угольки в камине. Свеч он отчего-то не зажег, и в комнате было полутемно. Тони, стоя за косяком двери, набирался сил. Хватит ли ему духа? Желудок будто перевернулся от волнения. Он был прямо там, Стив, его альфа, и он толком не знал, чего хотел, но хотел этого прямо сейчас.

— Можно? — постучав о деревянную обделку костяшкой указательного пальца, вежливо поинтересовался Тони.

— Конечно, — замер Стив, и на его лице Тони увидел какое-то завороженное смущение.

— У меня в спальне как-то холодно, — вздохнул Старк, прикусив губу. Роджерс, кажется, и не слушал, наблюдая лишь за тем, как он развязывает пояс. Тони шагнул вперед, и халат вовсе слетел шлейфом к ногам. — Согреешь меня?

***

Не сдержавшись, Тони хихикнул.

— Всё нормально? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив, глубоко дыша.

— О, восхитительно, — улыбнулся Старк, покачав головой. — А то, что ты делал своим языком, это…

Смущенно засмеявшись, Стив подтянул его к себе и не дал договорить, нежно поцеловав. Тони лежал на животе рядом и, устроившись поближе к его боку, положил голову на подушку, уткнувшись носом в шею. Расслабленность, близость, сладкая истома в теле заставляли счастливо улыбаться и покусывать исцелованные губы. От того, каким ублаготворенным выглядел капитан, он сам был доволен не меньше.

— Стив, — приподнявшись на локтях, позвал Старк.

— Да, любовь моя? — широко улыбнулся Роджерс.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Очень. Ты прекрасен.

— Просто хотел удостовериться, — рисуя по его груди пальцем, сказал Старк. — А, Стив...

— Да?

— Я могу делать ту штуку ртом, как ты делал мне? Это было так хорошо.

— Эм, — неловко произнес Стив, улыбаясь. — Если тебе захочется.

— Стив.

— Ну что?

— Ты не будешь ставить мне метку?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил капитан, погладив Тони по волосам. — Это не имеет смысла. И я никогда не позволю сделать тебе больно.

Пробежав пальцами по груди Стива, Старк подтянул ногу к себе и стал забираться на него.

— Значит, клятва верности будет работать с обеих сторон? — незатейливо спросил он. 

— Да, — настороженно произнес Стив, внимательно наблюдая за каждым его действием.

— И мы вместе, — хитро прищурился Тони, усаживаясь на чужих бедрах.

— Пока смерть не разлучит, — договорил Роджерс.

— А как другие поймут, что ты занят?

— Энтони, пожалуйста, ты мне сейчас все волосы на груди вырвешь.

Опустив взгляд, Тони тут же разжал пальцы. Стив сел, обняв его, поцеловал в ключицу, в шею.

— Если мы часто будем заниматься любовью, поверь, рано или поздно до всех дойдет.

— Я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у Тони из-за нежных поцелуев Стива. — Ты будешь любить только меня?

Фыркнув, различив в вопросе жалобную нотку, капитан усадил Тони удобней, положил его руки на свои плечи.

— Только тебя, — уперевшись лбом в его, прошептал Роджерс, улыбаясь. — Я. Люблю. Тебя.

— Но ты уедешь, — Тони свел брови.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я хочу с тобой.

— Нет, Энтони.

— Там я смогу тебя видеть хотя бы раз в день.

— Чего ты боишься? — усмехнулся Роджерс.

— Что тебе однажды просто не захочется ехать ко мне так далеко, — не раздумывая, ответил Старк, отвернувшись.

— Эй, — Стив ласкового повернул его к себе за подбородок. — Не говори такое. Никогда, ладно? Я твой, и ты мой.

— Мой, — повторил Старк. 

Стив улыбнулся, а Тони заерзал, случайно коснувшись членом его живота, и вдруг легко укусил его за беззащитную мочку уха. После секса Роджерс стал пахнуть как-то совсем иначе, Тони ласкался и терся, как котенок. Закрыв глаза, Роджерс провел ладонями от коленей и оставил их на ягодицах Тони, принявшись гладить и сжимать. И Тони сдался, распаляясь в момент, охнул, сжав его светлые волосы на затылке.

— Потрогай меня там, — горячо произнес Тони, изгибаясь под его руками.

И почувствовал, как пальцы скользнули по промежности. По телу прошли мурашки. Поцелуи были переполнены нежной страстью, Тони не жалел полные губы, которые терзал укусами и ласками. Обхватив пальцами, Стив огладил член Старка.

— Течешь… — шепнул он на ухо, усмехнувшись.

Он упивался тем, как Тони покрывался румянцем до ушей, но в тоже время отдавался без остатка и пах, пах, пах так, что в нем просыпался старый как мир инстинкт поймать, обладать и защищать.

***

Прошло, наверное, с полчаса, когда эти двое смогли друг от друга оторваться. Поттс не мешала им прощаться, иногда поглядывая из окошка на главные двери. Последний поцелуй пришёлся тогда, когда Стив уже сидел на лошади. Тони отчетливо помнил форму и вкус его губ. Смотря вдаль, куда и уехал капитан, Тони прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди, когда Пеппер всё же решила спуститься к нему, стоящему здесь уже минут пять.

— Он, надеюсь, забрал ту страшную штуку, которой ты повыбивал все окна в доме? — спросила она, неторопливо шагая к нему.

— Да. Только, представляешь, случайно взял пустую коробку, из которой я случайно выложил образцы снарядов, — Тони посмотрел такими честными глазами, что Пеппер сразу поняла, что он врет.

— Какая жалость, — вздохнула Пеппер.

— Не говорите, мисс Поттс, — покачал головой Старк. — Теперь придется ехать за ним, чтобы отдать их.

— Вот черт.

— Именно.

— Нет, это я серьезно. Мне ведь собирать твои вещи в поездку.


	26. Chapter 26

Огоньки от факелов на высокой стене крепости показались чем-то волшебным в ночи. Вылезая из экипажа, Тони улыбнулся Второму Бастиону как старому другу. Он не сильно отличался от Пятого. За герсой ходили люди, хотя отбой должны были вот-вот объявить. Поэтому-то Старк и просил извозчика поспешить. Подойдя ближе к решетке, Тони стянул кашне с носа и улыбнулся знакомому солдату. Тот узнал его, но заволновался, когда Старк попросил не говорить о его прибытии, чтобы сделать сюрприз. Вздохнув, охранник кивнул, и Тони попал внутрь в предвкушении желанной встречи.

Он оставил извозчика разбираться с лошадьми и багажом, сразу же направившись по указанному маршруту к капитанскому дому. Эта крепость была меньше, но выше стенами. Пока Тони шёл, закрывая пол-лица кашне, быстрой легкой походкой, его провожали удивленными, немного подозрительными взглядами. Не успев даже осмотреться, он пришел к главному дому и случайно врезался в охранника на входе.

— Дай пройти, — осмотрев его с ног до головы, буркнул Тони.

— А вы кто такой? — поднял бровь охранник, не двинувшись с места.

— Энтони Старк, — в мгновение ока выпрямившись и приняв важный вид, Тони снова стянул кашне с лица. — Может, слышал? За мой счет ты ешь дважды в день.

— О вас не предупреждали.

— Могу я сделать мужу сюрприз?

Вздохнув, охранник сделал шаг в сторону от двери, и Тони заметил, как тот сдерживает ответную улыбку. Зайдя внутрь, Тони захлопнул за собой дверь, чтобы дать о себе знать. В первой комнате никого не было, но свечи горели, а значит, хозяин должен быть где-то здесь. И Старк уже подумал, что ошибся, что ему сказали жилище не того капитана, как вдруг из коридора появился Стив.

И он не успел даже возмутиться, как Тони, несносно улыбнувшись, подбежал к нему. Листы, что были у Роджерса в руках, разлетелись в стороны, потому что поймать Тони было, конечно, важнее. Подкинув его, чтобы усадить на руках поудобней, Стив вздохнул и наконец одарил довольного как мальчишку Тони порицательным взглядом. Но, как известно, злиться очень тяжело, когда тебя вовлекают в полный обожания поцелуй.

— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь, душа моя? — снисходительно спросил Роджерс.

— Не ругайся, я по делу, — важно отозвался Старк, пригладив ему волосы. — Это твоя дурная голова моим ногам покоя не даёт. Ты случайно пустую коробку взял.

— Да как же, вон она стоит, полная.

— Как? — моргнул Тони.

— Вот так, — усмехнулся капитан. — Круглые такие, маленькие.

— А. Так всё ж равно не те, — нашёлся Старк, — ими только ворон пугать. Я тебе настоящие, боевые привез.

— И ни стыда в глазах, — мягко произнес Роджерс, покачав головой.

Решив собрать разбросанные листы, Стив всё же поставил Тони на пол. И пока он был занят, Тони успел бросить на стул своё кашне. Пальто, приземлившееся туда же, Роджерс повесил на спинку и сел, краем глаза поглядывая на Тони, который принялся осматривать оружие и портреты на стене в коридоре. Правда, тишина продлилась едва ли минуту. Листочки, которые нёс капитан, оказались частями карты, и Роджерс вдумчиво сложил их воедино.

— Что это? — любопытно спросил Тони, всматриваясь.

— Хочешь знать? — хмыкнул Роджерс.

— Да.

— Это тайна.

— Расскажи.

Посадив Старка к себе на колени, Стив обнял его, придерживая. Глаза Тони заговорщически блестели.

— Помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о последнем своём плавании? — начал капитан, указав бровями на карту.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, сразу найдя на карте нарисованные от руки берега.

— Я хотел начать заселение. И курировать его я хотел сам, чтобы Асгард не вмешивался лишний раз. Но случилось то, что случилось: пришлось отложить. И теперь, ты слышал, кто в Асгарде стал новым царем?

— Один умер?

— На днях, — кивнул капитан.

— И кто же?

— По праву престолонаследия Асгард возглавит сводный брат Тора Локи, — размеренно проговорил Стив. — И мне вчера пришло письмо с приказом явиться туда, чтобы дать присягу.

— И? — замер Тони. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Стив, взяв в руки средний кусочек карты. — Тор уже не принц, но я пока что капитан. И во флотилии служат мидгарцы. А благодаря не донесшему новость Тору, Новый Свет для Асгарда — всего лишь слухи.

— Погоди минутку, — нахмурился Старк, забрав карту с берегом у него из рук, соображая, — ты что, решил оставить Локи с носом и переплыть через Крайний океан на королевских кораблях?

— Да.

— Саботаж! — ахнул Тони, шокировано улыбаясь.

— Технически, в верности я ему не признавался, так что, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Надо деньги, — стал перечислять Старк, — надо убедить людей поплыть. Не все согласятся покинуть родной дом.

— Я нашёл одного спонсора, он этим и занимается.

— А этот Локи, он чем плох?

— Ётуны шли с асгардской стороны, — тяжело произнес Стив. Тони на секунду потерял дар речи. — У меня есть основания думать… Если Асгард начнет покровительствовать ётунам, не пройдет и пяти лет, как они оттеснят нас от сегодняшних границ.

— Тогда к чёртовой матери и Асгард, и Ётунхейм, — бросив листок на стол, сказал Старк. — Да здравствует Новый Свет.

— И новости, которые принесли Нат и Клинт с разведки, только подтверждают…

— Они здесь? — воскликнул Старк.

— Э, да. Они в лазарете с Беннером, — глаза у Тони засветились еще ярче. Капитан рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос. — Иди, увидься, пока у доктора свободная минутка.

— Я быстро. Я сейчас, — радостно пролепетал Тони, схватил пальто и, быстро поцеловав капитана, выбежал на улицу.

Солдат стало немного меньше. Выбежав, Тони спросил у охранника, в какую сторону идти, но вскоре он сам заметил домик с белым флагом. В окнах с занавесками горел свет. Но подглядывать Старк не стал: зашёл, не стучась, и сразу увидел на кровати лежащего Клинта, рядом с которым на табуретке сидел Брюс, потому что эти кудряшки спутать нельзя. Он сидел спиной к нему, и Тони на цыпочках стал подкрадываться, перед этим жестом попросив Бартона молчать.

Наконец, подойдя достаточно близко, Старк закрыл ему глаза ладонями и уже хотел сказать «угадай, кто». Но вместо улыбки или испуга доктор без задней мысли со всего маху ударил его. От неожиданности Тони отступил на шаг, зажмурившись и схватившись за бок.

— Что б тебя, Беннер! — хрипло выругался Старк, оперевшись на стул.

— Тони?! — тут же спохватился Брюс. — О, боги! Прости!

Тони еле-еле присел на табуретку, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

— Ты на кой ко мне подкрадывался, тупица?! — немного паникуя, шикнул Беннер.

— Да откуда мне было знать, что ты тут ассасином заделался, болван ты бизый! — гневно ответил Старк.

На этом моменте Клинт не выдержал и засмеялся в голос, потому что сдерживаться у него больше не получилось.

— Какая прелесть, — вдруг подал голос Бартон. — Нет, правда, что вы так на меня посмотрели.

— У тебя вроде нога болела, — бросил ему Беннер, уперев руки в боки.

— Болит, болит, очень болит, — открестился Клинт.

— Что с твоей ногой? — решил поинтересоваться Старк.

— Подвернул, — Клинт картинно отдернул одеяло, продемонстрировав забинтованную ногу.

— Как?

— Бестолочью родился, — громко ответила за него пришедшая Наташа.

— И я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Клинт, поднявшись на постели.

— Какие люди! Вечер добрый, лорд Старк, — Наташа сделала реверанс с такой саркастичной ухмылкой, что перед глазами Тони пронеслись все позорные воспоминания о бессонной ночи и убитой утке. — Док, что с ним?

— Жить будет, — устало вздохнул Беннер, глянув на Клинта.

— Как ты, соколик мой ясный? — обратилась она к Бартону, присев на край кровати.

Когда они начали о чём-то шептаться на другом языке, Тони понял, что поговорить не получится, и Брюс вдруг указал головой на дверь. Кивнув, согласившись, Тони подождал, пока Брюс надел солдатское пальто и вышел за ним. На улице уже остались только караульные.

— Очень больно? — вздохнул Брюс, стараясь осмотреть лицо Тони в свете фонаря над крыльцом.

— Нормально, — шмыгнул Старк. — С каких пор у тебя такая реакция?

— С кем поведешься, — виновато развел руками Брюс.

— У меня вообще остались знакомые не военные? — Тони подошёл к нему, взяв под локоть, и они неторопливо зашагали вместе. — Ты как здесь? Стив мне мало что рассказал о том, как проходила оборона.

— Ну, я делаю, что могу. Обычно до меня добирались уже… в очень плохом состоянии, — ответил Беннер, почесав затылок. — Страшно порой было.

— Где Бетти Росс?

— О, она… — Брюс вдруг странно рассмеялся. — Мы переписываемся. Недавно я отправил ей кольцо. Жду ответа.

— О, боги, — остановился от удивления Старк. — А генерал Росс?

— А его никто не спрашивает. Если Бетти даст добро — украду.

— Беннер, я тебя не узнаю, — язвительно заявил Старк. — Это отчаянно романтично.

— Перезимовав здесь, я как-то переосмыслил свои понятия о страхе в принципе. Чертова жизнь слишком коротка для сомнений.

Они дошли до середины — высокого фонаря, негласного финиша для прогулки. Тони, поддавшись порыву, прижался щекой к плечу Брюса. Внутренние переживания друг друга они чувствовали практически без слов, как коты, когда те укладываются хозяевам на то место, где болит. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Брюс решил проводить Старка, чтобы быть спокойным.

— У тебя с капитаном, эм… — смущенно начал Беннер.

— Что?

— Ну, я так понимаю, между вами всё наладилось?

— Оу. Да, наверное. Да, — определился Старк. — А что?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Ты… пахнешь им. А он — тобой.

— Ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Старк.

— Я? Нет, что ты. Просто если бета узнает, что омегу обижают…

— Бета будет злиться, — закончил за него Старк, дразнясь. За углом уже было видно охранника и дом капитана. — Я понял. Не волнуйся. Все хорошо. Он замечательный.

— Тогда я спокоен, — кивнул Брюс. — До завтра, лорд Старк.

— До завтра, доктор Беннер.

***

Сквозь туман не было видно дальше собственного носа. Где-то над головой в этой клубящейся белой мгле пролетел ворон. Тропа в лесу почти заросла, и он ступал осторожно, проверяя ногой место, куда наступал.

Слышно было только собственное дыхание и хруст веток под сапогами. Пальцы, которыми он крепко стискивал револьвер, потели, и Старк боялся, что он выскользнет, но и не думал ослабить хватку хоть на секунду, когда эта секунда может стоить жизни.

С каждым шагом темные пугающие очертания оборачивались корягами. От напряжения внутри что-то неприятно трепетало.

Неожиданно всё стало четким, таким настоящим, и пугающее ощущение чьих-то глаз на себе, казавшееся раньше надуманным, стало невыносимым. Замерев, он прислушался, приготовившись стрелять. Позади раздался хруст веток, Тони задержал дыхание, прежде чем обернуться.

В тишине прогремел выстрел, на секунду лес озарился вспышкой. Падая, Тони понял, что промахнулся, увидев во вспышке горящие зеленым огнем глаза и огромную разинутую пасть чудовища, готовую его разорвать, и проснулся с криком…


	27. Chapter 27

Шел третий час ночи. Тони проснулся с ощущением, что выбрался из какой-то темной и душной ямы, так ему хотелось отдышаться. Он рывком сел на кровати, лишь через несколько секунд осознав, что это был только сон. Стив заворочался и тоже проснулся, поднявшись на локте. Увидев в блестящих от лунного света глазах чистый испуг, он потянул к Тони руку, погладил по спине, чувствуя под пальцами каждый позвонок.

— Иди ко мне, — шепнул капитан. Тони подполз к нему поближе, и Роджерс обнял его сильной рукой, накрыв одеялом. — Всё хорошо, просто сон, мой хороший.

Его запах и голос успокаивали, и сердце перестало так стучать. Стив положил под голову согнутую руку и, удостоверившись, что Тони в порядке, снова закрыл глаза, притягивая Старка к себе, а тот тихонько дотрагивался кончиками пальцев до его груди.

— Он был здесь, — вдруг прошептал Старк.

— Кто?

— Локи. Из Асгарда.

***

На чистом небе ярко светила убывающая луна. Черемуха еще не зацвела, и поле не засеяли. На следующей неделе нужно заняться распашкой. Стив оглядел поле скорым взглядом и погнал лошадь вдоль него. Плащ шлейфом летел за ним.

Через десять минут бастион был уже позади, начинался холм, на котором стояла старая обзорная башня ярдов пятнадцать в высоту. Она стояла одна, почти вся покрытая мхом. Последний раз здесь были люди лет шесть назад, когда поле еще засевали гречихой, и бортовщики просили её, чтобы караулить пчел.

Лошадь шла тяжело, и капитан не торопил её, оглядывая окрестности с высоты. Лунный свет давал осмотреть и башню с разрушенной крышей, и полную темноту в её бойницах. Ночью она выглядела загадочно, вызывала какое-то почтение к старости.

Добравшись, наконец, до вершины, Стив спешился и замер на секунду, последний раз прислушался и оглянулся. Вторая лошадь тихо паслась в тени башни, и он не стал привязывать свою, лишь поощрительно похлопал её по шее.

По виду, дверь переживала и лучшие времена. Зайдя в башню, Стив сразу же глянул наверх. Ничего не упало. От крыши остались лишь толстые деревянные балки, и было видно ночное небо. Создавалось ощущение, будто находишься в огромном колодце.

Внутри, на большом камне, спиной к нему сидел Тор. По воздуху раздавался неприятный звук от заточки ножа о камень. Баки, Наташа и Тор носили небольшие ножи в сапогах. Роджерс терпеть не мог эту дикую привычку.

— Чего не спится в ночь глухую, друг мой? Что за срочное дело? — не обернувшись, незатейливо спросил Тор.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — ответил Стив, борясь со страшными чувствами, которые прямо сейчас рвали его душу на части.

— Неужель до утра разговор не подождет?

— Не подождет, — произнес Стив серьезно. — Не спрашивай ничего. Ответь мне как на духу, Тор. В последнее твое пребывание Локи был в крепости?

Звук заточки резко прекратился. Было заметно, как широкие плечи асгардца поднимались при вздохе. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Тор ответил.

— Был.

— Как ты мог молчать о таком до сих пор? Я как сейчас помню, что не стал убирать карту по твоей милости. К черту, да я не знаю, сколько он был там, в моём доме. На следующий день под подушками оказались иголки, Тор! — слёзы душили, и Стив остановился, чтобы сглотнуть ком в горле. — А теперь скажи мне, посмотри в глаза и скажи, что Локи ни о чём не подозревает.

Где-то над ними пролетела птица. Тишина казалось вязкой, поглощающей вместе с темнотой.

— Так я и думал… — кивнул капитан, как кивают приговоренные на суде, ясно и безнадежно. — Мой туз в рукаве всё это время был глупой шуткой. Пришёл приказ явиться в царские чертоги, а я не знаю, что ожидать. Ну, скажи хоть что-нибудь, черт возьми!

— Что? — так же громко и раздраженно спросил Тор.

— Что угодно, — развел руками Стив. — Он твой брат, ты прожил с ним всю жизнь и знаешь его лучше меня.

— Мне никогда не было ведомо, что у него на уме.

— Тор, — Стив сделал несколько быстрых шагов к нему. — В бухте Крайнего океана стоят корабли, готовящиеся принять людей на борт. Но я не могу разрешить им действовать, если есть вероятность, что вслед им пустятся корабли Северного Асгардского флота. И как бы там ни было, присягу давать твоему брату я не собираюсь.

— Но боишься, что, не сделав этого, накличешь на себя и свой дом беду? — Тор приподнял голову, взглянув на нож в руках. — Правильно. Что я знаю, так это то, что Локи всегда находил вас скотом, который надо погонять. Разрешения он не даст, а поплывешь без — догонит.

— Если он знает, что я замышляю, почему я тогда до сих пор жив?

— Это ненадолго, мой капитан, — нахмурился Тор, продолжая вдумчиво осматривать клинок. — Я не знаю никого, кто лучше тебя способен воззвать и вдохновить душу человеческую на борьбу.

— Так он осознанно дожидается от меня измены, — отвернулся Роджерс, тяжело выдохнув.

— Причина рано или поздно нашлась бы. Он говорил мне в ту ночь об этом, но мне не верилось, что ты способен… Мне казалось, крамольного в тебе нет.

— Крамольного…

— Стивен, буду честен с тобою, — асгардец наконец обернулся, во взгляде было осуждающее сочувствие. — Идея твоя плыть за тридевять земель, подвергать людей и себя опасности — глупость. И ради чего?

— Ради свободы.

— Блажь, — выплюнул Тор.

— Побирать своих людей ради их же безопасности. Понимать, что грамотных людей можно десятками пересчитать. Не иметь возможности ступить и шагу без разрешения. Это тоже всё моя блажь?! — зло выкрикнул Роджерс. Тор закрыл глаза, но продолжал слушать зловещий голос. — Ни один город Мидгарда не сравнится с Асгардом, ты видел, ты знаешь. А всё потому, что в тени его невозможно жить, а только существовать. Я всем сердцем хочу вернуть Мидгарду то, что у него отобрали сто семьдесят лет назад — независимость. Ищу я лучшей жизни или бегу — пускай уже история решит.

— Ты никогда не бежал, Стивен, — спокойно произнес Тор.

— Мне и сейчас не хочется, — остыв немного, Роджерс присел на тот же камень, где сидел Тор. — Альтернатива крайне маловероятна.

— Что? — повернулся к нему асгардец.

— Хоть ты это и отрицаешь, но факт есть факт, — прочистив горло, сказал капитан. — Ётуны шли и с асгардской стороны, но тревогу там никто не бил.

— Вздор это всё, Роджерс, — засунув нож обратно в кармашек в сапоге, буркнул Тор.

— Все, кто имеет претензии на престол, представляют для царя опасность. А ты ведь был для них целью, не так ли?

— Да как ты смеешь! В последний раз, когда ётуны были в Асгарде, погибла наша мать. Локи не стал бы якшаться с Лафеем. Он ас и мой брат!

— Политические плутни бывают всякие, Тор, — не шелохнувшись рядом с ним, Стив поднял голову на звезды, дальше голос его звучал холодно. — Мы с Говардом говорили после битвы на Скалистых берегах. Он похвалил меня за то, что я веду с тобой дружбу. Сказал, что это будет полезно в дальнейшем.

— Хотели мной манипулировать?

— Любая дружба отчасти манипуляция. Так Говард говорил. Эх, я любил его всей душою, но не смог даже присутствовать на его похоронах. Много бы я отдал, чтобы услышать еще хоть один его совет, — Стив вдруг повернулся, посмотрев другу прямо в глаза. — Тор, скажу тебе честно, попроси ты помочь взойти на престол — я бы пошёл на это. Но из-за дружбы ли или из-за интересов Мидгарда… не знаю. Не знаю.

— Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда я не пойду на свой дом. Не смей мне такое предлагать. Моё сердце принадлежит Асгарду, так и знай!

— А рассудок твой на чьей стороне? Угнетателей или угнетенных?

Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как откуда-то сверху, одна за одной, в небольшую лужицу падали капли. Уже скоро должен быть рассвет, и силы уходили всё ощутимей. Казалось, что они сидели в ловушке собственных мыслей.

— Я не могу всё решать за всех, Тор, — сгорбился Роджерс.

— Ужасная привилегия, не правда ли? — хрипло отозвался асгардец.

А старая башня встретила рассвет в одиночестве, как и много раз до этого.


	28. Chapter 28

— Бартон! Открывай! Клинтон! — стуча в дверь кулаком, звал Роджерс. Дверь вдруг открылась, но на пороге стоял вовсе не Бартон. — Сэм? Что ты здесь делаешь?

По виду Уилсона можно было подумать, что он соскочил с постели минуту назад. Стоя перед капитаном, он широко открыл глаза, чтобы вдруг не показаться спящим, и отдал честь.

— Бартон еще в лазарете, сэр, — сказал Уилсон, продолжая стоять на входе.

— Бездельник, — недовольно фыркнул Стив.

— Я за него. Я как раз вставал.

Кивнув, Роджерс развернулся и решительно пошёл куда-то. Сэм успел лишь обуться и накинуть куртку, но капитан, странно возбужденный для шести часов утра, не стал его ждать. Они дошли до птичника, и Стив открыл одной рукой дверь, случайно сорвав ненадежный крючок. Его взгляд не располагал к расспросам, поэтому Сэм первый нырнул внутрь, ничего не сказав. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Стив последовал за ним в маленький переход. Обученные соколы сидели в ночных клетках, то есть небольших коробочках, приделанных к стене друг на друге. В таком маленьком помещении капитан казался до смешного огромным.

— Выбери самую быструю птицу, пожалуйста.

— А адрес какой?

— Четвертый Бастион, — ответил Роджерс.

— Капитан, — произнес Сэм с заминкой, надевая толстую перчатку, чтобы вытащить птицу, — что происходит?

— Ничего, — ненатурально спокойно выдохнул Стив. — Мне просто нужно отправить письмо. Несколько, если честно.

— А кому, если не секрет? — забрав записку из рук Роджерса, Уилсон достал сокола из клетки и посадил на руку.

— Командующему Коулсону.

Взгляд «сделаю вид, что поверил» на лице Сэма не вызвал раздражения; Стив и не стремился к сверхсекретности, по крайней мере с ним. В общем-то, он не сказал и слова неправды.

Когда все записки были сложены и прикреплены к лапкам птиц, они вышли за стену, чтобы отпустить их.

— Об этом пока никому, — глядя в посветлевшее утреннее небо, обыденно произнес Роджерс. Уилсон недоуменно нахмурился, повернув на него голову. — Иди, поспи еще, до подъема полчаса.

***

Баки не любил иметь дело с детьми, а пятнадцатилетних сорванцов и детьми-то назвать было нельзя. Странные создания без ума и сострадания. Но самое смешное то, что никому другому забрать работу с ними Барнс не позволил. И предыдущий куратор молодняка Второго с радостью избавился от обязанности вставать в шесть, чтобы разбудить молодых рекрутов в семь часов утра. Расписание так себе, конечно, но это было из других соображений. Во-первых, так можно было накормить всех солдат до девяти часов, а во-вторых, засранцы не бегали вечером под ногами и быстро вырубались к девяти.

Просто удивительно, сколько прекрасных рассветов не замечают люди. Баки еще раз потянулся и зевнул, улыбнулся, глянув на небо. Вставали сейчас единицы, и пока вокруг было тихо, спокойно, по-весеннему прохладно. До казармы молодняка было недалеко. Баки тихо вошёл; парни еще сладко спали, сложив ладони под щечки. Умиленно вздохнув, он взял с подоконника армейский горн, и через пару секунд мальчишки замычали, натягивая одеяло на голову, просыпаясь.

— Утро доброе, — весело и громко сказал Барнс. — Пять минут застелить постели и собраться, построение на улице, господа!

Одеяла тут же полетели вверх, и Баки осталось лишь выйти обратно на улицу, считать минуты на карманных часах. Но на горизонте вдруг нарисовался Роджерс, которого в это время здесь быть не должно. Пока он подходил, Баки терзали сомнения: что-то не так.

— Привет! Как дела?

После этого Баки чуть не отошел от него на пару шагов. На всякий случай.

— Всё нормально, — скептично ответил он.

— Не хочешь прогуляться сегодня вечером?

— Куда?

— Даже не знаю, — хмыкнул Стив, сведя брови. — «Танцующий хорек»?

— Да до него два часа переть, что я там забыл? — смутился Баки.

— Вечером сходить, отдохнуть, прогуляться.

— Допустим, — медленно произнес Баки.

— Отлично. Будь готов к десяти, — довольно улыбнулся Стив и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг повернулся снова. — Кстати, ключи от зала для бокса у тебя?

— Иди к черту, ты порвал уже две груши!

— Я аккуратно, — повернул голову на бок Стив. Закатив глаза, Баки всё же кинул ему ключ. — Премного благодарен, — поймав его, улыбнулся Роджерс.

Задумавшись, смотря на то, как он уходит, Баки отвернулся, решив, что нужно всё разузнать потом. Позади него уже выстроились в две шеренги по десять человек будущие солдаты.

— Два круга вдоль стены! — скомандовал Барнс.

Грустно вздохнув, мальчишки дружно побежали за лейтенантом.

***

Резко выпав из сна, Тони сел на кровати и осмотрелся по сторонам. Было подозрительно тихо, только едва улавливался шум с улицы. Он сжал простынь на пустой стороне кровати — холодная — и тут же встал. Дом действительно оказался пуст. В голове метались смутные воспоминания, и Тони не до конца понимал, было это на самом деле, или ему просто приснилось. Неприятное ощущение от ночного кошмара еще оставалось. Накинув халат, Тони, не глядя, прыгнул в сапоги, которые стояли у двери, и вышел из дома. В восемь часов утра все уже давно проснулись. В роджерских армейских сапогах Тони, по правде, тонул, поэтому шёл, загребая ногами. Хорошо, что все лужи под солнцем уже высохли.

На площадке для тренировок человек двадцать отжимались от земли под счет Баки, который расхаживал туда-сюда и подгонял отстающих криком. Сделав вдох-выдох, Тони отряхнулся и подошёл к нему, улыбаясь. Баки в ответ кивнул ему и остановился, продолжая наблюдать за парнями.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровался Тони.

— Привет, — покосился на него Барнс.

— Тренировка в самом разгаре, ха?

— Ага.

Тони захотелось ударить себя по лицу. Он покашлял в кулак, огляделся по сторонам. Подальше от группы стояли высокие перекладины, и на одной из них повис какой-то длинный кудлатый парень. Лейтенант, кажется, вовсе не обращал на него внимания.

— А этот чего отдельно? Типа изгой? — поинтересовался Старк.

— Паркер! Шевелись! Я говорил тебе отдыхать?! — крикнул басом лейтенант, и парень отчаянно стал тянуться шеей и всем телом вверх, задрыгав ногами.

— Ну чего ты так? — расстроился за него Тони. — Он что-то сделал?

— Его брать сюда не хотели, — сложив руки на груди, начал Баки, всё глядя в сторону Паркера, — а он ночью, небеса знают как, перелез через стену и утром был в строю. Посмотрим, через недельку, глядишь, сам убежит.

«Держись, парень, тебя уже заметили», — снисходительно улыбаясь, подумал Тони.

— Ты не знаешь случайно, где Стив? — наконец спросил Тони.

— В зале для бокса. Найдешь сам?

— Да, найду, — закивал Старк. — Спасибо большое.

Кажется, залом для бокса было то одноэтажное здание у стены с зеленой крышей. Тони помнил, что туда тащили большие длинные мешки, набитые то ли песком, то ли еще чем. Второй Бастион был побогаче, чем остальные, так что мог себе позволить подобное. Впрочем, Тони не понимал идею бокса полностью — кулачные бои, только с правилами? Чушь какая-то.

Двойная дверь поддалась не сразу, и Тони подтолкнул её боком, чтобы открыть. Стены были выкрашены синей краской, на потолке — деревянные балки с крючками, на которые вешались боксерские мешки. Справа — небольшое возвышение для боёв, слева стояли скамейки и снаряды. Только зайдя, услышав глухой звук ударов, Тони замер. Посреди зала Стив дубасил висящую грушу, мышцы спины напрягались, выглядели такими идеальными, что сложно было поверить. Взъяренный и разгоряченный, Роджерс пах так сногсшибательно, что во рту пересохло. Тони смотрел и смотрел бы, но пришлось прикрыть дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула, и капитан остановился, обернувшись.

— Энтони? Доброе утро. А ты чего в таком виде?

— Эм… — Старк осмотрел себя, стоящего здесь в отцовском халате поверх пижамы, и закутался в него сильнее. — Ты… ночью никуда не выходил?

— Нет, — покачал головой Роджерс.

— Точно?

— Тебе приснилось, наверное.

— Наверное, — повторил Старк, наблюдая за капелькой пота на его шее.

— Не жмут? — хмыкнул Стив, узнав свои солдатские сапоги на нём.

— Нет, вообще-то, — специально перекатившись с пятки на носок, смущенно ответил Тони. — Ты еще долго?

— Нет, уже скоро, — выравнивая дыхание, усмехнулся Роджерс. — Ты хотел потренироваться?

— Я не очень знаком с техникой, — Тони направился к куче тренировочных мешков, глядя из-под ресниц. Потом уселся на один из них, что оказалось достаточно удобно: мешки проседали. — Я посмотрю сначала, ты не против?

— Нет, — скрывая улыбку, ответил Стив.

Не повернувшись, он смахнул со лба пот и снова встал в стойку, начал отрабатывать удары. Это было зрелище, восхитительное зрелище. Кожаная груша, вся в заплатках, отлетала, грозя сорваться с крепления и порваться. Дикое желание перенаправить эту мощь в другое русло разрасталось где-то внутри. Не отрывая глаз, Тони стянул с себя сапоги, которые по очереди упали на пол. Правда, до пола Старк доставал только пальцами ног: слишком высоко сел.

Когда он развязал пояс халата, то заметил, что сжатые от усердия губы капитана разомкнулись: ему не хватает воздуха. Не задержав руки на поясе, он облокотился на одну, а другую положил на колено, поглаживая. Удары на грушу посыпались быстрее. Тони провел ладонью по бедру, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, дразнясь, и сам охнул, когда сжал свой член через ткань пижамных штанов.

— А ты собираешься идти на завтрак? — гладя себя между ног, громко спросил Старк.

Резко остановившись, Стив поймал грушу и повернул голову, сосредоточенно осмотрел Старка, гладящего себя сквозь штаны, двигающегося так зазывно, и вдруг направился к дверям, разматывая с рук бинт, защищавший костяшки пальцев. Он выглядел спокойным, восстанавливал дыхание, и во всяком его движении чувствовалась какая-то звериная харизма. Сняв бинт с одной руки, Стив достал из штанов ключ и запер двери. От этого звука по спине прошли мурашки.

— Наверное, нет, — сказал Роджерс, кидая бинты в сторону по пути. — Позавтракаю тобой.

Тони расплылся в хищной улыбке, раздвинув колени, когда альфа приблизился достаточно, чтобы обнять его за шею и поцеловать так жарко, как только возможно. Просунув руки под халат, Стив крепко обнял его, прижимая, усадив удобней для себя.

Пока Тони играл, кусаясь, Стив гладил его по груди, ребрам, зацепил край штанов большими пальцами и стянул вниз. Поёжившись, Старк приподнялся и уже сам стянул их без рук, успевая смаковать поцелуи. Старковский халат был достаточно длинным, и он сидел на нем, как на покрывале.

Смазка не текла струйкой, она распределялась по всему члену, и Стив ликовал, если удавалось довести Старка до такого состояния, что она ненароком собиралась между ягодиц. И будь у них больше времени, он бы так и сделал. Но Тони пах так соблазняющее, и ему хотелось взять его прямо сейчас.

Отвлекшись от поцелуев, Стив подтянул его бедра повыше, а Тони согнул колени, цепляясь за его талию. Пальцы Роджерса, только Старк опустил глаза между своих ног, плотно сомкнулись в кольцо вокруг члена, аккуратно и возбуждающе. И он провел рукой вверх так, что на головке собралась вся смазка, а на кончике вылились еще густые капли. Тони шумно выдохнул, двинул бедрами навстречу.

Услышав это, Роджерс расстегнул другой рукой пуговицы своих брюк, чтобы вытащить затвердевший член и вжаться Тони между ног. Он уперся рукой в мешки, вовлекая его в поцелуй, пока ласкал их обоих.

Старк смотрел то на сконцентрированное лицо Стива, румянец с которого уже перешел на всю шею, то на их члены, трущиеся друг о друга, и успевал лишь охать, улыбаясь. Смазку уже не приходилось выдаивать: она текла, собираясь на головке крупными блестящими каплями.

— Ты чертовски вкусный, — усмехаясь, сказал Роджерс, — я бы тебя и на завтрак, и на обед, и на ужин, ох.

Он уперся руками в мешки и вдруг двинул бедрами, так что член скользнул вниз, под яйца, прямо между ягодиц. Почувствовав давление на мышцы, Старк заскулил от возбуждения, нетерпения, когда уже капитан скажет своё коронное, перед тем как начать. Большие ладони сжали его задницу, и Стив качнул бедрами ради эксперимента, но смазки уже натекло много, так что можно было запачкать халат, на котором Старк сидел, поэтому он вошёл одним слитным движением. Тони задрожал, застонав вместе с ним в унисон, вцепившись в него руками и ногами, когда Стив наконец остановился, замерев, чувствуя членом горячую головокружительную тесноту.

Он убедился, что Тони крепко схватился, и потихоньку выпрямился. Под собственным весом Старк насадился сильнее, ночная рубашка болталась, немного мешая, халат свободно свисал вниз, закрывая спину. Капитан держал его под бедрами, и Тони чуть ли не кончил, когда, отойдя на шаг от мешков, Роджерс посмотрел ему в глаза с чисто военной решимостью:

— Держись.

И стоило Старку моргнуть, как Стив отвел бедра и тут же ударился снова. Тони приходилось цепляться за изголовье кровати, потому что Роджерс брал его хорошо и сильно, но сейчас не за что было схватиться, кроме как за торс и шею капитана. Они двигались быстро, по очереди, Тони пару раз сумел укусить и поцеловать его, почувствовать солоноватый вкус кожи, он подмахивал бедрами, когда фрикции были слишком сильными.

Старк дернулся вверх, внезапно кончив, запрокинув голову назад, впившись пальцами и ногтями Стиву в спину, и тот остановился, лишь подкинув Старка в воздухе после того, как тот обмяк на руках. Капля пота стекала по виску, и дыхание совершенно сбилось, Стив хотел отпустить его и посадить хоть на скамью, как вдруг тот выпрямил спину, глянув на него.

— Не смей. Продолжай, — с придыханием произнес он, сам двинув бедрами навстречу, — я хочу, чтобы… чтобы твой узел… Стив…

Это было похоже на маятник, горячий и сумасшедший, Тони даже не заботило то, как его семя испачкало рубашку. Стив сжал зубы, напрягшись, когда делал последние толчки, и узел не давал двигаться так же легко, как несколько минут назад, а кончая, сжал бедра Тони так, что, наверное, будут синяки.

Волна удовольствия прошла, сменившись слабостью в ногах. Последние силы ушли на те несколько шагов, чтобы добраться до низкой длинной скамейки у стены. Стив сел к стене спиной, а Тони поставил ноги с другой стороны, сидя прямо на нем. Они оба дышали так часто, а рубашка Старка пропиталась спермой насквозь и прилипала к каменному животу капитана. Его горячие ладони больше не сжимали, а гладили по спине и — Тони был уверен — оставшимся красным следам на ягодицах.

Они выпустили друг друга из объятий только тогда, когда губы заболели от поцелуев.

***

— Ты прости, что взял твои сапоги, — крикнул через комнату Тони, суша волосы полотенцем.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Роджерс, входя в комнату. — Просто я почистил их и хотел убрать, в них становится слишком жарко.

— Ладно, я почищу их сегодня и уберу.

— Ну еще чего! — фыркнул капитан.

Отложив полотенце, Тони взял расческу и встал перед зеркалом на ножках. Пока он копался, Стив уже успел переодеться и перехватить печеного картофеля с сыром, который Баки любезно оставил здесь на столе. Переодевшись в свежую рубашку и штаны, Тони занялся прической, а на спинке стула висел красный сюртук, на котором, похоже, остановился выбор в конечном счете.

— Знаешь, мне не сложно, — Тони сбрызнул духами на расческу и начал зачесывать их назад. — Правда. От работы у меня руки не отсыхают. Я не хрупкий цветочек, который не в состоянии за себя постоять.

— Вот как.

В зеркале появилось отражение Стива, вставшего ровно позади. Он вдруг обхватил руками его талию и потянул на себя. Они вместе упали на кровать, подпрыгнув на пружинах матраса, и, смеясь, сели. Роджерс не дал Тони вырваться, сцепив руки в замок, и поцеловал, прижав к себе сильнее. От него пахло мылом и духами, и это было, конечно, вкусно, но и самую малость раздражало. Все утренние старания насмарку!

— Нет, ты цветочек, — ласково-вредно проговорил Стив ему на ухо. Тони повернул голову, возмущенно сведя брови. — Роза, которую я посмел сорвать, тем самым поклявшись оберегать.

— И я еще цвету, — взгляд Старка смягчился, и они поцеловались, бережно касаясь друг друга губами.

Прикрыв глаза, Тони полностью расслабился в теплых объятиях.

— Мне нравятся эти пуговицы, — сказал он вдруг, — золотой на красном хорошо смотрится, правда?

— Очень, — слегка усмехнувшись, ответил Роджерс.

— Я хотел надеть костюм с ними на нашу свадьбу, — с ленивой улыбкой проговорил Старк.

— Ты хотел отпраздновать?

— Ну, да, — сложив их руки вместе, Тони положил голову на его плечо и закрыл глаза. — Все командующие, друзья, соседи. Много еды, всяких закусок, вина. И музыки. Ох, ты бы так хорошо смотрелся в парадном мундире! Синем, тебе идет синий. И самыми первыми танцевать вышли бы мы. В поместье большой бальный зал, нас бы видел каждый и знал, что ты мой, а я твой.

Пока он говорил, Стив почти не дышал, случайно поймал свой взгляд в зеркале, обреченный и какой-то обвиняющий, так что внутри всё похолодело.

— Ты чего? — нахмурился Старк, открыв глаза, и повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок.

— Я… ничего, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Я просто танцевать не умею.

— Позорник, — шутливо упрекнул его Тони. — Ну, ничего. Я тебя научу, когда обустроимся _там._

— Да… Конечно, — не выдержав и отвернувшись от зеркала, Стив прижался губами к его лбу. — Я сегодня уеду по делам. Не теряй меня, ладно?

— Пошли Барнса, — сказал Тони, пригладив на капитане воротник.

— Я должен сам, у Баки и так много работы.

— Сегодня приедет Роуди, можно я тогда заберу его на вечер?

— Если наденешь мою рубашку.

— Они мне все большие.

— У меня есть одна, она села после стирки.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, Старк пожал плечами. Роджерс довольно усмехнулся.

Позже, попрощавшись, Стив вышел из дома и сразу направился к конюшне.

В Асгарде ценились вороные лошади, а вот Роджерс обожал буланых, желтовато-песочных с темной гривой. Но там стояли преимущественно темно-гнедые, поэтому выбирать не пришлось. Почесав коня за ухом, он кивнул парню оседлывать его, и вдруг услышал, как его окликнул Баки.

— Какого черта, — недовольно сказал он, а Стив умиленно усмехнулся. — Куда ты собрался?

— В порт, надо разобраться с торговыми кораблями, они стоят там уже слишком долго, — затянув узел на походном мешке, Роджерс подумал и вспомнил о плаще, сложил его тоже.

Баки прищурился, отвернулся и боролся с собой, чтобы что-то не сказать, пока коня полностью не снарядили.

— Если кто сегодня заедет, скажи, что капитан ждет на месте, — наказал Роджерс, садясь в седло.

— Кто заедет? Каком месте?

— Ты знаешь, — усмехнулся капитан.

Если бы он не ускакал в тот же момент, Баки, наверное, ударил бы его хорошенько. Целый день он сидел как на иголках, раздумывая о словах капитана. Сначала пришло на ум расспросить Старка, но тот не показался взволнованным, дождался Роудса, и тот занял его на весь день.

Отпускать их вдвоём Баки отказался, Роудс еще был у него на плохом счету, поэтому поставил в условие охрану. Старк не растерялся и выбрал Романову и Бартона. Кто бы сомневался. По крайней мере, теперь Клинт не сможет прикрываться больной ногой при упоминании о работе, а Наташа канючить о новом задании. Ну потому что нельзя при небольшом шансе раскрытия доставать из сапога нож и кричать здоровенному рэкетиру «Иди к мамочке!». Это как минимум непрофессионально.

Так или иначе, время шло, минут через пятнадцать объявят отбой, а Баки, закончив с делами на сегодня, смотрел на часы и думал, ехать ему сейчас куда-то или уже нет?

— Сэр Джеймс?

— Что случилось?

Вошедший парень, сегодняшний караульный, немного опешил от того, как Барнс волнительно и резко откликнулся.

— Там… — он открыл рот и закрыл опять, нужное слово никак не подбиралось. — Спрашивают Капитана Роджерса.

— Кто?

— Женщина.

Секунду Баки осмысливал услышанное. Потом он всё же собрался и вместе с караульным вышел к герсе, где столпилась небольшая группа солдат. От зажженных факелов было достаточно светло, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомую серую лошадь, рядом с которой кто-то стоял. Солдаты разошлись, и Баки увидел, что это действительно была женщина с коротко подстриженными волосами, красиво выделяющими скулы, и аккуратными бровями-ниточками. Барнс удивился, поняв, что на ней военная форма.

— Вы лейтенант Джеймс Барнс? — жестким тоном спросила она, подав руку для рукопожатия. — Мария Хилл, лейтенант Четвертого Бастиона, я приехала по поручению командующего Коулсона, но мне сказали, что Капитана Роджерса здесь нет.

Он неловко ответил на рукопожатие, а пока она говорила, в его голове метались мысли: «Она? Лейтенант? Коулсон? Что происходит?».

— Капитан оставил… сообщение, что будет ждать на месте.

— Ясно. Вы готовы?

Слишком поздно отпустив её руку, Барнс разогнал толпу и приказал привести ему лошадь. Пару минут ожидания Мария потратила на то, чтобы подтянуть подпругу, и рассмеялась, когда Баки предложил ей руку, дабы помочь забраться верхом.

Сначала они погнали лошадей и не проронили ни слова, но, въехав в лес, через который можно было срезать, пришлось вести их спокойно, так что тишина казалась слишком глупой и напряженной одновременно.

— Вы не устали? Может, отдохнем? — предложил Баки вдруг.

— Ночью в темном лесу? — нагибаясь, чтобы не задеть ветку, спросила Мария. — Нет, спасибо, потерплю.

— Почему послали вас? — повторяя движение, спросил Барнс.

— Что?

— То есть, я хотел сказать, почему вас отправили одну.

— Так вы еще верите в сказки про одиноких девочек и страшных лесных зверей?

— Это не сказки, мало ли что может случиться с дамой в пути, — сказал Барнс, смотря ей в спину.

— Так вас смущает, что я одна или что я девушка? — спросила Мария, слегка повернув голову.

— Прошу прощения, если обидел, — тихо заговорил Баки через минуту. — Я знаком с девушкой, которая служит в Ордене внештатно, но правда не ожидал, что лейтенант Хилл — это вы.

— Я уже привыкла, — отозвалась она всё так же холодно.

— Значит, извинения не принимаются?

— Они никогда не принимались. И мужчины редко извинялись, в общем-то.

Холм кончился, и с него пришлось быстро спускаться, так что разговор был вынужден прерваться. Наконец появилась дорога. Неожиданно Мария остановила лошадь и развернула, так что Баки, едущий позади, чуть не врезался в неё.

— Какого черта?! — грозно выругалась Мария. — Отвечайте, солдат!

Вот честно, Баки даже не сразу понял, в чём дело, но потом рассмотрел впереди шумную таверну «Танцующий хорек».

— Боги, я клянусь, всё не так, как вы подумали!

— Я шла за вами. Мне казалось, вы будете вести себя более профессионально.

— Это же… место?

— Вы что, смеётесь надо мной?

— Нет, что вы, — Баки легонько ударил лошадь по бокам и поравнялся с Марией. — Но Капитан сегодня упоминал только это.

— Вы что, даже не имели понятия, куда на самом деле идти? — отчитывающим тоном спросила Хилл.

— Эй, я шёл за вами, — усмехнулся Барнс, поскакав вперед.

У таверны даже не было вывески. Дела у первого хозяина сначала шли туго, и у его ребенка был домашний хорек, которого тот надрессировал. И народ сам дал большой таверне на краю города прозвище.

Спешившись, они привязали лошадей. Баки пропустил Марию вперед и, оглядев собравшуюся компанию в заведении через её плечо, остановил, прежде чем они зашли.

— Не отходите далеко, ладно? — сказал он ей на ухо.

— Я могу за себя постоять, — шикнула Хилл. — Побеспокойтесь, чтобы вас не спутали с дамой с такой-то прической.

Мария невозмутимо прошла мимо группы подвыпивших мужчин, взяла стул и поставила к одиночному столику. Баки цыкнул и сел рядом на свободный стул.

— Теперь вы решили меня обидеть? — садясь, поинтересовался он.

— Сравнив вас с девушкой? Ох, до чего же уязвимо мужское самолюбие.

К ним подошла девочка лет шестнадцати, официантка, но Мария отказалась и поблагодарила её до того, как та успела что-то сказать.

— Как вы вообще попали в Орден?

— Я удивила не одного такого сомневающегося мужлана вроде тебя, — нагнувшись, шикнула Мария, уперевшись ногой в край стула Барнса как предупреждение к полету с него кувырком.

— Я тоже умею удивлять женщин вроде вас, — резко сведя колени, ответил Барнс.

Неожиданно над ними кто-то тактично покашлял. Баки уже подумал, что это снова официантка, и они вместе с Марией подняли головы, но это оказался Роджерс. В секунду она убрала ногу между его колен и встала, пожав капитану руку. Он улыбался, а его глаза хитро насмешливо блестели, когда он покосился на Баки.

Как только они вышли на улицу, в таверне стало шумнее. За ней снова начинался лесок, прервавшийся здесь холмом и дорогой, так что они прошли дальше и остановились на полянке, где их уже ждали. Поняв, кто это, Баки рассмеялся и пошёл обнимать друзей.

— Мария, позвольте представить вам, — Роджерс положил руку ей на плечо и улыбнулся, — Джим Морита, Жак Дернир, Дум-Дум Дуган, Монтгомери Фэлсворт и Гейб Джонс. Или Ревущая Команда.

Баки тем временем обнялся со всеми и успел спросить, как жизнь, и поделиться, что он безумно соскучился по ним.

— Вы пригласили меня посмотреть на трогательное воссоединение старых друзей, капитан? — с издевательской улыбкой спросила Хилл.

— Не только, мэм! — сказал кто-то весело и одновременно раздраженно.

На красивой белой лошади подъехал мужчина. На вид ему было лет тридцать, может, тридцать два, одежда на нём была мудрено расшита, сам он поджарый, а когда снял шляпу, стали заметны заостренные уши.

— Альв? — шепнула Хилл.

— Меценат из Юсальфхейма, Рикардио Америка, — так же ответил Роджерс.

— Чтоб меня! — крикнул он, уперев руки в бока. — Ревущая Команда! Вы у нас просто легенда! Каждый ребенок знает про битву под Сан-Лу.

Он не замечал ни капитана, ни Хилл, пока не пожал руку каждому.

— Ты как всегда вовремя, Рикардио, — решил дать о себе знать Роджерс.

— О, это правило хорошего тона, мой капитан, — отозвался альв. Подойдя, поцеловал Марии руку и улыбнулся. — Мэм.

— Приятно познакомится, — кивнула она, немного смутившись, и выглядела в эту секунду глуповато.

— Кэп, может уже перестаешь тянуть кота за… хвост, — сказал Дуган, смелый и веселый малый с рыжими бакенбардами. — Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

Каждый посмотрел на него, Баки напрягся, встретившись с Роджерсом взглядом.

— Сегодня вы все должны поехать в порты, где вас будут ждать корабли флота, по пять на каждого, и завтра отплыть с людьми в Новый Свет. Вы не единственные, кто был со мной, но я вам доверяю.

Все замерли, и лишь усатый парень, Монтгомери, спросил:

— Почему?

— Потому что завтра истекает срок, и я должен быть в Асгарде, чтобы дать присягу новому царю, — ответил Роджерс.

— Ты поедешь туда? — удивленно уточнил Баки.

— Тебе ни за что нельзя туда соваться, Кэп, — взволнованно произнес Дуган.

— К сожалению, по-другому никак. Командующий Коулсон уже сейчас подготавливает всё в Пятом и Четвертом Бастионе, — на этих словах Стив смотрел на Марию. — Рикардио поедет с вами, пусть сам выберет, с кем больше хочет, он главный спонсор всей кампании.

— Погоди, а ты? — Гейб сделал шаг вперед, спросив.

— Это… неважно, — выдохнул капитан.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо сказал Морита.

— Есть вероятность, что Локи знает обо всём, — уперев руки в бока, тверже заговорил Стив. — По истечению завтрашнего дня я должен быть в Асгарде. Если же не поеду, сюда отправят соответствующих людей, вся затея раскроется точно, или командующим дадут со мной разобраться самостоятельно.

— Мне кажется, мой капитан, вы плохо думаете о командующих, — заметил Рикардио.

— Мария, вы бы предпочли меня или асгардскую армию, которая придёт подавлять бунт?

Они долго глядели друг на друга. Хилл отвела глаза, Роджерс понимающе кивнул.

— Я поеду и тем выиграю вам всем время. Потом за каждым действием будут следить. Сейчас гавань крайнего океана для Локи — слепое пятно. Я честно не знаю, что там будет. Прикажут меня связать сразу, как только я закончу говорить клятву, или же на несколько дней позже, когда пропажа флота раскроется. Главное будет, что вы уже уплывёте.

Минуту никто не проронил ни слова.

— Мне не нравится этот план, — едко высказался Монтгомери.

— Рикардио, что ты мне ответишь, если я скажу, что плыть идем прямо сейчас? — вдруг громко спросил Роджерс.

Все уставились на альва, который в раздумьях закусил костяшку пальца.

— Дело дрянь, — пожал плечами в ответ Рикардио. — Едой и припасами загружены только около половины кораблей.

— Всё уже обговорено и решено вместе с принцем Тором.

— Кэп, ты прыгаешь с закрытыми глазами, — сказал Гейб Джонс.

— Наплевать, что будет со мной. Главное, чтобы вы добрались.

— Нет, не наплевать! — яростно заявил Баки. — Это ведь твой план, ты об этом мечтал.

— Значит, хорошо, что отвечать за это не будет кто-нибудь другой, — спокойно возразил Роджерс.

— Я поеду с тобой.

— Нет.

— Даже не спорь.

— Я не буду спорить, просто нет. Вопрос закрыт.

За несколько шагов Баки преодолел расстояние между ними и толкнул, вызвав у капитана лишь смешок.

— Я знаю этот твой взгляд, мистер Слабоумие И Отвага. И нет ни единого шанса, что я отпущу тебя одного, — прошипел прямо у его лица Баки.

— Поддерживаю, — вставил Рикардио. — Ну, насчет второй части. Я тоже поеду с вами.

— Рикардио, нет. Ни ты, ни ты, — Стив многозначительно глянул на Баки, — там не к надобности.

— Я дипломат в восьмом поколении! — возразил альв. — К тому же, если приедешь один, это будет подозрительно.

— Я не могу вами рисковать, — тепло произнес капитан. — И ты не меньше меня хотел поехать. Ты уже полностью заслужил право на восточный берег.

— Ой, земель у меня и дома в Юсальвхейме хватает.

Он несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Баки на Рикардио.

— Мария, вы согласитесь курировать моих людей во Втором Бастионе?

— Сочту за честь, Капитан Роджерс.

— Благодарю вас, — Стив посмотрел на Ревущую Команду. — Надеюсь, с вами проблем не возникнет?

— Мы тебя не подведем, Кэп, — грустно произнес Дуган.

Попрощавшись, все тихо разошлись к лошадям.

Мария и Рикардио ехали впереди, тот о чем-то много лопотал, а Стив с Баки позади них. Была уже глубокая ночь. Роджерс не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, ничего, а Баки рядом ехал, повесив голову в задумчивости.

— Хэй, — негромко позвал он. Баки поднял глаза. — Что вы там обсуждали с Марией?

— Что?

— В таверне. Ну, когда она поставила ногу между твоих, м-м, бедер.

— Это… ничего, — раздраженно отмахнулся Барнс.

— Ну не знаю, вы оба распахлись так, что я как вошёл, так сразу понял, где вы двое сидите.

— Вздор.

— Баки, ты первый раз распахся перед альфой, и это не я, когда мы деремся. Колись.

— Может, уже хватит?! — Барнс бросил на него остервенелый взгляд. — Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы. Я целый день не находил себе места, я зол и напуган твоими словами. Просто… я не хочу больше говорить.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, и дальше они оба смотрели только на дорогу.

***

Было уже три часа ночи, когда они приехали назад во Второй Бастион. Баки ушёл проводить Рикардио и Хилл, и Стив пошёл к себе. Он тихо отворил дверь и заглянул, небывало уставший, желая лишь добраться до кровати и уснуть. Но в коридорчике показался огонек, и в комнату вошёл взволнованный Тони, держа в руках свечку.

— Боги, почему ты так долго? — поставив подсвечник на стол, Тони подошёл к нему ближе. — Барнса нет, все говорят о какой-то женщине, с которой он уехал. Что происходит?

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Роджерс вздохнул и устало-ласково посмотрел на Тони.

— Стивен? — вид у Тони стал еще более напуганный. — Где ты был?

— Нужно было разобраться с делами, прежде чем ехать в Асгард.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Тебе туда нельзя.

— Так нужно, — ровно говорил капитан. — Всё нормально.

— Нет. Я тебя не пущу. Одного — ни за что.

— Я… — несдержанно сказал он. Потом сглотнул, нежно обхватив лицо Тони ладонями, и его голос дрожал, так были страшны и велики слова, который он говорил. — Энтони, я люблю тебя. Я умру за тебя. Я убью за тебя. Но не заставляй меня делать это только чтобы доказать. Завтра я уеду. Один. А ты сядешь на корабль с Марией Хилл. Ясно?

У Старка из глаз потекли слезы от обиды и страха, Стив любовно вытер их с его щек и поцеловал, а Тони не мог произнести ни слова.

Стив проспал до часу следующего дня, а Тони не мог сомкнуть глаз, прижавшись к нему под одеялом.


	29. Chapter 29

В этот день поднялся сильный ветер. Подготовка шла полным ходом. Солдаты с утра таскали необходимые вещи, оружие, еду. Те, кто отвечал за животных, ушли с ними с утра. Некоторые решили остаться: может думали, что объявится старый командующий, или по личным причинам, но капитан запретил заставлять кого бы то ни было, так что было важно сказать, сделать, объяснить всё, что хранилось внутри долгое время.

В бастионе было непривычно тихо и шумно одновременно. Тихо потому, что солдаты переговаривались через раз, а шумно от кутерьмы с багажом. Сэм еще посмотрел на свою комнату и понял, что ему незачем искать большую сумку, а о чемодане и речи не шло. Он постирал все вещи, прибрался, убедился, что за птицами есть кому присмотреть, и был готов как никогда. Часы показывали два после полудня.

Через окно было видно капитана, лейтенанта и альва, переговаривающихся около своих лошадей. Барнс и Роджерс были почти полностью обмундированы. В руках у последнего различались белые перчатки, которые хорошо сочетались с парадным синим плащом. Барнс был одет чуть менее торжественно, но в его форме присутствовали белые детали.

У дома вдруг появился Клинт, который, еще не дойдя, жестом попросил открыть дверь, увидев Сэма в окошке.

— Привет. Что, уже собрался? — усмехнулся Бартон, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Да, — чуть взволнованно ответил Уилсон. — А ты? Или ты не плывешь?

— Плыву, конечно, — Клинт ответил так, будто этот вопрос ему уже надоедал. — Я от Старка. Дело есть.

Уилсон тут же сел обратно на кровать.

— В общем, он не хочет бросать капитана и плыть без него. Да и я не хочу. Да и никто не хочет, — быстро добавлял Клинт, прислонившись спиной к двери.

— Но он так сказал, — грустно пожал плечами Сэм.

— Есть вариант задержать один корабль. Но нужно точно рассчитать всё и знать, как обстоят дела в Асгарде. Старк попросил тебя пойти за ними, но только так, чтобы тебя не засекли, и если дела станут действительно плохи, подать сигнал.

— Какой сигнал?

— Я думаю, возьми с собой сокола, чтобы не терять время. Привяжем к лапке красную ленточку. Если всё хорошо пройдет, отвяжешь её, а если нет – пускай птицу как есть. А сам, конечно, возвращайся, или лучше сразу скачи в порт, мы все будем там через час. И поплывем… не со спокойной душой, но…

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и долго тер глаза, потом собрался и встал, кивнув в знак согласия.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Поезжай минут через двадцать после них. Я прослежу за твоими вещами. Увидимся.

Клинт улыбнулся напоследок и снова вышел на улицу. Роджерс тем временем уже запрыгивал в седло, и Клинт подбежал, чтобы успеть пожать ему руку.

— Удачи, — щурясь от солнца, сказал Клинт. — И я тебе еще припомню, что меня не позвал.

— У тебя больная нога, как же я мог? — в седле приходилось нагнуться, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие. — Береги себя, Клинтон.

— Да… — кивнул тот. — Со Старком не будешь прощаться?

— Мы уже попрощались.

Они оба посмотрели в сторону, где на крыльце Старк наблюдал за всем вместе с Марией Хилл. Его лицо выглядело серьезным, задумчивым, и руками он обнял себя, будто замерз. Стив не стал задерживаться и, вздохнув, собравшись, повел лошадь вперед, постепенно разгоняясь. Баки и Рикардио поскакали сразу за ним.

— Ну? — произнесла Мария нетерпеливо, когда подбежал Клинт.

— Всё улажено, — ответил ей Бартон.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Хилл. — Старк, вы поможете группе поддержки населения, или…

— Да, конечно, — перебил её Тони, открыв глаза, которые почему-то держал закрытыми это время.

— А ты, солдат? — спросила она у Клинта.

— Нет, мэм, я лучше побуду на стрёме, — улыбнулся Бартон, отсалютовав, прежде чем пойти в сторону лестницы, чтобы забраться на стену.

— На стрёме… — проворчала Мария, смотря ему в след. — Очаровательно.

***

— Не хотят плыть в основном старики, с маленькими детьми, с большим хозяйством, — перечислила Мария.

— Никого не заставлять, только сила убеждения, — шагая с ней в одну ногу, предупредил Старк. — Не хватало еще. И старайся не брать подозрительных личностей.

— Это кого, интересно… — недовольно произнесла Мария.

Винить её было не за что, в деревне, точнее, в нечто, её напоминающем, жил неоседлый народ, который славился свободным, жизнерадостным и вороватым нравом. Группе нужно было собрать минимум пятьсот человек, и это селение оказалось по пути, так что Тони планировал забрать хотя бы человек пять. Бартон, например, тоже некоторое время от безысходности путешествовал с труппой циркачей, пока не понял, как те обворовывают зрителей у него за спиной.

Дома кончались на этой улочке, где стоял сгоревший дом. Тони остановил первую попавшуюся женщину, чтобы спросить о нём.

— Два дня назад полыхал. Мы его со страху быстро потушили водой да землёй. Вы только не подходите к нему, господин, — опасливо посмотрев на черные доски дома, отвечала женщина.

— Почему? — озадачился Старк.

— Бес здесь ходил. Вспыхнул домишко неожиданно и горел красным, ярко-красным, дерево так не горит.

Терпеливо кивнув, Старк поблагодарил её за помощь и отпустил. Когда она ушла, он устало потер лоб и стал искать, с какой стороны залезть туда будет лучше всего. Стараясь ничего не задеть, Тони пробрался внутрь, но первый этаж совершенно сгорел. Стены, пол, что-то, напоминавшее стул и стол – всё было черным. В полу второго этажа зияла дыра, которую пробил рухнувший бимс. Тони показалось, что он услышал какой-то звук, и решил попробовать залезть повыше.

Нагромоздив кучу из всяких досок и мусора, он попробовал встать на неё одной ногой, потом двумя. Вроде держалось. Высунув голову на второй этаж, еще как-то державшийся, Тони оглянулся по сторонам. Крыши не было, на дереве лежала сажа, в которую превратился потолок из соломы. Но там, под местечком вот-вот обвалившегося бимса, на него испуганно смотрели две пары блестящих глаз.

Тони чуть не упал, когда понял, что это дети. Мальчик и девочка, похожие друг на друга. Они были очень грязные из-за сажи, но Старк не дал бы им больше пяти лет.

— О, боги, — вырвалось у него.

Он слез одной ногой на первый этаж, думая позвать кого-нибудь, но тут же влез обратно, побоявшись оставить их одних. Тони изо всех сил старался не нервничать.

— Хэй, — приветливо произнес он. — Как вас зовут? Вы тут давно, да? Не бойтесь меня, ладно?

Дети продолжали только затравленно глядеть на него. Старк прикусил губу, еще раз осмотревшись. Ничего не найдя, он всё же спустился вниз и взял доску достаточной длины. С трудом просунув её наверх, Тони аккуратно поставил её, сделав мостик через дыру в полу.

— Так, — выравнивая дыхание, сказал Тони. — Хорошо. Давайте теперь по одному ко мне.

Конечно, каждый участок пола выглядел так, будто может обрушиться в любой момент, и Тони волновался не меньше их, напуганных до полусмерти.

— Всё будет нормально. Правда, — Тони вытянул руки навстречу. — Ну, всё хорошо, я вас сразу поймаю.

Первым вдоль доски пополз мальчик, осторожно подтягивая ножки. Его плечи дрожали, пока он, сжав кулачки, ложился на них, вытягиваясь вперед. Тони сразу же схватил его за кофту, а потом за руки, и подтянул его к себе одним рывком. Опустив его на пол, Старк тут же вернулся обратно.

— Так, теперь ты, — стараясь держать голос спокойным и уверенным, Тони снова вытянул руки и выдохнул.

Девочка подтянула под себя ногу, и что-то со скрежетом стало двигаться прямо над ней. Та сжалась сильнее, захныкав, и Тони подтянулся к ней, приободряя и стараясь не паниковать. Он успел схватить её до того, как бимс съехал вниз полностью прямо туда, где она только что лежала. Тони выбежал оттуда, держа на руках девчонку, которая крепко-крепко держалась трясущимися кулачками за его одежду, а мальчика взял за руку и поспешил прочь.

— Э? — сказала Хилл, когда Старк по одному посадил детей в дормез.

— Мне надо ехать, — на побледневшем лице Старка еще сильнее выделялись пятна черной сажи, — продолжайте без меня.

Перед тем, как сесть к ним, Старк сбегал за ситниками. Малыши накинулись на них так, что Тони пожалел, что не взял еще.

***

Тони вышел, когда они подъехали к городу, отправив дормез дальше и приказав передать детей Доктору Беннеру. Купив одежды и парочку игрушек, он сел в попутную повозку к бастиону.

Уже был вечер. Бартон еще сидел на самом верху, положив голову на сложенные руки. Тони старался не думать о лишнем. Прибежав к лазарету, Старк постучался и сразу вошёл, но за письменным столом Брюса сидел не он, а Бетти. Узнав его, она заулыбалась и встала, чтобы обнять.

— Я так рада тебя видеть, Энтони, — счастливо засмеялась она. — Ты так изменился!

— Зови меня Тони, — ответил ей Старк и взял её за руку, ожидаемо увидев там кольцо. — Значит, я всё правильно понимаю, миссис Беннер? Как давно ты здесь?

— Я приехала как раз перед тобой, Тони. Узнала обо всём и решила сама приехать. Тут все с ума сходят, ничего не могла сначала понять. Брюс сидел здесь с близнецами, а я…

— Он их осмотрел, да? — перебил её Старк.

— Да-да, они в комнате, — быстро кивнула Бетти.

Дети действительно сидели с отмытыми ручками и лицами на одной из кроватей и лопали пирог, запивая компотом. Брюс стоял рядом, наблюдая.

— Тони, где ты их нашёл? — увидев его, задал вопрос Брюс.

— В сгоревшем доме; бедняжки сидели там, похоже, два дня. Эти суеверные дурни даже не попытались посмотреть, есть ли там кто, — ответил Тони, подойдя. — Они в порядке?

— Обезвожены, измождены, — пожал плечами Беннер. — И голодны, как видишь. У Ванды на ноге большой синяк.

— Ванды? — переспросил Старк.

— Да. А это Пьетро, её брат. Он нам сказал.

— О как, — хмыкнул Тони, немного раздосадованный, что с ним разговаривать не стали. — Их бы помыть надо. Я купил новую одежду, а эти тряпки на помойку.

— Дай детям поесть, — мягко улыбнулась Бетти, положив ладонь на его плечо.

Пирог, между прочим, малыши прикончили через минуту. Чистыми Тони их едва узнал: у Ванды оказались тёмно-каштановые волосы, а у Пьетро очень светлые, почти белые. После ванны Тони одел их в новые чистые вещи. И вскоре Ванда спала, прижавшись к бочку брата и крепко держа в руке новую куклу. Тони достаточно долго её выбирал и целых три платья к ней, а за карету с лошадками, которых можно было в неё запрягать, он еще и поругался и сильно переплатил.

***

Бетти подала последнюю коробку лекарств, и Брюс сложил её, потом хлопнул ладонью по повозке, и та поехала к выходу. Приобняв Бетти за талию, он уже хотел идти с ней обратно в лазарет, как вдруг послышался свист.

Клинт, весь день прождавший на стене, поднялся на ноги и замахал руками. Следом послышался крик сокола, и тот стал пикировать прямо к хозяину. Через пару секунд после того, как сокол приземлился аккурат на руку, Клинт поспешил спуститься вниз по веревке. Крепко взяв Бетти за руку, Брюс пошёл к нему.

Услышав странные звуки, Старк посмотрел на улицу и увидел, что Клинт спустился, и его кольцом окружили несколько человек, о чём-то разговаривая. Он сорвался с места, побежав прямо к ним, оттолкнул в сторону пару солдат, чтобы пробраться к Бартону, и тут же замер, поймав его взгляд. И по нему Тони всё понял, потому что в нём был и стыд, и сочувствие. Трясущимися пальцами он взял у Клинта красную ленточку, и ком встал в горле. Брюс хотел подойти к нему, но Тони сразу отдернулся, покачав головой.

Не чувствуя ничего, даже не заметив, что ленточка упала на землю, Тони пришёл домой. Он вновь ощущал, как становится трудно дышать, хотя он честно пытался. Ноги стали будто ватными. Заперев дверь, Тони не прошел и трех шагов – прижался спиной к стене и сполз по ней, сев на пол. И только после этого, в одиночестве, когда никто не мог видеть, там, где еще утром он обнимал капитана, Тони позволил себе разрыдаться.


	30. Chapter 30

Вечернее солнце приятно припекало, а ветер, колышущий полевые травы, не давал голове перегреться. Отпив воды, Баки передал фляжку Роджерсу. Промочив горло, Стив налил немного воды в ладонь и протер лицо. В этот момент рядом проскакала лошадь Рикардио, а сам он ехал, стоя на согнутых ногах. Парни саркастично переглянулись.

— Скоро будем на месте, — бросив фляжку в сумку, сказал Стив.

— Мне кажется, что мы на юг ушли, — нахмурился Баки, покосившись на солнце.

— Уже близко, не заблудимся.

— Хэй, Рикардио, не хочешь передохнуть пять минут? — крикнул Барнс.

Альв, услышав это, резко сел в седло, теперь скача спиной вперед, чтобы говорить с ними.

— Очень даже хочу! — громко ответил он, улыбаясь.

— Пока ты себе шею не свернул, акробат хренов, — пробурчал Барнс, чтобы только капитан мог услышать.

Усмехнувшись, Роджерс спешился и потянулся, размял шею и ноги. Баки вытянулся, потом достал пальцами земли. А Рикардио просто лег, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны, как только слез с лошади.

— Ты устал?

— Нет, капитан, мне хорошо, — отвечал альв. — Люблю мидгардскую природу. Здесь всё как-то более… первобытно?

— Нетронуто, — подсказал капитан.

— Да! Мы с сестрой вечно ругали брата, что он ломал деревья. Потом я помогал разбивать сад у неё дома, — говоря с закрытыми глазами, Рикардио улыбался, вдруг поднялся. — Надо не забыть привезти ей семена какого-нибудь редкого цветка. Тут есть такие?

— Я не очень в этом разбираюсь, — неловко произнес Роджерс, — извини.

— Жаль, — вздохнул тот, — так, у нас есть причина, почему мы сделали привал именно здесь, или мы поедем дальше?

— Да, минутку, — замялся Стив.

Отряхнувшись от пыли и травы, Рикардио кивнул и пошёл рыться в своей сумке, чтобы перекусить. Баки зевнул и заметил, что капитан смотрит в одну сторону всё это время.

— Чего задумался?

— Просто… ничего.

— Ты боишься? — сделал предположение Баки, подойдя ближе.

— Нет, — Роджерс произнес это так, будто сам был удивлен этим фактом. — Кое-кто должен был догнать нас уже давно.

— Вечно ты надеешься на чужую совесть, — язвительно заметил Баки.

— Неправда!

— Правда. Ты один из тех дурачков, которые считают, что все люди хорошие на самом деле.

— А вы, сэр Джеймс, один из тех дурачков, которые считают, что все люди плохие! — вклинился Рикардио.

— Понял, да? — рассмеялся Стив.

— Ой, всё, — закатил глаза Барнс, — окружили, мечтатели!

Вдалеке, на развилке дороги, вдруг появился силуэт лошади — такой огромной Баки никогда не видел, — и Стив поднял руку, помахав Одинсону. Когда он подъехал, все трое уже сидели верхом.

— Ты все-таки пришел, — произнес Стив почтительно.

— Ваше высо… — начал Рикардио, но Баки прервал его ударом ноги по щиколотке.

— Ты обязан выполнить миссию, — остановившись, ответил Тор спокойно и ясно. — А братом я займусь сам.

Эти двое обменялись странными, с хитринкой, улыбками. И, возможно, в этом молчании было что-то еще, что могли понять только альфы, но оба светились, и Баки явственно видел это сияние на их лицах.

— Ваше высочество, насколько мне известно, вам в Асгард тоже путь заказан?

Баки закрыл лицо рукой. Его просто поражало, каким будничным и жизнерадостным тоном альв мог сказать самую паршивую новость.

— Верно мыслишь, мой друг, — ответил Тор, повернув свою лошадь в сторону дороги.

— Свихнувшийся квартет Кэпа едет в турне, — проворчал Барнс, посмотрев на Рикардио, прежде чем поскакать по дороге за ними.

***

Асгард недаром прозвали неприступным. Система города с высоты была похожа на цветок. В сердцевине находился возвышающийся к небу дворец и главная площадь, а дальше тянулись острые «лепестки» — отдельные кварталы со своими выходами-мостами, которые строго охранялись стражами города. Самый важный из них — Биврёст, или Радужный Мост, по которому можно было добраться прямиком во дворец, охранял страж по имени Хеймдалль.

С ним-то и хотел особенно повидаться Тор, ведь до всего этого они были хорошими друзьями. Как только за вершинами деревьев они увидели стены «золотого города», Тора одолела тоска, сердце почуяло, что вот он, его дом! Хеймдалль стоял на том месте, где и всегда: на возвышении, с которого было видно всю округу.

— Кто желает войти в Асгард? — торжественным басом спросил Хеймдалль.

— Сэр Стивен Грант Роджерс, Орден Звезды, капитан Пятого Бастиона. Прибыл по приказу царя Локи, — знал бы кто, сколько раз он прорепетировал эту фразу в голове по дороге сюда. Хеймдалль молчал, рассматривая печать на свитке, которую держал в руках капитан.

— Кто люди с вами?

— Сэр Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Орден Звезды, лейтенант Пятого Бастиона. Прибыл, дабы выразить уважение новому царю вместе с капитаном Роджерсом, — не растерялся Баки.

— Добрый день, — решился альв, как только Баки замолчал. — Я Рикардио из дома Америка, Юсальфхейм. Здесь для, эм, приветствия и поддержания дружеских отношений между нашими государствами.

Страж смотрел совершенно не впечатленно, будто ожидая продолжения, и Рикардио, через несколько неловких секунд молчания, продемонстрировал руку с перстнем, на котором была печать его рода. После этого Хеймдалль перевел глаза на Тора, сидевшего на лошади позади всех. Казалось, они оба чего-то ждали друг от друга, но каждый молчал.

— Добро пожаловать в Асгард, — наконец произнес страж, и ворота перед ними стали медленно открывать. — Вас проводят, и перед тем, как войти в чертоги, вы обязаны будете сдать оружие.

— Благодарим вас, — уважительно кивнул Роджерс на прощание.

— Тор, — сказал Хеймдалль, когда Одинсон проезжал мимо него на лошади, опустив голову, — будь осторожен.

Остановив лошадь, Тор прислушался, чуть повернув на него голову.

— Не оступись, — добавил Хеймдалль.

Заставив лошадь снова идти вперед, Тор последовал за друзьями, лихорадочно думая о его словах и о том, что он не имел понятия, как ответить на вопрос, кто он такой и зачем здесь. Перед ним было больно и стыдно вспоминать об изгнании, но впереди было еще более тяжелое испытание — пройти так через весь город. Поэтому Тор опустил голову, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо. А ведь раньше он лихом мог проскакать сквозь толпу, хотя через колонны добираться на лошади запрещено.

Тора не покидало чувство напряжения, какой-то опасности даже, когда они вошли во дворец. Их вели асгардские стражники, стандартный патруль из шести человек. Барнс с Рикардио шли впереди, смотря на громадные расписанные потолки. Чем дольше они шли, тем больше Тору хотелось остановиться, и он не очень понимал, куда их ведут. Дорога до королевского зала короче, это он помнил ясно, но, может, они случайно заплутали, что неудивительно, ведь дворец огромен. В одном только крыле, где раньше жил он сам с друзьями, было пятьсот сорок комнат.

И они вдруг остановились. Дверь за ними громко заперли. Помещение было маленьким по меркам дворца. Стол и большая корзина с фруктами на нем —это всё, что здесь было. Тор посмотрел вокруг, на молчащих стражников, и сердце в груди тревожно забилось.

— Господа? — нарушил тишину Рикардио, приветливо улыбаясь, обратившись к стражникам. — Мне кажется, произошло какое-то недоразумение. Нам нужно попасть на аудиенцию к царю…

В памяти хорошо запомнились эти несколько секунд. Как Рикардио обошёл стол, подошёл к стражникам, рядом с которыми казался совсем крохотным, звук вытащенного из ножен меча и осознание, очень болезненное, сопровождающееся громким и отчаянным криком Роджерса, который ринулся к ним и был остановлен Баки.

Когда Рикардио упал на пол, теряя сознание, схватившись рукой за смертельную кровоточащую рану в животе, его лицо исказилось от боли и недоумения, вмиг охватившей беспомощности. Взявшись за края стола, Тор опрокинул его на предателей, поэтому Стив и Баки успели увернуться и в приливе злости и жажде мести выбить оружие из рук двух напавших. В ход пошло всё, даже ножи в сапогах, которые Стив ненавидел.

После кровавой резни Стив чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённо. Опустившись на залитый кровью пол рядом с альвом, он дрожащими пальцами сжал его руку и тихо произнес: «Прости меня». Баки отвернулся, больше не в силах смотреть, забрал меч охранников, и в попытке вытереть лицо лишь перемазался кровью еще пуще.

— Как мышей в мышеловку, — рыкнул он с отвращением и злостью.

— Вам нужно выбираться отсюда, — сказал Тор, рвано дыша.

— А ты?

— Найду брата и разберусь со всем этим.

— Если они убили Рикардио, то под угрозой не только я, но и вы, — накрыв альва своим плащом, поднялся Стив.

— Локи должен быть в своих покоях на верхних этажах, они хорошо охраняются, — рассуждал Тор. — Вам лучше уйти через гостевое крыло, оно всегда пустое. Через сады сможете скрыться.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс.

Убедившись, что за другими дверьми не ждет засада, они вышли в коридор, ведущий в три стороны. Тор указал налево, а сам побежал вперед, на лестницы.

Гостевое крыло было огромным, коридоры широкие, но не такие длинные и закаулистые. Позади послышались шаги отряда, но до выхода, казалось, было уже немного, и парни, переглянувшись синхронно, забежали в первые попавшиеся гостевые покои по разные стороны коридора. Громадная комната, в которую попал Баки, была отделана с непостижимой уму роскошью, и тут был выход в сады. Как только он выбежал наружу, прямо перед ним появился кто-то, и Барнс прижал его к стене, а нож к шее быстрее, чем сам осознал.

— Уилсон?! — сощурился он. — Какого ты черта здесь делаешь?!

— Меня отправили за вами. Как подмогу. Всем говорил, что просто отстал от вас, и меня пускали, — быстро проговорил Сэм. — Я шёл к вам, но… нам нужно бежать, очень срочно, сэр…

Недалеко раздался душераздирающий знакомый рёв ледяного чудовища.

— О, нет… — произнес Баки, не дыша.

Вломившись в покои, Стив замер на месте.

— Капитан Роджерс, какой сюрприз! — гадко улыбался Локи.

Высокий ётун напротив него медленно и величаво поднялся с кресла, развернувшись к капитану, а сам Локи продолжал сидеть, сложив ноги на столе.

— Чувствую напряжение. Ты знаком с ним, Лафей? — с заинтересованным видом спросил Локи.

Лафей был не похож на тех ётунов, которых капитану приходилось видеть. Его глаза не горели тупой яростью, они были умными и задумчивыми.

— Он был в тот день, когда разрушился мост. Я запомнил его лицо, — прохрипел ётун, старательно произнося слова.

— Неловко, — поведя плечом, съязвил асгардец.

— И каково это?

— Что?

— Быть предателем, — уточнил Стивен.

— Глупый, глупый мидгардец. Ты _ничего_ не знаешь.

— Но я знаю, что у тебя на уме, ётунская ты шлюха.

— Дерзость и гордость губительны для людей, — подал голос Лафей.

— Он твой, — обронил Локи.

Ётун стал наступать прямо на него, и Стив достал меч, что забрал у стражника. Он стоял здесь, уставший, убивший пару человек совсем недавно, потерявший друга, потерявший _всё_ , и был готов, смотрел без страха лишиться чего-то еще или умереть.

В комнате раздался странный звук, красные глаза вдруг расширились, и Лафей замер ненадолго, а потом упал навзничь. Локи, гнушаясь, резко вытащил из его черепа острый конец Гунгнира.

— Благодарю, — обратился он к обомлевшему Роджерсу. — На самом деле, разговаривать с ним было смертельно скучно.

Он улыбнулся легко и опасно, в этот же момент напав. Стив еле увернулся от удара, но не от второго. Отбиваться было тяжело: нужно было остерегаться обоих концов оружия в руках Локи, и стоять на ногах после ударов по коленям и лодыжкам становилось всё сложней. Наконец, асгардец был силен, немногим уступая в силе Тору, и один из ударов правое колено не выдержало — Стив упал на него. Гунгнир и меч сошлись с громким лязгнувшим звуком.

— У тебя крутой нрав, солдат. Ты не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться?! — Локи напирал всё сильней. — Сдавайся!

— Не сегодня! — выкрикнул Роджерс.

Он поднялся рывком и рассек вокруг себя воздух, задев Локи, так что на груди у того через порванную одежду выступила кровь от пореза. Оступившись, асгардец упал на тело Лафея и почему-то усмехнулся.

Места ударов Гунгнира болели, мешая ровно стоять. Стив поднялся, опираясь на меч, как на костыль. И вдруг он заметил, отчего Локи так ухмылялся — от прикосновения к ётуну его кожа не получила ожог. Когда светлое лицо стало синим, лоб и щеки обрамили полоски, прямо как на лице Лафея, царь поднялся на ноги, а Стив всё не мог двинуться от шока. Локи резко вцепился в одежду на груди капитана и бросил его в стену, как смог бы любой другой ётун на его месте.

Боль прожгла позвоночник и разлилась по телу, когда Стив упал на пол. Он сделал попытку подняться, но не смог. Локи остановился, поднял Гунгнир и поставил его на пол, крепко держа не переменившейся рукой. Синева потихоньку отступала с лица. Он оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел на мертвого ётуна, беспорядок от драки, лежащего без сознания мидгардца и истерично рассмеялся. Растрепав сильнее волосы, Локи порвал на себе одежду, порезался в нескольких местах для правдоподобности, и только после этого отчаянно позвал на помощь.

***

Что-то в груди мешало дышать. Острое, отравляющее, болезненное. Свет в камеру проникал через крохотное окошко вверху потолка, светя в затылок, и Тор, время от времени открывая глаза, видел, как перед ним всё отчетливей появлялась тень. Он не чувствовал затекших рук, что держали на весу кандалы, не соединенные между собой, а прицепленные к двум столбам толстыми цепями. Еще ужасней было то, что длина цепей не позволяла встать в полный рост, так что приходилось стоять на коленях.

За дверью вдруг заговорили, послышался щелчок замка, и в камеру кто-то вошёл. Тор не поднял ни головы, ни глаз, и не видел ничего за волосами, закрывавшими обзор. Он бы узнал _его_ хоть слепой, дотронувшись, по запаху. Дверь тем временем снова заперли; Локи остановился, осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Какая трагедия. Брат с оружием восстал на брата.

— Ты мне не брат, — сухо ответил Тор, так и не подняв взгляд. — И никогда им не был.

Локи хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди, и вновь стал приближаться.

— Убирайся, — угрожающе бросил Тор.

— Но ты ведь зачем-то меня искал, — Локи сказал это прямо над ним, спокойно, негромко.

Сев на корточки напротив, он убрал закрывающие лицо волосы Тора за ухо.

— Что ты хотел? — спросил он, и Тор молчал так долго, что можно было подумать, что он вовсе не собирался отвечать.

— Хоть что-нибудь не было ложью? — проговорил Тор задумчиво, глядя в пол.

— Хочешь поиграть в эту игру? Хорошо, — кивнул Локи, вздохнув. — Один не мой отец — правда. Я мечтал о троне целую жизнь — ложь. Я завидовал тебе — правда. Наши пьяные ночи, преступная сладкая близость — правда. Тор, я был здесь игрушкой, трофеем, которую Один забрал из Ётунхейма как задаток. Что ты вообще знаешь о лжи?

— Отец умолчал об этом не просто так, Локи, — Тор наконец смог пересилить себя и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Он принял тебя, он любил тебя, и я, и мать тоже.

— Знаешь, Одину стало худо сразу после вашей ссоры. Он даже на смертном одре не рассказал мне того, что я знал с восьми лет.

В его холодных глазах неожиданно блеснуло что-то нежное, и Локи поднял его лицо за подбородок, улыбаясь.

— А я всё-таки скучал по тебе. Мне было так тяжело без тебя весной. Ты хоть вспоминал обо мне? Или та сельская девка не давала тебе скучать? — Локи говорил ласково, но сдерживаемая злость сочилась, каждое его слово было наполнено ядом. Он придвинулся ближе и заговорил на ухо. — Я думал, что лишь напомню Мидгарду, кто хозяин, но теперь, Тор, нет. Я разрушу и сожгу там всё, до чего доберусь.

— Нет… — выдохнул Тор обессилено.

— Знаешь, я люблю тебя, — перебил его Локи, крепко поцеловал сухие губы, а, отпрянув, добавил, — и ненавижу за это.

Поднявшись, он поправил камзол и направился к выходу.

— Я ведь заглянул к тебе по пути к твоему дружку-капитану. Надеюсь, из него удалось что-нибудь вытянуть за эту ночь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли часы. В час после полудня его повесят.

— Стивен… — сорвалось с губ Тора, цепи дернулись от его тщетной попытки подняться.

— Я передам ему от тебя привет, — улыбнулся напоследок Локи.

На самом деле, заходить к капитану он вовсе не собирался. В этом и не было никакой нужды. Злорадство? Ненависть? Это все пустое. А всё, что удастся узнать — ему передадут, хотя он мало в это верил. Применять к нему пытки Локи запретил, в конце концов, тому еще как-то выходить на люди. Нет, вместо этого он вернулся в чертоги и долго думал.

Как всё может быть так паршиво и прекрасно одновременно? Неужели этот небесами забытый мирок так дорог для Тора? Та девушка — Джейн или Дарси, а может и обе, за ним не убудет — стала последней каплей. А ведь Локи даже не думал позволить кому-то к себе прикоснуться, нет. Дружба, любовь — Одинсон всё оставил там.

— Мой повелитель, вы просили напомнить вам…

— Да, — перебил лакея Локи, поглядев на часы. — Я иду.

Открывшиеся парадные двери впустили в зал солнечный свет. Локи поднял голову, выпрямился и пошёл к выходу, где его дожидалась лошадь. Охранники уселись сразу за ним, и он вместе с отрядом поскакал на площадь. Хорошая погода, асгардцы гуляли, а жизнь кипела. У стен домов были разложены лавки, торговцы предлагали купить всякие безделушки и украшения. Вот девушка, сидящая у фонтана и увлеченно читающая книгу, пока мимо нее прошли десятки незнакомых и знакомых горожан. А вот уличные циркачи, показывающие трюки под веселую музыку барабанов и флейт.

Эшафот собрали буквально за ночь. Последний раз здесь казнили лет десять назад, так что публика отвыкла видеть подобное, но и раньше нападавшие на царских особ не оставались в живых. Никому не дали подойти к эшафоту близко, и сам Локи не горел желанием стоять подле него, решив наблюдать прямо верхом, этого было достаточно, чтобы всё видеть, но не запомнить.

Роджерса привезли на место за несколько минут до указанного часа. Он был ужасно избит, лицо покрывали синяки и ссадины, губы покрывала запекшаяся кровь, но рубашка была абсолютно белая. Офицер охраны толкнул его, и Роджерс чуть не упал, от бессилия переместившись на пару шагов, но потом остановился, сделал вдох и поднял голову, без чужой помощи похромав вперед.

Первые три ступеньки. Небеса, всего три, но каждый шаг — как нож… На втором переходе в пять ступеней Стив замер, поставив ногу на вторую. Он закрыл глаза, сжав в кулаки руки, на которых висели наручники, стараясь себя успокоить. Неожиданно кто-то коснулся его спины.

— Извините, — сказал он, сглотнув горькую слюну, и поднялся на платформу. Палач не торопил его, шел следом.

Он встал на люк. Палач держал петлю прямо за ним. Вдруг стало холодно, его прошиб болезненный пот. Но Стив стоял спокойно, считая про себя вдохи. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды и без ошибки определил, с какой стороны Локи, который наблюдал внимательно, не желая ничего упустить. Капитан ждал, но никто не выносил приговора. Вокруг было ужасающе тихо.

— Последние слова? — спросил палач. По звукам, в руках у него была какая-то тряпка, видимо, колпак или мешок.

Роджерс поднял голову к небу, чтобы ему было удобней. В голове было сотни мыслей, воспоминаний, и в то же время ничего, пустота. Цвет неба в этот момент показался неотличимым от моря.

— Оно того стоило.

Дальше — странная светлая темнота. Он не видел ничего, но слышал каждую мелочь, в особенности своё похрипывающее дыхание. Ох, он так и не признался Тони, что в детстве тоже страдал приступами.

Петлю не затянули слишком туго. Есть шанс просто сломать шею, но вряд ли, высота для него мала. Локи поднял руку на секунду и опустил её, дав знак. Палач кивнул и взялся за рычаг, дернул его, и люк открылся.

В следующую секунду послышался грохот, и Локи не мог поверить своим глазам. Стив лежал внизу, на земле, под эшафотом, веревка порвалась, но этого не может быть! Локи нашёл в толпе причину.

Русоволосый невысокий мужчина в толпе опустил лук, сорвав с себя маску уличного артиста. За ним это же сделала женщина.

— Схватить их! — в бешенстве от афронта Локи бросил охранникам.

И от ужасающей, вдруг пришедшей мысли, он сломя голову припустил ко дворцу.


	31. Chapter 31

Долгое время никто ничего не говорил. Путь к принятию сложный. Но времени на это не было, как и на ожидание, пока кто-нибудь решится, поэтому Роуди пошёл к Старку сам. Он встал перед дверью, выдохнул и прошёл внутрь. Роуди предполагал, что может твориться со Старком, но картину, представшую перед ним, он не ожидал. Стоя напротив высокого рабочего стола, Тони заряжал револьвер. Потом еще один, отложив первый.

— Тони? — позвал Роуди. — Что ты делаешь?

Ничего не ответив, Тони, взвесив патроны в ладошке, пересчитал их и сложил в кармашек на походной сумке.

— Тони, — Джеймс подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо. Тони даже не шелохнулся. — Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но мы должны...

— Езжайте без меня, — бросил Старк, продолжая перебирать оружие.

— Что ты собрался делать? — выдержанно задал вопрос Роудс.

— Я пойду в Асгард. 

— Тони, мы уже всё подготовили. На это нет времени. Нужно…

— Я не поплыву без него! — выкрикнул Старк, его взгляд был отчаян и собран.

Стиснув зубы, он отвернулся. Роуди понимал, что давит на свежую рану, но иначе было нельзя.

— Допустим, тебе удастся туда попасть, а что дальше?

— Я не знаю. Выкраду. Выкуплю. Я не знаю.

— Может быть, он уже мертв, Тони.

— Тогда терять мне будет больше нечего.

— Тебя встретят с мечом.

— Отвечу огнем.

Сложив револьверы в сумку, Старк направился к выходу мимо Джеймса. Выругавшись про себя, тот спохватился догнать его. Тони уже спускался по крыльцу.

— Тогда я пойду с тобой! — выпалил Джеймс. Старк остановился.

— Не угрожай мне, Роуди, я этого не люблю, — обернувшись, покачал головой Тони.

— Это он еще вежливо, — весело заявил взявшийся откуда-то Клинт. За ним подошли Наташа и Брюс с Бетти.

— Роджерса и Барнса уже профукали, тебя не дам, — сложив руки на груди, улыбнулась Наташа.

— Вы не обязаны, — сказал Старк, растерянно глядя на всех.

— Так поступают друзья, Тони, — непринужденно произнес Беннер, обнимая Бетти, которая тепло посмотрела на него, соглашаясь. 

Несколько секунд Старк думал, покусывая щеку изнутри и глядя в пол.

— Спасибо, — наконец ответил он, кивнув. — У нас мало времени. Роуди, возьми весь запас в ящиках, ты знаешь. Общий сбор через пять минут.

Сам Тони, перед тем как отправиться, побежал к близнецам. Оказалось, они уже проснулись и мирно играли на кровати. Взяв купленные им вещи, сложенные в одну сумку, Тони взял Пьетро за руку, а тот повел за собой сестру. Старк сильно волновался, ища, кому можно доверить детей, и вдруг увидел того самого кудлатого паренька Паркера, которого удалось уболтать отправиться вместе с ними в дормезе, который подготовили для Старка.

Паркер слегка опешил, поняв, что происходит, но Старк был в нём уверен. Сев в коляску, парень, которого, между прочим, звали Питер, сначала взял вещи, положив сумку в ноги, потом Пьетро, а затем Тони передал ему Ванду.

— Пока, — вдруг пискнула Ванда, когда Тони поднял её.

— Пока, дорогая, — тепло улыбнулся Старк в ответ. Пьетро, посмотрев на него, сжал и разжал кулачок, пытаясь так «помахать» на прощание.

— Если что вдруг, попробуй найти мисс Поттс, она будет на корабле «Вирджиния» вместе с Хэппи Хоганом, — наказал Старк.

— Я плыву с тётей, она поможет, — заверил Паркер.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Старк. — Береги себя.

— Вы тоже.

Он закрыл дверцу дормеза и отошёл, чтобы проследить, как они тронутся в путь, только после этого побежав к остальным.

***

Было уже заполночь. Приехав к стенам Асгарда, Старк приказал всем рассредоточиться на выходы, но всё было бестолку. Внешние караульщики менялись за считанные секунды, не спали и не отвлекались, ответственно неся свою вахту. А один, который стоял на главном входе, по словам Клинта, даже не зевал. И не моргал, кажется. 

— Что будем делать? — спросил у команды Беннер.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал Клинт вдруг, оглядев всех стоящих в круге. — Но она вам не понравится.

— О, нет, — прикрыла глаза Наташа.

— По-другому никак, придется через канализацию, — пожал плечами Бартон.

— Её ведь проектировал Говард Старк? — решил уточнить Роуди, и все как один перевели глаза на Тони.

— Да, я просматривал его чертежи. Но там кольцевая схема. Можно долго плутать. 

— Тебе придется напрячь память и вспомнить детали, Тони, — притязательно произнесла Бетти.

— Жаль, не захватил калоши, — съехидничал Клинт.

— Вы так уже пробирались? — изогнул бровь Роуди.

— Нет, но друг пробирался, — обнадеживающе ответил Бартон. — Правда, случайно вылез на торговой площади, и его тут же выперли, но не суть.

— Надеюсь, нам повезет больше, — заметил Старк, завязывая на затылке платок как маску. — Вперед.

Добравшись через лес до огромной сточной трубы, из которой ручьём стекала вода, они по очереди залезли туда. Тони держал фонарь, шагая впереди всей группы, замыкающим шёл Роуди. Отовсюду слышались звуки воды, иногда писк крыс, глухие вздохи Бетти, когда она их видела.

— Наташа, я, кажется, наступил на труп, — скулил Бартон.

— Клинт, успокойся, это, наверное, какой-то мусор, — уверяла в ответ Романова. — Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо.

Неожиданно Тони остановился, подняв руку. Он посветил вперед фонарем, и все увидели решётку, а рядом – лестница наверх! Но за поворотом появился другой, чужой свет, и пришлось остановиться. Пробраться к выходу незамеченными оказалось невозможно. Кажется, их было немного. Оглянувшись назад, Тони увидел, как Беннер кивнул ему, и они один за другим приготовили револьверы. Фонарь пришлось потушить.

Шаги стали тише. Задержав дыхание, Старк вышел из укрытия, сразу выставив руку с револьвером вперед, но его неожиданно выбили в сторону, и тот улетел на каменный выступ, чудом не свалившись в воду. Напавших было всего четверо, но каждый стоил троих, и, как предсказывал Роуди, отлично владеющих мечами. Завязалась драка, и каждый справлялся, как мог. Эхом раздавались от стен всплески воды, а искры от револьверов лишь ослепляли привыкшие к темноте глаза. 

— Что за демоническое оружие у вас?!

Все вдруг замерли, услышав остервенелый женский голос.

— Кремневый револьвер, — нащупав потерянное оружие у стены, ответил Тони и поднял его перед собой, готовый стрелять.

— Кто вы такие и что здесь делаете?! — угрожающе бросил один из них.

— Мы не бандиты, — вклинилась Бетти, зажгла фонарь и сняла с лица платок. — Мы здесь, чтобы спасти друзей.

— Капитан Роджерс был другом принца Тора, — рвано дыша, добавил Старк.

Это подействовало на них. Мужчины, переглянувшись, посмотрели на женщину, а та выпрямилась, опустив меч и щит.

— Друзья Тора наши друзья.

— Кто вы? — продолжал Тони, опустив оружие сам.

— Моё имя Сиф, — подняв голову, ответила она. — А это Три воина: Вольштагг, Хогун и Фандрал. Мы слышали о бравом Капитане Роджерсе. И ходят слухи, что накануне с ними видели Тора. Мы разыскивали его уже давно.

— Капитан жив?

— Да. Но его собираются повесить завтра.

— Нам есть, что обсудить, Леди Сиф, — тяжело вздохнув, сказала Бетти.

***

Хорошо, что ночи теплые, иначе они точно все замерзли бы без костра. Его нельзя было разжигать, даже на таком расстоянии от стен. Огонь могли заметить, поэтому пришлось обходиться тусклым фонарем, чтобы уж совсем не сидеть в темноте в лесу. Брюс посматривал на Старка, который всю дорогу держал хмурое молчание, а, возвратившись на место, где они оставили лошадей, также не проронил ни слова. 

— Расскажите нам всё, что знаете, — попросил Роуди.

— По слухам, Тор вместе с капитаном прибыл в Асгард вчера. Но во дворце не состоялось никаких торжеств или церемоний, — начал Фандрал безмятежно. — Они зашли и не вышли.

— А через некоторое время объявили тревогу. На Локи совершилось сразу два покушения. Говорят, во дворец пробрались ётуны во главе с самим Лафеем, а также капитан, — продолжил Вольштагг, держась за рукоятку боевого молота, который поставил перед собой на землю.

— Охрана нашла Локи раненого в одной комнате с капитаном и мертвым Лафеем. Принято, что они разговаривали, а потом ворвался Лафей, они вместе отбились, а потом капитан решил убить Локи и свалить вину на вождя ётунов, — голос Хогуна был негромким и вдумчивым. — Всех ётунов убили, а двоих мидгардцев из Ордена кинули в темницу. 

— _Двоих_ мидгардцев? — уточнил Роуди.

— Да, — кивнул Хогун. — Первый имел длинные волосы, а второй был с темной кожей как у тебя.

— Сэм… — схватившись за голову, прошептал Бартон, — что за идиот…

— С ними должен был быть еще альв, — проговорил Брюс напряженно.

— Об этом ничего.

— Как и про Тора ни слова, — печально добавил Вольштагг. 

— А капитана между тем приказали повесить за покушение на жизнь царя завтра после полудня, — сказал Фандрал, отпив из предложенной Бетти фляжки воды.

Стало слышно, как Тони, до этого всё внимательно слушающий, сидя на поваленном дереве, глухо выдохнул, опустив голову. Новость о том, что Стив жив, больше не приносила такого облегчения.

— Так понимаю, вы своему царю не верите? — полувопросом произнесла Наташа.

— Локи нельзя доверять, — сразу обрубил Вольштагг. 

— Он всегда любил поозорничать, но с годами это превращалось… — Фандрал вдруг умолк, поглядев на Сиф, — в жестокость.

— Что произошло? — переведя осторожный взгляд на Сиф, спросила Наташа.

Сиф, оперевшаяся бедрами о валун, скрестив руки на груди, заговорила:

— Мы все друзья детства и соратники по оружию, жили с Тором в одном крыле дворца, росли вместе. А о нашей с Тором свадьбе было обговорено, когда нам не было и тринадцати. Но накануне венчания я проснулась с обрезанными волосами. Их пришлось стричь почти под корень, а свадьбу отложить. Волосы с тех пор потемнели, — от воспоминаний накатывались слезы, поэтому Сиф подняла голову. — Это был Локи. Я знаю это. Но родственники не дали мне обвинить его. Свадьба бы состоялась, но Тора изгнали за несколько месяцев до назначенной даты.

— Мне жаль, — сорвалось с губ Наташи. 

— Не нужно меня жалеть, — воспрянула Сиф. — Лишившись кос, я стала одним из лучших воинов в Асгарде.

— Мы хотим найти Тора, это чрезвычайно важно, — сказал Вольштагг.

— Но вы должны подчиняться приказам царя, иначе вас посчитают изменниками, — оглядев асгардцев, заключил Беннер.

— Не только. Это самоубийство, — поправил Фандрал с улыбкой.

— Справедливость дороже, — заметила Сиф.

— Значит, будем действовать вместе, — твердо сказал Тони, поднявшись на ноги. — Вы проведете нас в Асгард?

Асгардцы переглянулись.

— Хеймдалль согласится? — прошептал Вольштагг на ухо Сиф.

— Он сказал нам о Торе. Он на нашей стороне, — ответила она.

— Да. А что дальше? — громко вопросил Вольштагг.

— Я, Беннер и Леди Сиф освободим Барнса, Уилсона и Тора, который, скорее всего, тоже в какой-то камере тюрьмы. Роуди и Бетти подготовят к отплытию корабль, который стоит здесь в порту на зимовке.

— Ты про «Мститель»? — удивленно уточнил Роудс.

— Не недооценивай его, — бросил Тони. — Мал, да удал.

— А мы? — спросил Клинт.

— А вы с Наташей и Тремя воинами спасете капитана и не дадите охране Локи опомниться и прийти ко дворцу. Если всё получится, мы уплывем сразу же. А вы найдете Тора и докажете виновность Локи.

Все замерли на несколько секунд.

— Мать – Сыра Земля, помоги, — прошептала Наташа.

***

Изможденными от них было бы мало толку, поэтому было решено поспать до утра. Три воина ушли обратно по тому же пути, чтобы их не хватились, условившись объяснить ночное отсутствие охотой на сов. Сиф осталась с ними. Фандрал вернулся к ним, принеся одежду и маски артистов для Клинта и Наташи. Когда вещи были собраны, оружие заряжено, а тень еще была длинной, они пошли.

Первыми в город попали Бетти и Роудс, притворившись представителями Старка, которые вернулись, чтобы забрать корабль. Следующими стали Клинт и Наташа, которых сопроводил Фандрал, представив их как недавних знакомых, к тому же, очень талантливых. Предупрежденный Хеймдалль пропустил их. Уверившись, что всё идет по плану, Старк и Беннер последовали за Сиф по туннелям канализации. У неё были ключи от дверей, так что это не заняло много времени, и плутать не пришлось.

— Здесь крыло прислуги, — остановившись, Сиф подняла голову наверх.

Прямо над их головами был люк-решетка, по которому на этаже ходили люди. Пришлось выждать, пока станет тихо.

— Так, — сказала Сиф, — кто-то должен сесть мне на плечи и открыть замок наверху вот этим вот ключом.

— Что? — смущенно пискнули они вдвоём.

— Во имя бороды Одина, ну! Давайте, доктор, у нас нет времени!

Толкнув сконфуженного Брюса к ней, Тони довольно отстоялся в сторонке. Леди Сиф легко выпрямилась с Беннером на плечах, и через несколько секунд замок был открыт. Отодвинув люк в сторону, он залез первым. Затем была очередь Старка, которого Сиф так же легко приподняла вверх, обхватив за талию. А потом, немного разогнавшись, прыгнула сама, схватившись за края отверстия в полу. Парни сразу же взяли её за руки, чтобы помочь, но это оказалось не особо нужным.

Живо закрыв люк и скинув вниз непромокаемую ткань, которой они обвязали обувь, чтобы не оставить следов, им удалось быстро уйти до того, как в служебную комнату кто-то вернулся. Тони и Брюс достали револьверы, несмотря на укоряющий взгляд Сиф, и они в темпе передвигались по коридорам, избежав обнаружения охранниками. Но те, кто всё же имел неудачу их поймать, были быстро нейтрализованы Сиф и заперты в первые попадавшиеся комнаты.

Их цель – дверь на этаже ниже, где и находилась тюрьма, – была прямо за поворотом. Сиф повернулась к ним обратно, подтвердив кивком, что там два стражника. Тони сверил часы. Все по плану. Они с Брюсом не успели оглянуться, как Сиф вырубила стражников. Быстро подбежав, Старк выругался, осмотрев их и поняв, что ключей нет.

— Вы знаете, где могут быть ключи? — спросил Беннер у Сиф.

— Боюсь, что нет, доктор, — выравнивая дыхание, ответила Сиф. — Время не на нашей стороне, Старк. Что нам делать?

— Есть идея, — разглядывая дверь, напрягся Тони, потом принялся рыскать в своей сумке. — Но тогда времени на побег будет еще меньше.

— Ты что, взял эту штуку с собой?! — с долей паники шикнул Брюс. Старк не обратил внимания и приступил к работе.

— Что это? — непонимающе спросила Сиф, но Тони уже чиркнул спичкой об пол.

— Советую отойти подальше, — поднявшись, чуть безумно улыбнулся он.

Беннер тут же толкнул Сиф в сторону, чтобы укрыться за поворотом коридора. Через несколько секунд раздался взрыв. Выглянув, Сиф увидела раскуроченный проем, а двери держались набок, похоже, просто на честном слове. Парни побежали выискивать средь камер ту, в которой находились Сэм и Баки, а Сиф пришлось оттащить в угол стражников, что стояли за дверьми и были оглушены взрывом.

— Что за чертовщина там произошла? — воскликнул Сэм.

— Штучка, пропитанная нитроглицерином, — усмехнулся Старк, пока Беннер открывал камеру ключами, что стащили у стражников, которые стояли внутри. — Его формула.

— Я говорил тебе забыть о ней! — откликнулся Брюс, зайдя внутрь, чтобы помочь Барнсу подняться.

— Где Рикардио? 

— Он мертв, — оперевшись на доктора, тяжело ответил Баки.

— Тор?

— Не знаю. Он направлялся к Локи.

— Ясно, — нервно сказал Старк. — Надо уходить, быстро.

Когда они выбежали наружу, Сиф стояла, понурившись, и беспокойно глядела в коридор.

— Тора там нет, — быстро произнес Тони.

Губы Сиф дрогнули. Она прикрыла глаза и снова отвернулась к коридору. Было слышно, как сюда направляется целый отряд.

— Вы знаете, где выход, — громко сказала она, вытаскивая меч из ножен. — Я отвлеку их.

— Но…

— _Живо!_ — перебила она Беннера.

Через силу, но им пришлось бежать обратно к выходу. Звон стали и звуки борьбы были слышны вплоть до момента, когда они захлопнули комнату, в которой находился люк вниз. Спускаясь, Баки неловко держался и неудачно упал, схватившись за руку.

— Всё нормально! Идем! — отрезал он.

По карте Сиф им удалось найти выход к противоположной огромной трубе, из которой вода выливалась в Ледяное море. Тони бежал впереди. Когда лестница кончилась и впереди оказалась дверь, он вылетел оттуда, боком открыв. Солнце обожгло глаза, на секунду стало ничего не видно. Люди, увидев их, обеспокоенно шарахались подальше, но Тони ничего не видел, ни о чем не думал, кроме как о цели добраться до порта и успеть, успеть, успеть…

Когда они оказались на месте, Тони заорал имя Роудса. Он, дружелюбно разговаривавший в эту секунду с каким-то асгардцем на борту, вдруг толкнул его, и тот плюхнулся в воду, а Роуди ринулся к штурвалу. Якорь был поднят.

Асгардцы спохватились к ним с оружием, как только они все начали забегать по схо́дне на борт. Бежавших к ним Клинта, Наташу и Роджерса Баки заметил первым, и, выхватив у Старка револьвер, без промедления открыл огонь по стражникам, чтобы выиграть для тех время. Это сработало: от неожиданности асгардцы остановились, прикрывшись щитами, и троица успела взобраться на борт в последний момент, когда корабль уже отходил от берега, и сходня повалилась в воду.

Первое, что сделал Баки, это выронил револьвер и обнял Роджерса одной рукой, и тот ответил, крепко схватив. Барнс держался из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. Капитан пришёл в себя, продолжая тяжело дышать, и тут увидел впереди Старка, который улыбался сквозь слезы. Баки отпустил его, хлопнув по плечу, и Стив подошёл ближе. Всё внутри трепетало, чувство облегчения и радости от встречи душили, не давая сделать нормальный вдох из-за слез. Они быстро поцеловались, просто чтобы почувствовать и осознать до конца, и Тони обнял его так крепко, как только мог, и всё шептал кому-то спасибо. Все остальные на фоне тоже обнимались, спешно рассказывая всё друг другу.

Открытый парус надулся, корабль набрал скорость. Бетти отвела Сэма вниз, в комнаты, чтобы осмотреть и оказать помощь, а Брюс, несмотря на вялое сопротивление, утащил туда же Барнса. Казалось, они уплыли, все обошлось, но вдруг раздался оглушающий взрыв.

— О, нет, — сказал Старк, когда стало понятно, что по ним палит догоняющий асгардский корабль.

— Роудс! — во всю глотку заорал Стив. — Лево руля!

Посмотрев налево, Джеймс опешил: там были лишь скалы и камни от обрушенного перешейка.

— Лучше в обход!

— _Роудс!_ — хромая к нему, кричал капитан.

Сжав зубы, Джеймс закрутил штурвал влево. Корабль поплыл прямиком на камни. Прямо перед огромной стеной из валунов капитан опять скомандовал, и Роуди на свой страх и риск из всех сил повернул направо. Бок корабля прошелся совсем рядом, сдирая краску и верхний слой дерева, но прямо за стеной оказалась арка, которая давала выход в открытое море.

— Клинт! — крикнул Старк, бросив ему зажженную взрывчатку.

Не мешкая, тот поймал палочку и запустил из лука вверх, и раздался взрыв. Вниз, прямо на асгардский корабль, посыпались валуны, закрыв путь.

Через пару минут, когда стало ясно, что они оторвались, Наташа, руками и ногами вцепившаяся в боковую стену борта, выругалась так сильно, что у бывалого разбойника покраснели бы уши.

Тем временем под бортом в одной из кают шёл спор.

— Не надо! — отмахивался Барнс отчаянно.

— Какого черта, сиди спокойно! — ругался Беннер.

Он понял, что-то не так, заметив на его лице бледность и испарину на лбу еще во дворце. Наконец, после небольшой борьбы, Беннер просто разорвал рукав на его левой руке и замер, уставившись на нее. Синий ожог от прикосновения ледяного великана расползался к пальцам и почти подобрался к плечу. Баки притих, отвернувшись, а Брюс аккуратно разрезал ножницами рукав.

— Чувствуешь? — покалывая концом ножниц его руку в разных местах, спросил Беннер.

Баки молча отрицательно покачал головой. В этот момент в комнату зашла Бетти, но, увидев всё, замерла на месте. Баки вытер со лба пот и захотел прилечь, чтобы как-то спрятать руку, а Беннер подошёл к ней.

— Сколько часов? — шепнула она Брюсу.

— Сыворотка уже не поможет, — ответил тот. — Как Сэм?

— С ним всё в порядке, — Бетти вновь посмотрела на Барнса. — Что будем делать?

— Ничего.

— Что?

— Когда ожог дойдет до позвоночника, он умрет.

— И ты собираешься стоять и смотреть? — шикнула Бетти.

— Я уже не могу помочь.

Они оба посмотрели на пораженную руку Барнса несколько секунд.

— Можешь, — вдруг шепнула она.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет, Бетти!

— Он умрет, если ты этого не сделаешь. Какая разница?!

— Да, верно, — ощетинился Брюс. — Либо он сам, либо я его _убью._ Большая разница!

— Надо же попытаться!

— Я не смогу один.

— Эй! — Бетти вдруг взяла его лицо и заставила на себя посмотреть. — Ты не один. Ты можешь. Ты должен.

Её взгляд был переполнен решительностью и отчаянной верой.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Беннер, прикрыв. — Мне нужен мой важ, простыни, спирт.

Она убежала, и Брюс подошёл к Баки, заставив его сесть на стол. Сняв с себя ремень, Брюс затянул его на плечевой кости, а Баки мутным взглядом наблюдал за его действиями. Бетти вернулась обратно, поставила какой-то чемоданчик доктора, и они переглянулись. Баки уже лежал, когда его правую руку привязали к телу, и он вдруг понял, что происходит.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, нет! — закричал он.

Бетти пришлось сесть на него верхом, чтобы удержать на столе. Беннер облил руку спиртом из бутылки.

— Прости, — сказал он, посмотрев на Баки перед тем, как достать из чемодана дуговую пилу и приступить.

****

***

Ворвавшись в секретную темницу, Локи замедлил шаг из-за оглушающей тишины. Добравшись до конца коридора, он осмотрелся и увидел рядом с открытой дверью пустой камеры троицу лежащих охранников. Он подошёл и присел возле одного, который сидел у стены.

— Где он? — тот не ответил, и Локи встряхнул его с силой. — Где он?!

— Он освободился сам, — ответил охранник растерянно, — я никогда такого не видел.

Осознав, что это бесполезно, Локи поднялся и вышел оттуда. На этаже все было так же подозрительно тихо.

— Тор? — осмотревшись вокруг, позвал он. — То-о-р? Где же ты?

Его вело нечто внутри него. Остановившись перед приоткрытой дверью, Локи резко открыл её, внутри никого не было. Но, заметив пропажу одного из мечей, украшающих спальни на стене, он обернулся. Тор стоял прямо позади, в нескольких ярдах от него, крепко сжимая рукоятку меча в правой руке. Его глаза горели неистово. Локи шально усмехнулся:

— Ну, здравствуй, братец.

В следующий момент он замахнулся, и из его рукава вылетела метательное лезвие, но Тор сумел увернуться и бросился в бой. Не успевая вытащить свой меч, Локи только уходил от ударов, пользуясь злостью противника. 

— Ты думаешь, я всё это делал для себя? Ты правда так думаешь?! — отбросив Тора на шаг, возопил он. — Я желал лишь быть тебе равным!

— Лжец! 

Локи уже схватился за меч, но Тор вырвал его из руки и бросил поодаль, так что тот упал на пол с громким звуком, задребезжав. 

— Твои мидгардцы живы! — прорычал Локи, ударив его по щеке небольшим ножом, оставив на щеке порез.

— Лжец! — только и кричал в ответ Тор.

Он притеснил его к стене, и лезвие меча остановилось прямо у шеи, едва касаясь кожи Локи.

— Это правда, — задыхаясь, жестко говорил Локи. — Твои дружки, Три болвана, тоже там были!

Тор стискивал рукоятку до побелевших костяшек, глядел на него и не мог. Злоба и любовь боролись в нем. А рука Локи наконец нашла на стене настенный факел. Локи схватил горсть пепла, оставшегося в нем, и бросил в лицо Тору. Зажмурившись, тот отступил на шаг и наугад ударил мечом.

Вытеревшись о рукав, Тор смог открыть глаза и тут же выронил оружие из рук. Локи смотрел пораженно, прижав рукой рану на правой стороне шеи. Руки и одежда пропитывались кровью, темнея, и Локи опустился на колени, пытаясь сделать вдох. Но он не упал, Тор схватил его, уложив на пол, его руки тряслись. И Тор уже не помнил ни о какой мести, ни о каком зле, лишь любовь, и чувствовал, как она разрывает на части сердце.

Через некоторое время Сиф нашла их. Казалось, Тор не обратил никакого внимания, но когда она подошла и, опустившись рядом на колени, прижала к себе, он схватился за её плечо, горько и тихо заплакав.


	32. Эпилог

Корабль быстро плыл ровно на запад. Ветер приятно обдувал лицо, шум воды успокаивал. Воде не было конца и края. Диск солнца готовился окунуться в океан. Наташа подошла почти неслышно.

— Ну, как там дела? — спросил Клинт, облокотясь на борт.

— Ужас, — встав рядом, ответила она. — Все с ума сходят, у капитана чуть ли не истерика. Беннер весь в крови, как мясник.

— А Барнс-то?

— Да вроде... нормально, — вздохнула Романова. — Бет сказала, что он почти не отключался.

Наташа вдруг замолчала, посмотрела вперед на горизонт.

— Что? — спросил Бартон.

— Мне страшно.

Развернувшись, Клинт притянул ее к себе, и Наташа прижалась к его груди, закрыла глаза. Стрелок вдруг усмехнулся.

— Что смешного?

— Когда ты сказала, что со мной хоть на край света, — он посмотрел на неё лукаво, — ты не врала.

***

Новый щит из небесного железа был выкрашен в три цвета: красный, белый и голубой, а посередине красовалась звезда. Стив смотрел на своё отражение в его поверхности. Бриз, дующий в спину, раздувал отросшие светлые волосы. Осторожно ступая по камням, Баки подобрался к нему, но, заметив задумчивый взгляд Роджерса, устремленный вдаль, не решился его потревожить.

— Отсюда начинается земля Америка, — вдруг сказал Стив отрешенно. 

Баки перевел взгляд с него на лес и горы далеко впереди.

— Да здравствует Капитан Америка!


End file.
